The Choices We Made
by Eleantris
Summary: Hermione and Severus are faced with some decisions to make. Severus is given an ultimatum and Hermione is made to think about her rocky, empty relationship with Ron. But then Hermione becomes Severus' apprentice and he unkowingly starts to fall for her.
1. It's My Life

**Hi! I've decided to have another shot at Hermione/Severus as the plot bunnies suddenly came up and bit me!!! Don't worry, it didn't hurt. Tee hee. But two quick things. I won't be able to update really regularly because I now have three stories on the go and am dead set on not abandoning any, I hate unfinished fics. Also, in a week's time I'm going on holiday for two weeks so won't be able to update then either. But I hope you'll bear with me and I hope you like the story!! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I'm merely playing with JK's toys, I don't own anything!! =D**

**Chapter 1 – It's my Life**

'See you later 'Mione.' Ron said, kissing his fiancée's cheek as he rushed out of the door.

'Yeah, see you.' Hermione started to reply, but the door had already clicked shut behind him.

She sighed and picked up the still full, but now cold mug of coffee she had made him and poured it away. As she walked into the bedroom of their apartment she picked up a pair of pyjamas he had left on the floor, an old quill he hadn't bothered to throw away and a chocolate frog box he had carelessly discarded.

It was just over one year after they had won the war and since then, a lot had happened. Harry and Ron had started training to be Aurors at the ministry, which was where Ron had dashed off to that morning, as he did every morning apart from Sundays. Also, Harry and Ginny were engaged, much to Molly Weasley's delight and so were she and Ron.

Engaged. Hermione looked at the ring on her left hand and sighed sadly. It was a gold band with a bright red ruby on top. Expensive, but ugly. Well that's what Hermione thought, she hated gold jewellery; silver suited her better.

But when Ron had given it to her, saying they were Gryffindor colours she hadn't the heart to hurt his feelings. Not when he'd just proposed.

After the war The Ministry had awarded large sums of money to each Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape. They were apparently meant to be _'offers of gratitude from the Ministry and entire population of the Wizarding World.' _But Hermione saw it more as. _'Wow, thanks for doing the hard work for us. Now here's some money and please don't mention anything about us being completely useless throughout the whole thing.' _

And that was why she had donated over three quarters of it to various charities some while back. She had used some of the rest to find her parents in Australia, a search which had been successful and Hermione had been able to give them their memories back and an explanation. It had turned out that they quite liked Australia, and had set up a new dentistry clinic there.

Hermione sighed again as she sat down and picked up a book. And she couldn't help but think...

_Is this all I'm going to do in life? Be wife to Ron Weasley, pop out baby after baby for him and tidy up after him? _

A voice in her mind whispered to her. _That's what everyone expects of you, yes._

But then there were two more voices, these clearer and stronger. Her Mother and Father's voices. _Do what you expect of yourself Hermione, not what others expect of you. _

And there and then Hermione made a choice. No matter what Ron said, she was getting a career. Who said she couldn't be a good wife and mother and still have a career? It was her life.

* * * *

'Minerva, is Severus not seeing fit to join us yet again?' Professor Flitwick asked.

Minerva McGonagall leant forward to glance down the table and sighed in an exasperated fashion. 'Oh I've had enough of this. I've given him time and he still continues to lock himself away! That's it; I'm going to make him talk to Albus.'

With that the headmistress got up and made her way down to the dungeons, knocking smartly on Severus Snape's office door.

'Go away Minerva.' A voice called out from within.

Nevertheless, Minerva opened the door and entered. Severus was sat behind his desk, reading. The only light came from a solitary candle perched on the corner of the desk.

'Oh honestly Severus! You'll damage your eyes in this light, _lumos_.' Her wand lit the room brightly and Severus snapped his head up.

'Must you?'

'Yes, I must certainly must! May I ask why you once again failed to show for dinner this evening? I know the students aren't here until September but you could come and eat with us once in a while.'

'I've told you. I eat alone.' Severus said coldly.

'Severus, you need to stop hiding yourself away like this, never speaking to anyone apart from to drop the odd sarcastic comment.'

'It's my life; I'll do what I want with it.' He told her dryly, flicking over the page of his book.

Minerva sighed, 'I don't believe you truly _want_ to live like this.'

'Believe me, I do.'

'I've had enough of this. You're coming with me.'

Severus laughed sarcastically. 'I am? Where exactly?'

'Don't you dare talk down to me like that Severus! You're coming, to talk with Albus.'

'Allow me to assure you that I have no desire whatsoever to talk to the demented old fool.'

'I don't care! You are, that's that!'

Severus sighed and slammed his book shut. 'Fine.' He said grudgingly as he got up.

* * * *

'Ah, Severus my boy. There you are.' Albus Dumbledore said as Severus walked in and scowled at the portrait.

'Right, I'm going back to dinner. I'll see you both later.' The headmistress said, leaving the room.

Once she had gone Dumbledore's tone grew serious. 'Severus, tell me truthfully. What have you done for the past year since you managed to save yourself from Nagini?'

'I spent six months in 's getting back to full health and the rest of the time I've been here. You already know all this.' Severus said venomously.

'No Severus. What have you _done_?'

'I've been down in the dungeons-'

'Yes! You've locked yourself away from everything and everyone, you need to get out there and get a life Severus! You're a free man and still young, why hide from the rest of the world whilst they wish you welcome you with open arms?' Severus detected hints of anger in the old man's voice.

He laughed bitterly. 'I hardly think so.'

'No Severus, you don't want to think so. But the truth is that the large majority of people out there are in awe of what you did! When Harry revealed everything, everyone's respect for you soared. You're a hero Severus and young and free to do what you wish with your life.'

'I, am not young Albus.'

'Yes you are you stupid boy, you're thirty-nine. Now stop hiding from the world and get out there. Remember the times back when you had manners and could even crack a joke or two.'

'Albus, what if I don't want to? That was a long time ago.'

Dumbledore's face softened. 'Severus. I remember you when you were seventeen. Intelligent, handsome and polite, that man is still there. And yes, you've had to hide for years, play both sides. But it's over now Severus and life goes on. Don't waste it living in the past.'

Severus sighed. 'And what do you propose I do? Who wants to make friends with a snarky potions master?'

'That's for you to work out. But I will say this Severus. If you do not change and you continue to hide, then you no longer have a home here. I will not sit here and watch you waste your life away if you choose to do so.'

'You're blackmailing me?'

'If you like, I suppose I am. For your own good.'

Severus took a deep breath and let it out. 'Fine, I'll try. But don't expect me to become Mr Popular.'

'I don't expect that Severus. I just want you to try getting some sort of life worth living.'

He sighed again. 'You always could persuade me into anything.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Yes, apart from eating lemon drops.'

Severus made a face. 'Horrible, sickly things.'

'Right my boy. Are you going to get down there and eat dinner with the others?'

'Fine.' He said grudgingly. 'But I am not going to start being best buddies with Harry Potter, or that Weasley boy. Or the bushy haired know-it-all for that matter.'

'Severus, I can understand that your past runs to deep for you to have any sort of friendship with Harry or Ron. But as for Miss Granger, she is a sensible, charming and clever woman; don't be prejudiced merely because of her house.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'She's a_ girl_ Albus, not a woman. I've agreed to be more sociable, don't push it.'

Albus smiled, but he had that twinkle in his eye. 'Fine Severus. Just remember what I said.'

He nodded once and swept out of the office, down The Great Hall.

'Good evening Filius.' He said cordially as he sat down.

'Good evening Severus! How's the brewing coming along?' He squeaked in reply from the pile of books he was sat on to reach the table.

'Well thank you. I hear you're getting an apprentice for next year?'

'Yes! A student from The Italian School of magic wishes to learn more about English Charm-lore.'

Severus nodded. 'Interesting, he must be thinking about going into philosophy.'

'Without a doubt!' Flitwick exclaimed excitedly.

And up in the office the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * * *

Hermione let herself back into the apartment and sank into the sofa, reading one of the pamphlets she had just got from 's. She had made up her mind that she wanted to go into Healing. A profession she had been keen on for a long time.

At that moment Ron returned from work, dumping his cloak over the couch and grabbing a biscuit from the tin. 'What you looking at 'Mione?' He asked with a mouthful of biscuit.

Hermione looked up at him and sighed angrily. 'Oh Ron! You're getting crumbs all over the carpet!' She said, pulling out her wand and levitating them into the bin. 'You also left your pyjamas on the floor this morning! Along with a quill and an empty chocolate box! It wouldn't kill you to have put them in the bin!' She cried, getting up.

'God, I thought I was coming home to my fiancée, not my mother! I was in a rush for work!'

'You're always in a rush for work! You should bloody get up earlier!'

'Well it's a bit hard when we were...you know...last night.'

But now Hermione lost it. '_I_ said I was tired last night! But _you_ insisted! But that's just you all over isn't it Ron? It's all about what you want!' Tears began to run down her face.

'Hermione-'

'No! Just...just leave me alone Ron.' She sobbed, slipping out of the door.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled after her, but then his eyes fell on the pamphlets. 'What the hell?' He muttered to himself as he picked one up.

**So...what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it's alright? Please, please review and tell me what you think!! I accept praise, constructive criticism as long as it helps to improve my writing I don't mind! So please review, I give cookies! Tee hee. =D**


	2. On The Rocks

**Hi! Thank-you to those who reviewed the first chapter, but quite a few of you put me on story alert but didn't review! Please do, they're really helpful for me so please do review! I'll give you little cyber choccie-chip cookies if you do! They're very nice...Tee hee. =D**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with JK's toys. No money being made, blah, blah, blah. =D**

**Chapter 2 – On The Rocks**

Hermione slipped out of the apartment and slid down the wall to the floor, angrily wiping her tears away.

_Come on Hermione, pull yourself together._ A voice in her mind said, but she didn't care. Neither did she care as she heard Ron yell 'Hermione!' She just wanted to sit there and cry for a bit. It felt good to cry, she hadn't cried in a while, not properly. But now everything was just piling up and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to feel safe and supported, have a family behind her, but she also wanted to be busy, she just couldn't sit around all day anymore. She wanted a career...

After a few minutes she wiped the last of the salty tears from her face, got up and went back in.

'I'm sorry Ron, I over-reacted. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.' She whispered, her voice slightly shaky. But when she looked up she saw the look on his face and she almost began crying again.

'What. The hell. Are these Hermione?' He asked in a low voice, holding up the leaflets she had been reading.

Hermione stepped forward. 'They're...they're leaflets on how best to get into Healing...and what the job's about and so on...I'm interested in going into-'

'I thought we'd talked about this Hermione!' Ron yelled, throwing them down. 'We said you didn't need to work, you could just enjoy life! I thought you wanted that!' He shouted at her.

'We said we had enough money anyway, we could have holidays and do lots of stuff with the kids Hermione! I thought you wanted a nice family life, with no stressful career in the way!'

Hermione backed away from him as he yelled at her and the tears began to well up in her eyes. But again, she heard her parent's voices in her head. _You're strong Hermione; don't let anyone treat you like that._

'No...' She said shakily, but her voice strengthened as she looked back up at him. 'No, that's what _you_ want; I never said any of that. I need to be busy Ron, don't you understand that? I can't sit around here all day! Why can't I have the career I want and still be a good wife? What's so wrong about that?'

'Hermione, once we're married and we've got the kids you won't have time for all that!' He said loudly.

'Ron, you keep going on about having loads of kids, I'm not...I'm not sure...that I want that.'

Ron's face fell. 'What? So you said yes to marrying me, but you don't want a family. You can't be bothered basically? You don't love me?' He said in a venomous voice, and for a moment Hermione was reminded of Severus Snape.

'No Ron, I...I don't mean that I don't want a family with you, but why can't I do this too? I could just do part-time. I'm sorry it sounded like that, I do love you Ron; don't be silly, of course I do.' She said, stepping towards him.

Ron sighed. 'Ok. I shouldn't have said that. But, what do you have in mind?' Ron asked, sitting down on the coach. Hermione went to sit next to him, looking at him intently. 'So it's alright? If I...'

'I suppose 'Mione. Sorry.'

Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly. 'Thank you.' She picked up one of the leaflets. 'In most of them, it's saying apprenticeships are the best way to get there quickly. It's either that or four years at university and that's not practical really for...you know, us.'

Ron nodded. 'What sort of apprenticeship?'

Hermione smiled and continued. 'Well, it would have to be up at Hogwarts and the best thing for me to do, would probably be Potions. That way I could get quite high-up once I've completed that.'

Ron frowned. 'Hogwarts 'Mione? It's a bit far, isn't it?'

Hermione put her head on one side. 'The apprenticeship would only be for a year, and I could come down every weekend-'

'What about the wedding? When exactly are you planning on us getting married?' Ron said, getting slightly angry again.

'Ron, I'd be getting Easter, Christmas and summer off. I thought it'd be nice to get married at Christmas.'

Ron smiled. 'You've been thinking about the wedding?'

Hermione nodded. 'Course I have Ron!'

Ron's smile grew wider. 'Great! I was wondering, about where you'd want it to be?'

'Oh, I don't know Ron. There are loads of nice churches...'

'I was thinking...maybe we could get married on a beach somewhere, or a Quidditch Stadium! How cool would that be Hermione! We could invite loads of people then, because they'd all be able to watch from the stands! We could make it this big event!'

Hermione looked a bit reluctant. 'Or there's Hogwarts itself, that would be nice.' She said quietly.

'We don't have to do this on the cheap you know! This is meant to be the best day of our lives; I think it should be special.'

'Yes, I know Ron but-'

'Anyway, we've got plenty of time to think about it, haven't we?' Ron interrupted.

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her hair. 'Yeah. Anyway, I've got some letters to write.' She said, getting up.

Ron frowned. 'To who?'

'Well I haven't written to Mum and Dad in a while, plus I need to write to Professor McGonagall, don't I?'

'What do you need to write to her for?' Ron asked.

'About an apprenticeship for Potions Ron!' She said, exasperated.

'Oh...right. Yeah. Well...I'm just gonna go see if Harry wants to do some Quidditch practice up near The Burrow, see you later 'Mione.'

'Oh...Ok, then. When will you be back?' Hermione asked him.

Ron shrugged. 'Dunno, tonight sometime probably.' Ron told her, grabbing his broomstick.

'Ok, see you.'

'Yeah, bye!' Ron said, disapparating before Hermione could reply.

But she just sighed and picked up her quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_How are things at the dentistry? I hope the good weather's holding out for you down there; it's raining as ever here! Me and Ron are fine, we've been talking about the wedding and thinking about maybe having it around Christmas time, but we're not sure yet. Also, you know I mentioned to you about Healing? Well, I'm thinking about doing a Potions apprenticeship back at Hogwarts for a year, but haven't as yet got in touch with Professor McGonagall, but will be doing so soon! _

_I'll probably be coming down in a few weeks, I miss you lots. Lots of love, _

_Hermione. Xxx_

_P.S – Ron says Hi too. X_

Hermione put down her quill and looked at the very last line about Ron before taking her wand out with a sigh and making the ink disappear. It just didn't sound right, and wasn't the truth, Ron never mentioned her parents. Then, before she could change her mind and write it back on she sealed it up and gave it to her owl, Venus.

'There we go, wait for a reply, yeah? Bye.' She murmured to the owl before it spread its grey wings and flew out of the window.

Once she had gone Hermione picked up the quill again and begun penning a letter to her old Transfiguration Professor. Over the past year Hermione and Minerva had become somewhat friends, talking about the war and things at Hogwarts.

_Dear Minerva, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, Ron has been insisting on talking about the wedding and I've been looking at dates. How are things at Hogwarts? _

_This may be a little late on in the summer holidays to be asking this, but I've been thinking, as you know, about going into Healing and it seems that the best way to get into this would be to complete a year's Potion Apprenticeship. I know the students return in two weeks and it would be quite a rush, but I would be really grateful if we could perhaps meet to talk about it. However, I fully understand if you can't have me or if Professor Slughorn doesn't like the idea._

_Thank-you very much and my best regards._

_Hermione. _

After reading it through a second time to check it sounded polite enough Hermione sealed it up and gave it to Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon to deliver; she hoped he wouldn't mind.

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall, it read seven-thirty.

'I suppose Ron will want some tea when he gets back.' Hermione muttered, opening the cupboards and taking out various foodstuffs and began preparing them. She much preferred cooking by Muggle means; it just seemed to taste so much nicer than food prepared by magic.

Once she's put the lasagne she had made in the oven Hermione poured herself a glass of wine and sank onto the couch with her book, glancing up at the clock every now and then to check she wasn't over-cooking it.

After quarter of an hour she took it out and placed it on the table, looking back up at the clock.

_Where is he? It's dark; he can't be playing Quidditch now, for god's sake!_

She sighed and picked up the phone, dialling Harry's house, Ginny picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Ginny, it's me.'

'Oh, hi Hermione! How you doing?'

'Fine thanks. Is Ron there?'

'No, why?'

'I guess he's still out with Harry then-'

'Hermione, what are you talking about? Harry's here, he's been here since he got home earlier. We're having a night in.'

'But...Ron said he was going to play Quidditch with Harry up by The Burrow...'

'Did he? That's odd. Harry's not been out all night.'

Hermione bit her lip. 'Ok, well...'

'Do you want to talk to Harry?' Ginny sounded worried.

'Umm, yeah that'd be great. Thanks Ginny.'

'No probs, see you.'

Hermione heard Ginny passing over the phone. 'Hi Hermione.' Harry said.

'Hi Harry, did Ron not come to play Quidditch with you then?'

'No, I haven't seen him since work today.'

'Ok...well I'll go; I won't ruin your night, sorry.'

'Ok...bye Hermione.'

'Yeah, bye.'

With that Hermione put the phone down and tried to force back the tears. Where the hell was he?

Well, there wasn't really anything she could do but wait, she sank back down onto the sofa and poured herself another glass...

An hour later and the bottle was empty, Hermione was asleep on the sofa and the lasagne was sat, cold on the table.

'Mione! Mione, wake up. Mione!'

Hermione woke up to see Ron shoving her shoulder, she sat up. 'Where the hell have you been? I waited for ages for you, and Harry says you haven't been there, so where have you been?!'

Ron's eyes widened. 'Oh...umm...I thought about it...but then I thought he might be with Ginny, so I just went down the pub.'

Hermione frowned. 'On your own. You could have come back! Or asked me if I wanted to come, for god's sake Ron, you bang on and on about the wedding but you don't want to spend any time with me!'

'Sorry, I just...'

'Just what? Decided to get wasted while I cooked you a dinner you were never going to eat!'

Ron glanced at the cold lasagne. 'Oh...sorry Mione, it won't happen again. I'm really sorry.'

Hermione sighed. 'Whatever Ron, but you could act a bit more like a fiancé, you know.'

'Sorry.' He repeated for the hundredth time.

'Well, I'm going to bed now anyway, see you in the morning.' Hermione said, walking into the bedroom.

'Night.' Ron said, kissing her but pulling away when she didn't kiss him back.

'What's wrong?'

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing bitterly. 'Nothing.' She muttered, getting into bed and rolling over onto one side.

_I'll bloody tell you what's wrong Ronald Weasley!!! You're showing all the signs of being an absolutely crap husband!!! I'm not even sure I want to marry you...wait. Did I just think that? Don't be stupid Hermione; of course you want to marry him. You love him. _

With that she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning as pictures of an empty life ran through her dreams.

**So, what do you think?? Please review and tell me, even if it's bad, that's fine because then I can try fix anything and make it better. So please review! Also, sorry there was no Severus in this chapter, but I wanted to concentrate on Hermione and Ron's rocky relationship, but he will be in the next chapter, I promise!! Thanks for reading, remember I give cookies for reviewing, so please do!! X =D**


	3. Crossroads

**Hi! First I just want to say thank you to sailormoon1982, BananaBabe, BlondVelma and coffeeonthepatio for actually reviewing! Thanks, I love you guys; help yourself to cookies, muffins...the lot! And the rest of you, please review!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter which explains really how Hermione is feeling and kind of the reasons for her actions. Happy Reading, and please tell me what you think. =D**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero! All Jk's, not making any money...blah, blah, blah!**

**Chapter 3 – Crossroads**

Hermione woke up and rolled over to see the rest of the bed empty, she sighed and got up, walking through to the kitchen and looking around for Ron.

'Ron? Where are you? Ron?' She called, taking out a glass from the cupboard. But when she looked over at the fridge, with thoughts of a drink in mind she saw a small yellow sticky note on the door.

_Hermione, _

_I know its Sunday but I left something at the office, will be back soon._

_Ron. X_

Hermione sighed and pulled her curly hair out of her eyes and took the orange juice from the fridge, pouring some into a glass.

'Is he ever here..?' She muttered to herself as she slammed the juice carton back down on the counter top and sighed, yet again. She leant forward with her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands.

Making a decision, she downed the rest of the juice and washed up the glass, ripping down the sticky note as she went and shoving it in the bin.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her cloak and wand and disapparated.

*** * * * **

Minerva McGonagall sank into her chair and picked up the newspaper, 'same old rubbish, I expect.' She muttered, glancing at the front page. 'As I thought.' She sighed and put it back down, taking a ginger newt from the tin next to her.

At that moment a small owl flew through her window and landed on the arm of the chair, holding out its leg for her to remove the parchment rolled tightly there.

She smiled at the little owl and gave it some of her biscuit before watching it fly out of the window again; confused as to what the letter might contain she unrolled the parchment and read.

As she did a small smile crept across the old headmistress's face and she looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. 'Perfect.'

'What is Minerva?'

'It's Hermione, she's asking after a Potions apprenticeship, only she has no idea its Severus who's back teaching.'

Albus instantly mirrored her mischievous smile and sucked on his lemon drop. 'That is indeed...perfect.' He said, his eyes twinkling like they never had before.

Minerva's eyes lit up. 'Should I ask her to come up, then? This is going to be perfect; he needs someone...like her...'

'Yes, reply right away.' Albus chuckled and popped yet another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * * *

'Hermione, I didn't know you were coming to see us!' Jane Granger gathered her daughter in her arms, welcoming her into the cosy home.

Hermione smiled up at her Mum. 'I had some free time, where's Dad?'

'Oh, he's at the dentistry, he'll be back soon though. How's Ron?'

Hermione's smile fell and she looked away. Her Mum frowned. 'Honey? What's wrong? You and Ron, what's happened?' She said, motioning for them to sit on the couch.

Hermione sat down next to her Mum and looked at her. 'I...I don't know what to do...' She said, her voice finally breaking and the tears finally falling. Because it was true, for once in her life, Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. She had no idea.

'Oh, come here Honey. Tell me, I'll just listen. Come on. 'Jane said, hugging Hermione and handing her a tissue.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked down at her lap. 'I...I just...I don't know what to do...I don't...'

Jane squeezed her daughter's hand, 'come on Hermione, you can tell me. Tell me everything.'

Hermione sniffed. 'It's...it's just...he's...he's never home and...He's always out and I just I don't know...he's...he's different Mum.'

'How is he different Honey? Tell me.'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'This is all going to sound really mad and everything...like I'm thinking about it too much...'

'Just talk Honey, I'll listen. Just say what you feel, it's always the best.'

Hermione smiled weakly. 'When...during the war...me and Ron, we got like...together as you know. And it was like...it was what everyone expected; they thought we'd get married have a big family like Molly and Arthur and live happily ever after. Only...he's not the same Ron...he's not the Ron who was my best friend, who held my hand when I was scared out of my wits. He's...changed.'

'Ok, what's happened Honey. How has he changed?'

'He...like I said he's never bothered about spending time with me, he just wants to kiss me and get me in bed...he's always pushing on about the wedding, talking about loads of children...and...I'm...I'm not sure I want that.'

She took another deep breath. 'He wants to make it into this big circus, like some sort of event. He wants...he wants what everyone else expects of me. Everyone just thinks we're going to settle down and I'll be the perfect housewife and mother, relaxing after playing such a big part in the war...'

'And you don't want that.' It wasn't a question, Jane Granger knew her daughter better than anyone. Her daughter didn't want that.

Hermione shook her head. 'But...but neither am I sure that I don't want him...I still love him Mum...It's not that I don't want to marry him, but then sometimes...I don't feel like I do want to marry him. See? I...I don't know what to do.' Fresh tears began pouring down her face and she looked back up at her Mum's familiar, sympathetic face.

'He's all I've ever known Mum...I don't know anything else...I...I'm scared. I want to do my own thing and have a career...but...I don't want to be alone Mum...I don't know what to do...'

'Oh sweetheart, I know, I know. It's hard; it's so hard growing up like that. People are expecting you to marry into all you've ever known. I know.' She wrapped her arms around her daughter, rubbing her back.

Hermione nodded. 'I...I don't want to be alone. And I don't want to hurt him; I still love him Mum...'

'I know, I know.'

'How do you know though?'

Jane sighed. 'When I was twenty the man I grew up with, my next door neighbour proposed to me and I accepted him. It was what people had been saying for years, that we were perfect together, so sweet. But then he was different, he said I didn't need a career, that I could relax and it didn't matter. He was going into business you see, he said he could provide for all of us. He started pressing me about kids and marriage; I didn't know what to do. Everyone else just thought we were the happiest couple on earth. But eventually I realised that I had to listen to what _I _wanted. I couldn't live my life like this, I still loved him but I had to let go. I wanted to do things, to go places. I wanted to see what opportunities were out there before I gave my life away.'

Jane took a deep breath. 'It was so hard Hermione, I was so, so scared. Was I letting my parents down, was I disappointing my friends? And most of all was he the only person who would ever be interested in me? Was I walking away from my only chance of happiness and security? I had no idea how I did it Hermione, but I did. I left and I travelled the world...you know the rest.'

Hermione nodded, she remembered a time when she was seven and she had asked her parents how they had got together. They had told her John had met her while she was travelling, they had been in France. They'd got to know each other well, they became best friends. Then, she remembered her mother telling her.

'_Then, one day, just like that. He kissed me. And I knew it then, that I was in love with him.' _

She had always thought it so romantic at the time, it still was. She'd never thought to ask about her Mum's life before then, about why she was travelling. It had seemed to her that her parents had always been together.

'Hermione, that story, what I just said. Is that how you feel?' She asked softly.

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears away. 'Yes. I...I'd like to have a career and feel like I've achieved something. But Mum, what's the point in that if no-one loves me and my friends hate me for leaving him?'

Jane sighed and took her daughter's face in her hands. 'Hermione, if your friends are true then they would understand.'

Jane took another breath. 'And listen to me. You Hermione Granger are a bright, beautiful and intelligent young woman and Ron Weasley will not be the last man to realise that. I'm not saying break-up with him; I'm not saying stay with him. I'm saying do what _you_ want to do. If you think that leaving is the best thing, then as long as it's what _you _want. Or maybe it's different than with me, maybe it's not too late to fix it, if you think you can work this out with Ron then great. But as me and your father always said...'

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. 'Do what _you _expect of yourself, not what _others_ expect of you.'

Jane smiled. 'That's it. Ok?'

Hermione nodded. 'Much better, thank you Mum. I love you.'

'Anytime Hermione, you need to talk to come right down here, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok, I love you and I want you to be happy, whatever happens.'

But then suddenly, an owl swooped in through the window.

'Venus!' Hermione exclaimed, stroking her feathers and removing the letter she was carrying. Slowly, she unrolled it and began to read.

_Hermione, _

_Thank you so much for asking, we'd be delighted! Do you want to try get up to Hogsmeade today? So we can talk about it?_

_See you soon_

_Minerva._

Hermione looked up, 'Mum! It's Minerva; she says could I go see her about the apprenticeship!'

'That's great Hermione' Jane beamed, but then added, softly. 'Now, what about Ron first?'

Hermione nodded. 'I...I'm going to give us another try, I...I think we can work it out, I really do.' She nodded again as she said it, confidence in her words rising within her.

'Ok, I love you Honey, see you soon.'

Hermione gave her Mum a hug, 'I love you and thanks. I'll send you an owl about what's happening. See you soon.'

And with that Hermione disapparated up to Hogsmeade village.

Little did she know that back down in London, a certain Ron Weasley still hadn't returned to their apartment.

**So...what do you think? I'm not completely happy with this chapter; I hope it got across how Hermione is feeling and her sense of confusion. Please review and tell me what you think! Cookies and muffins all round if you do! X =D**


	4. Laughter

**Hi, thanks for the reviews last chapter! Here's the next one, hope you like it and please review!!! **

**Also, I'm going on holiday for two weeks to Spain next Wednesday and won't be taking my computer with me, as I won't have internet access or the time to update! I'm just telling you all now as an advance warning that if you don't get an update for ages you know why! I'll try to get another chapter to you before I go but in case I don't, it's because I've gone on holiday! Tee hee. **

**Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with JK's toys...blah, blah, blah...**

**Chapter 4 – Laughter**

'Hermione, dear! How are you doing?' Minerva asked as she approached Hermione.

She spun around to face the headmistress. 'Hi, I got your letter. I'm fine thanks, you?' She replied with a warm smile.

'I'm fine, so do you want to come up and we can discuss things?' She said, nodding towards the castle.

'Yeah, that'd be great, thanks.' Hermione said brightly with another smile.

But behind the smiles Minerva didn't miss the slight bags under her eyes and the faint tear track still on her cheeks.

* * * *

'Ginger Newt?' Minerva asked as she sat down.

'No thanks, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea though please.'

'Of course dear, hold on. Winky?'

At the name, there was a crack and Winky the house-elf appeared, dressed in a lilac tea-cosy and goodness knows how many pairs of socks.

'Miss Hermione! It is a pleasure to see you again!' She squeaked, giving Hermione a low bow.

'It's nice to see you too Winky, but please don't bow.' Hermione said kindly.

'Yes Miss Hermione! Winky forgets that Miss Hermione does not like Winky to bow!' Winky replied enthusiastically, turning to Minerva.

'What is it that Headmistress McGonagall requires?'

Minerva gave the friendly house-elf a smile. 'Could we have a pot of tea please Winky?'

'Yes, of course! Winky will be back soon Headmistress, Miss Hermione.' The elf squeaked before disappearing with a crack.

Seconds later Winky re-appeared again with not just the tea, but also a plateful of cream cakes and pastries.

'Winky got Headmistress McGonagall and Miss Hermione some cakes in case they were hungry!'

'Thank you Winky, that's very kind of you.' Minerva said, pouring them each a cup of tea and helping herself to a scone.

'Not at all Headmistress. Is there anything else?'

'Yes, could you please tell Severus he's needed up here, please? Thank you Winky.'

'Certainly Headmistress, good day Miss Hermione.' She replied, disappearing again with her usual crack.

Once she had gone Hermione frowned. 'Professor Snape is here?' She asked, confused. No-one had really heard anything about the heroic Severus Snape since the announcement that he had survived Nagini's attack and since Harry had managed to clear the ex-Death Eaters name in front of the Wizengamot.

Minerva sighed and put down her tea. 'Yes, Professor Slughorn decided to retire for good at the end of last year and so Severus very gladly took back the position.'

Hermione looked taken aback. 'Gladly?'

Minerva chuckled. 'Yes, contrary to popular belief, Severus actually does enjoy teaching here. It gives him a chance to continue his potions research and teach.'

'Hold on.' Hermione said, setting down her own cup. 'Are you saying that Professor Snape has just agreed to me being his apprentice?' She raised her eyebrows. 'Me? Annoying, Gryffindor know-it-all?'

Minerva bit her lip. 'Well...' She said awkwardly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. 'You...you haven't told him yet, have you?'

Minerva looked a little sheepish. 'Well...I haven't really got around to...' But to her intense surprise Hermione had burst out laughing.

'Sorry, it's just...I don't know why it's so funny...' She said between burst of laughter, and soon Minerva was laughing too.

'I can't wait to see his face...when I tell him...' Minerva exclaimed as they both continued laughing until tears ran down their faces.

It felt good to laugh, Hermione thought. She hadn't laughed genuinely in ages. In fact she'd forgotten just how good it felt to laugh, it felt...nice, natural. It made her happy, made her forget about everything else.

And that was how Severus found them, just laughing.

'Is it a private joke or do I get to hear it? It may be a surprise but I don't mind the odd laugh.'

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and her head whipped around to face him. But the quick movement sent the chair toppling to the floor, taking Hermione with it.

Severus looked down at her, laid on the floor. 'Honestly Miss Granger, is seeing me that much of a shock to you?'

But Hermione just stared up at him from the thick rug for a few seconds before glancing at Minerva and bursting out laughing again.

Severus just stared in amazement at the young woman shaking with laughter on the floor and then turned to Minerva.

'Have I got something on my face?' He asked, his voice sharp but not unpleasant.

Hermione gradually stopped laughing and scrambled to her feet, smoothing down her curly hair. 'Sorry...umm...a joke...' She muttered, glancing up at him.

'It's quite alright Miss Granger, but I would like to inquire as to why you are here. On the floor or otherwise.'

But Minerva now spoke up. 'Hermione is to be your new apprentice for next year Severus.' She told him casually, taking a sip of her tea.

Severus looked slowly from Minerva, to Hermione and back to Minerva again.

'What?'

**That one was a little shorter than the others but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review though and tell me what you thought...I'd like to come back off holiday to lots of reviews to reply to and give cookies for! Tee hee, thanks for reading! X =D**


	5. Darkness

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Here's the next one, I hope you like it! This will be the last before I go on holiday though! So please review, I'd like to come back to loads of reviews please! Tee hee, and have to make lots of cookies to give out for them! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter...shame, can you imagine playing hide and seek in Hogwarts with your mates! That would be so good! Tee hee, =D**

**Chapter 5 – Darkness**

'_What?' _Severus repeated, glaring at Minerva.

'Honestly Severus, I know for a fact that you haven't lost the use of your ears; you heard me. Hermione is going to be your apprentice next year.' She told him calmly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'And I don't get a say in this?' he asked cuttingly.

'No you don't dear boy. Besides, I think having Miss Granger around could be good for you.' It wasn't Minerva who had spoken, but rather Albus Dumbledore.

Severus looked up at the portrait. 'How, could having an insufferable, bushy haired know-it-all getting in my way, be a good thing for me?' He sneered.

'Ah, Severus my boy. Don't return to your old ways. Miss Granger is by no means a know-it-all, why would she want an apprenticeship if she knew everything? She is most certainly not insufferable; I think if you took the trouble to get to know her, you would find her to be a pleasant and intelligent young woman. And as for her hair Severus, I don't know whether your eyes have decided to stop working too, but her hair is now _curly_ Severus.' Dumbledore finally concluded, popping a few lemon drops into his mouth.

Severus pursed his lips and turned to Hermione, who was now blushing slightly after Dumbledore's speech.

She looked up at him as he opened his mouth to speak.

'Miss Granger, do you seriously want to spend an entire year with me? The snarky potions master? Bat of the dungeons?'He asked her in a menacing voice and looking down on her, trying to intimidate her.

But Hermione just stared defiantly up at him. 'You know, I stopped being scared of you a long time ago Professor.' She told him simply.

Severus looked a little taken aback at her boldness, but he didn't let it shake him. 'You haven't answered my question Miss Granger.'

Hermione sighed. 'When I asked after an apprenticeship, I wasn't aware that Professor Slughorn had retired. I'm not particularly thrilled by the idea of working with you Sir, but I'm not scared either. I think it could be...interesting.'

Now Severus really was shocked by her honesty and traces of that showed in his face as he took a small step back from her so that he was no longer staring down over her.

'Shocked, Professor?' Hermione asked him. 'It may surprise you to know that I'm amongst the many people who actually respect you.'

_Bloody hell...you're losing your touch Severus..._ He thought to himself. He looked at her for a moment before clicking his tongue and sighing; resigned to his fate.

'Fine. I want you outside me office in at seven am, September the first. Don't be late.' He said tersely before sweeping out of the office, robes billowing behind him.

Once the door had shut, Minerva smiled to herself. 'Well, I think that went alright, it could have been worse.'

'Mmm.' Was all Hermione murmured as she stared at the closed door that he had swept out of moments before. 'Could have been a lot worse...' She looked back to Minerva. 'He's...he's different, isn't he?'

Minerva chuckled and Albus' eyes went into full twinkling mode. 'You could say that. We told him that if he continued to live like a sarcastic hermit, he could go live somewhere else.'

Hermione smiled. 'Well, it seems to have done some sort of good.' She said. Remembering how his face hadn't looked so pale and sallow, like he had finally seen the sunlight. And also how his hair hadn't been so lank and greasy, how his eyes had been just that bit brighter.

'Yes.' Minerva agreed, glancing out of the window to see a now dark sky.

'It's rather late Hermione dear, do you want to stay here for the night and apparate home tomorrow? You can send Mr Weasley an owl if you want.'

Hermione nodded. 'Oh that'd be great, thanks.'

'Ok, here you go. You can use Newton.' She said, gesturing to her large hawk owl and handing Hermione some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm up at Hogwarts, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. I'm just going to spend the night here. I hope you had a nice day, see you soon. _

_I love you, _

_Hermione xxx_

Once she had finished she attached it to Newton and watched as he flew out of the window, into the dark night.

'Right, do you want to come down and have dinner with us? You must be ravenous!'

At her words Hermione suddenly realised that she was starving, remembering that she hadn't had a thing since the glass of orange juice that morning and the tea just then. It had been a long day...

She gave Minerva a smile. 'Oh yes please, I'm starving!'

* * * *

Hermione put her wand down on the bedside table and got in under the covers in one of the many guest rooms of Hogwarts. Dinner had been lovely; she'd forgotten how good Hogwarts food was! And she had been sat next to Hagrid, so it had been nice to catch up with him.

* * * *

Down in the dungeons Severus Snape poured himself a glass of Firewhisky and contemplated the coming year.

'Hermione bloody Granger.' He muttered, downing his drink in one and deciding it was time to retire to bed.

_He was running. Running as fast as his long legs could carry him. Running from it, from them, from everything. It was dark, pitch black surrounded him and he couldn't see a thing. Nothing but the blackness he was running through. He was still running, looking for anything up ahead. But there was nothing in this pure darkness. _

_Suddenly, ahead of him he could see a light. He ran faster towards it, but then as he got closer he could see the light. It was coming off a girl, she had her back to him, brown hair curls cascading to the middle of her back. The lights was emanating from her, she was he could see, just her. There, stood like a light in the darkness. _

_For some reason he slowed down and stopped about a metre away from the girl, from his light. Then, he watched as she slowly turned to face him. She stepped towards him, reaching out for him. _

'_It's Ok Severus; you don't have to run anymore. They respect you, they don't hate you.' Hermione Granger said to him softly. She had reached him now; she was stood so close to him, too close. She looked up at him with wide, brown eyes. 'You don't have to run anymore.' She whispered gently to him again. 'You don't have to run in the darkness anymore.' _

Severus awoke with a start, eyes wide. 'What the hell?' he asked himself, staring up at the ceiling. For a while he just lay there, trying to contemplate his dream with the words ringing in his mind. He sighed and rolled over, but still didn't get back to sleep. He just couldn't erase the memory of her looking up at him so trustingly, like she cared. And her words...

'_You don't have to run in the darkness anymore.' _

What was that supposed to mean?

**So...what do you think? There was some more Severus/Hermione in there than the other chapters; do I get marks for that?? Tee hee, please review! I'd like to come back off holiday to lots of reviews!!! And lots of cookies to make! Thanks for reading! X =D**


	6. Betrayal

**Hola! Yes, I am back from sunny Spain! Tee hee, even got a tan, yahoo! Thanks for the reviews whilst I've been away!!! You may all help yourself to as many chocolate brownies as you like, I made them myself!!! Tee hee, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming!!! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, which is a shame, because I could really have a lot of fun with an invisibility cloak and a broom!!! (evil laugh to go with evil scheme, involving spying on certain teachers...)**

**Chapter 4 – Betrayal**

_Dear Ron, _

_I've got some great news for you! But you'll have to wait until I get home. I had a catch-up with Hagrid last night, he's doing great! Apparently Grawp has learnt how to swim, which is ever so slightly worrying. As I said, he's great, just mad as ever! Anyway, I'll be home soon, see you tonight. _

_Love you, _

_Hermione. Xxx_

Hermione finished her quick letter to Ron and sent it with one of the school owls and pulled her brown curls back into a ponytail, deciding on going to say goodbye to Minerva and Hagrid before she walked down to Hogsmeade and disapparated home.

*** * * * **

She opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, glancing up at the clock; it was ten-thirty so Ron must already be out at work.

Kicking of her shoes she went over to the kitchen to get a drink, but before she could take out a glass she noticed an impressive looking owl sat patiently outside on the window ledge. Passing over to the window Hermione let the large, dark grey owl in.

'So who are you then?' She murmured as she took the letter from its leg and gave it a few nuts. She opened it curiously, recognising the neat, if slightly small scrawl on the front, but she couldn't remember where from.

_Miss Granger, _

_I neglected to mention yesterday that you will require certain equipment and books for you apprenticeship. However, these things are very specific and some won't be available for purchase to just any witch or wizard, so it deems appropriate that I should come with you in order to ensure you have everything you need. _

_Can you please meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock on Friday morning? If not, we can arrange another day but Friday would be best. Please send a reply with Caesar._

_S. Snape_

Hermione almost started laughing again at the obvious uncomfortable cordiality of the letter. It was evident that this was not his idea, no, she was certain that the idea had most probably come from a certain white haired, lemon drop sucking wizard, by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Professor Snape would probably have had no problem with her turning up for her apprenticeship totally unprepared.

Nevertheless she picked up her quill and wrote a quick reply.

_Friday is fine. See you then Professor. _

She paused, not sure of how to sign it, if at all. She eventually chose to just put her first name, anything else just sounded odd.

After signing it and giving it to Caesar she decided on going to visit Ginny, they hadn't met up in a while and she felt like having a good girly chat, plus she was dying to see little Teddy. Harry had been true to his word about being Teddy's god-father, he took the little baby boy in after the battle, remembering his promise. Since then, he and Ginny had been raising him as their own, with regular visits to see Andromeda, his grandma.

So she walked through to the bedroom to change into something clean, picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse. But as she shut the wardrobe doors and turned around, something caught her eye.

* * * *

She frowned and moved slowly forward, her eyes fixed on the bright pink strip of lace that was poking out from beneath the bed. She crouched down and pulled on it, to reveal a bright pink, lacy bra. She gasped and almost dropped it.

This wasn't hers.

For a start it was slightly too small, but more to the point, she didn't wear things like this. Lacy, yes. But bright pink? Never. So what was it doing in _her_ bedroom?

She stood back up with it still in her hands, staring at it in disbelief. He wouldn't, would he? Tears began to well up in her eyes as the bra became a pink blur in her hands.

_He wouldn't do that to me, he's not like that. It must be a mistake, a logical explanation...he wouldn't._

_He couldn't do that to her, could he?_

But certain memories overtook her thoughts. That night when he said he was going to play Quidditch with Harry, but Harry hadn't seen him. He hadn't been there yesterday morning, a Sunday, it was supposed to be his day off. But he'd left the excuse of leaving something at work. He hadn't replied to her letter last night...

And there was the answer in those memories.

Yes, he could.

Hermione fought back her tears and tried to push back the feeling of her world crashing around her. She felt as if everything had come to a stand-still, everything she knew and all her ideas for the future had broken before her very eyes. All she wanted was to rewind, to not find this bra and to remain ignorant. But she couldn't. She couldn't take away the fact that she'd been betrayed.

Pulling out her wand she performed some extremely advanced magic, they didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She could find out the name of this woman, her age, magical status, everything. As long as she'd been in contact with the garment in the last forty-eight hours, which Hermione was pretty sure of.

Muttering the spell, silver particles began to form around the item of underwear, gradually rising up and arranging themselves into words in the air. But only the first two mattered to Hermione, because they told her everything she needed to know.

_Lavender Brown. _

**Dun, dun, dun!!! (Dramatic Pause) Tee hee, hope you liked this, even with that bombshell and please review, remember cookies are given!! And if you're really lucky, you can have a warm chocolate brownie!!! Tee hee, thanks for reading! X =D**


	7. Confrontations

**Hiya! Thank-you for the reviews for the last chapter, and sorry about the cliff-hanger (Evil Laugh). Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, but I really want an invisibility cloak!! Sob...life isn't fair...=D**

**Chapter 7 – Confrontations**

Hermione knocked on the door of the London townhouse, ready to kick it down if there was no response. But after a few seconds the door was opened to reveal Lavender. Her hair had been bleached to be even blonder, thick mascara drowned her small grey eyes and pink lipstick coated her lips.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the bright pink bra, holding it up in front of her. 'I believe I have something of yours.' She said coldly. Lavender's eyes widened and two white teeth bit into her Barbie pink lips.

'I think I better come in.' Hermione said, stepping inside anyway whilst Lavender took on the expression of a rabbit caught in the headlights.

'I'm so sorry Hermione...' She whispered.

Hermione whipped around and looked at her incredulously. 'Sorry? You have an affair with my fiancé and you're _sorry_?!' She yelled, flinging the bra to the floor, anger snapping inside her.

'Hermione, it's not like that! I didn't deliberately-'

'Deliberately what?! Ruin my life? Sleep with him? Turn out to be the slut of the century?!'

Lavender's hand collided with her face, leaving a red mark from where she had slapped her.

'Make you feel better, did that?' Hermione asked, ignoring the stinging on her cheek.

'How dare you.' Lavender replied in a dangerous voice, 'you make it sound as if I planned this, just to hurt you. Well I didn't, Ok?'

'No! It's not bloody Ok!' Hermione screamed, fighting back her tears once again.

'Hermione, he came onto me! He started it! For the past three months he's been telling me he loves me, and that he always did, ever since our sixth year! He kept saying that he was going to break up with you!' Lavender yelled back.

Hermione laughed bitterly. 'Oh he did, did he? Well I bet he made you feel so _special_-' she broke off, something Lavender had said finally clicking, 'hold on. Did you say...for the past _three months_?'

Lavender nodded nervously. 'I'm not proud of it-'

'Not proud of it! Well that makes everything better!' She sneered sarcastically.

'Hermione-'

'No! You've told me everything I need to hear.' She choked out, the tears streaming in abundance now. _Three months..._

'You're welcome to him, by the way. He's a control freak of an idiot anyway.' Hermione swung the door open. 'I hope you're very, very happy together.'

And with that, she was gone.

* * * *

Hermione strode down the Auror corridor at the Ministry for Magic, making no attempt to hide her distress and anger. And she couldn't have had better timing, there ahead of her was Ron, just coming from an office.

She walked up to him purposefully, and, gathering every ounce of hatred she could muster, she punched him square on the jaw, putting a thousand times the force into it than when she had punched Malfoy in their third year.

Ron fell to the floor, lip bleeding badly and looked up in surprise at a seething Hermione. 'What the bloody hell was that for?!' He demanded, scrambling to his feet, using a nearby table for support.

'For being a lying, pig-headed, back-stabbing, idiotic, lazy, cruel, controlling, _cheating _bastard!'

People had now begun to slowly come out from their offices to see what all the commotion was about and were watching the confrontation with wide eyes.

Ron looked at Hermione, suddenly scared as he remembered the birds in their sixth year...and it ticked. She must have found out...

_Shit. _'Mione-'

'Don't 'Mione' me! Go back to your _lav-lav_, since I obviously wasn't good enough!'

'It was a mistake! I swear, it meant nothing compared to you!'

Hermione laughed bitterly again. 'Where did you get that from then? A mindless sitcom, or soap, perhaps? You slept with _her_ behind my back for _three bloody months_!' She screamed. No tears came now, they had passed. Now, all she felt was anger and she felt foolish for not realising sooner. _Three months!_

Ron said nothing for a while, he just stared, red faced at the floor as half the Ministry now looked on. Finally, he brought his gaze back up to Hermione. 'I'm sorry, please forgive me Hermione, please. I love you.'

'Really?' She asked sarcastically, 'I _really_ don't believe that, and even if I did, I don't love you. It's over Ron; I hope you and Lavender are very happy together. I don't _ever_, want to see you again. Goodbye Ron.' She pulled the hideous ring off of her finger and slammed it down onto the table.

'By the way, your taste in jewellery is seriously terrible.' She added, before turning and walking away as Ron just stared, mouth hung open, after her.

When she got halfway down the corridor she turned quickly. 'Oh, and don't you _dare_ come home, it's my apartment anyway. And don't even _think_ about writing to me, or trying to contact me at all. Just stay out of my life Ronald Weasley, for your own safety if nothing else.'

And then, she turned and walked away from him. For good. And that's what the tears finally fell again.

**I know that was a bit of a short one, but the next one is longer. Hope you liked this and please review! Also, that punch isn't the only punishment Ron's going to get, oh no, he's still got his sister's temper to deal with!! (Evil Grin). =D**


	8. Friendship Runs Deeper Than Blood

**Hi! First of all I want to say a massive thank you to all you reviewers, for all your helpful and funny comments! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it though not much happens plot-wise, but I think it's still important! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – Though I'm proud to call this story mine, the characters (including Severus unfortunately) aren't mine, neither is the whole Harry Potter world. =D**

**Chapter 8 – Friendship Runs Deeper Than Blood**

Hermione stumbled blindly out of the Ministry, tears blurring her sight. For once in her life she felt genuinely stupid. Foolish, an idiot. How could she not have known? He must have been laughing, getting away with it for so long, how could she have made herself so vulnerable? She'd let him walk all over her, she'd let him control her career, make her decisions! And to top it all off, he hadn't even loved her! Everything had been for nothing, he'd used her.

He had used her so he could feel in control, so he would have someone to walk all over. But then when he wanted some action, he went to _Lavender_. She felt used, stupid and heartbroken. She'd wasted a whole year of her life on someone who had crushed her hopes for the future and controlled her choices. Well not anymore, he wasn't going to ruin her life any longer.

Hermione decided she needed to take control of her life again, become the strong person she'd always been, before _he_ came along. She knew who she was, and this wasn't her. She wasn't stupid, or vulnerable, neither was she the sort of person to let a man rule her life. No, she was a strong, confident, independent and intelligent young woman, and a cheating prat like Ronald Weasley was _not_ going to stamp on that.

Finally, she stopped walking, as she had been aimlessly for about half an hour while she let the anger and frustration roll of her. She leant back against a cool brick wall and took a deep, cleansing breath. Calmly, she wiped away the last of her tears and apparated back to her apartment. Taking up her wand, she quickly made every possession of Ron's pack itself into bags and levitate out of the door.

'Good riddance.' She muttered as she slammed her door on the numerous bags. Eyeing the clock on the wall, she decided that maybe, at half past-five, it wasn't too early for a glass of wine. Uncorking the bottle and pouring it into a large glass, she sank down onto the sofa, savouring the taste. She preferred muggle wine to wizard, or elf-made wine. Wines made by magical means never seemed to have the same flavour as the muggle made ones.

As the night drew on Hermione poured herself a few more glasses, watching the bottle slowly disappear. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she knew that she had a bad head-ache when she woke up in the morning, uncomfortably curled up on the couch.

She sat up and groaned at the sudden bout of nausea that swamped her head, an odd feeling of Vertigo striking her for a moment. Slowly, she stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness and picked up the empty red wine bottle, throwing it away and putting the glass in the dishwasher.

'I am _never_ doing that again.' She mumbled, wiping her forehead and walking into the bathroom. She reached up into the cupboard for a headache potion, her cramped up limbs screaming in protest. She downed the potion in one, sighing with relief as a blissful calm engulfed her head, smothering the ache until it completely disappeared.

Stripping off yesterday's clothes she stepped into the shower to let the hot, steaming water ease her aching muscles. Well at least she'd learnt a couple of lessons; that particular red wine was quite strong and second, her couch was definitely _not _a comfortable place to sleep.

Once she was washed and her hair dry Hermione opened her wardrobe and groaned again. She'd never realised that her clothes were so, well...boring. Her wardrobe pretty much consisted of plain, straight leg jeans and a variety of white, cream or ivory tops. Sighing, she took out her best jeans and a plain white T-Shirt, they would have to do. For now.

She turned and surveyed the room; it was quite tidy, apart from the un-made bed. The thought of what Ron had most probably been doing in it a few nights before made her shudder and she decided to leave it, pushing the re-surfacing hurt to the back of her mind. Instead she decided to write to her parents, she knew she should really tell them about this face to face, but she really didn't want to end up crying again. She was tired of crying.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I know I should come and tell you this in person, but I really don't feel like it. Please don't take it personally, I just need some time. Me and Ron are over, but I really don't want to go over the details with you yet. I'll come and visit in a few weeks, I promise. I'm fine, really, so don't worry about me or think I'm losing my mind or falling into depression or something like that! _

_I love you both so much and I'll come to visit soon. _

_Hermione. Xxx_

She sighed and re-read the letter, it sounded a bit monotone and formal, but it was the best she could do. She gave it to her owl Venus with a grimace, watching her fly out of the window. But she was pulled away from watching the graceful bird by the telephone.

'If that's you Ron, don't say I didn't warn you.' She muttered as she went to pick it up.

'Hello?'

'Hello Hermione.' A tentative voice said. It was Ginny.

'Oh, hi Ginny. How are you?'

For some reason Ginny seemed to start crying. 'Oh Hermione, how am I? How are you?! For God's sake! I'm so sorry; I can't believe he did that! I'm so, so sorry!' She said desperately.

Hermione was moved by Ginny's shock and apologies, she'd thought the Weasley family would stand by Ron; he was after all, their brother.

'We just found out last night, Harry's furious and I...well let's just say he won't have the use of his lower body parts for another few months.' She told Hermione, anger still evident in her voice.

'Oh God Ginny, you didn't?'

'Yes, I did. We're all angry, especially Mum, you know how much she loved you.'

Tears began to form as Hermione thought of how Molly had been a like a second mother to her during the past year, despite her minor faults.

'How...how did you find out?' She asked Ginny in a small voice.

'Oh, you'd never believe it Hermione. Me and Harry had my Mum and Dad over for dinner last night and he just _waltzed_ in here and announced that he wasn't engaged to you anymore and that he was dating Lavender Brown! I mean, _Lavender_, of all the _sluts_!' Ginny seethed, taking a sharp breath. 'So then Harry asked a few more questions and it came out that he'd been carrying on with _her_ behind your back for about two months! I'm glad you punched him.'

Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe it, how he'd been so arrogant...then another thought struck her..._shit, this is going to be all over The Daily Prophet._

'What did he do then? Just go?'

'No, he just stood there like an utter _prat_ for a few minutes before Dad stood up and told him to get out of his sight. So he went away with his tail between his legs. We're all so mad at him, how could he do that to you?!'

'Ginny, Ginny.' Hermione said quietly while Ginny ranted on. 'Ginny!'

'Oh, what? Sorry Hermione, we've just been kind of shocked, I mean Harry's thinking of not inviting him to the wedding-'

'What?!' Hermione interrupted, 'Ginny, he's your _brother_.'

'I don't think so Hermione, Harry is just so disappointed with him, he says why would he want someone like that as his best man?'

Hermione sighed. 'Are you sure about all this Ginny? He's your brother, he's family. You can't all turn your backs on him because of me.'

'Hermione, what Ron did to you was unforgivable in Mum's book, you know how she is. It's the same for us too, we're all so sorry. And Fleur, she's just the epitome of anger. Bill says she'd going around, ranting in French, insisting that he's never to go anywhere near little Pierre.' Ginny told her. Pierre was Bill and Fleur's son; he was born only a few months ago.

'Ok Ginny, but I'm not having any sacrifices made on my account-'

Ginny sighed and cut her off. 'Just shut up about all that Hermione, Ok? Now, is it alright if you talk to Harry? He says he wants to talk to you.'

'Yeah, hand him over.' Hermione said, she loved Ginny and was extremely touched by the way the whole Weasley family were defending her, but she really needed to talk to Harry, someone she always knew she could talk to.

There was a crackling sound as Ginny passed the phone over and Harry took it. 'Hi, Hermione.'

'Hey, Harry.'

'Listen, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what was running through his head.' Harry sounded every bit as angry as Ginny, but he knew how to be calm, whereas Ginny always let her fiery temper overtake her.

'Harry don't, please don't do anything hasty about Ron and the wedding.'

Harry sighed. 'Hermione, I can't have him as my best man, not knowing what he's done to you. Now like Ginny said, shut up about all that. I want to know if you're alright.'

'I'm fine Harry, really. I got a Potions Apprenticeship up at Hogwarts, I finally get to do something with my life rather than sit around waiting for him to come home all day. I suppose you could say I've lost the chip on my shoulder.' Hermione told him, meaning every word.

'Good.' He said to her slight surprise. 'I don't want you to mope around after him like those stupid people in those films, he's not worth it. You deserve a lot better Hermione, you were always meant to do something good with your life, not settle down with a cheating idiot like him. Congratulations with the Apprenticeship.'

Hermione couldn't help smiling, there was a reason Harry and Ginny were her best friends. You could say friendship runs deeper than blood. Ginny was always great and Harry was wise beyond his years, always knowing what to say.

'Thanks, for everything, Harry. Only thing is, it's Snape rather than Slughorn.'

'Oh yeah, I know. It was in The Prophet this morning. Not front page, obviously.'

Hermione groaned. 'Oh God, what did that _bitch_ say about it all?' She asked, fearing the worst.

'Oh, it wasn't too bad. It wasn't Skeeter.'

'No?'

'No, it was just a pretty informative report saying you'd left him 'cause he had an affair. But I don't think that's what they wanted to write.'

Hermione frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Let's just say Ginny can be quite influential when she's angry.'

She gasped. 'Ginny threatened The Daily Prophet into not saying anything against me?'

'I'm saying nothing.' But the smile was evident in Harry's voice. 'Anyway, is there anything I can do Hermione?'

'No, I'm fine.' But then an idea hit her as she glanced over at her wardrobe. 'Actually, yeah. Can you put Ginny back on please?' She said smiling, oh yes, she was moving on.

'Yeah, sure. Bye Hermione, love you.'

'Love you too Harry.'

There was another crackle as he passed it to Ginny. 'Hi.'

'Hi Ginny...'

**What do you think??? Tee hee, Ron's let's say...**_**incapacitated **_**for a few months and The Prophet have been gagged. Yay! Hope you liked it and please review!**

**And also, if anyone thought it was weird that Harry and Hermione said 'I love you' when they went it's because they do love each other, like very close brothers and sisters. X =D**


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

**Hi! Wow, I'm getting really amazed by all the reviews for this story, I'm glad so many people have got me on story alert, also the amount of people who have added me to their favourite story list! Thank you all so much, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Not much happens, it's a bit of a filler, but still important in my mind as it's showing that Hermione is becoming her own person and detaching herself from Ron. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – The whole Potter-verse belongs to JK, I'm not making any money...blah, blah, blah! =D**

**Chapter 9 – Revenge Is Sweet**

Hermione put down the phone, smiling genuinely for the first time in two days. Two days since everything she knew had turned out to be empty. But she wouldn't let it hurt her. Grabbing her handbag, she opened the door to see Ron's belongings still sat there, she knew he'd come for it eventually, so decided to ward the door behind her, in case he tried to get in.

As she stepped over the numerous bags, her eyes flickered to something laid at the edge of the pile. His broomstick; it was a _Firebolt, _like Harry's. This is what he'd spent some of his money on from the Ministry. To Hermione, this just summed Ron up completely; whereas she had donated most of hers to various charities, he had spent his on things like a top of the range broomstick and a Chudley Cannons season ticket. He was selfish, to the core.

She looked at the sleek, polished broomstick and pursed her lips. Maybe Ginny's well aimed hex wasn't enough punishment...no, it wasn't.

'Why not?' Hermione muttered to herself, pulling out her wand decisively. Picking up the broomstick and placing it a few feet away she pointed her wand at it and murmured the spell.

She watched with satisfaction as flames began to magically lick at the _Firebolt_, burning it, but nothing around it. Once the orange flames had pretty much disintegrated the broom she stopped the fire and smiled at the pile of ashes, mixed in with slightly larger chips of wood.

The best part, she decided, was that the gold lettering, _Firebolt, _was just visible on one of the splinters. She took out a piece of paper and levitated the ashes on to it, placing the chip saying _Firebolt_ on top and put it in front of the other bags.

That done and revenge achieved, she disapparated to Oxford Street, where she had agreed to meet Ginny.

'Hi Ginny, thank for this.' She said to her as she appeared.

Ginny gave her a smile. 'It's alright, my pleasure!' She replied, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. 'I just want to apologise, again.'

Hermione shook her head. 'It's not your fault, I'm fine. How's Teddy?'

'He's great, Harry bought him a mini broomstick, he's been zooming about on it like a mad thing!'

Hermione smiled wryly. 'Speaking of broomsticks...I just burnt your brother's.'

Ginny's eyes widened. 'Wow. Thanks.'

She raised her eyebrows questionably. 'You don't think it was a bit childish?'

'Nah! If he wants to behave immaturely, then he deserves to be treated the same. Now, why d'you ask me to come shopping with you?'

'Well, I opened my wardrobe this morning and realised how boring it is. I need your help.' Hermione told her.

She nodded. 'Ok, well that's great! Have you ever tried skinny jeans?'

Hermione frowned. 'No, what are they?'

Ginny laughed. 'They're jeans that are tight over your legs, they'd look really good on you and they're surprisingly comfortable.'

'Oh, right. Ok.' Hermione agreed, she remembered seeing some girls wearing them.

'Plus, no offence 'Mione, but you need some more shoes.'

She smiled and glanced down at her worn out tennis pumps. 'Yeah, I do. Right, where first?'

'Well, we can into the Wizarding stores if you like, but I prefer the Muggle high-street, it's much more modern.'

Hermione nodded. 'It is. Let's go then!'

* * * *

Hermione dumped her many shopping bags on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa. She was exhausted. She'd bought pretty much enough to re-stock her entire wardrobe and Ginny had insisted on her trying on absolutely everything she had bought. Among other things, she'd bought quite a few new pairs of jeans, some skinny and some not, a variety of new tops and quite a few pairs of shoes. Shoes seemed to be Ginny's speciality, and when she thought about it, Hermione was sure she'd hardly ever seen Ginny in the same pair at least more than twice.

She transported them into her wardrobe with a simple spell and sighed, leaning back to close her tired eyes for a few minutes. On her way back in she'd noticed that the bags outside the door had gone. However, the remains of his prized broomstick were scattered on the floor. She could imagine him kicking them in frustration before taking his leave, with that stupid arrogant expression on his face.

* * * *

Severus made his way down to the dungeons after dinner and sank into his favourite leather armchair, pouring himself a glass of fire-whisky. It had been a long day. Minerva had driven him up the wall, asking his opinion on this, what he thought of that. And then there was that wretched know-it-all he was to accompany on a shopping trip in a few days time, to get Potions supplies. Damn Gryffindor princess. He dreaded spending the entire year with her even more.

'Darn you Albus, you meddling old fool.' He muttered as he stood up and made his way to bed. He sighed; it was going to be a long week.

**Sorry that wasn't as long as the others, but you will be (hopefully) rewarded next chapter! It will be the shopping trip with the two of them! Tee hee, please review, cookies are always given! X =D**


	10. Untrue Rumours

**Hi! First of all, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your support and enthusiasm really helps me, so thank you very much! Here's the next chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, imagine the trouble I could cause if I did...**

**Chapter 10 – Untrue Rumours**

The rest of the week passed without much incident for Hermione. She went over to Harry and Ginny's a few times and took Teddy to the park, presenting him with a tiny pair of Gryffindor Quidditch robes to go with his mini broomstick. Once home he had immediately put them on and started whizzing around the living room, pretending to be a Seeker, shouting. 'Look Auntie 'Mione! I'm like Uncle Harry!'

This had made them all laugh, though none of them ignored the slight pang of sadness as they remembered Remus and Tonks, and all they had died for. Still, Teddy was still alive and they still had each other. That was something to live for.

Hermione enjoyed being with Harry and Ginny, but she never liked to stay for too long. It almost felt like...like she was intruding, sometimes. She knew, of course, that they would never, ever see it like that. But she didn't want to get in the way of their life; it was happy and content, whereas she was still trying to build hers.

Also, much to her satisfaction, she had received no contact at all from Ron; he had obviously heeded her warning and stayed away. Thank God. Because it wouldn't be just a possession that got burned if he hadn't...

But on the whole Hermione was...happy? Yes, she was happy. Most people would have called her mad for feeling that, so close after that sort of break up. But she did. She had control of her life again, an apprenticeship to look forward to and was surrounded by a crowd of family and friends. What more could she want? A boyfriend? Yes, she had liked it, true. Of course she didn't want Ron back, not in a million years, but she missed the _feeling_ of having someone. Of being someone's girlfriend, of having someone to love, someone's hand to hold. But she could live without that, it wasn't the first on her list of priorities, quite far down, in fact. No, she was happy.

* * * *

So it was in this mood that she awoke on Friday morning. It was the morning of the dreaded 'shopping' trip, if you could call it that. She pulled herself out of bed wearily, pushing the hair from her eyes and stretching, allowing a lazy yawn to pass her face.

Still half-asleep she stepped into the shower, the rushing, steamy water woke her up considerably and she realised with a jolt that it was quarter to ten!

'Merlin's pants!' She exclaimed, almost laughing at her childish remark as she jumped out of the shower, casting a quick drying spell and pulling her curly hair up into a ponytail. After brushing her teeth quickly she ran through to her bedroom, and pulled out the first clothes she saw, throwing them on.

She paused in front of the mirror to check that she didn't look stupid; it would be just her luck to turn up with her top on the wrong way round, or her jeans on backwards.

But no, she looked fine. Quite good, actually. She'd put on a pair of faded blue jeans, not too skinny, but not baggy either. A long sleeved white top and a brown cardigan.

Pulling on some knee-high brown boots she rushed out of the door, shoving her wand into her pocket, which she had magically enhanced to be deeper.

* * * *

Severus couldn't remember whether or not he was an early morning person. Getting up early every morning was something he had done for years, not out of any particular preference, but rather that he was required to. He had to teach, to spy and to talk with Albus for hours afterwards. He obviously still had to get up early to teach, but it was a habit he continued into the holidays. Maybe he had never been a late riser, but he couldn't remember. Too much had happened, too much had changed, too many people had died.

_I hope that know-it-all isn't late, if I'm going to be forced into this ridiculous charade, then she better turn up on time. _He grumbled to himself as he left Hogwarts and made his way to the apparition point.

* * * *

Hermione walked silently down the edge of Diagon Alley, staying in the shadows in the hope of avoiding stares and whispers. Requests for autographs were not something she wanted today. She managed to reach The Leaky Cauldron alone and slipped inside, missing the warmth of the sun as she stepped into the gloomy inn.

She didn't see him for a moment. Though _recognise_ would probably be more fitting. Severus was stood in the corner, watching the door and waiting for her to arrive, that usual expression on his face, not betraying any sort of emotion, any trace that he might just be human.

But that wasn't what surprised Hermione, his sinister glare and perfect posture was something Hermione was used to, having been taught by him for six years. It was what he was _wearing_. She had never seen him without his usual teaching robes, frock coat and cloak. He looked positively bare now.

He had on black trousers with a tucked in back shirt and waistcoat, also back. (Of course). He walked towards her before she could quite comprehend it all and spoke in his usual silky drawl.

'Miss Granger, not late, I see. Now, are you coming, or are you going to stand there gawping at me all day? I'm quite sure I'm not much to look at.'

Hermione shook her head quickly and looked down. 'Yes sir, I'm coming. We might need to stop and Gringotts first, I need some more money.'

'No need Miss Granger, everything is paid for by the apprenticeship trust. We will be going into Diagon Alley first to get some simple supplies, but then we will be apparating to an apothecary I know, that's the part you need me for. Some ingredients you will be learning about and using this year are classified Miss Granger, if used, or brewed, in the wrong way, they can be lethal.' He told her informatively, his face never changing, never giving anything away.

Hermione nodded, she really was looking forward to this apprenticeship. It was true, what her friends said, that she was a bookworm. She was. She was like a sponge, eternally seeking knowledge and wanting to learn.

'Ok, thank you for coming then, I wouldn't have wanted to not be properly equipped.'

He gave her a curt nod. 'No, well then, let's be going.' He said, gesturing to the door.

* * * *

Severus seemed to have the same instinct as her to stick to the shadows, staying out of the main view of people walking down the street. Diagon Alley wasn't as busy as Hermione had expected, she guessed that maybe everyone had already bought everything they needed for the coming year. There were quite a few people about, but it was absolutely stuffed like almost every other time she had come.

They walked in silence, though Hermione found this comforting. Thank goodness he hadn't seen fit to make some sort of snide remark about her break-up; she'd thought he would take any opportunity to make her look bad, but apparently not.

Suddenly he made a sharp turn left into a shop Hermione knew well, where he handed her a small piece of paper with his neat, small scrawl on.

'Here, I'm sure you're competent at finding these things alone, I'm going to ask at the desk for a few slightly more specialist items.'

Hermione nodded and took the list from him. 'Ok then, thanks.' She said quietly, ducking away down a small aisle, lined with small bottles and vials. This was where she had often shopped for potion's ingredients since the war, she enjoyed brewing the odd thing now and again, and she of course made her own Headache potions and such, there was no need to pay money for them when she could brew them perfectly herself.

She liked the smell of this shop; it always smelt quite mysterious, though familiar at the same time. There was a distinct herbal scent to the air, though often blended with other aromas, such as the sweet smell of Dreamless Sleep or stronger scent of Pepper-Up Potion.

Hermione quickly found the things on the list and made her way over to the desk where he was stood. She put down the many bottles, jars and vials on the surface, along with some high quality mixing rods, a thermometer and a couple of books.

Severus frowned at the small pile, recognising most of it from the list. The books however, he did not recognise. 'What are those for, Miss Granger?' He asked lazily, pointing a long finger to the two dusty books.

'Oh, them. I found them on the second-hand shelf, they look interesting. Don't worry, I'll get them.' She said, straightening out her cardigan.

He turned to face her, and for the first time, really saw her. She had grown since her sixth year, her hair was much longer, and less bushy, her features fit her face better and she seemed to have developed some sort of style sense. Though he guessed that may be more due to Potter's fiancée than her actual self.

She looked...attractive.

_You ridiculous git, shut up and get on with what you're doing._

'Right, then. They're just fetching a cauldron for you, then we'll be going to that Apothecary I talked about.'

'Ok...what sort of cauldron? I do have one...'

'Not like this one. Of course, it's nothing very special, but you need more than a standard pewter one. Did you honestly think you could brew potions past NEWT level without a better cauldron?' He told her tardily.

'Is it one of those, extra heat sensitive iron ones, the French make?' Hermione guessed, the smug awareness in her eyes starting to annoy him.

'Yes, it is. Now if you don't shut that little know-it-all mouth of yours then-'

'I've got one.' Hermione interrupted him, smiling just a little.

'You've got one?'

She nodded. 'Yes, I was tired of my old one, they are very basic. So I decided I might as well get something of good quality that will last and do a better job. So I got one of those.' She told him, just as the lady appeared with said cauldron.

Severus sighed sharply under his breath and turned back to the woman. 'I'm sorry, it turns out we no longer require one. We'll just take these.'

Once they had paid for the things, and Hermione had put the books in a separate bag they stepped out onto the street.

But before they could even take one step someone grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Severus and they both suddenly both became aware of the sea of photographers in front of them, blocking the street.

'Hermione, Hermione! What do you have to say about your break-up with Ronald Weasley, fellow war hero? What was the reason behind the break-up?'

That was the general line of questioning he could hear from where he was stood as different reporters piped up and shouted at her, whilst photographers snapped photos of her, trying to keep her head down.

Hermione was distantly aware of the journalists pushing and shoving her, of the flashbulbs going off in her face, and she could hear her voice repeating constantly, 'no, comment. No, comment.' But they carried on.

She tried to ignore them, and walk away, back to where Severus was standing, just in the shadows, watching with some sort of smirk on his face.

_Oh, I bet he loves this. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who told them I was here...probably was..._

However she finally lost it when a microphone was jammed into her face, almost knocking her front teeth out and Rita Skeeter appeared in front of her, her trussed up face reminding her too much of that slut...

'There are rumours you cheated on Ronald Weasley, is this true?' She asked, her tone filled with a yearning for a good piece of juicy gossip.

Hermione's eyes widened, there were?

'Right! That's it! All of you, back off!' She yelled, whipping out her wand. She was one third of the Golden Trio (much as she hated the name), and they knew better than to aggravate her when she was stood there, wand in hand. They retreated slowly, some still taking pictures.

Hermione stepped towards Skeeter, seething. You could probably see the anger emanating from her in waves. She stood before her, noses almost touching.

'Listen, you _witch_. _I_ did not cheat on that _twat_, he cheated on me. And if you _dare_ say anything otherwise, it won't hold back on spilling your little secret. He had an affair with a little slut who thought she could have everything, just like him. So I told him where he could shove his wand. It's the same place you can shove your microphone.' She spat, eyes boring into hers.

The much hated reporter slowly retreated, along with the others. Leaving Hermione stood in the middle of the now empty street, the rest of the public had gone when the reporters had appeared.

She turned back to Severus and angrily wiped a tear away, staring at him distastefully before stalking towards him, her wand still in her hand.

'Liked that, did you?! Watching me suffer, well have I got news for you Severus Snape, I am _not_ your student anymore, and you cannot humiliate me! Or punish me, or stop me for getting my own back, I will _not_ let anyone do that to me, ever again! Do you hear me?!' She yelled, reaching him now.

'How _dare_ you tell the press that I was here, did you get a nice kick out of seeing me squirm? Well congratulations, you officially upset me. Well done.'

Severus just stared at her for a few moments while she breathed in and out heavily. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she lowered her wand.

'Aren't you going to say anything?'

He shook his head. 'I may not be your teacher anymore Miss Granger, but you are going to be my apprentice, and I will have a little more respect than that. And for the record, I did not tell the press that you were here, what on earth would possess you to think that? Whoever's stupid little stunt that was; it's wasted a lot of time. Now let's not waste anymore standing here. We've got an apothecary to go to.' He drawled, leaving out the small detail that he had actually no idea she had split from the Weasley idiot.

_Cheated on her, did he? Interesting...wonder who with...I have to hand it to her, she handled that bitch Rita Skeeter well...I haven't seen her wear a face like that ever since Minerva told her she'd transfigure her into a rat if she continued to spread rumours about her and Albus._

They turned into a street that Hermione didn't recognise, it was darker than Diagon Alley, though not sinister like Knockturn Alley. Just thinking of that place made Hermione shiver.

'Cold, Miss Granger?'

'Oh, no. Where are we?'

'You won't have come down here before; the apothecary is around the corner. Now, hurry up for Christ's sake. It shuts soon.' He told her tartly, quickening his pace.

Hermione tried to match his stride, but fell behind due to his long legs. Hermione wasn't short, but Severus was a good head above her, maybe more.

After a few minutes they stepped into the apothecary and Hermione took a deep breath. She was in potion heaven.

**There we are, doubly long to make up for the delay! I hope you liked it and I'll try to be quicker with the update this time! Thanks for reading! X =D**


	11. Apothecary

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter everyone, you guys are all brilliant! Thank you! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, neither do I own the maths department at school, which would be a very handy thing to own, as I could stop them from giving me that gruelling homework, I mean, seriously, algebraic fractions! Sorry...I'm babbling again, aren't I? Sorry, I'll let you read on! =D (mental, me.)**

**Chapter 11 – Apothecary**

The dark beams on the peaked ceiling reached upwards, just skimming the tops of the high shelves in the small apothecary. Shelves were everywhere; all of them reaching as high as they could, and stocked to the brim with Potions ingredients, equipment and books. Despite the very cluttered appearance of the shop, it all looked very clean at the same time, and Hermione was sure that it was one of those places, even though there was just so much stuff, you'd always be able to find what you wanted.

There were jars, vials, tubs, bottles, tubes, books, cauldrons, rods and jugs galore, all cluttering the dark wooden shelves. Some ingredients Hermione had never seen before, some she had. The equipment seemed to range from the basic things belonging to first years, up to advanced silver pieces that Hermione recognised only from very old Potions books.

However, Severus didn't stop to admire the contents of the store, or to pick up any of the vials or jars. Instead he made his way immediately to the back of the shop, where a tiny desk was concealed that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Behind it, sat an old woman, peering at them through half-moon spectacles.

'Ah, Severus. It's been a while, how are you?'

Hermione saw Severus shift slightly at the gesture of recognition; he didn't seem to be too comfortable with friendly chat. Hermione knew that from his teaching days, she'd kept her mouth shut for most of the trip, not wanting to annoy or bore him with chat.

'I'm well. We're here for a few ingredients I hope you can get us.' He replied curtly, pulling another list from his pocket, this one a lot shorter.

The woman turned her frail head to look at Hermione curiously, she tilted her head questionably. 'Hermione Granger and what brings you here?'

'Miss Granger, according to Minerva, is to be my apprentice for the coming year. We're getting supplies.' He didn't sound too pleased by it.

The old woman nodded. 'I see. Well, I'm going to need some identification Miss Granger, I am sorry, it's quite obvious who you are,' she gestured to Hermione as if that summed it up and smiled, 'but it's just procedure, I do apologise.'

'No, it's fine. Here you go.' She said, handing the woman her wand as she ran a few checks on it with her own and handed it back.

'All fine, as I expected. You are indeed Miss Granger, best friend of Harry Potter.' She said with a smile.

Hermione inwardly groaned, why was that the first thing people thought when they saw her? They thought of her role in the war. Hermione's respect for the woman was knocked down a notch.

'So Severus, what is it you need?'

Severus put the list down on the table without speaking and she picked it up, scanning it quickly and passing it back.

'No problem, I'll just go get those for you.' The woman got up and exited through a door behind her, into what Hermione presumed was a store room.

They waited in silence for a few minutes for the woman to come back, Hermione glancing around the shop once more, reading the titles on the faded books.

It was odd, this silence, Hermione thought. It wasn't awkward and it wasn't uncomfortable, but she struggled to find the right word, her mind grappling in her vast vocabulary. _Companionable._ That was it, it was a companionable silence. This scared her. Scared her very much.

She loved talking with Ginny and Harry, it was nice to forget one's life and pass into another's just to talk. But she liked silence too, time to think, to be alone with your own thoughts. But she always found that when she got home, all she felt was a slight loneliness. She'd look around the room and just see how empty it was. But she didn't feel it was missing Ginny's chatter, and certainly not Ron. But _someone_, it was missing someone.

It was nice, to have a silence, but not feel lonely. It felt...nice...

She pushed the tangled string of disarrayed thoughts to the back of her mind as the woman returned, her hands stocked with dark vials. Hermione had absolutely no clue what was in them, and felt she wasn't supposed to ask. Severus had said some were dangerous, that if not brewed correctly they could be lethal. She guessed these were them.

Severus took them without a word and put a small heap of coins on the table, putting the vials into a bag. He then shrunk the bag and placed it into his pocket, sealing it with his wand.

Whatever was in those vials, it wasn't just dangerous. Hermione concluded, looking from the many coins to his sealed pocket. They were expensive.

They left the shop in more silence and Hermione followed his long legs as they exited the alley, stepping out once more into the bright sunshine. She took a startled step back as he turned quickly to face her, studying her face with a strange expression...but she couldn't make out what it was. It wasn't curiosity, nor was it interest. But somewhere in between the two. It was...strange.

_She's been silent. Too silent. I thought she would talk, babble on and on about her pathetic life...but she's silent...and..._He stopped, refusing to think the next words. But a little voice finished them for him.

_It's nice....a companionable silence._

'It's half-past twelve.' He remarked, glancing up at a large clock on the front of Gringotts with his deep obsidian eyes. 

Hermione looked up too and saw he was right, she opened her mouth to speak but he had already started.

'Do you want lunch?'

Hermione's head whipped around to look once again at his face, not so sallow anymore, though it was still pale. Still, pale suited him...

Had she just heard correctly, or was she going mad?

'Wh...What?' She stuttered, mentally slapping herself for the stagger.

He looked at her, lips pursed. 'Lunch, Miss Granger. It's a meal that most people have around this time; I thought you might want some. Do you?'

'With...with you?' She asked, gaping at him. She knew she must look like an absolute idiot, but she was close to fainting, she needed more oxygen than breathing through her nose could provide. _Severus Snape_ was offering to take her to lunch. The greasy git, bat of the dungeons.

He sighed testily. 'Yes, Miss Granger. Now make your mind up, I know a nice cafe and they stop taking orders in ten minutes.'

'Yes, Ok. Um...thank you.' She finally managed, her caramel eyes still wide.

'Right then, come on. And close your mouth Miss Granger, it isn't very attractive.' With that, he turned away and Hermione was once more trying to keep up with his swift pace.

Her mouth had popped shut at his words, but her eyes remained wide.

_I think hell just froze over..._she thought as they finally stopped in front of a pretty cafe.

It was simple, with a few tables and chairs outside, a pretty ordinary menu and fresh cakes on the bar. She was getting more and more surprised by her Potion's master every minute.

'A table for two, please.' He said to the young waitress who sat them at a little table inside. There was no-one in here, the few customers were sat outside, enjoying the sun. Hermione missed the warmth, but she was too intrigued with her Professor to think about it much. She was curious, would he talk? What would he say? Or would they just sit in silence?

She wouldn't mind the silence, she decided. But it would be interesting, if he said anything...

'What are you having, Miss Granger?' He asked, pulling her from her musings and Hermione realised that she was supposed to be looking at the menu that had been placed before them.

'Oh, right...' She scanned the menu and looked up at the waitress stood patiently, quill in hand.

'I'll have the soup, please.' She said, handing the menu back.

'I'll have the same and a pot of tea for two.'

Hermione looked down at the empty place in front of her, wondering what to do. Should she speak? Or would that annoy him? Or was he going to talk? Or were they supposed to sit in silence, not talking? But just there.

'Are you mute, Miss Granger?' He inquired, looking at her intently.

She pouted slightly. 'No...Why?'

'You haven't talked all day, hardly. I expected you to babble on, you did at Hogwarts.' He remarked dryly, pouring some of the tea that had just arrived into a cup and handing it to her.

Hermione took it and poured in some milk. 'Oh...well, a lot has changed since then, professor.' She told him, taking a sip.

He raised an eyebrow. 'So, you broke up with the Weasley boy?'

Hermione looked away and nodded. This was it, he was going to ridicule her, like she had expected.

'He cheated on you.' It wasn't a question.

She wasn't having this. She'd had this once from that Skeeter cow today, she wasn't having it from him. If he thought he could still bully her, then boy, had she got news for him. She looked up and stared at him coldly.

'Yes, he did. And I think if you've got anything clever to say about that sir, then go say it to someone else, because I _really_ don't want to hear it. He cheated on me. That's all there is to it. He's a prat. But if I'm here to be bullied, or intimidated over the whole ridiculous affair, then I'm going.' She said firmly, her mouth forming a straight line.

He looked at her, and though no emotion showed in his blank expression. He was somewhat...impressed. She had always been brave, of course, being a Gryffindor. But this was...outgoing, to protect herself, to stand up for herself. But when he thought of it, she didn't seem the type to sit around after that sort of break up and mope...

'I'll take the liberty of reminding you to watch your tone of voice around me more often, Miss Granger. But I'd also like to add that I wasn't planning on making any clever remarks, as you put it, about the Weasley idiot's affair. I was going to comment that you seemed to handle Ms Skeeter rather well.'

Now it was Hermione's time to be astonished again. Had he just...complimented her? No...Surely, it was a comment, rather than a compliment, or praise. Severus Snape didn't do praise. But did she know the real Severus Snape?

She had to be honest with herself, no, she didn't. She only knew what she knew about him from her school days and of course, the war. She had great respect for him, doing what he had done couldn't have been easy, or pleasant. She could see he had done it for many different reasons, but when it came down to it, one of them, was love. Love for his childhood friend, a desire that she had not died in vain. He was brave.

And Hermione had to admit that no; she didn't know the real Severus Snape at all. But her next confession to herself shocked her all the more. She thought, that maybe, she _wanted_ to get to know the real Severus Snape. He might not be as snarky and miserable as he appeared...just maybe...

'Um...thank you...I think...' She trailed off, realising she was sounding stupid.

'You think what?'

'No, I mean 'thank you, I think.'.'

He frowned at her, putting down his tea. 'I'm sorry Miss Granger; you're making no sense at all.'

She bit her lip, knowing she sounded like an idiot, but continued anyway. 'I mean...that I thought I was supposed to say thank-you, but I wasn't sure...'

'You weren't sure whether you had to say thank you?'

'No! I mean...not that I shouldn't say thank you because it's you and there's no need to say thank you to you or anything...but I wasn't sure whether...'

'Whether what, Miss Granger?'

'Whether you had complimented me or not, because if you hadn't intended it as a compliment, then thank you wouldn't be appropriate, though I would probably say thank you anyway, for not saying anything horrible about Ron...' She looked up to see the end of his mouth quirking up into something halfway between a smirk and a smile.

'Kindly be quiet Miss Granger, you know you don't have to voice every thought in your head?'

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything as the soup now appeared in front of them. They ate once again in that companionable silence, the only sound being their swallowing at the clink as they set down their spoons after the last mouthful.

Severus had been thinking, whilst they ate, that perhaps the know-it-all Gryffindor in front of him wasn't so insufferable as he once thought...not to be wrong, she didn't suddenly want to be her friend. But it couldn't hurt to talk to her a bit more than he had planned; she was still a know-it-all and still a Gryffindor. But insufferable? Not as much as he thought. She'd changed, like so many other things. She'd matured, both in personality and, dare he say it, looks. She was attractive, he admitted it. But didn't dwell on it, the last thing Severus was particularly noticing at the moment was pretty women. He didn't need one, he didn't want one.

He reached for more tea, but at the same time, so did Hermione, their fingers brushed for a moment before Hermione gasped quietly and withdrew her hand, placing it in her lap.

Severus looked up, but she had taken a sudden interest in the tablecloth. He'd noticed her reaction, but chose to ignore it, for now. It was just surprise at having contact with him; he was her Professor, and a former death eater, no less. It was surprise, nothing more, he decided, pouring them both more tea.

Severus wasn't wrong about surprise, but not that kind of surprise. His hands had been...warm...

Warm. For some reason Hermione had always imagined that his hands were ice cold, they were pale, and long fingered. But his hands had been warm.

But it wasn't a clammy, horrible warm like Ron's hands, she hadn't held his hand much, they were large and sweaty, clamping on to her delicate and small ones to tightly. But his were a nice warm...

_Stop thinking about his hands Hermione, have you gone mad? Compose yourself, he's trying to hand you tea and you're staring into space, thinking about how you prefer his hands to Ron's!_

She reached out and took the tea, taking a large gulp and watched whilst he payed the bill. She put it down and reached into her handbag.

'Here.' She said, handing over a small handful of coins to pay for her share.

He looked down at them as though they had come from an alien planet. 'I can afford lunch with my apprentice Miss Granger, just accept something. You don't have to pay your way through everything, you know.'

'Are you sure?' She checked nervously, staring at the coins.

'Yes, take them back. I'm hardly skint.'

Hermione sighed and took them back, putting them into her purse and gasping at the time, she had promised to call Ginny at half-two, apparently Ginny wanted to check she was still alive and well after the dreaded shopping trip.

'What?'

'I've got to go; I promised Ginny...I'm sorry.'

Severus got up as she did, walking out with her. 'Don't worry, I was about to suggest we be off.'

Hermione turned to face him, deciding to take a mad chance and extended her hand. 'Well, thanks for lunch; I'll see you on the first of September.' She said.

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment and then took it his, shaking it twice and giving her a curt nod. 'Don't be late.' He said, then he disapparated.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had vanished for a few seconds before turning and walking away, her hand still warm from his touch.

**Ooh, another long one! Hope you liked that, please review! X =D**


	12. When It Rains

**Hi! Thanks as always to all you reviewers, I love you all! Here's the next chapter! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I had an invisibility cloak, a wand wouldn't go amiss either, there are a few people I feel like hexing sometimes...evil grin...=D**

**Chapter 12 – When It Rains**

Hermione's alarm clock went off promptly at 5am on the morning of the first of September, Hermione was aware that most people probably weren't awake, but Professor Snape wanted her outside his office at Hogwarts at seven, so this was necessary.

All her bags had already been transported to Hogwarts and apparently placed in her quarters, all they were missing, was her.

She pulled herself out of the comfort of her warm bed reluctantly, dragging herself into the shower and blinking back the sleep. Thankfully the powerful water woke her up a bit, but not by much. With still droopy eyelids she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel and drying her hair.

Most of her clothes were now at Hogwarts, she'd only kept back what she needed to wear for today, a pair of smart black jeans and a cream blouse she favoured. She'd wanted to just wear something sensible on her feet, like converse, but Ginny had insisted she wear a pair of heels the same colour as her top. She'd be going to the feast, after all.

Once dry, Hermione felt herself begin to wake up and she pulled on her clothes with more enthusiasm, passing through to the kitchen to grab some juice and cereal. Swallowing without tasting much, she stepped outside and apparated to Hogsmeade, putting her wand in the usual magically deepened pocket.

Just her luck, it was raining when she arrived. The sheeting rain was pouring down onto the tiny Scottish village, and Hermione was caught right in the middle of it. She attempted casting a strong repellent spell, but nothing worked; it was no good, she was already soaked.

She cursed under her breath and decided there was nothing for it and gave up, deciding to just walk on up to Hogwarts, she could get dry there. So she trudged up the gentle slope towards the massive iron gates with her hair dripping and water running down her nose. It was only when she'd got through the gates, using an incantation almost like a password as Minerva had showed her, did she realise that her blouse had gone see through from the heavy rain and that her bra was now on display.

'Shoot, shoot, shoot.' She muttered, now breaking into a run. If she could get into the entrance hall without being seen, she could cast a simple drying spell and everything would be fine. She just hoped there was no sort of reception party for her in the entrance hall. She doubted it at this time of the morning.

Panting, Hermione finally slipped into the entrance hall and leant back against the wall, gasping for breath and wringing the large amounts of water from her hair. She was just about to pull her wand out to perform the necessary charms when a sneer broke the silence.

'Miss Granger, I thought you were going to try to look more like an adult during your stay here, and less like a badly drowned seventh year.' He commented, stepping out of the shadows and gesturing to her soaked hair, see through shirt and slightly muddy heels.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, just staring. 'In case you don't know, I don't look like this on purpose. I got caught in the rain.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'And they call you the brightest witch of your age, but you can't come up with a simple drying spell that would solve your shirt problem. Or was the effect that I was supposed to be able to see your underwear?' He drawled, and Hermione could have sworn he was enjoying himself.

She blushed, though she had no idea why. 'No. It was not, and as you know, there's no point casting a drying spell or a repellent when you're already soaked, which is what happened. I apparated straight into it.' She told him testily, casting the drying spells now and siphoning the mud of her shoes. 'There, see. I'm dry.'

'Yes, thank you Miss Granger, my eyes are working perfectly fine. Now, do you want to follow me? The reason I came down here was because you were ten minutes late.'

She looked at him and sighed. 'I wasn't about to run up the hill, it's muddy. I'm here now, I'm sure I didn't miss much.'

He pursed his lips and turned away, Hermione presumed that she should follow him. 'Keep up Miss Granger; I wouldn't want for you to get lost.'

She sighed and followed after him as they made their way down the familiar route to the dungeons. Eventually, they reached his classroom and went inside, but Severus didn't stop there. Instead, he strode over to another two doors, and unlocked them both.

'Miss Granger, these are my personal stores, I'm going to ignore the fact that you've already been into them a few times and tell you how they work.'

Hermione bit back a laugh and followed him in. A few times? He didn't know the half of it. It wasn't just when she'd been helping Harry and Ron out; she'd been down here to get ingredients for her own brewing before, too. Every time she had done it, it had been managed undetected and it gave her a small sense of accomplishment to think that he was still unaware.

'Ingredients are labelled alphabetically, and then the ones that need using first are at the front. I hope that isn't too hard to understand.' He told her curtly, swiftly exiting the small space.

'And what's the other door?' Hermione asked casually, making her way out.

'That's my lab, you are not to enter it without permission, do you understand? We will be brewing quite a lot, but you are only to be in there with me. Understand?'

Hermione nodded and kept back the remark she could have made. 'Yes. What am I doing today?' She asked, keeping her voice confident.

Severus looked at her, scrutinising her expression for a few seconds. Where did she get her confidence from? Or was it bravery? That was probably it...good old Gryffindor bravery...damn know-it-all's. He was _trying_ to back-pedal; he'd been too open with her on Friday, too friendly. And she was not helping him put that right. Stupid know-it-all, naive Granger.

_But not insufferable. You agreed, she's not insufferable. _

He frowned inwardly at the voice in the back of his mind; it had been taunting him ever since that Friday, soon after she had left.

'Professor? Are you Ok?' Hermione asked, noticing that he hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes.

'I'm fine, learn some patience.' He snapped, turning around so that he didn't have to look her in the eye anymore. There was something about the way she looked at him that unnerved him, as if she could see right through him, to his very soul. Though, of course, that was utterly ridiculous.

'I was thinking.' He told her, facing her again.

Hermione nodded. 'I do that sometimes.' She replied pleasantly.

Why was she being so nice to him? Weren't people usually hostile towards him? Why was she talking to him as if he was just any other man?

'You'll be helping me prepare for tomorrow's lessons; I also need you to brew a batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion for the hospital wing.'

Hermione smiled. 'Ok, easy.' She agreed, looking around. 'Which do you want me to do first?'

'Miss Granger, may I remind you that you are not here to be my assistant, you are here to learn. You will be helping me prepare today only. As the year goes on, you will be watching and observing me, and you will even at one point teach a few lessons. But the most important part will be after the lessons, when we will brew. You will learn about various different potions, some that you have never come across before. This is not a bit of fun, Miss Granger, it is hard work. And I don't want you to forget it.'

Hermione put her head on one side, looking at him intently. The speech reminded her of first year, when he had told them about what he could teach them, if they wished to learn. 'Professor Snape, I'm fully aware of what this apprenticeship entails, and also that it is hard work. I want to learn, I'm a know-it-all, according to you, remember? But just because it's hard, and it's learning, does not mean that I can't be happy about it.' She paused, but his face still remained blank. 'Just because you've forgotten how to smile, doesn't mean I have to.' She added.

As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. His face twisted into some strange expression, but it was evident; he was angry.

'Miss Granger.' He seethed. 'If you continue to talk with such disrespect in your tone, then I have no problem with ordering you not to talk at all! Now kindly be quiet and go do those Dreamless Sleep Potions, preferably in the other room.' He ordered her, giving her a hard stare.

Hermione looked at him, and very slowly blinked. 'Fine.' She whispered, walking out of the room and into the next door classroom.

Severus stared as she walked out of the room, head held high.

_Well done, now you've gone and hurt her feelings. _The voice said, almost causing him to hit himself on the forehead in an attempt to shut it up.

_Hurt her feelings? And what do I care about her feelings? _He replied, fighting an internal battle.

_She regretted it when she made you angry, you saw it. In her eyes. She was sorry. _

_No, she wasn't. Insufferable Gryffindors aren't sorry, they do what they want. She does what she wants. _

_No she doesn't. She does what she's told. Where's that pleasant day you spent in Diagon Alley gone? Why is it that when you are in Hogwarts, you become the mean, snarky Potions master again?_

Severus sighed and walked out of the room, pausing outside when he saw Hermione in the next door room, brewing.

He watched as she bent over the cauldron, stirring it expertly and adding ingredients with her deft fingers. She was good.

'Miss Granger?'

Hermione turned to look at him and Severus saw the pained expression on her face. 'Yes? Am I doing something else wrong? Or have you come in here to shout at me again?' She asked, her tone innocent but the words betrayed her hurt.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. 'I'm...I'm sorry for snapping at you. But you need to learn some respect.' He said stiffly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and she took a step towards him, staring at him furiously. 'Respect? Professor Snape, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, neither would Harry. You were the most important part in the whole entire war, and not many people care. But I do, Harry does. What you had to do must have been so hard, and I respect you for being so strong. For doing what most other men would never dream of being capable of. Is that enough respect for you, _sir_?'

He stared at her. Just stared. Why did she have to be so damn honest, so open? It wasn't natural to say exactly what you thought.

'That is not respect Miss Granger, that is just pity.' He replied with a sneer.

Hermione's face relaxed and glanced quickly to check on her potion before turning back to him. 'Maybe it's a bit of both. You don't have to play the big baddie now it's over, you know.'

Would she stop doing that?! No-one else said exactly what they thought, but she kept doing it. She was honest, too honest. It unnerved him.

'Miss Granger, once you're done trying to analyse my behaviour, you might want to return to your potion.'

Hermione whipped around to see her potion bubbling over. 'Shit!' She muttered, pulling out her wand and murmuring a series of incantations.

Severus watched in fascination as she managed to magically repair the potion back to its former state. Not many people knew how to do that, it was a tricky spell, advanced.

'Where did you learn that?' His anger all but evaporated by his curiosity.

Hermione looked back at him in surprise. 'Um...I learnt it in Greece, when me and...' she swallowed unpleasantly, 'Ron went on holiday.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'You learnt it on holiday?'

'Well...I was interested in the potions history over there, and went to a few courses. Ron, of course, didn't like that. He told me I was ruining the holiday, so I stopped going and we went to see the old Quidditch stadium...' She trailed off, realising another aspect that Ron had controlled.

Severus frowned. He'd done that? He looked at the young witch before him, and admitted it. She was intelligent. So how had she let a controlling and seemingly cheating bastard like Ronald Weasley take over her life?

'I see. Well, that's one less thing to teach you. I'll leave you to brew now.' He said curtly, turning to go.

'Oh, Professor?' Hermione called after him. 'What you said, about analysing your behaviour, I suppose...yes, that's what I'm doing.'

He turned back, frowning again. 'Why?'

Hermione paused, wondering how to phrase it. 'You...you puzzle me. You were...pleasant in Diagon Alley, I'd go so far as to say that you were friendly. But today, it's like you're that snarky potions master again. I was wondering...which is the real you?'

'What the hell are you talking about, Miss Granger?'

'Which is the real you? The person I had lunch with on Friday, or this.' She explained, gesturing to him and the dark surroundings.

Severus pursed his lips and looked at her. 'Miss Granger, some people don't feel the need to be so open and display their exact character to the world like you do. Now kindly stop thinking about me and get back to your potion.' He suddenly realised how that sounded, but it was too late to take it back.

'Ok, and...One more thing...I'm sorry for saying that you'd forgotten how to smile, earlier. It was disrespectful.'

_Ha! I told you she was sorry. Come on, it takes bravery to say sorry to someone like you. _

_Oh yeah? And what is that supposed to mean?_

Severus smothered the voice in his head and gave Hermione a single nod. 'Ok.' And with that, he turned to go once again.

But just before he reached the door, it swung open. Revealing Professor Flitwick and a rather handsome young man, about Hermione's age. His hair was light brown, flecked with blonde and his blue eyes looked even brighter set into his slightly tanned skin.

'Ah, Severus. This is Luc, my apprentice from Italy!' Professor Flitwick squeaked as they entered the room.

Severus nodded to Luc. 'Luc, this is Miss Granger, my apprentice.' He said stiffly, gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Luc, and he looked back. But not in the same way. He was staring at her intently, his brow crumpling slightly as though he was trying to remember something.

Slowly, he stepped forward and spoke. 'Miss _Granger?_ As in...Hermione Granger? As in...Daughter of Jane and John Granger?'

Hermione frowned, how did he know that? No-one in the Wizarding world apart from her friends knew her parents names. So how did he know that?

Then suddenly a memory dragged itself to the surface and she looked at him and gasped. 'Luc!'

His mouth spread into a wide smile. 'Hermione! I don't-'

'Believe it!' Hermione finished for him, smiling too as he hugged her tight.

Severus looked at the embracing apprentices, how did they know each other? Well, let's hope they didn't get romantically involved...that wouldn't do, she'd be distracted.

But a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach told him that, that wasn't the reason for his aversion...But he ignored it, as always.

'Miss Granger, care to explain?'

**Ooh, a sort of cliff-hanger, I'm getting evil again. Reviews anyone? You get free cookies! X =D**


	13. Coincidence

**Hi! Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews, and sorry this has been a few days coming, the homework seems to be flooding in thick and fast, (bleugh). Believe me, I would much rather get updates to you than do my homework, but I don't think that would go down too well with my teachers, or my Mum. Lol. But here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I just own this story...=D**

**Chapter 13 – Coincidence**

Both Hermione and Luc chose to ignore Severus' question, it seemed rather irrelevant compared to what was running through their minds.

Hermione stared at the handsome young man before her in astonishment; of all the people...she never expected this. She hadn't even known...the coincidence was unreal...

Luc stared back with a small smile on his face, yes, the hair wasn't as bushy, and she was obviously older, a lot older. But the same wide eyes resided on her face, deep caramel and intelligent.

'This is mad...you're...you're a witch?' He finally asked.

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, and you...you're a wizard?'

Luc laughed. 'Well I hope so! I'd be a bit worried if I was stood here and I weren't.'

Hermione laughed too, partly at his joke, but more at the absurdity behind it all. 'I thought I'd never see you again; remember when...when you went?' She reminded him, smiling at the memory.

Yes, he remembered. The small Hermione Granger, with her bushy hair and books sometimes too heavy for her little hands to hold. He remembered how she had kissed him on the cheek before he and his parents moved to Italy, he remembered the days they had spent, pouring over books, climbing up trees and munching on cookies they'd stolen from her Mum's biscuit tin when she wasn't looking.

He smiled. 'Yes. I just can't believe this, it's mad!' He exclaimed.

Both of them seemed to have forgotten the two Professors stood behind them, watching with curious eyes. They just saw each other as the memories came flooding back, they had been young, very young, and so the two years they had spent together seemed to be a lifetime for them.

'So, tell me everything that happened after you moved to Italy.' Hermione demanded, her eyes shining.

'Well, what year was it...? We were eight, weren't we?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, I'd just turned eight.'

'Not much, really...as you know, we moved next door to you when we were six...so it was only really two years since we left Italy...we moved back to the same neighbourhood. Then when I was eleven, my letter came and I went to the Italian School of Magic.' He told her.

'Amazing.' Hermione murmured. 'We both ended up wizards and witches, and neither of us knew.'

Luc shrugged. 'We were young; we didn't know how to stay in touch. Besides, I wouldn't have told you.' He replied with a laugh.

'I suppose not. Anyway-'

'You have work to do, Miss Granger.' Severus cut in harshly, deciding that he'd had quite enough of watching her giggle and smile with the young Italian who seemed to be some sort of childhood companion.

Hermione turned and looked at her Professor. 'Oh, sorry...I'll get right back to it, sir.' She said, blushing.

But before she turned to go, Luc grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear. 'Come meet me in the Entrance Hall at eleven tonight, we can catch up.'

Hermione smiled. 'See you then.'

Severus' expression hardened as he watched Luc whisper in her ear and he caught the words. For some reason he could not explain, nor particularly wished to, he felt a sudden urge to hit the boy, as if him asking the Granger girl out was a criminal offence.

'Once you've finished flirting, Miss Granger, get back to work.' He ordered once Luc and Flitwick had left them alone again.

Hermione turned redder. 'I was _not_ flirting Professor, he's just a friend. A very old, very good friend.' She said sincerely, returning to her cauldron.

_I think he wants a little more than friendship. _Severus thought before mentally berating himself. What did he care about her love life?

* * * *

She had not been flirting, and neither had he. She didn't want a boyfriend, not now. Ron hadn't hurt her, exactly...but it was knock to someone's self-esteem to find out your partner had been cheating on you. He'd hurt her pride, more than her feelings, if she was honest. And she didn't want to risk that again, not even with Luc.

_He's an old friend, and it's staying that way. _She told herself firmly, stirring her cauldron and turning the heat off, pouring the Dreamless Sleep potion into vials and walking through the main classroom, where Severus had disappeared off to.

* * * *

Severus looked up from where he was organising ingredients on a bench for the first lesson to see Hermione walk in, her hands clutching two batches of Dreamless Sleep potion.

'Finally stopped daydreaming, have we?' He sneered as she placed them on the desk before turning to him.

'I don't daydream, as a general rule, Professor. What do you want me to do, now?' She asked politely, biting back any retort that would be interpreted as rude.

'I'm just finishing this, then we're going to the library to get some books for reference in the seventh year classes.'

Hermione nodded and began walking around the classroom absentmindedly, looking at the ink smudges on the desk's, and a few marks where students had been brave enough to engrave things into the wood.

Severus finished what he was doing and stood up straight again, looking at her. 'Are you coming, or are you going to stand there, dithering all day?'

Hermione remained silent but turned back to him, following him out of the dungeons and up to the library, a route she knew in her sleep.

When they reached the library, Hermione's sacred temple, they stopped and Severus scanned the many bookshelves.

'I need a few copies of Most Potente Potions, if you could get them from the restricted section. I'll get everything I need here.'

'Ok.' Hermione muttered, heading off around the corner to the restricted section.

* * * *

Hermione's departure to the restricted section left Severus alone in the silence, and in thought. He wandered the bookshelves, taking out books here and there, shrinking them and placing them into his pockets.

So she was almost certainly going to end up dating the Italian idiot...perfect, just great. She would most likely turn into a love-sick, distracted and harebrained dunderhead because of it. Well, if she did, he could always dismiss her.

The thought of her gone, however, didn't bring him the sense of pleasure he thought it would. It just made him feel...odd.

By the time he was done, Hermione still hadn't returned so he walked briskly over to the restricted section, intent on asking her what in the name of Merlin was taking her so long. Was she so incompetent that she couldn't find a few books?

_Now, now, you know she's not incompetent. You're letting your prejudices overrule your better judgement. She is a person, not just a Gryffindor. Maybe if you got to know her, you'd learn that._

'I don't want to get to know her.' He snapped, suddenly realising he was replying to it aloud. He glanced around to see if anyone was near, but his surroundings were devoid of human life. He turned a few corners and finally saw her, a massive tower of books in her arms as she turned to towards him.

'Miss Granger, what are those? Where are the books I asked you to get?'

'Oh, there in my pocket, I shrank them. These are just some books I wanted.' She told him, struggling with the heavy tomes.

He sighed and stepped forward, but as he did so, she toppled backwards, the books crashing to the floor.

And he didn't know what made him do it, in hindsight; he maybe should have let her fall. But he didn't. Instead, he rushed forward, grabbing her around the waist before her head could smash back against the unforgiving hard floor.

This resulted in her being swung upwards towards him as he pulled her up, and she ended up stood very close to him, her hands on his chest.

She looked up and met his obsidian eyes, both not knowing quite what to say as Hermione unknowingly stared at him with wide, doe-like eyes. This close up she noticed that she had been right that day when she met with Minerva.

He _did_ look better. His skin had lost all traces of the sallow tinge and haughtiness. His cheekbones were still prominent, and his complexion still pale, but they were all a part of his features. His nose wasn't as crooked as she had once thought and his eyes...

Hermione was afraid to admit, and slightly confused at the thought, but his eyes...were very nice. They seemed bottomless, so dark they were almost black and they stared back at her. But not in his usual way, he wasn't glaring, neither did he look menacing. No, this stare was a different kind of stare, one that was very alien to her.

Severus realised with a start that he was staring at her. Her straight nose, soft, full lips, slightly parted as her caramel eyes looked intently into his. He was aware that she was pretty, but close up like this, she looked...young, too. Very young, but not in a childlike way. Young in an adult way. She was younger than him, both in age and appearance.

Suddenly it occurred to him that they had been stood like that for at least a minute, his arms still wrapped around her from where he had caught her.

He quickly detangled himself and pushed her away, almost roughly. He was angry, but not with her, with himself. Letting curiosity get the better of him, it wouldn't do. He watched with steel eyes as she hastily gathered the books, casting a charm to make them levitate behind her. A slight blush on her cheeks as they walked back to the dungeons in silence, both their minds whirring, trying to work out exactly what had just passed between them.

***bites lip nervously* what do you think? I wasn't sure about the events of this chapter, but I hope they went well, do tell me what you think, please! I do just want to say that there a **_**lot**_** of chapters to go before they get together properly, so don't worry about them rushing into anything! But please tell me honestly what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! X =D**


	14. Confusion

**Hi, thanks for all the lovely reviews, you're all amazing, thank you! I can't believe I'm nearing 100 reviews at only fourteen chapters! So here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except the lovely choccie chip cookies that you can have if you review. (wink, wink.) =D**

**Chapter 14 – Confusion**

He hadn't let her go immediately, he'd stood there for about a minute with his long, strong arms wrapped around her. Why? Why hadn't he let her go? Didn't he detest her? But no, he'd stood there, staring into her eyes, wearing a curious expression, with his arms around her waist.

But why had she not moved? She should have stepped back as soon as possible. So why had she stood there, immobile, allowing herself to get lost in his deep, dark eyes?

Hermione was no closer to an answer as they reached the dungeons, depositing their books on the desk and putting them into the cabinets one by one.

* * * *

Why hadn't he let go of her straight away? Because he was curious, and curiosity killed the cat. It didn't do to be curious, especially about _her_. He should detach himself, she was too intriguing, he confessed. She was interesting. Her mind, her openness, her honesty. Why did she do it?

Severus was angry, at himself. Angry at himself for not pushing her away as soon as she was stood up straight again, instead he had stood there, staring into her eyes with her hands on his chest. And he didn't particularly care for the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he recalled how close she had been stood.

* * * *

'Not in there, Miss Granger. Put it with the others.' His voice cut through the thick, awkward silence, almost making her jump and drop the book.

'Oh, sorry...' She mumbled, taking it from the shelf she had placed it on and putting it in the cupboard, where it only just fit. 'Um...it doesn't fit very well, sir.'

Severus looked up from his lesson plans and walked over to look in the cupboard. 'It's fine, Miss Granger.' He said simply, going back to his desk.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding once he walked away. She looked around the empty classroom. Everything was in order, it was clean, all the ingredients were set out...what had she to do?

She passed over to stand in front of his desk. 'Can I brew now?' She asked boldly, causing him to look up in surprise.

'Brew?'

'Yes. Brew. You don't have to come, I'd just like to get used to the lab.'

Severus looked like he was having an internal battle, should he let her, or not? But again, much to his annoyance, curiosity won again. He wanted to see her brew something more complicated than a simple Dreamless Sleep potion.

'Ok. But I will come, Miss Granger.' I replied, getting up and leading her into his lab, gesturing to a cauldron already set up on one of the tables.

'I took the liberty of getting the House Elves set your things up for you.'

'Oh, thank you.' Hermione said genuinely, stepping away from him towards the cauldron. 'What shall I make?'

He thought for a minute, he wanted complicated, but she needed to be able to do it before dinner in a few hours. 'Have you tried Skele-Gro before?'

She nodded. 'Only once though, but I'll have another go.' She agreed, walking over to the store cupboard and taking out what she needed.

Severus slinked back into the shadows and watched with fascination as she began to brew, seemingly from memory. She was agile and precise with her hands. She didn't measure the ingredients, but at the same time she always added exactly the right amount. She worked in silence, stirring it perfectly and turning the heat down as she neared finishing.

'I've just got to let it simmer for ten minutes.' She said, clearing her things away.

Severus remained where he was stood, amazed. She was good. Very good. And he admitted it, she had talent, and she could become even better.

'Miss Granger, what are you hoping to go into?' He asked, wishing he hadn't as soon as the words were out.

'Healing.' She said simply, stretching to place the Blibberwort on the top shelf before turning to him.

'Healing?'

She nodded. 'Yes, Healing. Why?'

He frowned. 'If you ask me, that's rather a waste. It's boring, Miss Granger, you may think it is a good use of your expertise, but it's not. You won't learn once you're a Healer, you'll just fall into a routine. It's not exciting.'

Hermione listened, the confusion she already felt being multiplied ten times over. Why was he telling her this? What did he care what she did with her career?

'Um...well...how do you mean? I mean...I don't want to be rude, Professor, but...how do you know?' She asked, hoping she hadn't offended him. For some reason now, she didn't want to make him angry...she wanted him to...not respect her exactly...but...appreciate her? No. She couldn't find the right word, or maybe it was respect she wanted from him, she wasn't sure. But she knew one thing, she didn't want him to hate her, or find her annoying in anyway.

And then she realised what she wanted. She wanted him to _know_ her.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer. 'I was in St. Mungo's for a while, Miss Granger; I know something about the Healing profession. Not to mention...someone I knew was a Healer...she thought it would be good, but it wasn't. She was trying to get out of it...' He trailed off, knowing that he had said too much, it was all her fault. She was so open all the time; he didn't want it to rub off on him.

'And then what? What happened to her, did she get out?'

'No. She died.' Severus said, the words hurting him. But he didn't recognise the pain this time, it was different. It had changed. The pain he felt for her death wasn't the same, before it had been remorse, for rejecting her those many years ago, pain for the loss of a woman he had loved. But now, it was the pain of losing an old friend. His feelings...had changed.

'Died?' Hermione asked. 'How?'

Severus swallowed; he's said this much, why not go the whole way? 'She was hit by a killing curse by the same dark wizard your best friend killed. She was protecting her son.' He said, walking out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione stared after him in shock. Had he...had he just...opened up to her? Just a little bit. She knew, of course, that he had loved Lily, Harry's mother, but she hadn't known that he still did. Even now, a year after the wizard who had killed her was dead.

It was strange, thinking that Severus Snape had the capacity to love someone. But strangely...she could just about get her head around the idea. Snape had loved Lily. End of. And it seemed...he still did.

But what about her? Why had he been so adamant that Healing was not the right thing for her? Why should he be so determined for her not to make the same mistakes it had seemed Lily Evans did?

She sat down on a stool, feeling suddenly weary, and more confused than she ever had in her entire life.

**Another reasonably short one, but I hope you liked it all the same! Please review, cookies are given! X =D**


	15. Anger

**Hi! Wow, over 100 hundred reviews! *performs happy dance whilst eating cookies* - harder than you think! Thank you all so much! Special mention to Sailormoon1982, who was the 100****th**** reviewer! Here's chapter fifteen, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't! =D**

**Chapter 15 - Anger**

She'd been here a day, _one_ day, and she'd already confused him greatly. She had also done something he couldn't and wouldn't understand, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. She had made him feel comfortable; comfortable enough to mention Lily. Lily. The woman, only woman, he had ever loved. How had she done that? How had she made him feel comfortable enough to open to her?

Maybe it was something to do with her own openness, her honesty. The way she spoke her thoughts rather than hiding behind a mask of words, as so many people did. She had been his apprentice one day, and already he had learnt a considerable amount about Hermione Granger.

* * * *

She had been with him for all of one day, and he'd already surprised her. First, he had caught her when she fell, holding her for at least a minute, looking into her eyes, as she stared back. His dark, alluring, mysterious eyes. She felt shivers run down her spine as she remembered that strange moment. But they were strange shivers, not from cold or fear. She didn't understand nor know them. Ron had never made her feel that, but to tell the truth, he had never looked at her like that. Intensely, curiously...no, Ron had merely snogged her (eaten her face) all the time and pulled her into the bedroom.

Severus Snape was a puzzle, Hermione decided. She couldn't figure him out, his manner, his behaviour, his unexplained curiosity about her. But perhaps she could begin to figure him out, if she got to know him a little better. She wanted to know him better, work out why he was who he was.

With that choice she had made in mind, Hermione stepped cautiously out of the lab, scanning the empty classroom. Seeing that he wasn't there, she walked over to his office, knocking tentatively on the door.

* * * *

He was sat in an armchair, thinking. He had heard her knock at the door, but just chose to ignore until she knocked again, louder this time.

'What is it, Miss Granger?' He called out, sounding much weirder than he ever intended. Weariness wasn't good. Weariness was weak.

'Please Professor, just open the door.' She paused, waiting for any reply or sound of movement but heard nothing. She sighed. 'Sir, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean for you to...what I mean is, I know about Harry's Mum and I'm sorry if me causing you to mention her hurt you. The last thing I want is to upset you. Or annoy you.'

_Damn, she's doing it again._

_Doing what?_

_Being honest...and nice. I don't need niceness, especially from her. Why can't she just be scared of me like everyone else?_

_Oh, do shut up. You know that you don't want that. Will you remember what Minerva and Albus said? They said that she could do you some good. Well, maybe they're right; I think, deep down, you need somebody genuine and honest, like her. _

_Oh, do shut up yourself and leave me in peace. _

'Apology accepted, Miss Granger. Now go away, the feast will be starting soon.' He told her, still without opening the door.

'Ok. And...Will you be there?'

He frowned. Why did she ask these things? 'Yes, Miss Granger, I will, mainly because I _have_ to be. It's obligatory. Unfortunately.'

'Alright, then, well, bye. And...I really am sorry.'

* * * *

'And finally, I would like to welcome our new Potion's Apprentice, Miss Hermione Granger.'

Hermione could hear excited whispers spread through the Great Hall as she stood up to a round of applause and cheering, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table.

'Now, enjoy!' Minerva finished as Hermione took her seat and delicious looking food appeared atop the large oak tables. She was sat between Professor Snape and Trelawney, not the best seat. Especially as the odd divination Professor began attempting to predict her future.

'I see and accident, my dear, a _tragic_ accident! The outcome could be fatal; I warn you, dear, stay away from the stairs!'

Hermione bit her tongue in order to bite back the laugh about to break forth as she thought of a good response.

'Oh, I see. Well, I'll stay clear of all stairs then. I'll just stay here all year, wrapped in bubble-wrap for extra security.' She replied pleasantly.

Sybil placed a hand on her arm and looked at her though thick, enormous glasses. 'That is a great comfort to me, my dear. You do exactly that, and there's hope for you yet.'

From next to her, Hermione could have sworn she heard a small chuckle, just an ever so small one. But when she turned her head to look, Severus' lips were set in a straight line, his expression blank.

After the 'oh, so scary prediction' (not), from Professor Trelawney, she made general small-talk with the other teachers near to her and finished eating. Severus remained silent beside her.

* * * *

'When should I come down tomorrow?' Hermione asked as they left the Great Hall.

'Go to breakfast as you normally would, then come down, just make sure you're there at a quarter to nine.' He told her blankly before stalking off.

Hermione stared after him in bewilderment, why did he never betray any emotion? Too long spent as a spy, perhaps. He had trained himself to not give anything away, and it seemed a hard habit to shake.

Sighing, she made her way up to her warm, comfortable quarters to find that she had a letter waiting for her. Sitting down on the couch, she opened it, absentmindedly stroking Venus' feathers as she did so.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you warned me off contacting you, but I have to see you, please. I miss you, Mione, more than anything. I love you so, so much and I have no idea what was running through my mind. But I do know that losing you is the worst mistake I have ever made. She is nothing, nothing compared to you, Mione. I love you, I always will. No matter where you are. Please, just meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend, please, I'm begging for you to forgive me. I know that I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm pleading. Please, even if you don't forgive me yet, just meet me in Hogsmeade and we can talk._

_All my love,_

_Ron. _

Hermione was enraged. She was livid. She was _murderous._ Flinging the ridiculous pack of lies to the floor she stalked over to the table – rather Snape style – and grabbed some parchment and a quill, ready to write a reply to her ex-fiancé.

She was halfway through her reply when she realised that there was a much, much better way of doing this. Taking up her wand, she began to form her thoughts around the enchanted piece of parchment.

An hour later, Hermione was relaxing on her couch with a bottle of wine when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Luc and suddenly the memory of their arrangement came rushing back.

'Oh, God! Sorry Luc, I totally forgot! I was busy, earlier and forgot, I'm so sorry.'

He gave her a wide smile. 'It's alright, Mione, don't worry about it. Another time?'

'No, it's fine. Why don't you come in, have a glass of wine?' She offered, opening the door wide and allowing him inside.

'Ok, then. Thanks.' He replied as she shut the door and conjured a glass of wine, handing it to him.

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley was sat – red-faced – on his own sofa in the small flat he was renting, staring at the ripped up red paper on the floor.

The torn paper had been a howler, not a minute before, a howler that had screamed at him for a good while...

'RONALD WEASLEY! YES, I DID TELL YOU NOT TO CONTACT ME, AND BELIEVE ME, THIS HOWLER IS MERELY THE BEGINNING! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WAS BLOODY RUNNING THROUGH YOUR SODDING, EMPTY HEAD, NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT! PURE SELFISHNESS AND ARROGANCE! YOU ARE A BASTARD RONALD WEASLEY, AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO HAVE TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! LET ALONE WILLINGLY! SO NO, I WILL NOT MEET YOU IN HOGSMEADE, SOD OFF! YOU'RE RIGHT; YOU DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE! AND YOU AREN'T _EVER_ GETTING ONE! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!'

**I hope there are no mistakes in that howler; I don't think my spellchecker acknowledges capitals. Hope you liked this, please review! X =D**


	16. Rebuttal

**Hi, thanks for the reviews, I'm still so excited that I'm over 100 reviews, I know that isn't a big deal, because a lot of the Harry Potter writers have thousands, but they are older and better at writing than me, so it makes me really happy! Tee hee, here's chapter sixteen. Happy Reading! (And reviewing...nudge, nudge, hint, hint) Tee hee, X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, or Severus...ah well, can't have everything! =D**

**Chapter 16 – Rebuttal**

'So, tell me, how does it feel? Being a war hero?' Luc asked, taking a sip of his wine. They were sat next to one another on the couch, Hermione's legs tucked up under her as she comfortable leant back against his shoulder.

'Ugh, I'm no war hero, I did what I did.' She sat up straight again, smiling at him. 'Seriously, my life's pretty boring. What about you?'

He laughed, putting his wine down on the coffee table. 'Not very exciting at all, at least that makes two of us.'

'Yes...' Hermione murmured with a distant look in her eyes.

Luc shifted himself closer to her, and placed his hand over hers. 'Hermione, what's wrong? I'm sorry...am I too close, it is just...I am so happy that we met again. And...'

She looked at him and smiled wryly. 'It's not that, I don't mind, really. It's...nice, but...'

'What?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Doesn't matter, don't worry about it.' She told him. 'Come on, tell me something about you.' She said, trying to brighten the mood a little.

'Tell you something?' Luc asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. 'Yeah, anything.'

'Hermione, you're a very attractive woman, you know that?' He said softly, raising a hand slowly to place three fingers just under her jaw line.

She looked away from him, biting her lip. 'Luc...'

'Hermione, let me finish. You're intelligent, kind and funny...and I'm...I like that.'

'Luc...'

He held his spare hand up, cutting her off. 'Please Hermione, can I just try something?'

She looked back at him, seeing how close he was, and he was still leaning forward. He was gazing into her eyes, but there was something missing. A feeling, a sensation she couldn't find, that couldn't be stirred no matter how hard she tried.

She realised with shock that it was that fluttering, that confusion she had felt...

When Professor Snape had looked into her eyes.

'Oh!' She gasped, pulling her head back and standing up suddenly, her eyes wide.

'Hermione? I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...' He muttered, getting up. 'I'll go now, I'm sorry.'

Hermione could do nothing but nod her head and watch him go, before sinking onto the sofa. What was she playing at? He was kind, nice, charming and bloody good looking. So why didn't she want him to kiss her? Why had she felt disappointed – yes, disappointed – when she hadn't felt that strange feeling in her stomach? Why was it that the snarky potion's professor could provoke that reaction in her, but not a kind, handsome and charming friend?

She did not sleep easily that night, images of Luc's hurt expression when she jumped up and Severus' intense eyes swam in and out of her dreams, causing her to toss and turn all night, murmuring in her sleep.

*

'Tired are we, Miss Granger?' Severus remarked as she walked into his classroom on time.

She looked up at him, surprised by the strange feeling of longing she felt. Not longing for him, that would be ridiculous, but longing to know him better. To talk to him.

'A bit, but I'm fine.' She admitted, looking around. 'So, what am I doing?'

'Please don't make a habit of asking, I'll just tell you, Miss Granger.'

She nodded pleasantly. 'Ok, sorry.'

She glanced at him, wondering why he had not replied, but he was just stood there, staring at her. 'What's...what's wrong?' She asked, looking down at what she was wearing, jeans, a plain top and converse. Perfectly sensible, and her hair was tied up. So why was he looking at her like that?

'Why do you do that?' He asked her, surprised by his own words. What was happening to him? He'd never done this before; it was alien to him, another world. He'd never been curious about anyone, ever. Not even Lily. But her? He didn't know what to make of her.

She frowned; he was puzzling her more and more. 'Do...do what?'

'Talk to me as if I'm a decent person, just someone you met on the street. You're _polite_.' He remarked, turning away from her and opening the store cupboard, climbing up the ladder a couple of rungs. Hermione walked over and leant against the doorway, her head spinning.

'Why should I talk to you any different than anyone else? You've done nothing wrong; you haven't offended me, or hurt me.'

His hand froze where it was and his expression became stiff, still looking at the shelves he replied. 'I have done everything wrong, Miss Granger. I have offended everybody. Please don't pretend otherwise.'

She remained silent after that, standing back to let him down as the noise began outside his classroom, signalling that there were students waiting.

He came down and closed up his personal stores, striding over to the door.

'Get in a line; this is not a good start to the year. Miss Dalton, please remove that hideous muck from your face before I do it myself.'

Hermione watched as the frightened looking first years shuffled in and a girl with bleached hair was removing her considerable amount of make-up with her wand.

After he had done with the usual discipline and 'I'm a scary bastard' speech, he caused instructions to appear on the board with a flick of his wand and began strolling around the classroom, making them nervous as he breathed down their necks, criticising their every word.

Hermione just stood there at the back, watching as he eventually went back to his desk, leaving them to it. She frowned, she'd never agreed with his teaching methods. And when she saw a boy chopping his roots the wrong way, she took the chance to actually do something.

*

What was she doing? He had just looked up to see her bent over a boy's desk with her back to him, showing him how to chop the roots. He hadn't asked her to do that, so what the hell was she doing?

'Miss Granger, a word please.' He drawled, standing up and opening the door to his office, closing it again as she stepped in.

'What on earth do you think you're playing at?'

She looked at him with innocent eyes. 'I was helping him, I think they might learn better if someone showed them how to do it right, or else they'll just get it wrong every time.'

'You are not here to give advice on my teaching methods, Miss Granger. You are here for this first term, to observe. Now could you quietly go back to doing that? Now.'

A few students sniggered as Hermione slipped past him and went to sit at the back of the classroom, she felt like she was eleven again, being reprimanded by a head-teacher. He didn't have to humiliate her like that, talking loud enough so that the students could hear.

*

Maybe he should have done that, she didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of the students like that. But, she has to learn that she is the apprentice and I am her Professor. And I'll be doing my utmost to keep her away from that Italian boy as much as possible, too. Distractions were never good.

So why did he find himself watching _her_ for the rest of the lesson, not doing anything else?

*

'Right, I'm going to see what that Skele-Gro you made yesterday is like, Miss Granger.'

She nodded, following him into the lab and observing as he took a mouse from a cage in the corner. She winced as she heard a small crack, indicating that he had removed the bones from its fore-arms. Carefully, he poured the potion down its neck and massaged its throat, causing the mouse to swallow.

'Now, if this is perfect, it will re-grow its bones immediately, due to its small size.' He told her, casting an x-ray charm. He turned to her after putting the mouse back in its cage.

'Well done, Miss Granger. You managed to make the potion perfectly.' He said dryly, scrutinising her reaction.

'Oh, thank you.'

'It wasn't praise, Miss Granger, it was a fact. You can go now.' He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She turned to go, but just as she reached the door, she looked back. 'You did the right thing, in the war, you know.' She said quietly, before slipping out of sight.

**Please review, I need to smile, and reviews equal smiles! Tee hee. X =D**


	17. Explanations

**Hi, once again, thanks for all the lovely, lovely reviews you've given me! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, too bad...**

**Chapter 17 – Explanations**

Hermione was looking down at the ground as she made her way down to the dungeons, she'd been here a matter of days and already, this had become a regular pattern. But, as she was looking down, she didn't see Luc heading towards her until it was too late.

'Oh, ouch! Sorry!' She exclaimed as they collided, blushing as she realised it was him. 'Oh, Luc. Hi, I'm sorry.'

'It's alright. Hi.' He replied a little uncomfortably.

Hermione caught his tone and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. 'Listen, Luc, about the other night...I really am sorry, it's not that I don't like you or...but, what went down with me and Ron was pretty big, and I just don't want to get into another relationship right now. I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright, Hermione. I honestly had no idea about that Weasley bloke, I only read about that in an old prophet I found this morning. If I had known, I wouldn't have come onto you like that. I just hope we can still be friends.' He explained honestly.

Hermione's face spread into a wide smile. 'Of course we can, I'd love that.'

He nodded. 'Good and I really am sorry. Hey, how about we go into Hogsmeade together on Saturday? Just as friends.'

She bit her lip. 'Oh, I'm really sorry, I'm going to see my parents on Saturday...I haven't seen them since the break-up and I feel I owe them a proper explanation. How about another time?'

'Yeah, sure. Well, say hi to your Mum and Dad for me, yeah?'

'I will. Anyway, I better go before I'm late.' She said, hurrying off down the steps, towards the dungeons again.

*

He had been coming back from talking to Albus again, feeling mentally exhausted and confused once again. The meddling old fool, talking in riddles about the Granger girl, and then saying, 'talk to her, Severus. She could be so good for you' as he had left.

Returning to the present, he rounded a corner just in time to see the object of his confusion collide with that Italian twit. He didn't know what made him do it, but he quickly stepped back around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation.

'...what went down with me and Ron was pretty big...don't want another relationship...'

He couldn't help but detect a hint of venom as she said the name of her stupid, cheating ex-fiancé. Pretty big? Just a little, he'd only hurt her, cheating on her with that trussed up tart...

He stopped suddenly his thoughts in their tracks, realising what he was doing. He was getting......protective?

No, that wasn't it, he was getting......._involved_. That was it, why had he suddenly become so interested in her private life? What did it have to do with him? Nothing, that was the answer. So why was he still curious?

And why had he felt a strange sense of satisfaction when she had said she couldn't go to Hogsmeade with Luc on Saturday?

The answer to both was, he had no idea.

*

'The draught of living death, Miss Granger. What's the anti-dote to it?' Was Severus' greeting as Hermione entered the classroom.

She looked up at him, pausing unexpectedly for a moment. 'Well, the base is always the same, using the negative ingredients of the original...and then the compounds you use depend entirely on how much you've given the drinker, how strong the effect was and how old they are. Plus, some studies show that if you look at the genetic make-up-'

He held up a hand to silence her. 'Alright, Miss Know-It-All. I asked for an answer, not an epic.'

She looked back down again, ducking her head. 'Sorry...'

He inwardly sighed and stared at her, head down and her voice resigned. Maybe he should stop being quite so harsh...

What? What on earth was he thinking...? Be less harsh...ridiculous.

'Well, I've already brewed The Draught of Living Death, you will be brewing the anti-dote throughout the first lesson, and then we will test the potion and your anti-dote out on a student.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Is that allowed? What if I get something wrong?' She asked, alarmed.

'Calm down, Miss Granger. I've already brewed an anti-dote too, just in case.'

She relaxed a little at that. 'Ok...and how old will they be?'

'They're sixth years, so sixteen or seventeen, Miss Granger. I'll be giving them a dose of fifty millilitres. I suggest you start.' He told her, gesturing to the lab.

*

Hermione walked in, she could already hear the class filtering into the classroom behind her. Tying up her hair and lighting the fire beneath the cauldron, she picked up the vial of potion he had left her. She then performed some complicated charms, revealing exactly what ingredients he had used for the base and then also with that. Pulling some parchment towards her, she began working out some Arithmancy sums, her quill flying across the paper. She was so engrossed in her calculations that she didn't notice the door open behind her, neither did she see Severus lean back against the doorframe, watching her every move.

Finishing the Arithmancy part, Hermione moved onto brewing the base, adding ingredients accurately and stirring it perfectly. And once again, Severus was amazed by just how good she was, a natural Potioneer. She had the talent, and the intelligence, he knew that. But it was the way she moved, how comfortable she looked in the lab with a cauldron....

'Research.' He said simply, breaking the silence and causing her to jump, spinning around to finally see him.

'Oh, Professor. I didn't notice you...' She cut off, frowning. 'Research, how do you mean?'

'I've said, healing is a waste of time, Miss Granger. Watching you just now, I think you'd benefit from going into Potions research, making advancements in modern day potions. Experimenting.' He explained, stepping into the lab and closing the door behind him.

She turned back to the potion to add more ingredients, glancing occasionally at her calculations to make sure she was doing it right. Research? She hadn't thought of that...but she had to admit, it was a good idea. A job learning and finding out new things, making breakthroughs and writing up results. It sounded like more than a good idea, it sounded...perfect for her.

'It is polite to reply when someone has spoken to you.' He said, making her jump again at how close his voice sounded, he was stood about a foot behind her now.

'Sorry, I was just thinking...' She looked at him, allowing the potion to simmer. 'It's a really good idea...I hadn't thought of it, to be honest. Thanks.'

'_Thanks.' _She had thanked him. She had said thank you. The experience was alien to him, especially coming from her.

'No problem, Miss Granger.' He replied stiffly, 'you have twenty minutes.'

'Oh, I'm finished, sir.' She told him, giving it a quick stir.

He nodded, concealing his surprise; she was quick, not just efficient. 'I'll get a student, then.' He said, sweeping out of the room as usual.

Hermione had just finished pouring the appropriate measure into a vial when he returned, accompanied by a tall boy in Ravenclaw robes, with a wide mouth and dark ginger hair.

'Right, Mr Scott. Just take this, and Miss Granger will give you the antidote.' He instructed, stepping back to watch the proceedings.

He nodded. 'No problem.' He replied, and Hermione sensed he was the clever, confident type.

Hands shaking, she handed The Draught of Living Death to him, and watched him swallow it. With her wand, she levitated his seemingly dead body onto the table, staring at him fearfully.

His face was pale white and the area under his eyes and become sunken and grey. His eyes were blank and lifeless, the rise and fall of his chest nonexistent.

Severus frowned as he stepped forward. What was wrong with her? She was just stood there, staring at the boy transfixed, her hands shaking and, he noticed when he stepped closer, her lip trembling.

*

She thought this was all over. The dreams had stopped; she wasn't haunted by the flashing memories anymore. So why was the sight of this seemingly dead boy scaring her so much? He wasn't actually dead, she knew that. But his pale face, lifeless eyes and red hair were just too similar. She'd seen it, watched the life go out of someone's eyes. She'd seen that flash of green light, ending someone's life in an instant. The Great Hall, with a line of dead bodies down the middle...Tonks, Lupin, George...and so many other fatalities...needless deaths...

'Miss Granger, he isn't dead. Give him the anti-dote.' Severus told her, still trying to work out why she looked so scared...so haunted.

'I...I know.' She shouldn't have spoken; she knew that as soon as the words were out. He voice broke and the tears spilled over her wide eyes, a feeling of uselessness and buried fear stabbing her.

He watched in shock as he saw the tears run down her face and she choked out a sob, running from the room. He didn't know where she went, there was still a class out there, there wasn't anywhere to go. But that wasn't his priority.

What was wrong with her? Why had she got so upset all of a sudden? It had something to do with the dead appearance of the boy, but what? Surely, she wasn't scared? He didn't know, he wasn't good with people.

Concentrating on the potion, he tipped Hermione's anti-dote down his throat, waiting until he was fully restored to life before he dismissed him and cleared the contents of her cauldron.

'Right, class dismissed!' He barked, causing the whispers that were already circulating to grow louder. He had let them go ten minutes early, a thing that was never heard of in the history of Severus Snape. Not to mention the site of Hermione Granger running out from the lab, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide and moist from the crying.

'Made her cry...'

'Greasy git, wonder what he said to her...?'

These were the general whispers and speculations he caught as the class filed out, once they were all gone, he shut the door and looked around the classroom, wondering where on earth she could have got to.

Opening the door to the store room, he saw Hermione sat in the tiny space on the floor, her knees tucked up under chin, tear tracks down her face.

She looked up at him and blinked. 'I'm sorry...God, look at me...' She muttered, covering her face with her hands.

'Don't cry, Miss Granger. Pull yourself together and tell me what the hell happened back there.' He ordered, though not too harshly. To be honest, he had no idea what to say to a crying girl, curled up in his store cupboard.

**Kind of a cliffie there, sorry! But please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading. X =D**


	18. Change

**Hi, thanks again for all those lovely review, what would I do without you all? Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter...too bad...=D**

**Chapter 18 – Change**

What was she supposed to say? She'd never told anyone about those dreams, nobody. So if there was anyone she would bother to tell, it most certainly would not be this man, who was now looking down on her, at where she sat on the small cramped area of the cold floor. Severus Snape. Was this what she was to be reduced to, spilling the contents of her nightmares to _Severus Snape_.

'I...I'm really sorry, sir. I shouldn't have...sorry.' She finally said, the words stumbling out as she scrambled to her feet and glanced at him nervously. She'd messed up, she knew it, he knew it. She had done the unforgivable and shown a flaw in her Gryffindor bravery, she had run away, she had shown weakness in front of him, and so he would humiliate her. Because that's what Professor Snape, the snarky Potions Master did.

But Hermione didn't get Professor Snape the snarky Potions Master; instead she got Severus, the man who seemed to be oddly curious about her.

'Miss Granger, I think it would be best if you told me why you were so disturbed back there.' He told her simply, hoping that his face and tone did not betray any evidence of his curiosity.

It didn't. He was a spy, wearing a mask was what he was good at; he'd done it for long enough. So long, that part of him was still trying to work out which part was mask and which part was real.

Hermione bit her lip, should she be honest? 'Um...I just...it's silly, really...but, I used to have these nightmares, well flashbacks really...'

'Flashbacks of what?' He asked, although he was sure he knew the answer. But he had never really had Hermione Granger down as one for Post Traumatic Nightmares.

'Of...the war, and the deaths, the last battle...the light go out of his eyes...' Hermione's lip began to tremble now as her unfaithful eyes betrayed her and pushed out tears, making them roll their way down her cheeks, but still she carried on, wincing inwardly at every memory, every image.

'The bodies lines up in the Great Hall...students fighting Death Eaters...the Horcruxes...'

Severus stared in astonishment at the tears winding their way down her face as she whispered the names of her worst nightmares, of the images that haunted her.

Hermione sniffed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. 'I'm sorry, I thought I was alright, I had the dreams for a few months after the war...they'd stopped...but seeing him laid there, like that...it reminded me of...Fred Weasley.'

She gulped and decided to keep going, she'd said this much, he had already seen enough of her soul, what could a little more hurt? 'I was stood there, I watched it...the green light, then the laughter stopped, the light flickered out...he was dead.' She whispered, biting down on her trembling lip as her eyes took on a vacant expression.

Severus, to his surprise, found himself nodding slightly. How many times had he seen that exact same thing? Muggles, half-bloods, unfaithful death eaters, all of their lives extinguished in a flash of green light and two cruelly uttered words. Too many times, he had seen it. Enough to give him nightmares, too. But they'd stopped, just like hers. He had stepped that little bit further from the past and allowed himself to move on.

It seemed she had done the same, only today, in the lab, she had been reminded.

'Come with me.' He ordered, though not harshly, in fact his voice was almost, just almost...gentle.

Hermione followed him silently back into the lab, where both the boy and her cauldron had gone.

'Did it work?' She asked quietly as he began reaching into the back of a cupboard.

He turned back to her with a small vial in his hand. 'Yes, it worked.' He replied, handing her the vial.

'What's this?'

Damn. She was doing it again, looking up at him with those wide, searching eyes. Only this time it was worse, because those beautiful eyes were shining with tears, making her look not only curious and beautiful, but in need of comfort, too. And comfort Severus Snape could not give. He did not know comfort, lest comfort to a young woman he hardly knew, a woman who was supposed to be scared of him, but wasn't.

No-one had ever comforted him; he had never shown the weakness to allow it. He had never cried, or shown emotion, so he didn't know comfort. He had seen others sure enough, they put their arms around someone, squeezed their hands, murmured meaningless words, supposed to cheer someone up. But he couldn't do that, he just couldn't. He didn't know how, and more to the point, why should he comfort her? She was not his problem, was she?

'It's a special type of Dreamless Sleep Potion, it takes away any dreams related to bad memories but all other dreams remain. I made it myself.' He told her stiffly, still unsure of why he was doing this.

She blinked slowly at him, glancing down at the little vial in her hand. 'For me?'

'No, Miss Granger, I want you to give it to the House Elves. Of course it's for you, I thought it might help if the dreams came back again.' His tone was sarcastic, but not mean sarcastic. It was the same humorous sarcasm she had heard from his whilst in Diagon Alley.

She looked at the vial again and clutched it tight. This was better than what anyone else could have offered her, better than a hug or words that meant nothing. She hated that, the only person really good at that was her Mother. Her Mother knew how to hold her close without rubbing her back annoyingly like other people did, and her Mother spoke sense, told her wise things rather than saying silly things like 'It'll be alright.'

But this was what she needed. She didn't need a hug, or words. She needed this potion, and he had given it to her.

She looked back up at him and her lips curved upwards into a grateful smile. 'Thank you.' She said meaningfully, her stomach stirring strangely as her eyes met his obsidian ones and she felt that pull to their ebony depths.

'No problem, Miss Granger. The Free Period will be over in a few minutes, I've got to go and prepare for my next class, you can just observe on this one.' He said awkwardly and strode out of the room.

She had thanked him. _Thanked_ him. Why? Why had she said thank you? It made him feel awkward; he didn't know what to say to her, he wasn't used to being thanked for things. He never did anything that was deserving of a thank you, did he?

For the next lesson, Hermione sat at the back of the classroom, taking notes on the potion the students were brewing and clutching the vial safely in her other hand. Occasionally, she would glance up at his desk, only to see that his head was down, and he was writing his own notes, or lesson plans, she wasn't sure.

But one time, about ten minutes before the end of class, she looked up to see him staring at her intently, his eyes burned curiously through her, until she felt strange, very strange. Why was he gazing at her like that?

And then he seemed to realise he had noticed and his head snapped back down again, but Hermione still looked at him, transfixed.

What was that feeling? She had never felt it before, the way he had looked at her, intently and curiously, his eyes had burned through her, she had felt his gaze on her, like a heavy weight, like he was watching her very carefully. Why?

Hermione wasn't sure, but one thing she did feel, was the something had changed that day. Something in their relationship had shifted and they both now knew something about the other that they didn't before. Something had definitely changed.

**Hope that didn't disappoint with Hermione's explanation, I tried to keep it as real as possible. Please review! X =D**


	19. Curiosity

**First of all, I feel another apology is in order, this chapter has been a bit long coming, again I found myself weighted down with homework, but then also had a school prize giving to go to, which delayed my writing. I did however get Governor's awards for English, Music, Art, Maths, French and History! Which I'm quite happy about, tee hee. Hope you like this chapter and again, sorry about the delay and thank you for the reviews! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 19 – Curiosity**

Hermione put down her notes as the last of the students filed out of the classroom, glad that the dreaded Potion's lesson was over. It was finally the end of the week, she was planning to go see her parents, all she had to do was ask. As she made her way towards his desk, she was unsure of what he would say. They hadn't spoken much since that day she broke down and told him about her nightmares; the potion he had given her had really worked until she stopped having the dreams again.

'Um...sir?' She asked tentatively, holding her gaze as he looked up at her.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' He replied, setting down his quill. What did she want now? They hadn't talked since a few days ago, but since then he had felt strange feelings every time he looked at her, feelings he couldn't really understand. They weren't romantic, he knew that much but they were something else...he could identify curiosity, but he held it at bay determinedly. The others could be something along the lines of protectiveness, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't exactly a 'feelings' person, so these thoughts she stirred in him scared him. Scared him quite a bit.

'Well, I was planning to go visit my parents at the weekend, I was wondering if that was Ok?' She inwardly bit her lip as he studied her face, his own expression blank, as always.

Her parents? In Australia? Shit. Damn the Ministry and their rules.

'The only problem with that, Miss Granger is that I'd have to accompany you. According to the Ministry rules of Apprenticeship, the Apprentice is not allowed to go out of the country unaccompanied.' He drawled, tapping his long fingers on the oak desk.

Hermione bit her lip. 'Oh, well...ok, then. It's alright; I'll just write them a letter.' She mumbled, turning to go.

Damn her. Why did she have to do that? Make her expression and voice so helpless? 'Miss Granger, I didn't say you couldn't go.' What the hell was he doing?! Was he offering to do something for her? What in God's name was happening to him?

She turned, her face incredulous. 'Really? I-we can go?' She asked, her mouth turning up into a smile.

He nodded. 'If you really want, be down here at nine o'clock, we'll go into Hogsmeade and disapparate from there.' He told her dryly, picking up his quill again.

Her smile grew wider as her eyes lit up. 'Thank you so much. I'll be here.' She replied, leaving the office.

She had done it again. Thanked him. He had made her smile, had done something for her. How long was it since he had done something for anyone? A long time, he was sure. So why start now? Why _her_?

'_Because she intrigues you.' _ The little voice in the back of his consciousness whispered.

'_She does not. I hold no interest in the girl, whatsoever.' _

'_Girl? She's a woman, Snape. You must have noticed that, surely?' _

Yes. That was the trouble. He _had_ noticed. The way she walked, her head held high, the way her curls fell across her face as she wrote something. She sometimes took her robes off, revealing jeans and skinny fit plain tops. She had grown into herself, and he had to admit, she was an attractive girl-woman.

'Shit.' He muttered, getting up and sweeping out of the classroom to his quarters, a glass or two of good red wine in mind.

*

'Hi.' Hermione greeted him with a smile and he absentmindedly raked his eyes over her appearance. Jeans, as always, but this time with high heels and a trench coat on top to keep her warm.

'Ready?' He asked, gesturing to the door.

She nodded. 'Yeah, and thanks, again. For coming with me.'

He dismissed her repeated thank you and walked out the door, Hermione falling into step beside him. She seemed so set on this visit; she had looked so desperate yesterday when she had asked.

And once again, curiosity got the better of Severus Snape. 'Why are you so keen to see you parents?'

His question surprised her. Why was he so interested? Again, Hermione could sense that distinct change, something different between them. Curiosity at the foundations.

She bit her lip, wondering what to say, but again, she settled at the truth. Honesty, for her, was the best policy. 'I owe them an explanation, about me and Ron. After we broke up, I just write them a short letter telling them we weren't together anymore.'

He frowned, he hadn't been expecting that. 'I see, and what explanation is that? What exactly did happen between you and Mr Weasley?'

Did he really have to ask that? Was it completely necessary? But still, she didn't feel that he was asking in order to spite her. 'He cheated on me, for three months with Lavender Brown and I didn't even realise until I found a bra under the bed and she confessed everything. That's all there is to it.' She told him simply, pushing back the stab of pain and resentment that cut her again.

Well, he knew she had been cheated on, but three months and she hadn't realised? Ouch. She hid it well, almost as well as he hid things. 'Are you hurt?' He asked, the words sounding alien coming from his mouth.

She glanced at him in surprise, she had never seen him so out of character. It was odd...yet, she felt something else, too...but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'No. I never loved him enough, anyway.' She said, realising she had just told him something quite personal. Because it was true. She hadn't loved Ron enough to marry him and live with him forever. Their relationship just didn't have enough substance, enough interest. But he was all she had ever known, so she had clung to him until she was handed the push she needed to let go.

He frowned. Though that maybe true...she couldn't be completely fine, could she? A part of him told him to shut up, that he'd gone far enough, that he should really stop asking questions. But he carried on.

'I'm far from an expert on people, Miss Granger but I can imagine it's a blow to someone's self esteem, to find that your fiancé has sought excitement elsewhere.' He commented, causing her to stop in total astonishment. He had not just said that? She had never heard him talk so much...or make so much sense.

He was right. It was a blow to her confidence, that was what she had been missing. She knew she had felt upset over her and Ron's break up, but she knew she didn't feel regret, or pain. She hadn't been able to identify it. But now she could. _He_ had identified it. Severus Snape had seen what she was feeling. This was mad.

He turned back, frowning. She was just stood, frozen to the spot and staring intently at him. And with two words, his eyes widened and he stepped towards her.

'You're right.' She whispered. Her eyes beginning to shine with unuttered tears.

**I hope Snape isn't **_**too**_** out of character; I've been trying to develop and slightly change his character over the last few chapters, while still keeping him reasonably blunt and sarcastic. Anyway, please review, cookies are given for reviews! X =D**


	20. A Shock

**Hi, currently sat in bed with laptop, infected with some sort of nasty bug I think I must have caught at school. Thankfully my vocabulary and imagination are still intact (well, I hope so!) and I have decided to write another chapter!**

**Mainly because I have just looked on my Story Stats and realised that there is an astonishing 145 people who have got this on Story Alert, which is quite an achievement for me! So thank you to all those people for enjoying the story enough to add it to their subscriptions! X =D**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter, the world would be a very interesting place. But I don't, and so it remains the same. =D**

**Chapter 20 – A Shock**

'You're right.' She whispered. Her eyes beginning to shine with unuttered tears.

Severus took a step towards her, but stopped himself before he took another. What was he doing? He could not comfort her, so why had he stepped forward? The idea of Severus Snape offering comfort, ridiculous.

Hermione brought a hand up to brush away a lone tear that had somehow wound its way from the corner of her eye and she looked up at him. 'Sorry, just, a realisation. I'm alright.' She said, picking her pace back up.

'You don't look alright.' He remarked, also continuing walking.

Hermione nodded. 'I am. You just pointed something out to me that I think I've been hiding from, that's all. I'm fine.'

He had to admit, glancing at her; there was no evidence of tears on her face or sadness in her eyes. She had just had a bit of a shock. 'Ok. We need to do Side-Along Apparation; I don't know where we're going.' He told her, taking her elbow firmly in his hand.

Hermione was once again surprised by the warmth coming from his grip, the way his upper arm brushed hers as he held onto her tightly. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and disapparated, taking him with her.

She took in a deep gasp of oxygen as they landed and opened her eyes, looking around and taking in the familiar sight of the alleyway down the side of her parent's house in Australia. 'We're here.'

'Yes, Miss Granger, I can see that. I'm not blind.' He commented dryly, following her around to the front door and watching as she rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by a tall man with a short haircut, large glasses and an intelligent expression. 'Hello Hermione, me and your Mum were wondering when you were going to come and visit.' He said, opening the door wider to admit them in. 'Who's this?' He asked, glancing at Severus who was stood with his usual blank, uninterested expression.

'This is Professor Snape; Apprentices have to be accompanied by their Professor's if they're going to leave the country.' Hermione explained.

John Granger extended his hand and Severus reluctantly took it, shaking it once before letting go. 'Pleased to meet you.' John said honestly with a smile.

Severus nodded stiffly and stepped back. 'Do you mind if I wait here whilst Miss Granger talks to you.' He asked, though his tone made it sound like it was not a question.

'Of course you can, Professor Snape.' John replied, putting his arms around his daughter's shoulders and leading her into the lounge.

'Jane, Hermione's here.' He called, shutting the door.

Hermione heard her mother sigh and then saw her appear from the kitchen and rush over to hug her. 'Oh thank God, Hermione. Now, what on earth were you thinking?! You've got some explaining to do, young lady!'

Hermione was taken aback. 'What do you mean?'

'You split up with Ron and all you send us was some letter! I want to know what happened! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?'

Hermione bit down hard on her lip and her eyes welled up with tears as she sank down onto the sofa.

'Oh, 'Mione, come here honey. Tell me what happened, hm?' Jane said, gathering her daughter in her arms and just holding her. A sense of comfort engulfed Hermione, this was what she needed. Not some person she hardly knew rubbing her back patronisingly, not that anyone had done that. But she needed her Mum, to just hold her and listen to her. Little did she know that Severus was curiously listening in on every word.

'He cheated on me, Mum. For three months.' She choked out, wiping away the tears. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying.

'What?' John asked suddenly, in an outraged tone. 'He did what?!'

Jane shot him an angry glance, silencing him. 'What did he do, Hermione? Tell me everything.'

'He was sleeping with Lavender Brown for three months, telling her he loved her and that he was going to break up with me. Then I found a bra under the bed, and this spell told me it was hers, and I went round to confront her and...She told me everything...and then, then...'

'Then what?'

'I chucked him out.' Hermione said, a hint of venom in her tone.

'Good.' Her Dad said, his face livid. 'I hope you gave him a piece of your mind, too.'

Hermione looked up and smiled weakly at her father. 'Yeah, I did. I burnt his broomstick, too.'

*

Outside Severus was mentally berating himself for intruding on such a conversation. This was none of his business, was it? So why was he eavesdropping on it?

Burnt his broomstick? The idea made him smile, just ever so slightly. He had to confess, she had some pluck. Just picturing that Weasley prat's face looking at the charred remains of his precious _Firebolt_ cheered him up.

*

'Why didn't you come and tell us, honey?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I didn't want to talk about it; I was trying to get my head around it all. I needed time to think. Sorry if I worried you.'

'I understand, it's alright. We're not mad.'

'Yeah, don't worry about it Hermione. All that matters is you, are you happy now?' John asked, sitting next to his daughter.

Hermione thought for a moment. Was she happy? With her friends? Her apprenticeship? Working in the dungeons with Severus Snape?

'Yes, I'm happier now.'

*

Severus couldn't help himself. He gasped.

Happy? She was happy?

Not possible, surely. She spent all day with him for heaven's sake! Nobody could be completely happy spending most of their time with a sarcastic, blunt git like him.

'_But you don't really act like a git around her, do you?'_

He inwardly groaned. The voice was back.

'_I do.' _

'_No, you don't. You're sarcastic and blunt, I'll give you that. But not horrible, not really. You like her.' _

'_I do not like her. I...respect her.' _

His thoughts shocked him. Respected her? He respected her?

Yes, he did. He respected her courage, her strength, her intelligence. She wasn't the usual dunderhead type, content with sitting around doing nothing. She liked to learn, to talk and she had handled her whole messy break up very well.

Better than he had handled Lily's rejection.

*

'Bye Mum, bye Dad.' Hermione said, hugging each her parents in turn.

'Bye honey, look after yourself, yeah?'

Hermione nodded. 'I will, you too.'

Once they were outside they disapparated again, reappearing in Hogsmeade. Hermione looked around the damp village, the grey clouds overhead. Down the street, she could see the familiar, comforting glow of The Three Broomsticks pub, boasting of warmth and nourishment.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, she turned to Severus and asked, 'do you want to come to the pub for a drink? As a thank you, for letting me go see my parents.'

He didn't know what made him say it. His growing curiosity perhaps? The way she was smiling slightly at him? But he accepted.

'Ok, Miss Granger. One drink.'

**Hope you're happy with what happened there, the next chapter is going to be interesting! In the meantime, please review this one, reviews mean love, and love means I'll try update the next chapter even faster! X =D**


	21. Honesty

****

Hello, I've finally found time to start this chapter after beginning on my geography project – bleugh. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review at the end, you know what they mean to me! X =D

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, imagine the trouble I'd cause if I did! =D**

**Chapter 21 – Honesty**

* * *

Hermione and Severus were silent as they approached The Three Broomsticks, Hermione closing her eyes softly as the blast of warm air hit her face, spreading a warm, glowing feeling across it.

Severus glanced around the pub as they walked inside, taking in the familiar seats, the men sat at the bar, the warm air and dim lights. He'd always secretly enjoyed the atmosphere in here, not too loud, but not so quiet it was deserted. Of course, it was loud on a Hogsmeade weekend, when all the dunderheads were in here, but on a normal night it was...dare he say it? Pleasant.

'What are you having, Miss Granger?' He inquired once they had reached the bar, his tone almost polite. Well, the most polite she had heard it anyhow.

'Um...white wine please, Professor. I'll go grab that table.' She told him, pointing to a small booth in the corner which was one of the few remaining tables in the small pub.

He gave her a nod in reply as she went and sat down. He brought the drinks over a couple of minutes later, noticing that she had removed her coat and now sat there in a fitted, long sleeved burgundy blouse which that silly inner voice told him suited her very nicely.

'Thank you.' She said, taking her drink from him and sipping at it before setting it down on the table, transferring her gaze to him.

What should she say? She really should speak; after all, it was her who had invited him there. What were you supposed to say while sat in a pub with Severus Snape? Fortunately, Hermione needn't have worried, for it was Severus who broke the awkward silence that had been hanging in the air.

'Have you thought about my research suggestion, Miss Granger?' He asked, putting down his wine.

His question took her by surprise, because no, she hadn't really had chance. So again, she stuck with honesty. 'Um...no, sorry, I haven't had the chance. Although, it does sound like a good idea.' She admitted, biting her lip thoughtfully.

Severus looked at her for a moment, she wasn't a dunderhead, or stupid...or insufferable. There, he had admitted it once and for all. She was not insufferable. He followed the line of her curled hair past her shoulders, watching the way the light danced on it curiously, illuminating her face with a mysterious glow. The warmth on her cold cheeks had brushed a pink blush over them and her cinnamon eyes were bright. She looked so...young.

But at the same time...mature. Because behind those bright eyes was a sort of haunted edge that revealed the true ghosts of her past, and he had a feeling that that edge would never go away, it was a part of her. She had fought in the battle, and she had scars and scars like that don't heal. He should know. But on top of young and mature, he hated himself to admit but...she looked beautiful.

'You know, Miss Granger, I am going to have to admit, you haven't been nearly as insufferable as I thought you would be.' He suddenly said, his voice having a lighter tone to it than Hermione had ever heard before.

To his intense surprise, she laughed. 'Really?'

He picked up his glass and took another sip of red wine. 'Really.' He affirmed dryly, remaining expressionless as she smiled.

'So...if I haven't been insufferable, what have I been?' Shoot, the alcohol seemed to be going to her head ever so slightly. She was asking what he thought of her...this wasn't good.

Severus dropped his eyes to his long fingers, resting on the table, his brow furrowing slightly in thought. Then, he looked back up at her. 'You've been...curious.'

Curious? She hadn't expected that. Annoying, yes. In the way, possibly. Bearable, probably. But curious? 'How do you mean?' Hermione pushed, putting her head on one side, unconsciously pouting slightly.

First young but mature, then beautiful...now sexy. Severus was inwardly cursing his own mind as he looked at her, gazing at him with wide brown eyes and a slight pout residing on her full lips.

_Inappropriate...too young...Gryffindor...Hermione Granger...She's Hermione Granger, you fool._

'I can't figure you out very well. I've tried Legilimency, you had barriers up.'

His confession shocked her and her mouth parted to let out a small gasp. 'When?' She asked, trying to remember a time when she had felt the probe of Legilimency on her practically permanent Occlumency shields.

'That afternoon after you'd got upset over Mr Scott's apparently dead form, while you were observing I tried to enter your mind but your shields are good...extremely good, I haven't seen anything like them, apart from Dumbledore, of course.' He told her silkily as another mouthful of wine slipped down his throat.

Then Hermione remembered looking up to see him staring at her very intensely, she'd just been confused then, but she understood now, he'd been trying to access her mind. 'Strange...I didn't feel anything.'

'Like I said, Miss Granger, your shields are very good.'

Hermione allowed herself a small smile at his hidden compliment. 'Thanks.'

'It wasn't a compliment, Miss Granger, just a fact.' He replied, emptying his wine glass and looking at the dregs in the bottom, swilling them about a little. 'Are you finished?' He asked, looking at her empty glass.

She nodded and stood up along with him, pulling on her coat and scarf as they walked out into the harsh autumn air. Whilst they had been drinking, a wind had picked up outside and it now bit at their faces, blowing Hermione's hair about. Heads down, they walked slowly up the hill towards Hogwarts, once they had reached the gates, Severus realised she was shivering.

'Here.' He said, casting a silent warming charm over her, before casting one on himself.

Hermione felt the warm touch spread from her head down to her toes and smiled slightly at him. 'Thank you.' She said, not for the first time that evening.

'Will you stop with all the thank you's, Miss Granger? It's beginning to frustrate me.' He told her, opening the gates and letting her in.

Hermione frowned but walked into the castle grounds before looking up at him. 'Why? Why do they frustrate you? I'm only thanking you.'

They started walking again and Severus didn't reply for a while, that was until they reached the stone steps leading up to the Entrance Hall. 'Because, Miss Granger, thank you is what you say to a normal, respectable person. Not to me. Goodnight.'

And with that, Severus was gone, robes billowing behind him and leaving Hermione in a state of confusion, his words hanging in the air like a heavy gong.

'And who's to say you're not a normal, respectable person?' She said to the cold air, before following his suit and stepping inside the warm Entrance Hall. Little did she know, he was only around the corner and had heard her statement. Shaking him head, he continued away towards the dungeons, bed being the only thing he had in his all of a sudden tired mind.

* * *

Now, Madame Rosmerta was no scholar, she wasn't overly intelligent, nor did she claim to know all that much about the world, she'd barely seen outside of Hogsmeade. But she did know people, she saw the people that came into her pub, she watched their conversations, their daily lives. And if she was sure of one thing that night, and one thing only, it was this...

Severus Snape had not taken his eyes off Hermione Granger the whole time they had been sat in that cosy corner of her pub.

* * *

**Please review; you know how much I love 'em! *cue the puppy dog eyes* Thanks for reading! X =D**


	22. Midnight Wanderings

****

Hi, me again! Well, wouldn't be anyone else... (Awkward moment) Anyways, here's the next chapter, please review; you know how much I love 'em! Also, thanks for the reviews last chapter – I was so excited to see this has over 200 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many, so it's a big deal for me!

**A special mention to BelhavenOnTap, she was the 200****th**** reviewer. Tee hee, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. =D**

**Chapter 22 – Midnight Wanderings**

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She'd flooed to her apartment in a strange state of confusion, mainly due to the odd mix of feelings swirling about in her stomach. She had sat in a pub, and had a drink with Severus Snape, neither of them and had argued or said something to upset the other. Weird.

If someone six months ago told her that she would be doing that, she'd have laughed and had them checked out. But not now. Now...she found his presence strangely... reassuring... pleasant... interesting. But of course, she would never admit those things out loud; he would probably have a heart attack. She had enjoyed sitting there in The Three Broomsticks, talking about nothing much, but that companionable silence always hovering in the background like a safe harbour.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, in which Hermione's mind refused to settle down and give itself over to sleep, she pushed back the duvet and climbed out of bed, pulling a black cloak over her silk nightdress and slipping on a pair of pump. She walked over to the fireplace, feeling very awake for the time of night as she flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus couldn't sleep. Every time he rolled over and closed his eyes, his mind refused to stop whirring. He couldn't chase the image of her face from his memory, her curled hair winding down past her shoulders, glowing golden in the dim light of the pub...her wide, cinnamon eyes, listening to him intently and her soft pink lips forming into that pout which seemed to stir something in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. Attraction.

He told himself to stop being ridiculous, that he was tired and had alcohol in his system...

_It's Hermione Granger, you idiot...annoying, know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess._

But he knew he was lying to himself, he was not a clever man for nothing. Because all those labels 'know-it-all' 'Gryffindor Princess' 'annoying' were exactly that, _labels_. Not truth, they were labels he had stuck to her during her time at Hogwarts and he had not erased them, but he should. Because she had changed, the war had changed her, her break-up had changed her...and he knew that he could no longer call her a know-it-all, or a Gryffindor Princess, because she was neither.

She was a person, a person with feelings, personality and depth. And maybe, just maybe – he admitted to himself – it was time that he began to think of her differently, think of her as Hermione Granger the person, rather than Hermione Granger, the student and best friend of Harry Potter.

And, though it shocked him to think, he didn't mind getting to know Hermione Granger, the person a little better.

Feeling very awake all of a sudden, Severus pushed back the duvet and got out of bed, pulling a black shirt on over his bare chest – he only slept in pyjama bottoms – before putting a dark green cloak over that and putting his usual boots on.

* * *

Hermione had done this before, got up in the middle of the night and wandered down to the lake outside. For some reason, she had never been caught out, though, as an apprentice, that didn't matter now. She used to come and stand here, on a rock by the still water in her sixth year, trying to get away from Ron and Lavender. Though it seemed she'd never got away from those two, they had rubbed it in her face when she was seventeen, and now they had done it again – made her feel foolish for not realising, for not doing something about it.

The vast expanse of black water was impeccably still and the grey clouds of earlier had cleared, leaving the sky a perfect silk backdrop, littered with sparkling diamonds and the glowing moon, which reflected perfectly on the still surface of water. Not a ripple shook it nor winds blow it. Hermione felt as if all time had stood still, freezing her in a moment of thought. Still, that was, until she heard a familiarly silky voice in her ear.

'And what are you doing stood out her at midnight, Miss Granger?'

She gasped and turned around, careful not to lose her balance, that wouldn't be a good idea at this time of the year; she expected the lake would be extremely cold. 'I...I couldn't sleep, sir.' She breathed, eyes growing wide at his appearance. A loose black shirt was visible beneath the heavy cloak, then a pair of equally black loose trousers and his usual boots. He looked...very bare compared to his usual frock coat and robes.

She couldn't sleep? His eyes trailed over the silk nightdress she wore, revealing half her leg and skimming loosely over her hips. The top half was covered by her thick cloak, and for that he was thankful – that stirring in the pit of his stomach seemed to have returned. 'I see.' He said simply, looking over the lake.

'It looks like something out of a fairytale, doesn't it?' Hermione said, following his gaze.

What a strange remark to make, especially to him. 'It looks like Hogwarts Lake to me.' He told her bluntly, but again, Hermione could trace no unkindness in his voice.

For the next few minutes, they stood side by side, looking out over the picturesque lake, Hermione frowning slightly. Why hadn't he inquired exactly why she was out here, or encouraged her to go back to bed? Or gone himself?

'You're wrong.'

She turned to look at him, her eyes showing her surprise. 'About what?'

'I'm not normal, and I'm not respectable, Miss Granger.'

'You heard me?' She asked, turning her whole body now to face him, her back to the water as her eyes searched his face.

He looked at her, and then found he couldn't look away. Her wide eyes were wandering over her face searchingly, looking for answers. Her lips were slightly parted and a light breeze was blowing a single curl over her cheek as the moonlight cast a mysterious shadow over her face. 'Yes, I heard you. And you're wrong.'

Hermione shook her head gently, bringing a hand up to brush the curl away and tuck it behind her ear. 'I don't see anything disrespectable about you, sir. Or abnormal.'

In that moment, his eyes hardened and his mouth formed a tight, straight line. 'I killed people, Miss Granger. I've hurt people before. I was a proper death eater, don't doubt that.' He told her, the menace returning to his tone as his head bent slightly towards hers.

Hermione continued staring into his deep black eyes, not looking away. 'I know.' She whispered, 'I know you did. But you didn't want to do it all...you were trying to make sure she didn't die in vain.' There was no need for her voice to progress above a whisper; his face was so close now.

Suddenly, he stood back from her. 'Exactly. She should have never died in the first place, I don't deserve respect.' He watched as she bit her lip slowly, grazing her teeth over the soft, smooth surface before they disappeared back into her mouth again, trying to suppress that feeling in his stomach, he took another, small step back.

'It's not your fault she died.' Hermione said softly, stepping forward until she was stood a centimetre from him, looking up into his obsidian eyes. 'You're not a bad person; you should stop blaming yourself, Severus.'

She had used his first name. His shock was profound, first she was giving him advice about Lily – he didn't even understand why he was talking to her about Lily, he never spoke about Lily to anyone, not ever. But then she called him Severus. And he hated the way it sounded so right coming out of her mouth.

'Miss Granger, I think you should stop there.' He told her quietly, once again stepping back, hating the way he missed her closeness.

'I don't think I should, you should stop blaming yourself for everything, hardly anyone else blames you, and there are very few people who hate you, actually. I certainly am not one of them.' She said, her tone almost conversational.

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted and there was a rustle in the trees as it took off, but Severus didn't register it. He was too busy trying to ignore the effect her softly spoken words were having on him, not to mention the breeze blowing her nightdress, revealing more of her creamy thigh to him.

Averting his eyes from her intense gaze, he simply said, 'I'll move on in my own time, thank you.' He then turned to go, walking away from where she stood, breathing heavily on the damp grass.

He suddenly felt a hand grip his arm and pull him back around to face her. Her face was inches from him, though a little bit below so she was staring up into his eyes in the manner of an old western romance.

'Don't you think, if other can forgive you...you should start to forgive yourself?' She asked, her voice barely a whisper before she turned away from him and walked off, soon disappearing out of sight as she slipped through the doors into the entrance hall. Leaving him stood under the stars, dumb-founded and wondering why on earth she made him feel like this.

* * *

**I'm desperately hoping that chapter went well, please review and tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, etc...=D Thanks for reading! X =D**


	23. Snapped Temper and a Red Dress

**Hi, thanks for the reviews last chapter, hope you like this one and please review, they really do help me to improve my writing! I also apologise for the chapter title, it's not the best. X =D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or it would be free cookies for the entire world! =D**

**Chapter 23 – Snapped Temper and a Red Dress**

* * *

Arthur Weasley, as a rule was a generally patient man. Bringing up a house of six boys and one girl had taught him to see the humorous side of things, especially with Fred and George. But his youngest and most foolish son was now trying his well trained patience. When he had Hermione had got engaged, Arthur had been genuinely delighted, Hermione seemed to be just what Ron needed and it looked set to be a perfect marriage. But no, Ronald didn't seem to have grown up after the war, if anything, the fame had gone to his head, inflating his ego. He just had to sleep with some tart behind Hermione's back...he was ashamed that his son could have done such a thing, and he had told Ron so.

But then, perhaps yes, Ronald was the reason for their break up, but when he thought about it, _really _thought about it, maybe they hadn't been as happy as they tried to appear. By no means was what Ron had done acceptable, but Arthur was beginning to think that things from Hermione's point of view might not have been ideal either.

Hermione Granger was an intelligent, confident and charismatic young woman, with a potential for brilliance and Arthur Weasley knew that all too well, it was part of the reason he'd been so overjoyed when Ron had managed to secure her heart...but also the reason he'd been so dismayed when he had broken it.

So when Ronald Weasley, his foolish, unthinking son knocked on the door of the Burrow, suitcase in hand, Arthur knew his patience was finally at breaking point.

'Ron, what's happened now?' He asked tersely, forgetting sympathy as Ron entered the kitchen as though he owned the place.

'Lavender's thrown me out. Told me she didn't want me in her way anymore and chucked me. Can you believe it?!' Ron exclaimed, grabbing some bread from the table and taking a large mouthful, chewing like a pig.

Well, the truth was, Arthur could believe it, one hundred percent. And as he looked at his greedy son, a disgruntled look set on his ignorant face while he munched noisily, Arthur wondered what Hermione had ever seen in him.

'Yes actually, Ronald. I can believe it. Funny how once the excitement of screwing a taken man fades, she's got bored with you. Maybe this will teach you a lesson.' He replied, glad that Molly was not yet up, otherwise they would probably have World War III on their hands.

'Oh come on, Dad! Don't give me that!' Ron argued, crumbs of bread spraying from his mouth. 'What do you want me to do? Get Hermione back? Because I wrote her a letter and she sent me back a blood howler!'

And right then, at that exact moment, Arthur's patience snapped. 'Too right! Because she is a good, clever girl and she's not going to touch you with a barge pole after what you did to her! She's worth ten of you, Ronald and much more a child of mine than you!'

Ron watched in bewilderment as the Weasley traits began to show and Arthur's face turned red as he glared, fuming at him, his face livid.

'I don't know what's got into to you, Ron, or why you cheated on Hermione, but you better snap out of it pronto! Because you are not staying under this roof with the arrogant and selfish state of mind you're in!'

Acting as though he hadn't heard most of his father's rare outburst of temper, Ron simply asked, 'so I can stay here then?'

Arthur shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. Though he was disgusted with Ron's behaviour, he was still his son and this remained the family home. 'I suppose, but on two conditions. One, you look for a flat, it's not like you don't have the money and two, absolutely no women.'

Ron's eyes shot upwards and his mouth dropped open. 'What?! So I'm supposed to be celibate for the rest of my life, just because of Hermione?! Well there's no problem with condition one then, I'm out of here as soon as possible!' He told Arthur loudly, before grabbing his suitcase and storming up the stairs in such a loud manner, Arthur was sure Molly would have been woken from her peaceful lie-in.

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione had sat in The Three Broomsticks with Severus Snape, a whole week since they had talked by the darkened lake. Since then, Hermione had stayed behind classes on most days to brew potions, once they had even brewed together.

Thinking back to Thursday, when they had brewed together, Hermione frowned. She remembered how he had seemed to go out of his way to not stand too close to her, to make sure his hand never brushed hers. At first, she had been offended; maybe she had angered him that night when they had talked about Lily, something she was sure he hadn't spoken to anyone about apart from Dumbledore. But then, he had been fine with her the last few days, treating her almost courteously, certainly not rudely. So why was he so keen to not be too near to her, keeping his distance as if one touch of her flesh against his would burn him?

But the truth was, she had no idea what the reason was behind his behaviour. Severus Snape just wasn't the man she had though he was...he treated her politely, even being friendly at some points...

He had made her laugh. Just once. He had said something funny and she had laughed.

'_Jenny's keen, isn't she?' _Hermione had commented as she began brewing, thinking back to a particularly eager Ravenclaw.

'_Miss Davis? Her father's a potioneer._' He had simply said, watching as she stirred the cauldron.

'_Davis? As in, Gilbert Davis, author of Potions: Past and Present?' _

'_Yes. She reminds me of you, jumping up and down as if she really needs the toilet.' _He'd told her dryly.

And right then, she had laughed, thrown her head back and laughed at what he had said, her shoulders still shaking slightly from laughter when she returned to her potion.

Hermione came back to the present, sat at her desk in an office Minerva had provided for her, looking down at the notes she had made that day. No, she did not know Severus Snape at all...not one bit, but she thought that maybe...it would be nice, to get to know him.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione set her notes down, just as a knock sounded on her office door. Getting up, she walked across the small room and opened the door, revealing a smiling Luc.

'Hey, Hermione.'

Hermione instantly smiled, 'hi, Luc. What brings you up here then?'

'Well, I was wondering since you were busy last weekend, you'd want to come with me to this restaurant in Hogsmeade...just as friends, of course.'

Hermione nodded and looked down at her clothes. 'Yeah, that'd be great! Can we pop back to my apartment quickly though, so I can get changed?'

'Why? You look fine, it's nothing special. You look lovely.' He told her, gesturing to her long legs, encased in artfully faded skinny jeans, red low heels and blouse.

Hermione bit her lip. 'Err...hold on! One minute.' She said, shutting the door on him and pulling her wand out.

* * *

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Hermione in a knee-length red dress that looked something like the blouse she had been wearing just minutes before.

'Transfiguration?' He asked, not being able to help his eyes from wandering over the flowing dress, which skimmed perfectly over her curves, revealing just the right amount of leg.

She smiled and nodded, shutting the door behind her. 'Come on, let's go.'

As they walked downstairs together, chatting animatedly about their week and making their way out of the Entrance Hall Severus Snape was just coming back from the headmistress's office and saw them slip out together.

She looked lovely as ever, beautiful but classy, she could never look like a tart...she seemed to be getting on with the Italian idiot well...

He had no idea why these things bothered him, but they did. Seeing her laugh with him, her eyes lit up in the same way they had done a few days ago, when he had made her laugh.

The thought caused him to smile, for a reason he didn't understand. He, Severus Snape, had made her laugh, simply by something he had said.

_He _had made her laugh.

Yes, she was laughing with Luc now, too...and going out with him somewhere by the looks of it...Severus turned and began to walk back to his quarters, pouring himself a generous measure of Firewhisky and sinking into his favourite chair when he got there.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and there is definitely more to come on the HG/SS front next chapter! Please review! X =D**


	24. Unwanted Kisses

**Hi, as ever, thanks for the reviews last chapter, here's the next one. Please do review at the end, every single one makes me smile and it's really great to know what you think and any improvements I can make. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, J.K Rowling does, I am making no money, blah, blah, blah...**

**Chapter 24 – Unwanted Kisses**

* * *

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked for the tenth time as Luc insisted he pay for the meal they had just had.

Luc nodded and took out some money, handing it to the waitress who stood patiently by the table. If he was honest, he was a little disappointed with their night out. He'd thought that if he treated her to a nice night out, a good bottle of wine and light chat, she would be his in no time, yet it didn't appear to be so. He wasn't used to this at all...every other girl he had taken out fell for his charm before he had even got one glass of wine down their necks...so why weren't they getting it on already?

Although she had seemed to enjoy the meal, and talked enthusiastically to him about various things, she had not drunk nearly enough wine and was still determined that they were here as friends. How could he show her that he wanted a little more than friendship? A lot more than friendship....

Luc remained silent as they walked back towards Hogwarts, only breaking it when he reached the Entrance Hall. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, and along with it, her wishes. Surely it wasn't a crime to take a beautiful woman to dinner and to kiss her afterwards? Because yes, she was beautiful. Of course not in the sense that you could pick her out from a crowd, her beauty didn't shine from a million miles and it certainly wasn't model material, but it was there. You could see it if you were close to her, in the little things she did...her bright caramel eyes, soft lips and gentle curls...it was subtle beauty, not outstanding or over the top. She was just her, just Hermione.

And so, slowly, Luc leant forward, pausing as he saw her eyes widen in realisation and her lips part, a small breath escaping.

* * *

Severus Snape was not happy. It was typical, just typical that Professor Porter, the elderly Muggle Studies teacher had decided to take a walk down to the lake after dinner. Simply typical that his temperamental left leg had finally chosen to give out at this most inconvenient time. Typical that Madam Pomfrey was away and so the frail, stranded Professor had sent his Patronus to get him instead. And just bloody typical that he was to stumble on the Granger girl and that Italian idiot on his way out.

* * *

'Hermione...' Luc murmured huskily, reaching out to take her hand, 'I had a really nice time tonight.' He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He didn't notice that she was unresponsive under his demanding mouth, or that she was trying to pull away from him, he was too busy forcing his tongue into her reluctant mouth. And he certainly didn't notice Severus Snape walk in on them.

After a few seconds of angered shock, Hermione remembered how to move and brought her hands up, pushing him away roughly, disgust blatantly obvious in her eyes.

'No!' She shouted, choking back an angry sob, 'don't!'

Luc took a step towards her, trying to hide his annoyance. Why didn't she want him to kiss her? 'Hermione, I'm sorry. I thought-'

'No, Luc! We had a really great night and now you've just ruined it! Don't you understand? I just don't want to be with you like that.' She told him, holding back her tears; she really had enjoyed their meal...but not now she knew that all he had been trying to do was get into her knickers, despite her insistence that they were just friends.

And it was only then that Hermione noticed a black clad figure stood in the corner of the Entrance Hall. Turning to face him, she let out a tired and resigned sigh, simply standing there and waiting for his snide comment. But none came.

Severus was shocked, to say the least. He had watched in bewilderment as Luc had kissed her almost forcibly, certainly roughly...he had observed in confusion as she pushed him back and shouted at him, had been visibly upset about his advances. Who kissed her and how she reacted was none of his business...so why was he filled with such a strong desire to stride over there and punch the Italian idiot square in the jaw? Or hex him into the next century, perhaps?

'Mr Facinni, I suggest you ensure a woman welcomes your affections before you attempt to kiss her. Now please leave Miss Granger alone.'

Luc stared at him in shock for a moment before turning and hurrying away, an embarrassed flush residing on his face.

When Severus returned his gaze to Hermione he was mildly surprised to see a smile playing on her lips, which spread into a grin and she then let out a small chuckle. 'Thanks.' She said, smiling at him.

* * *

She was smiling at him, almost grinning – just how much had she drunk?

The mellow lighting from the wall candles was fractured through the curls around her face and scattered across her features, picking out the line of her soft, full lips and illuminating her warm caramel eyes.

'For what, Miss Granger?' He asked, trying to focus on the stone wall behind her, anything to avoid the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach which had returned again. And then, if things couldn't get any worse, the stupid 'inner-voice' was back. Great – not.

'_So you find her attractive, it's not a crime.' _

'_I do not find her attractive.' _He insisted to himself, questioning his insanity while he was at it.

'_Well...that and...Sexy, smart, intelligent, charismatic, honest and curious...very curious. Besides what are you talking about? You've already admitted she's attractive, why deny it now?' _The voice pushed, he couldn't believe he was being annoyed by his own sub-conscious.

'_Oh, shut up.' _

'For sticking up for me. He had no right to do that.' Hermione replied, dragging Severus away from his argument with his own mind.

'No, he didn't.' Severus agreed dryly, glancing towards the large wood and iron doors. 'Now, if you don't mind, I was on my way to help Professor Porter, his leg gave in while he was taking a walk.' He told her, passing her and striding to the doors.

'Oh.' Hermione said, making to follow. 'Can I come?' She asked as he reached the doors.

'If you must.' He replied without turning around. With that he stepped outside, Hermione following behind him, trying to keep up in her red heels and casting a warming charm over her dress clad form.

* * *

**I know not too much happened there, sorry if chapters are a little short but that's just the way I'd like to write it. Thanks for reading and please, please review! X =D**


	25. A Long Night

**Hi, thank you very much for all the review, I really am so thrilled by the amount of attention this story is receiving, so thanks! Here's the next chapter, please keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, never have and never will.**

**Chapter 25 – A Long Night**

* * *

As Severus and Hermione neared the black lake, the crumpled figure of Professor Porter could easily be seen, lying on the pebbled shore by the still water. Severus silently lit his wand and looked down at the elderly man as he stared up at them, one hand grasping his broken leg.

'Severus, you came.' He gasped, and Hermione was shocked by the breathlessness in his voice. Something in her instincts told her his leg wasn't the only thing giving him pain...he seemed to be unable to breathe calmly, his breath coming out in short, ragged breath. His remaining teeth were chattering uncontrollably

She quickly knelt down beside him, casting a warming charm over his limp form, pleased to watch his shivering cease. But the old man continued to gasp for air, his hand gripping ever harder at his left leg. Hermione reached out a hand and placed it over the left side of his chest, taking it away in an instant and glancing up at Severus.

'His heart, Professor...' She trailed off as he nodded grimly and she knew he had understood, that she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Severus looked down at Hermione, knelt carelessly on the pebbled ground, the tiny stones probably digging painfully into her bare knees. She seemed genuinely worried about the old Professor, her eyes alarmed as she felt his thumping, struggling heartbeat. He whipped out his wand and conjured Professor Porter a stretcher, levitating him onto it while Hermione struggled to her feet, brushing the grit from her knees and wincing painfully as she saw the small specks of blood there.

'We'll need to get him to the hospital wing and see if we can get hold of Madam Pomfrey; it's not just his leg that's giving out.' Severus told her dryly, charming the stretcher to float in front of them. Suddenly, a loud gasp from the Professor caused Hermione to ignore the blood on her knees and rush around to the side of the stretcher.

Severus watched in curiosity as she bent over the wheezing man, concern painting her face as she told him quietly that it was alright, he was going to fine. But when his eyes shut again, his chest still rising and falling rapidly, they both knew Professor Porter was not going to be fine.

Hermione straightened up and her eyes met his, and Severus could have sworn he saw the glimmer of a tear behind them. Because not only was the Professor's leg limp and defunct after years of giving him trouble, his heart was weak and struggling to pump much more of his blood...his lungs were having difficulty breathing in the cold night air, and he was old, extremely old.

* * *

'What's wrong, Miss Granger?' Severus asked, walking over from where Madam Pomfrey was administering various potions desperately, while Professor Porter's eyes remained closed, his breathing and heart rate erratic. They had managed to get her back from visiting family in quick time, but there was a lingering cloud of melancholy in the air of the Hospital Wing, because all three of them knew that despite their best efforts, time and fate was against them. It was unlikely that Professor Porter would make it through the night.

Hermione looked up at him from where she was sat on the end of one of the beds, a few down from where the Professor was laid, not responding to Madam Pomfrey's spells, or Severus' best potions.

'Do you think he might make it?' She asked, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye, before returning her sad gaze to Severus' face.

Severus' lips formed a tight line as he puzzled over both, what to say, and why Miss Granger was so affected by Professor Porter's condition. She had barely known the man, spoke to him a few times, yes...but then, maybe he was the odd one, not knowing quite how to show emotion after years of training himself not to.

'I don't know.' He told her simply, causing her to look down at her knees. 'You should clean that up.' He added, as her hands touched the small beads of dried blood that still sat there.

She nodded silently and took a tissue from the bedside table, wiping off the blood and remains of grit. 'I'm going to wait outside...tell me if anything happens.' She said, getting up. 'Please?' She added softly, waiting for his small nod before walking slowly out the door and leaning back against the wall there.

Even after all this time, it still came back to haunt her. The greedy, fatal and ice cold hands of death. She had seen too many people die, too many people's eyes lose their light, too many people fall to the ground lifeless....

But she shook the memories of the war from her head, the practical side of her telling her this was different, Professor Porter was dying of old age, nothing more. His time had come, and she was just glad she'd been able to help, to keep him warm and tell him he was safe...though the frail old man had most probably not heard her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the door to the Hospital Wing creaked open and she looked up to see Severus step out, his expression blank as ever.

'Is he?' She asked, fearing the worst, but she let out a small sigh of relief as he shook his head.

'He's asking for you.' Severus told her.

'Me?' Hermione asked, her voice doing nothing to mask her surprise.

Severus nodded. 'I think you better hurry up, Miss Granger...he's weak.'

Hermione nodded and slipped past him, walking quickly over to Professor Porter's bed. He was looking up at her with dull, grey eyes and Hermione could hear his heavy breathing as he reached out a trembling, vein covered hand out to her.

She perched on the edge of the bed, allowing the old man who had only spoke to her about three times, take her hand.

'You...' He said, patting her hand, 'you helped me...you made me warm, and told me it was alright.' He wheezed, coughing a little, choking over one deep breath.

His hands were cold, very cold and she could feel the dull throbbing under his skin as his heart failed miserably to pump the blood around fast enough. 'It is alright.' She reassured him softly, knowing her words were lies.

She saw a flicker of a smile cross his pale face as he shook his head slightly. 'No, no...It's my time...I just wanted to thank you, for helping.' He told her, patting her hands again with weak hands.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, trying to hold back tears as she watched his breathing slow, she had hardly known him, but that didn't matter to her. She always had been quite emotional, but especially with death...it was a touchy subject for her.

'It's alright...but Professor Snape, he helped too.' She said, glancing up to where Severus was stood behind her silently, though of course, she had noticed his presence. She always noticed his presence...

'I know, dear...and I have thanked him, of course I have...he doesn't get thanked enough, don't you think? But thank you to you too, dear...'

But there he trailed off, bursting out in a fit of coughs and spluttering, one last gasp of breath and his white hair topped head fell back against the soft pillow, his chest still.

Hermione's eyes widened as his hands loosened grip around hers, and fell onto the mattress beside his unmoving body. Slowly, she stood up and turned, unable to restrain the glistening tears sliding down her cheeks.

She heard Madam Pomfrey draw the curtains around his bed and a soft, forlorn sigh come from the matronly woman.

Suddenly, a sob broke forth from somewhere in the back of her throat, and without thinking what she was doing, she fell forward towards Severus' and buried her damp face against him, her hands resting on his chest.

Severus did all but take a surprised step back; instead he just stared in shock at the young woman now crying against his chest. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to this...people crying against him. This was alien to him, a young woman leaning on him for comfort. Hermione Granger, crying into his chest. He didn't do hugging, or soothing pats or rubs on the back, he didn't do comfort, full stop.

So then, Severus did all he could think of, he simply put his arms around her and held her. Not rubbing her back, or patting her patronizingly, just holding her while she cried into his black robes, a look of confusion plastered over his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! X =D**


	26. Conversation

**Hi, thanks as ever for the reviews, and to anyone not reviewing, please do! Even if it's only short, it still helps me. Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. X =D**

**Also, I want to thank you all for your patience, you might have gathered that I'm taking things slow with this story and want to make it seem more realistic, so no, they are not falling in love with each other after just a few days. That was the mistake I made in my last Hermione/Severus story, please don't read it, I don't like it much – this one is better. So thanks for your patience with my 'slow approach'. **

**Now, I know this note is getting long, but I thought I might say...there is a very small reference to a Billy Joel song in here, some of you might never have heard it. To the genius who can tell me what song it is, they get a mention in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter 26 – Conversation**

* * *

He was holding her. She was pressed up against his chest, and he was holding her to him while she cried. His hands were resting on her back and she had her hands on his chest. He was holding her. Comforting her. Severus almost looked up to see if any pigs were flying about, or to ask the heaven's if hell had frozen over.

He, Severus Snape was comforting Hermione Granger. Now he was definitely sure he was losing his touch...but he couldn't help it. Over the last few days, she had learnt more about him than he had ever allowed anyone to see, he'd mentioned Lily to her twice and she had told him about her nightmares...and she had been honest. He sighed to himself. _Honesty_, it was a lonely word...hardly ever heard in the deceptive world they lived in, where white lies were told on a frequent basis. But she – she had been honest, always saying what she thought, letting him in, allowing him to know her.

And yes, he admitted it...he liked her, she was intelligent, she was interesting and despite the fact that she could run away with herself, ramble on about something or other...she was generally pleasant, didn't talk too much for the sake of talking, but when she did....it confused him. Like when she said he'd done the right thing in the war, or that it wasn't his fault that Lily had died. How on earth could that be right? How could it have not been his fault?

He should have saved her, should have stopped Voldemort...but no, he was a coward...and he hated to say it...but he wasn't as good as Hermione. Hermione – with her Gryffindor courage and wise intelligence, she would have stopped him from killing Lily. But him? No, he had sat back and let him do it...because he had been a coward and he had been selfish. Not like her.

But Severus was pulled out of his revelations as Hermione looked up at him, pulling a hand away to wipe her tears. 'Sorry.' She said suddenly, stepping back and out of his embrace. 'I shouldn't have...sorry.'

What had she been thinking? Crying to him? Hermione stood there, looking at him as she waited for him to berate her, to tell her it wasn't appropriate. She couldn't even work out for herself why she had done it, why she had sought comfort in him, of all people.

But then...he had put his arms around her, hadn't pushed her away. So maybe, maybe he didn't mind.....much. No, ridiculous, of course he minded, but he was a good man and he wouldn't push her away when she was so visibly upset...but he had minded, he must have minded. Or he wouldn't be looking at her with that strange expression that she had never seen before.

'It's fine, Miss Granger.' Severus said blankly, looking at her as she began to shiver slightly and he realised she was still only wearing that knee length, red dress. 'I think you need a drink.'

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. 'A...a drink?'

Severus sighed and gave her a nod. 'Yes, Miss Granger, a drink. Follow me.' He told her, a light note of authority in his voice as he turned and left the hospital wing, a very confused Hermione following behind him.

They were silent as they walked down the darkened hallways, torchlight flickering on their faces and reflecting off the small tear tracks down Hermione's face. She had removed her heels now in order to save her feet, which after the long night were aching a little. Finally they reached the dungeons and she watched as Severus pulled out his wand, murmuring a series of incantations until a door appeared and he went through, holding it open for her.

* * *

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. If she had ever thought about his quarters at all, they would have been dark green, or perhaps black and very old fashioned, in keeping with the traditional appearance of Hogwarts...but this – this was something else.

It was modern, not in a high-tech, gleaming white fashion but modern in a subtle, rather ordinary way. They were standing in the middle of an averagely sized lounge, the walls a neutral shade of cream with patterned brown wallpaper behind the gas fireplace to match the brown leather couch and rug beneath the coffee table. In one corner, a large bookcase stood proudly, containing all sorts of books, some Wizarding and some (to Hermione's intense surprise) not. But the weirdest thing of all, was not the rather normal, modern appearance of his quarters, or even the electronic stereo in the corner...but rather how much it suited him.

Yes, it suited him. She looked at where he was stood, taking glasses from a cabinet along with a bottle of Firewhisky and he looked at home here...she'd always had him down as an old fashioned man, with traditional tastes...but this was just another beacon of how little she really knew about the famous Severus Snape.

'Take a seat.' He ordered without turning around while he poured the golden coloured liquid into two glasses, ensuring the measures were generous, she looked like she needed it.

Hermione looked around before taking a seat on the only couch, sitting on the edge as she watched him with curious eyes.

Severus turned around with the glasses in his hands and paused...she looked scared. She was perched on the edge of the couch, hands in her lap and looking up at him as though lost. Well, he supposed she may be a little mystified as to his quarters; it was a well known fact between the teachers at Hogwarts that anyone who saw Severus' quarters for the first time was always a little taken aback.

And while he was looking at her, he couldn't help but be the man he was and notice how damn good she looked. Ignoring the tear tracks on her face, her dress only just reached her knees and she had no jacket on to cover her bare shoulders, or the neckline of the red fabric that revealed a sophisticated yet tantalizing amount of cleavage. He shook the thoughts from his head, internally cursing himself for them. Why on earth was he looking at her like that?...it was wrong, stupid and inappropriate. She was _nineteen_ for God's sake, not to mention a Gryffindor and Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked up at him expectantly as he just stood there with the glasses of Firewhisky in his pale, long fingered hands. It was only know that she looked – really looked at him. His face was no longer sallow at all, and the set of his dark eyes gave him a mysterious air, not to mention the straight set of his lips and high cheekbones...he was...not bad. Not bad at all.

But as soon as she thought it, Hermione looked down to hide the slight blush on her cheeks and the shock she had at her own words. What on earth was she thinking? He was her Professor, _thirty-nine_ and Severus Snape for heaven's sake. It was just her sleep deprived mind running away with her.

* * *

'Here, drink that.' He told her, sitting on the other end of the couch, still watching her out of the corner of his eye while trying once again to ignore that stirring sensation in the pit of his stomach.

She gulped down the whisky in one go, feeling it burn her throat as it slipped down and hit the pit of her stomach. She let out a deep breath. 'Thanks.' She replied, putting the empty glass down on the coffee table, next to a thick issue Potioneer's magazine.

Severus swallowed his own drink and turned to look at her. 'No problem, Miss Granger.'

Hermione nodded and glanced around at her surroundings again. 'It's nice.' She told him, gesturing to the cream coloured walls.

A small smirk arose on his face. 'Surprised, Miss Granger?' He inquired, shifting his body unconsciously so he was facing her.

Hermione sat back on the couch. 'A bit, it's...not what I expected.' She replied, looking at him and realising he was also looking at her...she wasn't used to this, she wasn't used to this at all.

'Actually...I didn't really know what to expect.' She admitted quietly when he didn't reply.

Severus frowned. 'How do you mean?' He asked as he got up to pour out another two measures of Firewhisky.

She bit her lip, wondering how best to phrase her thoughts. 'I...I never really know what to expect, I mean...you're different. Like, when I'm watching you teach you're really snide and frankly, quite mean sometimes...and then, you don't say much to me sometimes but tonight...'

'Tonight what?' He pushed curiously, a small smirk still playing on his thin lips as he sat back down, taking a small sip of Firewhisky.

Hermione sighed, picking up her drink and taking another mouthful of the alcohol, swallowing while it burned her throat and very slowly began to numb her senses a little. 'You...well...I...'

'Spit it out, Miss Granger.' He ordered sharply.

'You were kind....but there you go again, being snarky with me.' She told him, gesturing to him. 'It's confusing.'

His smirk grew bigger as he raised an eyebrow. 'Would you rather me be perfectly straightforward and boring with you, Miss Granger?' He asked, finishing his drink.

Hermione frowned and thought for a moment. 'Um...I...' she looked up at him; he was staring at her intently, waiting patiently for an answer. She sighed. 'No.'

'I thought so.' He replied dryly, picking up both their glasses and leaving them on the cabinet before turning back to her and speaking again, softer this time.

'I'm sorry about Professor Porter, Miss Granger. But we couldn't have done anything else.'

Hermione nodded, fixing her gaze on the coffee table. 'I know.'

He sighed and stared at her for a few seconds, she was just looking down at the table with a blank expression on her face.

'What are you thinking?' He asked her curiously, leaning back against the cabinet and crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her with waiting eyes.

'Nothing really...mostly how you seem to have multiple personality disorder and it's confusing the hell out of me.' She told him evenly, meeting his gaze as the signature smirk reappeared.

'Confusing you? Well that makes two of us.' He replied dryly as they seemed to enter some sort of staring contest, the first to blink looses.

'How do I confuse you?' Hermione asked, frowning.

'Going on about how I 'did the right thing' and it 'wasn't my fault'. It's a load of ridiculous nonsense, Miss Granger and I don't understand why you keep insisting it's true.'

Hermione head jerked back in protest. 'Because it is true!' She exclaimed, looking at him with some kind of exasperation in her eyes that for some reason looked strangely endearing. And with one swift movement, she was on her feet, looking at him meaningfully.

'You _did_ do that right thing, why can't you understand what I mean? Without you, me, Ron and certainly Harry would have died long before Voldemort even regained full strength! Remember when Lupin forgot to take his Wolfsbane and you stood in front of us, even though Wormtail saw that and could have told Voldemort! But you were so good, he still had all his faith in you...still believed you were truly on his side, didn't he?'

'Yes, I remember, Miss Granger...when you three foolishly went rambling after Pettigrew and how I again had to defend your sorry, pathetic behinds. But I still don't understand what you are so insistent upon.'

Hermione momentarily put her head in her hands and when she looked back up to meet his gaze, his eyes met a fire in hers he had never seen. 'We would have been bloody dead without you! We all would! Not that some people care! And the only person that doesn't seem to see that now, is you!' She shouted, surprising him with the vigour in her tone.

He frowned...and suddenly something clicked, something she had been trying to tell him the whole time....

The reason she was so polite to him, the reason she treated him with respect, the reason she trusted him...the reason she looked at him like that. She respected him...and she felt _guilty._

'You feel...guilty?' He asked, his voice serious now.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes. I feel guilty because for years we all thought you were some sort of evil bastard who had managed to fool Dumbledore. And we treated you like filth, some people still do. And I'm sorry that even after all those years, people still hate you. And I just want you to know that I don't hate you and I respect you, but you seem to keep avoiding it all.'

Severus sighed. 'Sodding Gryffindor bravery.'

'What?'

He looked up at her and shook his head. 'I think this is enough conversation for one night, Miss Granger. I'm sure you're tired, I can elongate the couch, if you like?' He offered, pulling out his wand.

'Oh.' Hermione said, looking at the couch and realising how tired she actually was, and how inviting the couch looked. But...no. She couldn't. Couldn't stay here, in his quarters...people would talk. But then the couch suddenly became longer, and she sighed, giving in.

'Ok, thanks.' She said, sitting down on it and grabbing the blanket he'd just made appear there. When she looked up, Severus was stood by a door, one that presumably led to his bedroom.

'Can I ask you one question, Miss Granger?' He asked, opening the door slightly.

Hermione nodded in reply, wondering what in the name of Merlin he wanted to know now.

'Where did you learn Occlumency?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'Oh...well, I sort of started to teach myself it during the war, usually when the boys were asleep, I thought it might help...but then when we won, I thought it would still be a good thing to know how to do so I made sure I could do it.'

Severus nodded. 'I see, ok.'

Hermione nodded and lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket up on top of her. 'Goodnight, sir.'

Severus just went into his bedroom and shut the door. 'Goodnight, Miss Granger.' He whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear.

* * *

**A longer one that usual, hope you liked it and please, please review!**

**Also, in a few weeks I will be starting a Torchwood/Twilight fic, if any of you would be interested in reading that, could you please go on my profile and quickly vote on my poll for what to entitle it. I'd be very grateful, thank you. X =D**


	27. Prying Eyes

**Hi, first of, I'd like to give a mention to 'xx Zenox xx' for being the only one who said the Billy Joel song reference in the last chapter was indeed 'Honesty', which if you haven't heard it, you should, it's a very good song – very true lyrics. **

**Secondly, a massive thank you for all your lovely reviews, every single one makes me smile and helps with my writing, so please remember to review! Hope you like this chapter! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter 27 – Prying Eyes**

* * *

'_...I sort of started to teach myself it during the war, usually when the boys were asleep, I thought it might help...but then when we won, I thought it would still be a good thing to know how to do so I made sure I could do it.'_

Her soft words echoed around Severus' mind as he got into bed after showering quickly, he'd put a silencing charm on the bathroom, so the running water wouldn't wake her. And even this small action surprised him, she was sleeping in his quarters, what did he care if his shower kept her awake?

But, her answer to his question...she was like a sponge that girl – woman. Yes, because she was a woman, he had to accept that now. Looking at her just minutes ago, in that damn red dress, with her hair cascading around her shoulders, brown eyes wide in the dim light...oh yes, she was a woman and he'd be blind to deny it.

But she was like a sponge. Soaking and seeking knowledge as though it were a part of her, maybe it was. Even in the heat of war, when she must have been absolutely terrified, she had tried to teach herself Occlumency. Occlumency itself was a hard thing to master, even with a teacher but to learn it on your own...impressive. Extremely impressive. But there – right there, was the difference between her and her friends, especially that Weasley boy...while they slept and huddled under their blankets, she stayed up trying to teach herself very advanced magic. She was...unbelievable.

He lay in bed, not being able to rid any sort of thought from his head...everywhere he turned, he could hear her, see her, smell her subtle, intoxicating scent...and he didn't like it. Didn't like this strange thing that was happening to him, didn't like the way the pit of his stomach stirred every time she looked at him like that, every time his curiosity got the better of him and he asked her a question, he didn't like the genuine, honest way in which she answered him.

She was letting him in too much, allowing him to know her and it was driving him mad. He didn't want or need friends; if he had felt the need for company, he could have probably found it...the saying was right when it said 'it doesn't take a lot to be nice'. He was a grown man of thirty-nine and an ex-death eater to top it off. He didn't need Hermione Granger.

As much as he wanted her.

* * *

Severus woke early in the morning just as always, the room was pitch black but with one wandless incantation the candles on the dresser flickered on, illuminating the dark blue walls with ever moving shards of mellow light.

In the refines of half-sleep, just before he had truly drifted off, Severus had made a decision. Yes – he wanted her. He was a man and a man who hadn't had _that_ in a while. And then she comes along, with all her wide eyed honesty, soft curls and full lips...he hadn't been attracted – physically attracted to anyone in a long, long time and the last thing he expected to happen was _this_. He never expected to want _her_. Know-it-all, insufferable, confusing, frustrating Gryffindor princess.

But his decision was that he wouldn't get what he wanted. No, he wouldn't even allow himself to want it anymore. Because she was nineteen and though she mature beyond her years, she was still nineteen. And she was a Gryffindor. And she was Hermione Granger. And she had just broken up with Ron Weasley. And she was a decent, young woman who would never want anyone like him.

He wouldn't have it, he would not be weakened in this way by a young, Gryffindor woman. He had lived alone with himself for a long time, not needed or wanting any sort of company, female or otherwise. And he wasn't about to change that now.

* * *

'You better go, Miss Granger.' He told her dryly, walking through once he was dressed to see her stood up waiting for him, the couch already returned to its original size.

She nodded, her eyes cast downwards. 'Yeah. Um...thanks, for letting me stay.' She replied, making for the door.

Severus watched her walk towards the door, those red heels in her hands, her bare feet on the cold, tiled floor. 'You're welcome, Miss Granger.' He said simply, again reverting back to concealing any emotion behind his blank voice.

She looked back at him and gave him a small smile, before opening the door and slipping out. She walked quickly down the cold, dry stone hallway and up the stairs to the warmer corridors of the main body of the school. It was still early so she knew she'd have time to get back to her quarters, wash and get changed.

Tony Longlin, a pureblood Slytherin seventh year with a reputation for spreading rumours had spent a night in the restricted section of the library, looking at texts he really shouldn't have been looking at. But on his way back to his Common Room, he saw someone leave Professor Snape's quarters – a woman.

She was pretty, even without he heels on, her head was down but he could see the brown curls cascading from the top of her head and the dress...the dress looked good. Suddenly she lifted her head just before she was about to descend the stairs and he couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath.

Just as she reached the stairs, Hermione heard a deep breath behind her. She frowned and spun around, her eyes darting around the bare hallway looking for any sign of a student out of their dorm. But there was no-one about. She sighed and turned back, walking up the stairs and quickly making her way to her own quarters.

But back in the hallway, under a quickly cast concealment charm, Tony Longlin allowed a wicked smile to cross his hard face. Hermione Granger, leaving Severus Snape's quarters. Well that was interesting...to say the least.

* * *

**Sorry that was short; I promise the next one will be longer. Please review though all the same! X =D**


	28. The Wrath of a Weasley

**Hi, here's the re-write of chapter 28. The series of events is a little different but it'll work just as well as what I originally had written for future chapters, if not better. Thanks to the people who remarked that maybe it wasn't as realistic as it could be, because that's how writers like me learn, so thank you very much. Hope you like it and please review. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 28 – The Wrath of a Weasley**

* * *

Daily Prophet Article – Tuesday 16th September

_Following the mystery swathed split of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, our two beloved war heroes, following rumours that Weasley had an affair with Lavender Brown (20) new information has come to light. Our source must remain secret, but Hermione Granger has been seen wearing a short, red dress leaving a Professor's quarters at Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning. Whose quarters? None other than those of the mysterious ex-death eater and spy, Severus Snape. _

_Neither party have been available for comment yet, but could this be new romance brewing for Hermione Granger? Or has she perhaps developed a taste for older, bad boys?_

_Turn to page 7 for the full article by Rita Skeeter._

Hermione was sat in first period on Tuesday, taking notes on the potion the third years were brewing when an owl flew into the classroom, landing by her side. She put down her quill and glanced up at Severus, who was looking from her to the owl curiously.

She shrugged and untied the scroll from its leg, watching as it flew off without a backward glance. It was odd that it was a school owl, who would be sending her letters from within the school? Especially during lesson time.

_Miss Granger,_

_I require yours and Professor Snape's presence in my office immediately._

_M. McGonagall_

Hermione frowned and got up, silently walking over to Severus' desk and placing the letter in front of him, waiting expectantly for his reaction.

After a single second, Severus was stood up, note in hand. 'Right, Miss Granger and I are needed elsewhere for the moment. I am going to leave wards on the doors and if I find that any of you have left your places before I come back. You will be in detention for a month, do you understand?' He drawled, the students nodding with downcast eyes.

With that, Severus swept out of the classroom, Hermione quickly following behind. Once they were away from the classroom, Hermione ran a little to catch up with him.

'Professor, what's going on? Why does Professor McGonagall need us in her office?' She asked, looking at his face for any sign of knowledge as to what was happening.

Severus stopped and turned to her, fixing his eyes firmly on the stone wall behind her head rather than look at her and be reminded of just how much he wanted to...no. He wouldn't think it, or want it. Not her.

'I have no idea, Miss Granger. I am just as much in the dark as you are, now stopping asking questions and just walk.' He ordered, setting off again.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at the impossible man before picking up her pace and walking beside him until they reached Professor McGonagall's office.

They ascended the winding stone staircase in silence, the only sound being the tap of their shoes on the floor. The candlelight flickered across onto the walls, illuminating their faces and Hermione couldn't help but feel that every step she took up the stairs was a tick of the clock, counting down to an explosion.

They reached the door at the top and Hermione raised her hand to knock, feeling as though there was something behind the door she really didn't want to see. But yet, there was that presence behind her, Severus stood close behind...too close though not close enough somehow. It comforted her, that presence, made her feel that whatever the reason was that she had been called up here, she could deal with it so long as he was there.

She had no idea why she felt these things, but neither did she particularly want to stop. If his mere presence made her feel safe, then what was so wrong about that?

'Come in.' Minerva's voice sounded from within and Hermione pushed on the door, wincing at the long creak that emitted from the hinges.

* * *

She heard him before she saw him.

'YOU BLOODY, FILTHY BITCH, HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU?!'

Suddenly, all lanky six foot of Ronald Weasley came hurtling towards her, his fuming face redder than his hair and before she knew it, a hand collided with her face and she was knocked backwards, falling on the floor. The last thing she saw was his hateful glare before the blackness took over and her eyes clamped shut.

Severus stared at Hermione on the floor, taking in her limp form, closed eyes and the large red mark on left cheek that would most likely result in a bruise. She must have hit her head pretty hard as she fell, or she wouldn't be unconscious. Eventually, he lifted his gaze from her to the man who'd hit her.

'Mr Weasley!' Came Minerva's shocked exclamation, her eyes widening at the furious Weasley.

Severus meanwhile had his wand out in a flash, the tip of it now pressing into Ron's neck. 'I would have thought even you would have been taught never to hit a woman, Weasley.' He said in a low, venomous tone.

'That's rich, coming from you.' Ron retorted, his voice also dangerous.

Severus raised an eyebrow and his lips tightened. 'Have you ever seen me hit a woman, or hurt one for that matter?' He asked, his eyes boring into Ron's maliciously. 'Have you?' He repeated, his grip on the wand tightening.

Ron shook his head, taking a step back from the imposing wand tip and intimidating Potion's Master.

'Right, that's more than enough you two.' Minerva cut in, stepping between them. 'In case you haven't noticed, Miss Granger is currently unconscious on the floor, I hardly think now is the time or place to start threatening each other.'

Ron glanced at Hermione uncaringly then turned back to glare at Severus. 'That's nothing compared to what you've done to her.'

'I've no idea what I'm supposed to have done, Weasley. But you can tell me all about it once Miss Granger is conscious.' He replied dryly before turning around to where Hermione lay on the floor, her eyes still shut.

'Minerva, can you ask a house elf to go fetch a Re-energizing potion please, and perhaps a pain relief one as well?'

Minerva nodded and summoned Winky, asking her for the two potions Severus had requested. The keen house elf was back within the minute while Ron just stood there, a moody expression on his ignorant face.

* * *

Severus knelt down, blocking Hermione from Ron's view and gently rolled her onto her back while Minerva watched, still keeping Ron in her peripheral vision.

Putting two fingers under her chin, Severus tilted her head back and parted her lips, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the feeling of her soft lips under his fingers. He quickly tipped the potion in and pressed lightly on her throat to make her swallow.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she immediately sat up, taking a sharp intake of breath before wincing when a sharp shot of pain reverberated through her head. 'Ah.' She gasped, gingerly bringing a hand up to the back of her head as she stood up.

'Here, take this.' Severus told her, handing the pain relief potion to her.

Hermione took the potion, drinking it quickly as the welcomed calmness spread throughout her head and numbed the pain. 'Thank you.' She said softly, looking up at him.

He didn't reply, instead he just stepped aside so she could see Ron still stood there, glaring at her.

'Do you care to explain why the hell you hit me?!' Hermione demanded angrily, her wand out now.

'You've only gone and slept with _him_!' Ron shouted, pointing at Severus with accusation in his tone.

Looks of absolute shock crossed both their faces and they both spoke at the same time.

'What?!'

'Excuse me?'

'What on earth brought you to think that?' Hermione asked incredulously, unable to find anything that would lead him to that conclusion. However much she admitted that...maybe...it would be nice if he felt more than just mutual respect for her.

'That!' Ron yelled, grabbing the Daily Prophet from Minerva's desk and throwing it at her. 'I'm talking about that!'

'Mr Weasley thinks that Ms Skeeter is correct and I have to say that I personally want to know what's going on.' Minerva said, looking at Hermione and Severus.

They both scanned the article quickly before Hermione tossed the paper to the floor. Severus was inwardly groaning, this was just what he needed. Because not only did people not think that he'd slept with her, but he also felt that....he wouldn't have minded if the rumours were true. Damn. But on the other hand, he had no idea what to say. The truth would be the obvious thing, but he was afraid the truth wasn't the most plausible thing. He wasn't exactly known for comforting crying women by inviting them down for a drink and letting them sleep on the sofa. It just wasn't...him.

* * *

'We're not together Ron!' Hermione shouted, gripping her wand. 'You know that bitch prints a load of rubbish!'

'Yeah? How do you explain you spending Sunday night with him, then?'

'_Please don't tell him the truth. Please don't tell him the truth.' _Severus silently pleaded in a desperate want to maintain his 'greasy git' reputation, it was just an easier persona to uphold.

'Professor Porter died and I held his hand while he died, Ron.' Hermione started dangerously. 'I was upset so he said I could have a drink because I needed one, then I slept on his couch. That's all there is to it.' She continued, her voice getting angrier by every syllable.

'But even if it was what it looked like, even if it was like _that_ with him or anyone – it would be none of your business!' She finally yelled at him.

'How is it not my business, Hermione?!' Ron argued, both of them pointing their wands at each other.

'You cheated on me, Ronald! That's how! And now what I do, or who I kiss, or sleep with is nothing to do with you!'

Severus was taken aback at her words, did she say '_even if it was like that with him or anyone'_ ? No, she was just constructing an argument, it didn't mean that she wouldn't have minded if it was like _that_.

Ron's face began turning even redder as his chest rose up and down, his eyes growing ever more furious by the second as he took on the appearance of a mad, angry dragon.

Minerva quickly ran in between them. 'Right, that's it, Mr Weasley. I think it's time for you to leave before Miss Granger hurts you because believe me, I think she will. You've found out what you came for, so leave now please before I throw you out.' She ordered tersely.

Ron shoved his wand in his pocket arrogantly and glared at Minerva. 'Fine, I'm going.' He snapped, walking over to the door but pausing as he reached Severus.

'If you dare so much as even _think_ about touching her, you're dead, Snape.' He spat before walking out of the door, slamming it behind him.

But Hermione had heard Ron's quiet threat and at his words, she saw red. Wrenching open the door, she flew down the stairs after him, wand drawn. From back within the office, Minerva and Severus merely heard her scream out a curse of some kind before there was a loud yell of pain...and then silence.

Minerva tried rather unsuccessfully to restrain a smile. 'You better go find her, Severus.'

Severus said nothing but opened the door and went down the stairs, finding Hermione stood, fuming at the bottom of the stairs and no sign of the Weasley brat.

'What did you do, Miss Granger?' He asked, though not severely.

Hermione shrugged. 'Let's just say he's got a few painful boils in a rather..._inconvenient_ place.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. You may remember that a few chapters ago I asked anyone who was interested in reading a Twilight/Torchwood story to go vote on my poll, well I've finally got around to publishing it and it's up on my profile – called 'Condemned Immortality' if anyone wants to take a look. It's a little different to things I usually write, it's going to be a lot darker for a start, but if you like the category, please take a look! Thanks again. X =D**


	29. Dreaming

**Ok, I feel that an explanation for Snape's character is in order, I get the feeling some of you think he's too OOC. As a writer, I thought about the setting for the story and the time, it's set a year after the war, where everyone is more relaxed and no longer on red alert, thinking that they and the people they love might be killed at any moment – this also applies to Severus, if not more so. He couldn't do anything – relationship wise – during the war because he was a spy, he had to stay concentrated and focused, one slip of that concentration – dead. He had to keep going with the 'I'm a nasty, greasy bastard' persona and being biased towards Gryffindors otherwise old Voldy would have started asking a few questions. So, to be honest, we don't get to see all that much of the **_**real**_** Severus in the books, so I've tried hard to keep the sarcasm and dryness going, plus the secretive private touch to his character, but I have also relaxed him a little and allowed him to be a little more normal. If you don't like what I've done, or don't think it's very good then that's perfectly fine, send me a review telling me how I can improve it – I take constructive criticism well so long as it makes sense. **

**Sorry I've written you all an essay, I just felt it was needed. A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I can't believe I've passed 300 with this story, so thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 29 – Dreaming**

* * *

He looked at her for a moment, his face blank as ever – and then, it was so small she almost missed it, but just for a second, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, only very slightly...into something that could possibly have passed for a very small, very, very brief smile. And then, as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, replaced by a satisfied smirk.

'I think you should get some bruise salve on that, Miss Granger.' He stated.

Hermione bit her lip and raised a hand to her slightly swollen cheek; she pressed lightly and winced as a twinge of pain shot through her cheekbone. 'Yeah, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey.'

'I'll remind you that there is a class still downstairs and you still have notes to make, I've got bruise salve in my personal stores.' He told her, turning in the direction of the dungeons.

'Oh right, yeah. Ok.' Hermione muttered, following him while she thought through the events of the previous ten or twenty minutes. Ron had thought she was sleeping with Severus? Ugh – since when had he become Severus? Ron thought she was sleeping with _Professor Snape_...it was ridiculous; but...then, there had been no reason for Ron to be so disgusted. She wasn't going to, she'd never – but if she _had_ slept with him, what was so wrong about that, apart from the him being her professor part? He was also a good man, a little private and sarcastic maybe, with a dry sense of humour, but a good, respectful man nonetheless. He was better than Ron.

They had reached the dungeons now and sure enough when they walked into the classroom, not one student had left their places; they were all too scared by 'the greasy git'. 'Class dismissed.' Severus said swiftly, waiting until every last student had filed out until he strode over to the store cupboard and disappeared inside.

Hermione stood there patiently, fingering the bruise on her cheek and trying to think of some way to stop the rumours that would be no doubt spreading by now. That bitch of a journalist had obviously forgotten their agreement, most likely thrown it by the wayside in light of a good, juicy story. That was probably the first place to start. But what would she do? Releasing Skeeter's secret would be punishment enough, but Hermione had her reputation to think of. In the eye of the public, she looked like a stroppy young woman who'd left her fiancé to pursue a career just because he cheated on her...because the public didn't understand everything else, they didn't know her – it was wrong and unfair, but it was just the way it was.

So now, if she released Rita Skeeter's little secret, she would then look like a revengeful, attention seeking snitch....which would most likely not the best thing. It wasn't that she particularly cared what strangers thought of her, but if she wanted to go into Potions Research and help develop potions, then the public had to trust her. This would not help them to trust her.

'Here.'

Hermione looked up to see Severus holding out a small tub to her, the lid already taken off. Inside was a light blue cream that smelled faintly of lavender.

'Thanks.' She replied, taking it from him and dipping a finger in, patting it onto her cheek without really knowing how to apply it.

'No, Miss Granger, like this.' Severus said softly, reaching out and moving her hand away, the girl had obviously never had to use bruise salve before.

Hermione frowned at his touch but let him continue, trying to ignore how nice it felt as he softly rubbed the salve onto her cheek, the pads of his fingers making soothing circles over it until it was absorbed by her skin.

He had no idea why he was doing this, why he was touching her like this...or why she was stood there with a half smile on her face. The feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips was doing little to help his resolve and neither was she – her tongue slipping out to moisten her lips just as he drew away, screwing the lid back onto the salve.

Severus cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze. 'There, the Ravenclaw third years will be here soon, I suggest you just watch this lesson, don't worry about the notes. They will only be brewing something simple today anyway.'

Hermione nodded. 'Thank you...for that and the salve.' She told him quietly, getting up and making her way to the back of the classroom, Severus eyes following her every move.

He sighed. 'You're welcome.' He said in a voice too low for her to hear before he moved the assignments he had been marking off his desk and went to the door, where the gaggle of third years could be heard gossiping and whooping and doing god knows what.

* * *

'Miss, Granger – before you go.'

Hermione turned around to see him stood by his desk, looking at her. The last lesson had just finished and she was about to make her way out. 'Yes?'

'I want you to teach the second years tomorrow, it's only sleeping draught but it's part of your apprenticeship.' He told her. 'But obviously, you'll need to explain the links between the sleeping draught and the base of the draught of living draught. Apart from that and them brewing the potion in an hour, your teaching methods are up to you.'

Hermione's face lit up as she smiled. 'I can teach them however I like?' She asked, plans already forming in her head.

Severus looked at her, knowing that her mind was most probably racing with ideas. 'Yes, Miss Granger. So long as you cover everything and you don't take them outside the classroom, then yes, teach them however you like. Just don't let them think it will be how lessons are from then on.'

Hermione nodded, smiling still. 'Yeah, of course. Thank you, I'll plan tonight.' She said, giving him one last smile before she left the room quickly and went up to her quarters, thinking of the lesson she could do about the sleeping draught.

Severus shook his head and went to close the door, retiring to his quarters with the new issue of Potioneer's Magazine, trying to keep his mind away from any thoughts of a certain bushy – no, _curly_ haired Gryffindor.

* * *

Severus rolled over and opened his eyes to see a sleeping form there, the white sheet only just covering her naked chest. A small smile lay upon her lips while she slept, her mahogany curls gathered around her shoulders. Suddenly, her eyes opened to look at him and her smile grew wider.

'Morning.' She murmured, moving towards him and pressing her lips to his bare shoulder, while her hand snaked over his stomach and around his waist, pulling him to her as she moved her lips to his, brushing across them lightly. He closed his eyes and strained his head to claim her mouth again, only to lose the feeling of her warm skin on his, her body close to his.

Severus' eyes flew open to find himself in an empty bed, alone, in his dark bedroom. There was no-one next to him, and there never had been. It was a dream.

He sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair and frowning. Why on earth had he been dreaming about _that_? About her? But he couldn't shake of the feel of it...her arm around his torso, her body pressed against his....

He shook his head, scowling at no-one before lying back down again, thoroughly annoyed with himself for even having the dream. He had to remind himself that she was nineteen, a Gryffindor and Hermione Granger. Definitely off limits, even if she felt the same. Which she didn't, because she couldn't, because he was just her Professor, the snarky potions master.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave your comments as they're always helpful. It was a little short but the next one will be more eventful. X =D**


	30. A Birthday Present

**Hi, thanks for your reviews, here's the next chapter – enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse and I never will. **

**Chapter 30 – A Birthday Present**

* * *

When Severus emerged from his quarters at eight o'clock that morning, he did not expect Hermione Granger to already be there, dressed in her usual Muggle attire – those leg hugging jeans that looked slightly uncomfortable and a plain, long sleeved top, black today. Neither did he expect her to have rearranged the layout of his entire classroom.

'Miss Granger, do you care to explain why on earth you've felt the need to move all the tables and chairs?' He asked, causing her to spin around to face him from where she had been sat on a stool, scribbling away at a lesson plan that balanced on her knee.

'Oh, well you said I could teach them any way I like and I've decided to do something a little different.' She told him, looking around the classroom while absentmindedly slipping the end of her biro between her lips. She didn't like to use quills much as they were fiddly and to her, unnecessary.

All the desks that usually stood in uniform horizontal rows across the classroom had been moved to stand stacked on top of each other against the back wall. Near to the front of the classroom, she had arranged the wooden stools into a circle where one solitary cauldron stood in the middle on a small desk, an unlit fire underneath.

Severus scowled after taking the new layout in. 'I'd agree with different..._little_, I'm not so sure about.' He remarked dryly, sitting down behind his desk.

She looked at him and smiled. 'You said I could do what I liked.' She reminded him again, returning to her plan.

Severus remained silent after that, taking out some assignments he'd already marked, deciding to check if he'd been too fair on some and if there was room for them to be marked down. Ten minutes later, just as he'd found that Sophie Jennis was more deserving of an 'A' than an 'E'; he became aware of Hermione getting over and moving towards him.

'Is it alright if I get some ingredients out of the store cupboard?' She asked, stopping in front of his desk.

He looked up at her blankly. 'No, Miss Granger, I expect you to miraculously get them to brew the Sleeping Draught with no ingredients whatsoever, didn't I mention that?'

Hermione bit her lip and turned away, taking his sarcastic yet somewhat amusing reply to be a yes. She slipped into the cupboard and took what she needed – enough to brew one Sleeping Draught. Not thirty, but one.

* * *

Looking around the circle of twelve year old Ravenclaw's, Hermione began to feel the beginnings of nervousness creep in as they all looked to her expectantly, confusion clearly painted on their faces as to why they were all sat in a circle around a cauldron while their usual teacher stood silently at the back, a quill and parchment in hand as he watched with eagle eyes.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and tugged on the sleeves of her top – a sign that had always told her friends that she was slightly nervous. 'Good morning, as you know I'm doing a Potions apprenticeship this year and part of that is teaching you. Professor Snape has reminded me to warn you that this is a one off lesson for the moment and not to expect all of them to be like this.' She paused to gauge their reactions, but they continued to remain silent, knowing she wasn't finished.

'We're going to be learning about the Sleeping Draught and how to brew it and instead of you following instructions on the board, I thought we could all brew it together.' At this she saw a few blank faces turn to ones of interest and a couple even to excitement as they contemplated a very different approach to learning potions.

This gave Hermione a little more confidence and she stopped tugging nervously on her sleeves and smiled slightly. 'Does anyone have any questions before we start?' She checked, looking around them all.

Slowly, a blonde boy with a little too much gel in his hair hesitantly raised his hand. 'Are you Hermione Granger? As in... _The_ Hermione Granger?' He asked, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione sighed. 'I want to say now that who I am and what I've done in the past war has nothing to do with this lesson and I don't want any more questions about it. But since you've asked, yes, I am Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter and all that other rubbish journalists' print about me.'

At the back, Severus was a little impressed. Though he didn't completely agree with what it looked like she was going to do with the lesson, he was a stickler for the traditional methods, but he had to hand it to her – she was remaining professional and confident and he respected her for that.

* * *

'So, who here thinks they roughly know something about brewing the Sleeping Draught, whether they've read about it or maybe helped their parents with it? Raise your hand.'

Around twenty-five of the thirty students in the room raised their hands, Hermione mentally checking their faces, making sure they were engaged and interested. If there was one criticism she had to make against Severus' teaching methods it was that they left little room for those who didn't immediately understand and just allowed them to be left behind.

'Ok, then. So does anyone want to tell me what we do first?' She asked, moving so they could see all the ingredients and equipment she had laid out on a bench behind her. Most of the hands went down, their owners smiling timidly and Hermione would have wagered a guess that most of them did in fact know, but were a little unsure and put off by the unfamiliar experience of being asked an actual question in Potions. Some hands however still remained and Hermione picked on a fresh-faced girl with ginger hair in low pigtails and freckles.

'Do you have to fill the cauldron half full with water, then wait until it boils?' She said, her voice a little unsure.

Hermione nodded and smiled, picking up a large jug of water from the bench and handing it to her. 'Do you want to fill the cauldron then and you can light the fire if you want, I assume you know the spell....sorry, what's your name?'

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see quite a few surprised faces at this; they hadn't expected to all actually be helping. The girl though got up with a shy smile and took the jug from her. 'Katy Summers.' She told her, walking over to the cauldron and pouring the water in. Hermione stepped forward to take the empty jug from her before watching as Katy whispered something and blue flames appeared beneath the cauldron.

'That's perfect, Katy, thanks.' Hermione said, allowing a slightly smiling Katy to return to her place and turning to face the rest of the class again.

'Right, while we wait for that to boil, I thought I might talk to you about the link between the Sleeping Draught and Draught of Living Death.' She suggested, glancing around momentarily.

'Ooh!'

Her head snapped around to the source of the noise to see an enthusiastic looking girl with her hand in the air, her straight brown hair tied back in a dull ponytail. 'Yes?'

'Well, is it something to do with the Sleeping Draught makes up most of the base for the Draught of Living Death?' The girl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione nodded and smiled at the girl. 'That's exactly right, what's your name?' She asked. 'Sorry, I don't know any of your names.' She added slightly apologetically.

'My name's Christina.' The girl told Hermione clearly and at the back, Severus smirked at the apparent 'mini-Hermione' sat in his classroom.

'Ok, Christina's right. The base for the Draught of Living Death is made up from the Sleeping Draught and a few other ingredients but that doesn't matter at this stage, you'll learn about that next year.' Hermione looked at the cauldron to see the water that Katy had put in earlier bubbling away happily.

'Right then, the water's boiling so does anyone know what we put in now?'

At the silence that followed, with no hands raised, Hermione gave them a little push. 'I'll give you a clue...it's to do with a flower...' She told them slowly, her face spreading into a smile as a few people raised their hands.

'Yes, you?' Hermione said, choosing a dark haired boy who had a touch of Chinese origins about him.

'Tom.' They boy told her. 'Do we put seven poppy seeds in...' he frowned in concentration, 'then do you stir it clockwise?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, seven poppy seeds then we stir it clockwise seven times. Do you want to have a go at that?'

Tom nodded and got up, taking the tiny seeds and the stirring rod that Hermione passed to him. He looked at her nervously and when she gave a little nod of reassurance, he sprinkled in the poppies and then stirred the potion seven times clockwise, just as she had said.

Hermione smiled at him as he put the stirring rod back on the bench and sat back down. 'That's great, Tom. Well done.'

* * *

And so the lesson continued in much the same way. Hermione continually gave the students the chance to say what needed to be added next and also what effect these actions had on the potion, while at the same time, if they didn't know she would explain it herself in a way they could understand before helping one of them to carry out the actions.

As the hour went on, Hermione discovered that she was really, really enjoying the whole idea of teaching. She just felt like she was teaching them something useful in a different way than usual and judging from their increasing enthusiasm to take part in brewing the potion, they were having a good time too.

Meanwhile, still stood in the shadows at the back of the classroom, all but forgotten by the students, Severus had stopped taking notes altogether. He was...amazed...no, amazed was perhaps a little strong. He was impressed, at the least. He didn't like to stray from the traditional method he usually kept to, Potions was a hard subject that required flair, if you didn't have it, you didn't have it and that was hard lines. But Hermione's way seemed to be working, those students that usually handed a very poor or more often than not, no potion to him at the end of every lesson seemed to be engaged in what they were doing and looked as though they were grasping the idea.

He was by no means about to start doing the same; he didn't have the courage nor the patience or time. But maybe, just maybe...he could let her do this once every half term, or month even.

* * *

'And that's it.' Hermione finally said once the potion was completely finished, a boy named Jack having just stirred it anti-clockwise for the last time.

'Well done everybody, you did a really great job. I'm going to bottle this up now and you can all take a vial if you like, I'll run a couple of spells over it quickly though, just to check it's all alright. Though I'm sure it is.' She told them with a smile, summoning thirty vials and spelling the potion into them before handing them out.

When she reached the last person, Katy from the beginning of the lesson piped up, 'what's the homework?'

Hermione turned, biting her lip. 'Err...there isn't any. I think we covered it all really, we talked about everything and you all said you get it. You can read up a little more about the base for the Draught of Living Death if you like though.'

The students nodded and smiled, pocketing their vials of Sleeping Draught. 'Ok.' They agreed, picking up their bags just as the bell for their next class went.

As they filed out and Hermione held the door open for them, he smile grew wider as many of them said things like 'that was fun' and 'thanks for the great lesson'. As soon as they'd all gone, she felt like she was almost on a high and she shut the door behind them, her wide smile still in place.

'So, how'd I do?' She asked, walking over to where Severus was standing.

Severus looked up to a smile on her face stretching from ear to ear. 'You seemed to cover everything and they brewed the potion. You did fine.' He told her simply, though Hermione could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he said it.

She nodded. 'I'll put everything back if you want, and thanks...for letting me teach, I really liked it.' She replied sincerely, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Severus nodded but when she turned to move everything with a wave of her wand, he called to her. 'Would you like to do it again at some point, Miss Granger?' He asked, taking a chance but at the same time wondering why he was offering something to her. He didn't owe her anything, but then came the dreaded return of the voice...

'_You can give people things without it being owed, Severus. You can just do it because you want to.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_No. You want to see her smile and you're going to make her smile. Simple as.'_

'_Go away.'_

'_For someone who's finally admitted they feel sexually attracted to a Gryffindor, you're awfully stubborn.'_

'_Leave me alone...and I am not sexually attracted to her!'_

'_Yeah, right.'_

Severus shook his head of the mad thoughts before Hermione turned to face him. 'I can do it again?'

He gave her a single nod. 'If you wish, Miss Granger. After Christmas, perhaps?'

Hermione nodded eagerly, grinning at him. 'Yeah, that's great, thank you! It can be like a late birthday present.' She told him happily.

Severus frowned. 'Birthday present?'

Hermione shrugged. 'It's my birthday on Saturday; this could be like a late birthday present for me to teach another lesson after Christmas.'

Severus nodded again. 'Ok, then. Happy Birthday, Miss Granger.' He said, that old note of sarcasm returning to his voice.

'Talking of my birthday, I'm having a party in my quarters that day. Nothing big of course, just a few friends and people, but I was wondering if...' Hermione trailed off, biting her lip and tugging on the sleeves of her top again.

'Yes?' Severus pushed, raising an eyebrow.

'Do you want to come?' She asked, her teeth still digging into her bottom lip.

Severus stayed silent for a moment before replying. 'I'll think about it.' He told her. 'Now get my classroom back to usual.' At that, he swept out of the classroom and into his quarters to collect the assignments he needed to hand back for the next lesson.

* * *

**I hope that was more satisfactory length-wise, and as for everything else, please leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading. X =D**


	31. Amortentia

**Hi everyone, thanks for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter! A little note to someone who's been anonymously reviewing as 'symphonicskies_' – Thank you very much for your lovely reviews, but the last time I updated wasn't the 31****st**** August, that was when I first published this story. Don't worry, I update roughly every week – I'm definitely not going to abandon you! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 31 – Amortentia**

* * *

'What do you know about Amortentia, Miss Granger?' Severus asked her that Friday afternoon after the last class's students had all vanished, off to embrace the coming Hogsmeade weekend and delighting in the slightly premature snow that had begun to fall.

Hermione put her notes down and looked up at him, smiling slightly. 'Amortentia? It's quite complicated to brew, but you just have to get everything precise. It's supposed to fill the drinker with attraction or lust towards whoever gave it to them and it's been rumoured to smell of whomever or whatever your love is.' She told him, her voice reminding him of back when she was in Hogwarts and she would recite answers in a clear tone, almost as if she was reading off a textbook in front of her.

Severus gave her a nod. 'I want you to brew it, now if possible, Miss Granger. Unless you want to be stuck with me on your birthday?'

Hermione smiled to herself, a small annoyance niggling in the back of her mind, mainly due to the fact that no, she wouldn't really mind if she spent some of her birthday with him. In fact she really hoped he did come to the party, even if it was just for a little while. 'Yeah, ok.' She replied, nodding and following him into the lab they had brewed in only a few times before.

* * *

Severus took up his position at the back as usual, watching with ever so slightly interested eyes as she began to brew the complicated love potion with her usual precise agility. Though now he also noticed other things, besides the careful way in which she brewed...

The way her top rode up a little way as she reached for the stirring rod, displaying a small amount of creamy flesh over her hip before it was gone again... The delicate curve of her neckline, displayed to him due to her tying her curls up in a ponytail behind her head... The pout of those soft lips as she waited for it to turn exactly the right colour....

And finally, though this shocked Severus – he didn't really think he could have thought something like this...but just for one second, his dark eyes strayed downwards and he noticed with a little anger at himself that she had a very nice backside.

As soon as he'd thought it, he looked away; thoroughly ashamed at himself for even letting his eyes wander in the first place. He was Severus Snape, the potions master, ex-spy...ex-death eater...he was not supposed to do something so common as to eye up women significantly younger than himself. It was wrong and it was dirty and he hated himself for even doing it. She deserved much more respect than that, she had brains, she was intelligent...and he should know better.

* * *

Slowly, he looked back at her again, determinedly focusing on her hands as she brewed, checking that she added the right ingredients in the right way and at the right time. Suddenly, he realised that she was chopping the daisy root wrong. Well, not wrong exactly – but it was better sliced vertically than horizontally.

He swiftly stepped forward to stand next to her, silently taking the knife off her and inwardly groaning when her hand brushed against his, sending a strange kind of electric shock down his spine.

'You'll find if you cut the roots vertically they release their properties much better once added to the potion.' He told her, slicing one up carefully so she could see.

Hermione nodded and maddeningly, her breath was caught in her throat for two reasons. Partly because of what he was doing – he was sharing his secrets with her, his knowledge that went beyond the standard textbooks, he was telling that to _her_. It made her feel somewhat respected; trusted, even. But the main reason she felt like she couldn't quite breathe was that her whole body felt like it was a live wire.

He was stood close...too close yet she foolishly wanted him closer. He was turned slightly diagonally towards her, his left shoulder behind her right, touching it and making every hair on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn't sure if he was aware that his left leg was brushing against her thigh... but she was. She seemed to be electrically aware of every small movement he made in those few short seconds he showed her how to cut the roots. It was like there was an invisible charge between them, she wasn't sure if he felt it too, but she certainly did.

* * *

Hermione was wrong. Severus did notice. He wanted to move away a little, step to the right, away from her, but he couldn't. The cauldron was there and he would almost definitely knock it off and clumsiness was a trait that Severus Snape just didn't possess. If only she would move a small way to the left and then he'd be able to slice the roots without any danger of cutting himself.

Did she realise that her thigh brushing against his leg was causing him to exercise every ounce of self-control he'd ever had, and that the stirring in the pit of his stomach was threatening to turn into arousal? Did she even know that she was practically leaning back against his shoulder, the light citrusy scent of her hair infiltrating his senses? Was she aware of the strange electricity reverberating between their close proximity, or the annoyingly strong want he had in that moment to just throw every moral he had out of the window, slip an arm around her waist and press his lips against her soft, slightly pouted ones?

He let out a long slow breath, put the knife down and turned to the cauldron, putting his back to her and adding the neatly sliced daisy roots. And in that instant – the electric charge stopped and Hermione could breathe again.

'Thanks, I'll remember that.' She told him when he turned back to face her, this time a safe distance away. She was surprised she could even get her words out, her mouth felt oddly dry and her body weird. She'd never felt like that with Ron...never had sparks fly between them, never wanted to just think 'what the hell' and turn to him, reach up and kiss him, not caring if he wanted her to or not.

* * *

'Carry on.' Severus told her dryly, walking quickly to the back of the lab again, leaving her feeling confused and strangely – like she was missing something...a presence near her.

She clenched her slightly trembling hands into fists and then uncurled them, flexing her fingers and feeling relieved when the quaking stopped. She reached out a now steady hand for the remains of the daisy roots and put them in, then stirred it around clockwise five times.

Hermione pulled out her wand and reduced the fire to a simmer, sprinkling in the last ingredient – ground Hippogriff claw. It didn't sound the most romantic ingredient for a love potion, but it was in fact vital to the lust effect of the potion.

'Um, I'm...erm...done.' She forced out, turning to him while trying to avoid his gaze and hoping desperately that she wasn't blushing, something she'd done profusely when she fancied Viktor Krum – according to Parvati...hold on. _Fancied?_ What she'd had on Viktor was a schoolgirl crush, nothing more, it was foolish crush and wasn't something she wanted to go through again. And she knew her feelings and what she felt for Severus most certainly wasn't a crush. But it wasn't love either – no way. She just felt...attracted? Affection? Maybe it was mostly the former... she didn't know, it was just too confusing.

'Good, you can go now. I'll test it and tell you on Sunday.' As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. He hadn't been meaning to tell her that he was going to come; he was just going to turn up.

In spite of herself, Hermione's face lit up. 'You're coming?' She asked, forgetting not to look at him as her face spread into an easy smile.

'I might make it.' He replied as though he had a full calendar or something.

Hermione nodded, somehow, she knew him enough to know that meant yes. 'Ok, see you then.' She said, taking the band out of her hair. 'Maybe.' She added, complying with his evasive techniques. With that, she turned and left, eager to get out of there before she said something stupid.

Severus watched her go before letting out a relieved breath and stepping up to look at the cauldron. And stopped dead.

He took a surprised step back. Then forward again. And sniffed.

Yes...he hadn't been mistaken, there, emanating from the of course – perfectly brewed Amortentia was the distinct smell of citrus along with a subtle floral undertone...it smelled of..._her._ The Amortentia smelt of Hermione Granger.

The door slammed and Severus Snape stormed out to his quarters, robes billowing behind him as he poured himself a very large Firewhisky and sat down on the couch, knocking it back in one.

* * *

**Hope that was alright for you, please review! X =D**


	32. A Step in Each Direction

_**Wow, **_**thank you very much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm really grateful to the still increasing number of people who are adding this story to their alerts and so on, I really do love you all. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise. **

**Chapter 32 – A Step in Each Direction**

* * *

The solution was simple. He couldn't go on like this, couldn't have her moving around his classroom reminding her of the damn Amortentia. Stupid, infuriating yet apparently attractive Gryffindor princess. He would stay away from her, distance himself and make sure he kept well away.

There was no need to talk to her apart from the odd instruction. No need at all. He had no idea why he'd done it in the first place. Why had he talked to her, shared things with her? Like Lily. Why on earth had he said anything about her...Lily was a closed subject, a shut door. Never to be opened. So what was so different about her that he should mention her?

_Because she's interesting...and not your typical Gryffindor tart._

He immediately silenced the voice in his head and poured himself some more Firewhisky. It was decided, he would stay away from her. He wouldn't go to the party and he wouldn't talk to her more than necessary. And that...was that.

* * *

Hermione couldn't get that smell out of her head. The very distinctive, oddly familiar smell that had been plaguing her ever since she added that Hippogriff claw. _His_ smell. Mint soap and herbs and potion ingredients and something else that was just _him_.

It was the very same scent she had smelt that first day of her apprenticeship when he had caught her. The same scent she had smelt when he held her the dreadful night Professor Porter died and the same scent that his sofa had smelt of when she slept on it. It was mysterious, fresh and strangely alluring....

And it was the exact same scent that emanated from the Amortentia she had brewed.

Hermione sighed and sank down onto her sofa, placing her head in her hands. _Severus Snape_. Why him? Why her? Why did she have to be attracted to _him_? Why not just a nice, good-looking, kind and simple man? Why did she have to be attracted to a difficult, guarded, mysterious and sometimes downright rude man who also happened to be her former professor and an ex-death eater?

She sat there in silence for a while, wondering what on earth she was going to do now. She couldn't carry on like this...it was impossible to be near him, she just couldn't control the chills that ran up and down her spine every time he came close.

She could just ignore him. Just stay away and distance herself...she could simply make sure she didn't associate herself with him anymore than possible; she could even try dating other men...

But even as she thought it, Hermione shook her head. It was no use. She wouldn't be able to do that. Because even though he was difficult, private and all those other things... there was still _something. _Something interesting, something different.... the same something that drew her to him and made her ask questions and talk to him. The same something that desperately wanted to make him realise how much she respected him and all those other mad things.

Hermione sighed again and got up off her sofa, crossing over to the large fireplace on the opposite wall. Nervously, she reached out a hand and took a handful of Floo Powder. She threw it into the coals there and the familiar emerald green flames flared up, getting down on the soft rug she leant forward and spoke clearly.

'Number seven, Godric's Hollow.'

The blackened wall that had been before Hermione's eyes began to blur as the sensation of someone twisting her head round and round began to take over, her vision swirling as she glimpsed various rooms for all of a nano-second before the spinning sensation stopped and in front of her was Harry and Ginny's kitchen in Godric's Hollow.

'Auntie Herwimione!' A childish voice cried, stumbling over the letter 'r'.

There was no-one in the room but little Teddy Lupin who was sat on the floor, wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes Hermione had given him a month earlier during the summer.

'Hello, Teddy.' Hermione said softly, smiling at the beaming toddler. 'Where's Auntie Ginny, do you know?'

Teddy nodded, his dark brown hair turning an exact copy of Ginny's flaming red shade. 'She just went to get me my bwoom.' He told her.

Hermione nodded and continued smiling at Teddy, thinking how he still hadn't managed to get his 'r's right yet. 'That's nice of her; you see I'd like to talk to her.'

'Auntie Ginny!'

At Teddy's exclamation, Hermione turned her head a little to the left where she could see the kitchen door. Ginny had just come in, holding Teddy's mini broomstick.

'Auntie Herwimione's here!' Teddy informed her excitably as he took the broom and promptly zoomed out of the kitchen, calling Harry's name. In the distance, Hermione could hear Harry's reply and a giggle from the little boy.

'Hi, Hermione.' Ginny greeted, getting down on her knees in front of the fireplace.

'Hey... have you got a minute?' Hermione asked nervously. She never liked to intrude much on Harry and Ginny's lives, they seemed so settled and..._Happy_. It was something she'd been looking forward to, albeit with the wrong man.

Ginny nodded. 'Yeah, sure. Can I come through though, I hate kneeling here.' She replied, getting up and stepping through to Hermione's quarters.

'So, what's going on?' She asked as they both brushed off their knees and sat on the couch.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. 'You're going to say I'm mad, Gin.'

'I'm not! Come on, what's up?'

Hermione glanced at her worriedly, her hands clasped together on her knees. 'Well...'

* * *

It was ten minutes and exactly thirty-six seconds later that Ginny gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, her blue eyes almost popping out of their sockets. 'Snape?' She breathed, incredulous.

Hermione blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. 'It's not....I don't...I haven't....he doesn't...' She mumbled in a desperate attempt to make it sound less unbelievable.

'I mean, I know he's a hero and he really was incredibly brave, Hermione, but..._Snape_?' Ginny reasoned, still unable to believe that Hermione, her stupid brother's ex-fiancé and one of her best friends had some sort of attraction towards Severus Snape – of all people.

Hermione sighed and pushed her hair back wearily, casting her eyes around the dimly lit lounge before turning back to Ginny. 'It's not like some weird crush, Ginny...it's complicated. He really is the most difficult man I've ever met, he's so blunt and quite a lot of the time, rude but...there's something about him, Ginny and I have this strange want to work it out so I keep getting closer and then the closer I get, I end up finding more reasons to feel this weird _pull_ towards him. I can't explain it, Gin.' She said in a rush, trying to organise the tangled web of thoughts that were cluttering her confused mind.

Ginny bit her lip, looking at Hermione. 'What do you mean by reasons?' She asked.

'Well...I did say to him once that I thought he had multiple personality disorder or something because he's so guarded and surly most of the time, but then he also does some really kind, good things and it just reminds you that under all those masks there _is_ a good man under there.' Hermione replied, glad her words were beginning to make some kind of sense. To her anyway.

Surprisingly, Ginny laughed. 'I can't believe you told him he had multiple personality disorder, I just can't picture anyone being friendly enough to say that to him and still live to tell the tale!' She exclaimed, beaming.

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched up into a wry smile. 'It was a rare evening.' She said simply, remembering that night where strangely – Severus Snape had seemed to morph into this completely normal and conversational human being.

'It must have been.' Ginny agreed, nodding and still smiling. 'I don't know, Hermione... maybe he'd be good for you, I know he's a good man, but he's also private and defensive, 'Mione. I say go for it, but tread carefully at the same time.'

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny. 'Really?' She asked, wide eyed. 'You...approve? Kind of.'

Ginny nodded. 'Mione,' she said seriously, 'he won't do what my arsehole of a brother did to you, that's for sure.'

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. 'No...He wouldn't do that.' She murmured. 'But I don't know, Gin...I can't just flirt with him like you would do any other guy, he's not like that. He's different.' She told her, sighing. 'God, that sounds cliché.' She added with a groan, leaning back on the sofa.

Ginny shrugged and stood up, tucking some hair behind her ear. 'I don't know either, 'Mione, but good luck, either way. But remember, the Amortentia smells of him, that's got to mean something, right?'

'Maybe.' Hermione replied dubiously, standing up as well. 'Anyway, thanks for listening to my mad babbling. You coming on Sunday, yeah?'

Ginny nodded. 'Course I am, me and Harry have got a babysitter for Teddy. We'll both be there.' She answered, stepping towards Hermione and hugging her. 'See you then.'

'Yeah, see you Sunday. Bye, Gin, give my love to Harry and Teddy.' Hermione told her as she got in the fireplace.

'I will do, bye!'

And with a flash of green flames, Hermione was left alone in the candlelit lounge. Hermione groaned and shrugged off her cardigan, walking into the bedroom she opened her wardrobe and leafed through her small collection of dresses. If Severus was coming to her party, then she needed something that would catch his eye...

* * *

Meanwhile, back down in the dungeons, Severus had affirmed his decision. Yes – he would do what he should have done a long time ago. He would stay well away from Hermione Granger and completely forget that stirring in the pit of his stomach that occurred every time she stood close to him. Damn know-it-all.

And he most certainly would not go to that party.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please tell me your thoughts! X =D**


	33. Stunning and Stubborn

**Hi, thanks as ever for all your wonderful reviews, they're very much appreciated. **

**Just a quick reply to 'SymphonicSkies' – Thanks, both for the praise and constructive criticism – I will try to think up some different phrases for them to refer to each other as. As for the age question you posed – No, I don't really think age makes that much of a difference, I believe love can be found in the most unexpected places and that you shouldn't stop seeing someone because they're older or younger than you. One thing I do hate however is the idea of someone being with someone older for their money, rather than because they love them as a person. So basically, my answer is that if you love them for the right reasons and they feel the same way in return – you shouldn't let an age gap get in the way. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please keep those reviews coming. X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, if I did, I'd be a lot richer. =D**

**Chapter 33 – Stunning and Stubborn**

* * *

It was perfect. Hermione smiled to herself as she checked herself in the mirror, ten minutes before her first guests – Harry and Ginny were due to arrive. The dress was elegant, yet becomingly simple – she didn't like fussy dresses, no ruffles or frills. Not to mention it was a very dark, very Slytherin shade of green.

It was made of a soft but warm material and fell to just above her knees. The long, full length sleeves were tightly fitted and the ornate, silver charm bracelet she had received in the post hung proudly on her left wrist – a present from her parents. Like the sleeves, the rest of the dress was fitted and enhanced her curves without any complicated, fussy belts or ribbons getting in the way.

Hermione smiled again and twirled this time, just catching a glimpse of her bare back before turning again to the front, for that was her favourite part of it all. From the front, the dress looked to be a simple, high-necked affair with not much skin exposed – but the back truly betrayed that slightly too conservative image. The material plunged down in a sophisticated 'V' shape, stopping just past her mid-back. And piled in an artistically messy bun at the back of her head was Hermione's hair, held in place by emerald tipped pins and the odd charm. Finish that off with some light mascara and lip-gloss, plus a pair of dark green heels – Hermione was ready.

_20_ _years old._ She thought, thinking of everything that had happened in that admittedly short space of time. She'd grown up, found out she was a witch, made friends with the most famous good wizard of all time, fallen in love, defeated Voldemort, got engaged, had her heart broken, got an apprenticeship and realised she was attracted to her former professor and all round snarky serpent – Severus Snape. It was a lot really, for twenty years worth.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Hermione swiftly made her way out from her quarters into her now magically expanded office. The desk and shelves had been removed to make way for buffets and tables loaded with glasses of wine champagne, along with a large space in the middle which was to serve as a dance floor.

'Happy Birthday, Hermione!' Ginny and Harry exclaimed in unison as she opened the door to admit them. Both hugged her in turn before pushing two presents towards her, grinning.

'You look great, Mione.' Harry said, ruffling his hair the way Hermione had seen him do a hundred times.

'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.' She replied, gesturing to his black trousers and dark blue shirt ensemble. 'You too, Gin.'

Ginny smiled, glancing down at the blue dress she wore – it was almost as if they had colour coded. 'Hey, just open those presents you. The other's will be here soon!' She ordered in her best Molly voice, gesturing to the two boxes in Hermione's hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned, tearing the wrapping off and shoving it in a cleverly disguised waste bin. In her hands, was what resembled some kind of pot. She looked up at Harry and Ginny, confused.

'Yeah, Teddy made that. He said it was for you to keep your Quills in.' Harry said, shedding some light on the subject while Ginny laughed.

Hermione turned it round in her hands, she got it now. The hole in the top was to put the Quills in. 'Well, that's really thoughtful of him, tell him thank you, yeah?' She told him, putting it down on the windowsill out of danger.

'Oh just get on to our present, Mione. We haven't got all day.' Ginny pushed, grabbing a glass of wine and taking a sip. 'Harry found it by chance in Diagon Alley.'

Hermione nodded and took the lid off the gift box it was in and gasped. Nestled in the tissue-paper lined box was four perfectly made Chrystal potion's vials, each tinted a different colour. They were beautiful. 'Oh God, they're gorgeous. Guys, these can't have been cheap – they're Chrystal!'

Harry shook his head. 'Shut up about price, they weren't that expensive. Do you like them?'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Like them? I love them, thank you both so much!' With that she hugged them both again before going to put them, and the pot safely in her quarters.

* * *

Mere floors away, down in the dungeons, Severus fingered a book with a slightly faded, purple cover and debated whether or not to wrap it. Yes – he had bought her something, of course he had. Just as a present from a mentor to his apprentice, nothing more, nothing less. That was it.

No, he wouldn't wrap it. Severus Snape didn't do unnecessary and besides, he wasn't even sure if he had any wrapping paper. He wasn't exactly the great gift giver. And neither would she receive it tonight, Severus was remaining firm in his decision that he would most definitely not attend that party. He would stay away from her at all costs; she could have the book tomorrow before the students came in for their first lesson. He was staying down here...and that was final.

* * *

An hour later and the party was in full swing, Hermione had lost count of how many people she'd danced with. Harry, Neville, George, Charlie who was home for a week, Kingsley and also, Luc. Yes, she had invited him after his apology the previous day. So long as he was content with remaining friends, Hermione felt able to be just that with him again, friends. On top of all those people, were a few teachers she had invited. But in the crowded room, where the chatter drifted along with the pace of whatever music the House Elf who was manning the record player chose next – there was one rather large absence. An absence that came in the form of a tall man, with pale features and hair that was actually, not greasy at all. Severus.

'So...Professor Snape not turned up then.' Ginny said as she made her way over, her eyes were sympathetic as she said it.

Hermione nodded, not able to contain the feeling of disappointment that was rising in her chest. He'd said he would come, albeit in his roundabout way. So why wasn't he here? She sighed; he didn't have to be here. In fact, why should he be? She was just Hermione Granger, his apprentice – why should he want to come to her Birthday Party. 'No.' She replied a little sadly.

'Oh, come on, Hermione! Why don't you just go down there and get him, I bet he's sat there all alone nursing some drink or other while he could be up here, gawping at how stunning you look tonight!' Ginny exclaimed, trying to reason with her.

Hermione shook her head. 'No way, I'm not going to get him, Gin. If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't want to come. I won't force him.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, taking on a scarily similar expression to Molly Weasley's do-as-I-say-or-else face. 'So you're telling me you got all dressed up for nothing?' She questioned disapprovingly.

'I didn't dress up for him.' Hermione muttered, knowing it was a lie.

'Don't try and kid yourself, Mione. Please, just go down there and at least persuade him to come for a little while!'

'No, Ginny. Just leave it, yeah?' Hermione replied, huffing.

Ginny shook her head and reached out a hand to tap Professor McGonagall on the shoulder where she was talking to Hagrid. 'Professor?'

Minerva turned around and smiled. 'Hello, dear. What's going on?'

'Nothing.' Hermione said with a glare at Ginny.

The young Weasley woman ignored her. 'Don't you agree that Professor Snape should be here, as a mentor if nothing else?'

Minerva frowned, then nodded. 'Yes, I think it would do him some good to get out for a bit. He should come, maybe then he'd learn some social skills.' She joked, looking at Hermione. 'Maybe you should go down and ask him up, dear.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I won't force him to come if he doesn't want to.' She answered, telling her the same thing she'd told Ginny.

'Nonsense, come on. If you don't, I will.' Minerva told her, raising her wine glass to her lips.

Hermione sighed, defeated. 'Fine, I'll go and talk to him. But don't expect me to drag him up here, ok?'

Ginny nodded and smiled pleasantly. 'Great!' She said brightly. 'See you in a minute.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Stop grinning Ginerva Weasley, you act as if you didn't just practically blackmail me into this. I thought it was my birthday.'

Ginny continued grinning. 'It is! That's why I'm doing this for your own good.'

Hermione snorted. 'Right, ok...I'll remember that one.' She huffed in reply before diving into the throng of people and slipping out of the door to the empty corridor outside.

* * *

Had the dungeons always been this daunting or was it just the idea of going, dressed as she was, to Severus and practically begging him to come up to her party that was making chills run up her spine and causing her to get the urge to turn back at every step? Somehow, Hermione made it to the door of his quarters. Taking a deep breath, she raised a slightly shaking hand and knocked on the door.

There was no sign of movement for a while and she took a step back, glancing around the dimly lit hallway. It was quite cold down here, she'd never really noticed before – well, she'd never really stood still here, all alone before, waiting for her former Professor to appear.

* * *

Severus was just about to pour himself a second measure of Firewhisky when a tentative knock sounded at the door. He almost jumped and put down the book – his present to her. He dearly hoped this was merely Minerva, he was only wearing his trousers and a black shirt for heaven's sakes, he hardly wanted to look so...well, _bare_ in front of a student.

'Yes?' He asked, opening the door and looking up.

His eyes trailed up from the green shoes, all the way up the length of her slender legs and over the figure hugging dress, they way it hugged her hips and chest...he simplistic elegance of the whole ensemble...then his eyes finally came to rest on her face.

The flickering candles painted mysterious pictures on her face, her pinned up hair catching the light from them and allowing it to dance across the small curly wisps that had fallen forward...he felt that re-occuring stirring in the pit of his stomach, and some monster in his chest growled at him to kiss her there and then.

She looked beautiful.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like that, but I'm sure you'll like what's to come! Please leave a review! X =D**


	34. The Return of Luna Lovegood

**Wow, last chapter got the most reviews of any other chapter I've posted – 26! I also got past 400 reviews, which I simply can't believe. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and a special mention to 'Twilight4everTDI2' as she was the 400****th**** reviewer! Hope you like this chapter and please review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, setting or anything else! **

**Chapter 34 – The Return of Luna Lovegood

* * *

**

Hermione stared at him, stood there in just black trousers and shirt…he'd never looked so…well, undressed. Or handsome, in his dark and mysterious way. But why hadn't he said anything? He was just looking at her.

'Erm…I've kind of been blackmailed by Ginny and Minerva to get you to come up to the party.' She told him, looking down at her feet as she tugged nervously on the end of her sleeves.

Severus shook himself out of his reverie and raised an eyebrow. 'Did they? So tell me, Miss Granger. Do you agree with them that I should come or are you merely doing this because they made you?' His question came out relatively sarcastic, which settled his heart a little. So long as she couldn't tell that she was turning him on in every single way, he was content.

She smiled slightly and looked back up at him. 'No…I think you should come…uh…if you want to.'

'Do I have a choice?' Severus asked, though he was already closing the door behind him.

Hermione smiled again, he was being his usual sarcastic self. Though again, it was that humorous sarcasm, the good-natured type. Well at least, that was how it came across. 'Well, unless you want to deal with both Minerva and Ginny's temper…'

'That'll be a no then.' He replied. 'I'll come for an hour, satisfy Minerva's uncanny want for me to socialise with bloody Gryffindors and then retire back to my quarters.'

Hermione nodded and smiled again, glad at least that he was talking to her. He'd seemed a little…cold, Friday afternoon. 'Ok.'

With that, Hermione turned to ascend the nearby stairs, and behind her, Severus stiffened. The dress…all that creamy flesh exposed to him, the curve of her neck… He took a long, slow swallow before moving his eyes up to the back of her head and following her up the stairs.

* * *

The party was, as he had expected, absolutely jam packed with rowdy Gryffindors, with the exception of a girl stood at the side, wearing what looked like an exploded feather that had been dyed pink and playing with her drink while she stared into space with a dreamy expression – Luna Lovegood, who else?

And over in the corner, stood the 'boy who survived one too many times to count' with Ginny Weasley, laughing and kissing each other occasionally. So she'd settled on the Potter boy then, after going around kissing every boy she could whilst at school.

'Professor Snape, I didn't think you'd be coming!' Luna Lovegood seemed to have stopped staring at whatever made up creatures that were floating in the air and had come over to them, smiling stupidly.

'Neither did I, believe me.' Came his expressionless retort, and next to him, he saw Hermione smile out of the corner of his eye. Why was she smiling, she couldn't want him here that much, could she? Or maybe, she felt the same way….no. Ridiculous, absolutely mad. Why would she?

Luna appeared not to hear him and instead tucked a flyaway lock behind her ear, where the classic radish earrings were hanging. 'So, how can you stand to be around people?' She asked seriously, that omnipresent faraway look remaining in her eyes.

'I'm not quite sure what you mean, Miss Lovegood.'

'Well, you know, being a vampire and all.' She told him brightly, gesturing towards him as if he were an exhibit in a museum.

'A vampire?' He repeated in disbelief, frowning at her and giving her a death glare.

But Luna Lovegood had always been immune to his intimidations, and that, along with her ridiculous beliefs and dreamy nature hadn't changed. 'You're a vampire, Professor Snape. My father and I are doing an exclusive about it next week, you know how you stay away from civilisation and you're all pale? Not to mention how you survived that snake bite.'

'Miss Lovegood, I can assure you that I am not a vampire, I can also assure you that I survived that snake bite purely through chance and the good application of medicine.' Severus said coldly.

But Luna didn't notice that he desperately wanted to get away from her. Instead, she leant forward and patted him on the arm, not realising when he flinched. 'Oh right, you're sticking to the cover story still, that's ok. Have a nice time, and try not to eat anyone.' She told him, before drifting off to talk to Hagrid, who was already far more drunk that Severus thought should be allowed.

Beside him, Severus heard a quiet laugh, which grew until Hermione was laughing uncontrollably. 'A Vampire!' She exclaimed between bursts of laughter. It was reminding him of when he had first walked into Minerva's office and there she had been, laughing her head off…before she promptly fell off her chair and onto the floor.

'I'm glad you find it all so funny, Miss Granger.' He said stiffly, not impressed with the way she was finding such humour in the situation. Though when she laughed…her eyes lit up and her face seemed to shine, but she was looking just at him. As though there was no-one else in the room….

* * *

'Come on, Professor. Harry really wants to see you.' She told him, unthinkingly placing a hand at the back of his elbow and steering him across the dance floor towards where Harry and Ginny were standing.

It was odd, having her warm hand there. Severus usually shunned human contact, he wasn't really a touchy-feely type of person, and everyone knew that. But this…this felt natural and…right, somehow. 'Believe me, Miss Granger; I have absolutely no desire to see Mr Potter. I saw him enough whilst he was at school, gaining numerous detentions with me, don't you think?'

Hermione just laughed again. 'Please, sir, he'd just like to talk to you. I think it's quite important to him.' She reasoned. 'By the way, it feels really odd calling you Professor and sir, can I call you Severus?'

He was surprised. If ever a former student would want to ask him that, he'd always thought he'd say no. But just remembering that time by the lake, when she'd called him by his name…the sound of it coming from her mouth. Before he knew it, his answer was out. 'Only if I can call you by your name.'

Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Sure.' She said as they neared Harry and his soon to be bride. 'Hey, Harry. Uh…you can go in my quarters, if you like.' She told him.

Harry nodded and looked to Severus. 'Uh…I'd like to, um, talk to you, Professor. If that's alright?'

Severus glanced at Hermione, who shot him a pleading look, before he gave Harry a curt nod and followed him into Hermione's quarters.

* * *

Once Severus and Harry had gone, Ginny smiled and passed Hermione a glass of champagne. 'Come on, Hermione. It's your birthday and you haven't had a drink all evening.' She said, taking one herself.

Hermione smiled and drank some champagne, looking over at Hagrid who was trying to teach Luna some song about an odd wizard called Eric the Exciting, his booming voice resounded through the buzzing room. 'I think Hagrid's doing enough drinking for me, him and probably everyone else.'

'He's always been able to take a lot of alcohol.' Ginny agreed, grinning. 'So, on to more important matters. How are you and the snarky professor? You know, you must be having an effect on him, I was convinced he wouldn't agree to let Harry go talk to him.'

'Mh.' was all Hermione said in reply, taking another sip of champagne. 'He only just got here, Ginny. And he'll probably leave soon, just shut up, yeah?'

Ginny grinned. 'Fine, what do you want to talk about then?'

'I want to know what Harry wants to talk to Severus about.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow in a scarily Snape-like manner. 'Ooh, _Severus_, is it?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and put down her empty glass. 'I said shut up. Now what is it that Harry wants to talk to him about?'

Ginny sighed. 'He wants to apologise, mainly, you know about, well, everything.'

Hermione frowned, confused. 'I thought it was pretty obvious he was sorry, you know with Harry clearing his name and everything.'

The youngest Weasley child shrugged, taking a vol-au-vent and placing it daintily in her mouth. 'Yeah, but he never got to actually talk to him. He just wants to apologise and let him know that he has his respect.'

'Oh dear, he won't like that.'

Ginny smiled and shrugged again. 'I don't know, he agreed to talk to him. Anyway, I think it'd just be a weight of his mind, knowing that he at least tried.'

Hermione nodded. 'Probably, yeah.'

'Did I tell you we've set the wedding for just before Christmas?'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'No, you did not! When exactly, why the rush?'

Ginny laughed. 'I think you've lost track of time, Mione, we've been engaged nearly a year now. We just liked the idea of having it around Christmas time, so we've booked the church near Godric's Hollow for the twenty-first of December.'

'A year, God…time goes by fast! But don't worry, I'll be there.' She told her, smoothing down her dress.

'I hope you'll be there, it'd be no good for my Maid of Honour to not be there!' Ginny exclaimed, taking another glass of champagne and pausing. Maybe she shouldn't have anymore…eh, it was a party. She took a large mouthful.

'Really, Maid of Honour? Me?' Hermione asked, completely surprised. 'Are you sure, don't you want…I don't know…Katie?' She added, naming one of Ginny's other friends.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. 'No, I want you. And you can invite Professor Snape too, if you like.' She told her slyly.

* * *

'Hi, Gin.' Harry said, kissing his fiancé's cheek as both he and Severus returned.

'Hey, you. I've just told Hermione the news.'

Harry nodded. 'Good…' He replied, looking at where Severus was now stood next to Hermione. 'I'm just going to get a butterbeer.' He told Ginny.

'I'll come too.' Ginny quickly said, following him to the other side of the room and leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

'So, how did it go?' Hermione asked, turning to Severus and blushing a little when she realised how close he was stood.

Severus looked at her, a slight blush was tinting her cheek a terribly attractive shade of pink…it made her look so….alive. 'As well as it could have.' He muttered.

'So you didn't tell him that you didn't want to hear it?' Hermione asked, smiling at him. It was as if the alcohol had loosened her up a little and she felt more comfortable around him than usual.

'No…. He's grown up.' Severus admitted curtly, his hand twitching as he realised that all the time he'd been looking at her, he'd had this strange urge to tuck a curl behind her ear where it had fallen from the bun at the back of her head.

'Thank you.' She said softly.

'For what?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Just for listening to him, and not being rude.'

'I don't try to be a rude person, Hermione. Some people are just too dunderheaded for their own good and I don't like to waste my time with them.' He informed her.

Hermione just smiled.

'What are you smiling at?'

She shook her head, blushing again. 'Nothing.' She answered, though the reason she was smiling was simple. He called her Hermione…and she liked the sound of it more than she should.

'Don't you think Hermione should have a dance with her mentor?!' Minerva came from nowhere, her unusually loud voice projecting across the room. Everyone turned and looked to where they were standing. Some confused, some smiling.

Hermione turned. 'I don't think Severus dances, does he?'

Minerva shook her head, eyes wide. 'Doesn't dance? Of course he does, he was in his sixth year when the Triwizard Tournament came, he danced at the Yule Ball.'

Hermione turned back to Severus with raised eyebrows. 'Did you?' She asked, a smile in her voice as she pictured the teenage Severus dancing, some unknown girl in his arms. Suddenly, Hermione felt an irrational shot of jealously course through her…the idea of him dancing with someone else. She…she didn't like it.

Severus gave Minerva another of his death glares before looking at Hermione again. 'Yes, I did.'

'Well, that's decided then!' Minerva exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she firmly ushered them to the dance floor, where everyone seemed to have cleared.

Severus and Hermione nervously glanced around, everyone was staring at them and Severus could see no other thing to do than to take her right hand with his left and place his other on the bare skin at her back.**

* * *

**

**You're probably annoyed again with the cliff-hanger, but apart from that I hope you liked the chapter and please review! X =D**


	35. Five Inches

**Hi, this is going to be quite a long author's note as I have a couple of things to say. Firstly, a quick apology; I didn't realise the last chapter was uploaded completely in bold so I'm sorry if that made it more difficult to read than usual, I have corrected it now. **

**Secondly, a few of you have mentioned my other HG/SS fic that I wrote a while ago. Yes – it's complete rubbish. Let's get this straight, I hate 'The Hero's Heroine', I think it's everything a Hermione/Severus story shouldn't be. The only reason I haven't deleted it is because I see it as beacon of how I feel my writing and understanding of characters has improved. Basically what I'm trying to say is don't go and read it, just stick with this. **

**Finally, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe how many I've got and I promise that this chapter will be cliff-hanger free! But as a result of that, it will be a long one. Hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, I just enjoy playing with it from time to time. :P**

**Chapter 35 – Five Inches**

* * *

One by one, the people staring at Hermione and Severus drifted, in turn, on to the dance floor; an action first initiated by Harry and Ginny, after seeing their best friend's nervous eyes and the Professor's tense expression. By now, everyone was moving gently along with the unfamiliar Muggle tune that filled the room and hardly anyone was staring anymore. A fact that both Hermione, and Severus, were grateful for as it had dispelled the awkward silence previously hanging between them.

Even Hagrid was dancing, if you could call it that. He blundered and stumbled about the place, a clumsy half-giant with bright ruddy cheeks, hair and beard an unruly disaster as he caused almost everyone else to hurry out of his unpredictable path.

Hermione however, was all but oblivious to the goings on around her. Her body was acting as though it were back in the lab, when they were brewing Amortentia and Severus was showing her how to cut the roots. It felt like there was this electric charge between them, vibrating and singing at every movement. But the main thing she could think about was how _not_ like Ron he was.

The bare skin on her lower back was tingling uncontrollably where his hand held her close to him– not too tight, and not overly possessive the way Ron had always been. It was light, it was secure...it held her to him and made her feel somewhat safe. Whereas with Ron, she had always felt like she was just being groped, it had made her feel....disrespected. But this...this was different.

There was a vibrant equality in the way he held her, a respect that seemed to run along the same wire as the electric charge and he felt the same. Her cool, exposed skin beneath the palm of his hand was driving him crazy, though he didn't show it. All he wanted to do was pull her closer, but then he was afraid that the citrusy scent emanating off her would become too much, too intoxicating, too dizzying....too perfect. So instead, they just gently moved in a small square, temptation being the only thing hanging in between them like a thin, shimmering veil.

'I think it's safe to say we're not the best dancers in the world.' Severus remarked, glancing to the right where Harry and Ginny, along with other couples, seemed to be twirling every few minutes, pulling each other closer.

Hermione smiled slightly and glanced at their joined hands. It was remarkable, the way they fit together so perfectly – like pieces of a puzzle, almost. His warm hand enveloping her softer, smaller one. 'Definitely safe to say that.' She agreed.

His lips quirked up into something halfway between a smirk and a smile, but it was close enough for her. And when she smiled at him, a proper, real and genuine smile. He couldn't help it, a small bout of confidence rose inside him and he let go of her waist, a little reluctantly, and allowed her to spin out. She twirled gracefully away from him, her arm extending where she still held his hand and her back turning to him so that plunging expanse of bare, creamy skin was exposed to him once again. For all of a split second, Severus imagined pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, before slowly ghosting a trail of heated kisses all the way down to where her skin dissolved into the dress....

But he shook the thought from his head, berating himself for even thinking it as she turned back to him – that smile still lighting up her face, eyes shining with something he could only define as...happiness? But why should she be so happy about one dance, it wasn't as if she returned his feelings....was it? But then, why else would she be smiling at him, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him as though he was the only one in the room?

By the time Hermione had slowly spun back around to Severus, she found herself even closer than she had before; their bodies were a mere five inches apart. She looked up and suddenly, it was like everything else disappeared around them as their gaze locked and Hermione felt herself falling into the depths of his obsidian eyes. Time stopped. The music sounded far away, as though it wasn't quite in their world and the room, along with the people, vanished. It was just them...and five inches of burning temptation...

They'd completely come to a halt now, no longer feeling the need to move. They just stared back at each other, neither being able to look away. They couldn't find reason to. They stood there for hours, at least that was how it felt – but in truth, it was just a miniscule second, a moment that no-one but them could possibly notice – just them, seemingly frozen in time.

* * *

But time had not frozen. The room had not vanished, and there was nothing wrong with the record player. It was just a moment. And that wasn't enough to stop Hagrid and his clumsy, blithering footsteps. And before Hermione and Severus could even take one, single breath – he had collided straight into them, forcing them apart. Severus' hand was ripped from her back, their hands tearing away from each other.

Five inches....had become five feet. And in between them, lay a now fainted Hagrid, his eyes closed in a drunken stupor, his breathing coming out slow and heavy as a spluttering snore that resounded through the room. He was completely and utterly out of it.

Severus, unlike Hermione, hadn't been knocked to the ground; but before he knew what he was doing, he had pointedly stepped over the spluttering half-giant and crouched down behind Hermione. Placing one hand on her arm, and wrapping another securely around her waist, he pulled her up to her feet, turning her to face him. As soon as he did it, he glanced around to see if anyone was watching, but no-one really was. Almost everyone had gathered around Hagrid, making feeble attempts to wake him up, but nothing was working. He didn't really care anyway.

Turning his head back to Hermione, Severus noticed that she was blushing and just looking down at the floor as she brushed away invisible dust off her dress, almost as if she simply wanted something to do. 'Are you alright?' He asked, the question coming out softer than he intended. What the hell was happening to him?

Hermione looked up, the blush on her cheeks increasing. 'Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for...uh...helping me up.' She replied, clearly embarrassed. 'I think maybe we should take Hagrid to the hospital wing.' She added, moving over to get a look at the passed out Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Severus came up behind her, stopping there. 'It's alright, someone else will do it.' He told her gently, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as his warm breath brushed across her face. But the problem with hairs being on the back of your neck is this – you can't very well hide them should they stand up due to a man breathing tantalisingly across your face; and this was the predicament Hermione quickly found herself in.

Because Severus had noticed those little hairs standing up, and also the way her shoulder had tensed ever slightly when he spoke. He hadn't been a spy for nothing. Smirking slightly, Severus decided to try something.

She was driving him crazy, had been in fact for a while, and he had nothing to lose...not now he'd seen that sort of reaction from her, add that to the smiles and the bright eyes and Severus had made his mind up – he definitely didn't have anything to lose, but a lot to gain.

Leaning even further forward, until his lips were mere centimetres from her ear, Severus placed a firm hand on her waist. 'Besides...I have something to give you.' He told her silkily, the pit of his stomach stirring as she let out a long, slow breath and leant back on him slightly, as if for support.

He gently removed his hand, brushing her hip as he did so and stepped back so she could turn to face him. 'A present.' He added, not quite as silkily, but still, it wasn't exactly his classroom voice either.

Hermione seemed to swallow a little weakly and nodded. 'Ok.' She agreed, looking at him with wide eyes. 'Where is it?' She asked, trying to control her breathing.

'My quarters.' He answered pleasantly, his nerves beginning to waver. He hoped she didn't think....no, she wasn't exactly that type of woman.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine at his words, but she told herself she was being ridiculous. It was probably a book, everyone bought her books. 'Ok, um...do you want to give it me now?'

Severus didn't answer, but just subtly nodded his head towards the door and turned away. Hermione, her body feeling all of a sudden very cold, followed him, managing to slip out of the door pretty much unnoticed – apart from of course, Ginny. Oh yes, Ginny had seen everything, right from when he had helped her up from the floor. And as the door closed, a wide grin spread across her face as she helped herself to yet another glass of champagne.

* * *

There was nothing different about his quarters compared to the last time she had been in them, a little darker perhaps, but still – nothing out of place at all. So why did she feel like her heart was pounding against her ribcage?

'I'm afraid I didn't wrap it.' He apologised, picking up a book from the coffee table and handing it to her. His hand brushed hers as she took it, and an electric shook flew up her arm as she looked down at the slightly faded purple cover.

She had been right, it was a book. Hermione felt the slightest pang of disappointment as she looked down at it, her eyes tracing over the faded gold lettering down the spine and taking in the slightly yellowed, wafer thin pages. But wait....this....no....

She read the lettering again. And again. And then she gently ran her fingers over it. And finally, read it aloud, her voice coming out as barely a whisper. '_Aztec Alchemy and Potioneering.'_ She gasped and her eyes met intensely with his dark ones. 'But Severus...this is....I can't accept this.' She murmured, but she didn't hand it back to him. She actually clutched it tighter, knowing now how valuable it was.

Severus looked at her seriously and reached out his hands, covering hers over the book and making her hold it tighter. 'I won't take it back. I found it, and I thought you'd like it.'

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. 'But Severus...this is priceless, there's only three in existence and the remedies and potions in here...' She trailed off, her amazement clearly showing through her voice and in her eyes.

He let go of her hands and his lips twitched up to that 'halfway between a smirk and a smile' position again. 'I don't believe protesting about the gift is the traditional method of gratitude, Hermione.' He liked the way her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue, liked it too much, probably.

Hermione nodded and looked down at the book again before her eyes flickered back up to Severus. 'Thank you.' She told him softly, staring into his eyes as if she might be able to find some reason why he had given her such a gift in their ebony depths.

'You're welcome.' He replied, the silkiness returning to his voice as he took a small step forward. The candles had lit as soon as he entered the room and now, the light shined on her face, made her eyes look a soft golden colour and tangled up in her curls, tiny threads of light illuminating each tiny wisp of hair that had fallen from the bun.

Suddenly, those five inches were back and Hermione wasn't even sure how they had got there. Shakily, she reached out an arm to place the precious book down as five inches became four, and then three, and then two...and then...

His gaze strayed from her eyes for just a micro second to look at her lips, before her eyes closed and he followed suit.

* * *

She didn't even know who had reduced that one inch of temptation to nothingness, but she really didn't care. All she could see, smell, hear, touch and taste was him. The darkness behind her closed eyelids, the clean, herbal scent of his body surrounding her...the feel of his chest as she brought her hands up to gently rest against it. And the taste of his mouth, both sweet and spicy, like a glorious mix of honey, cinnamon and mint - all strangely, but beautifully rolled into one.

Their lips moved in perfect harmony, her light taste driving him wild until he had wrapped both arms around her back, his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on the bare skin as he kissed her. Kissed her. He was kissing her. He, Severus Snape was kissing Hermione Granger. And he didn't care that she had only just turned twenty, or that she was in Gryffindor, he didn't even care that she was his apprentice. He just cared about _her_ and the way this – this whole thing, felt so right.

It was only when she pressed herself even closer to him, her hands slipping up to touch his neck, did he gently flick out his tongue to caress her lower lip; the taste of her seemed to run all the way down his tongue and right through his body, and when a small moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth, Severus knew he could stand it no longer.

His tongue slipped inside her mouth as he pushed her backwards until they stopped, his bedroom door behind her. He kissed her a bit more, his right hand straying away for just a moment to turn the silver door handle. And she didn't protest. She just kissed him back, one hand in his hair and the other on his back as she ground her hips against him. It seemed to him that she wanted this just as badly as he did.

The dark oak bedroom door closed behind them, and the slow sound of a dress being unzipped could be heard from within.

* * *

***bites lip nervously* I really hope that was ok, especially the end, it took a while to write, I think I had about five tries, lol. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! X =D**


	36. Whispered Truths

**I am, if I'm being honest, completely lost for words. I know it sounds cliché and you're probably tired of hearing writers say this – but I never, ever dreamed I would ever get anywhere near 40 reviews for a single chapter! Thank you all very much and I'm glad you enjoyed reading that last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Now, I am going to the morning after, if you want you'll just have to imagine the part in between the last chapter and this, because I'm sorry, I just don't really do smut. I hope you like it anyway and please keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, but I do own this story, which makes me happy. =D**

**Chapter 36 – Whispered Truths**

* * *

Hermione had no idea what time it was, and neither did she care, quite frankly. There were no digital clocks, or windows in his room so she couldn't have possibly known. It had, quite simply, been amazing. She didn't quite have words for the experience and though she knew that he, like her, was awake, she didn't want to say anything. Sometimes, things were better left unsaid. She didn't want to ruin the silence.

She liked this silence. It was calm and peaceful and utterly still, like they had been laid there forever. They weren't cuddled up to each other, but Hermione didn't mind. Some men just didn't do that, she understood – Ron hadn't either, so she couldn't really miss anything.

Taking his time was another thing Ron had been incapable of. It had been a case of get the clothes off as quickly as possible and be laid, on opposite sides of the bed ten minutes later. But this... this was something else, something Hermione had never experienced before. He'd stood there behind her, unzipping the dress with excruciating slowness, dragging his lips down over her goose-bump covered skin as he went. He'd lowered her down onto the bed without uttering a word, his eyes fixed on hers with such an intensity that made her feel like she was burning...she remembered her trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons on his black shirt, his hands covering hers and doing it for her...

The slow build up...the silence that seemed to envelop them as they went... their bodies intertwining together, the scorching places on her body where his lips had been and their hot, ragged breathing. It had been exactly like the kiss. Perfect.

* * *

Her scent lingered over him like a fragrant flower, a beautiful nuisance that he simply couldn't get rid of. He knew she wasn't asleep; her breathing wasn't deep or slow enough for a start. It had been amazing, if he was honest. He wasn't going to kid himself into thinking that this would get her out of his system.... last night had been indescribable and had just left him wanting more. Something he knew was wrong to think. She was....different. It wasn't like he'd had many women, but she wasn't like the others. She didn't just lie there and let it happen.....she _made_ it happen.

She was twenty. Just twenty years old. And though he didn't feel regret, did she? She was, after all, a young, beautiful woman who could have anyone. But after last night, surely he couldn't doubt that it was him she wanted? For now, anyway.

But in amongst the silence and darkness, Severus felt calm. Calmer than he had in years. But underlying that strange thing he could only call contentment, was a darker emotion. She would want more from a lover....she'd want the hugs, and the kisses and the dates and the flowers....and he wouldn't lie to her. He was Severus Snape, and he just didn't know how to do all those things. He wanted more too, but not that. No, he was completely in the dark about what happened next, all he knew was that he wanted last night replayed over and over again. Something he was beginning to think was an experience that didn't come on its own. Women needed all those other things too. Things he wasn't sure he could give her.

At that moment, Hermione rolled over to face him. He turned his head to look at her, gazing at the unruly mess of hair tumbling around her face and the curve of her bare shoulder as it disappeared under the sheets. Her eyes were still bright with excitement and energy as she shuffled closer to him and lifted one hand to rest on his chest, tracing a long white scar there. 'You have so many.' She murmured and Severus thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

He looked down at where her hand was at the bottom of the scar and grimaced. 'Bellatrix seemed to like taunting me by using my own spells against me.' He told her quietly.

Hermione glanced up at him as she slid her hand up to rest at the top of his chest. 'Septumsempra?' She asked, thinking back to the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Severus made a movement with his head that looked like something of a nod. With a soft sigh, Hermione bent her head down and pressed her lips to the scar, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent that was all too familiar now. After ghosting her lips up the length of the scar, she pulled her gaze back up to his face and rested her chin on his torso, just looking at him as she moved the hand laid on his chest a little to the right.

'Hermione....' Severus said stiffly. She blinked as he said it, almost in surprise. She didn't like the sound of his tone.

'Mm?'

He let out a short sigh. 'Do you....I don't....you have to understand....'

Hermione lifted her chin from his torso and sat part the way up, resting the side of her face in her hand as she looked at him; a mixture of question and slight fear in her eyes. What was the sudden change in topic for, and why had his eyes gone serious?

'What?' She asked, a little surprised that he was lost for words. Severus was hardly ever lost for words.

He frowned a little, trying to work out how best to put what he meant without offending her. Though, perhaps, that was an impossible aim – he wasn't sure. 'I...I can't give you all those other things. The kisses whenever you want, holding your hand, cuddling, flowers, chocolates, cosy dates in Madame Puddifoot's....' He told her, almost waiting for the torrent of outrage to come from her mouth, waiting for the accusations that she'd been used, or mislead....or lied to.

But that wasn't what he got, instead, Hermione just asked, 'you mean you think you're not good enough for me?'

Severus looked down at the sheets, taking a sudden interest in a small black smudge there, most likely from her mascara. 'I can't give you what you want.' He replied, swallowing. Inside, it was eating him up. Because it was true, he couldn't change the way he was. He just couldn't become the all loving, comforting, romantic boyfriend that she would want – he couldn't do it. And he wasn't going to lie to her and pretend that he could. Not even for her.

And the worst thing that this honesty made him feel was disappointment. Not in her, or the sex, or in anything that had happened; but in himself. He wanted her, yet he couldn't be what she wanted. He just couldn't do it, it had been too many years, too much pain, too many secrets; it changes a person and makes them more private and less open to emotion. And then when they do feel something, it isn't in the easy, happy-go-lucky way that most other people do. It's serious, it's intense, and it's honest. He couldn't lie.

'I want _you_.' Hermione whispered, taking her hand away from propping her face up and moving it to rest on his chest again. 'Just you.'

Severus shook his head and sat up, looking seriously at her. 'Hermione, you have to understand. I can't give you all those typical things that any other partner would give to you. I can't do it. I'm sorry.'

'No, _you_ have to understand.' She insisted, a small amount of anger flickering in her eyes. 'I don't want all those things.' She said through slightly gritted teeth, trying to convey what she was thinking.

'Hermione, I'm just someone you can talk to, someone you can sit down with and have an intelligent conversation with, and do this with.' He explained, knowing that by 'do this with', she would understand that he meant what had just happened that night.

'But I'm not someone you'd want to live out the rest of your life with. I can't buy you flowers, or act romantic around you. Neither can I be open about how I feel, both to you and others. I'm not good for you.'

Hermione looked down and shook her head, the hand on his chest curling into a fist. After a moment, she glanced up at him and he was horrified to see a small tear winding its way down her face. 'Is this your way of telling me you don't want me?' She asked quietly, staring at him with hard eyes.

Severus' eyes widened and for one moment of madness, he thought about lying, about saying yes in order to make her understand that he was not the right man for her. But the idea was ridiculous – he couldn't hurt her that way, he was in too deep. 'No, Hermione. It's just me being honest; I'm not going to lie to you about who I am.' As he said this, he reached out and took her face in both hands. 'I don't want to make you dream up some wonderful, mysterious man and then one day, for you to wake up with me. The reality.'

Hermione shook her head and he took his hand away. She brushed away the tear and swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. 'I'm not going to _do_ that though, can't you get it?' She said in reply, thumping the mattress softly with the hand that wasn't on his chest.

'I don't want flowers, and I don't want chocolates, and I don't want someone who strolls around holding my hand so tightly that I can't let go, just because they want to parade me to the world and say 'hey, look at my girlfriend'. I want someone I can talk to and last night again and someone who's....' She trailed off and sighed, meeting his gaze. 'I just want you. As you are.' She finished, sighing.

* * *

Silence followed her statement as they just stared at each other; her insistent, fiery eyes imploring him to understand. Eventually, Severus spoke, his eyes downcast. 'I'm not very good with love. I'm not completely sure whether or not I believe in it.'

Hermione smiled and let out some sort of sarcastic huff. 'That makes two of us.' She muttered quietly.

Severus looked up at her, raising an eyebrow momentarily. 'Really?' He asked softly. But then, maybe it was understandable – the only romantic love she'd ever believed in had turned out to be a complete farce, an empty relationship.

Hermione nodded slightly and glanced up at him with decisive eyes. With another sigh, she lowered herself back down but closer to him, pressing herself against his chest, one hand at the side of his neck. 'I don't know...' She breathed, looking at him. 'We'll work it all out, Severus. We're not sure about love, but I don't think anyone is. But do you want to know what I do believe in?'

Severus met her eyes and lifted a hand, knotting his fingers in her messy hair at the front. 'What?' He murmured, letting the curls slip between his pale fingers.

'I believe in this, I suppose. Just..._this_.' She answered, gesturing to the two of them and the general room.

Severus didn't reply, but just tugged on her hair to pull her down and pressed his lips to hers as he slid his hands down to her waist.

* * *

**I hope that isn't what you call 'fluff', because that's not what I was intending to write so I hope it didn't come across like that. I just wanted to explain how they both feel and also let them allow the other to know where they stand. And don't worry, everything's not going to be all twee and sappy now just because of this. Thanks for reading and please review. X =D**


	37. Essence Or Concentration?

**Thank you very much, as ever, for your lovely reviews. I continue to be amazed at how many reviews this story has; I can't believe we're approaching the 500 mark! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, I just enjoy playing with it. =D**

**Chapter 37 – Essence or Concentration?**

* * *

Hermione wasn't completely sure where they went from there. True enough, they'd talked quite seriously on Sunday morning, when her body still felt flushed from the energy and his eyes had been brighter than she'd ever seen them. So, it was as the students filed out from the last class of the day that Hermione debated whether or not she should invite him up to her quarters that evening.

It wasn't like she thought he didn't want to be with her, no, she was fully assured on that matter. But it was _how_. He had already made it clear that he didn't do dates, or flowers, or any of that nonsense. But to tell the truth, Hermione didn't want any of that. She had been there, done that and got the T-Shirt with Ron, and their relationship hadn't ended up a success as a result. In Hermione's mind, dates and chocolates were overrated.

In the end, Hermione didn't have to bother because as soon as the last student had gone – with a sneer from Severus – he walked over and held out his hand for her notes, just as he always did. But as he took them, purposely brushing the inside of her wrist as he did so, he said, 'my quarters after dinner? Unless you have other plans.'

Hermione smiled and shook her head. 'Why would I have other plans?' She asked, casually smoothing down her top.

Severus frowned slightly. 'You have friends, Hermione. Friends who probably wouldn't like to know about you and I.' He told her seriously as he walked over and placed her notes on his desk.

Hermione frowned too and followed him, stopping in front of him. 'There's nothing wrong with us, Severus. And I don't think they would have a problem....Not all of them.'

Severus let out what might have been a short, sarcastic laugh. 'Mr Potter would gladly hex me into next week, Molly Weasley would ask if I had drugged you and as for Mr Ronald Weasley....I dread to think what sort of feeble curses he would attempt to throw at me.'

Hermione laughed at his tone and placed her hands on his chest, looking up with almost reprimanding eyes. 'Well if they have a problem, they can have it out with me. Besides, I....' She trailed off, looking down.

Severus brought one hand up to capture the ends of her hair in between her fingers, something he rather uncharacteristically had taken to doing. 'You what?'

Hermione bit her lip and looked back up. 'Well...I thought we were going to, you know....'

Severus shook his head. 'I am all too aware of your rather strong Occlumency shields Hermione, so I don't tend to go looking in your mind. Therefore, no, I don't know.'

She smiled a little at that and slid her hands down off his chest. 'I thought we'd keep it secret....just until...we think they should know, or something.'

Severus' lips twisted upwards into a smirk and he dropped the strands of hair between his fingers. 'How very Slytherin of you.'

'I'm not acting like a Slytherin!' Hermione exclaimed indignantly, taking a small step back from him.

'I'm not going to argue you with you.' Was all Severus said, but there was an unfamiliar tone of jest in his voice....something he wasn't used to. He was still rather surprised at how easy it was to talk with her, but then, it always kind of had been.

Hermione shrugged and turned away. 'Fine. See you later.' She told him before slipping out of the door and making her way up to her quarters, intent on starting an essay she needed to do for the apprenticeship.

* * *

Dinner was a nightmare. Sybil Trelawney had insisted on seating herself in between them and was now attempting to flirt with Severus and everyone knows that Sybil Trelawney possesses the subtlety of a teapot.

'So, Severus, I have foreseen myself and a dark, handsome stranger....' She said for the hundredth time, placing a hand on his arm and gazing at him with wide, bug eyes.

Severus allowed a sharp shot of breath to whistle out between gritted teeth and he set his knife and fork down with a deliberate clink onto the plate. He then swiftly gathered up his napkin, placed it neatly on the table and pushed back his chair.

'Goodnight, Sybil, and when you find that dark and handsome stranger, do not trouble to tell me.' He drawled before turning on his heel and practically gliding away, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione stifled a laugh by shovelling a forkful of potato in her mouth as her eyes wandered the rows of students. Two minutes later, she put down her cutlery and turned to Minerva. 'I'm going to go now, Minerva, if that alright. I'm feeling a little tired.' She said, faking a yawn.

Minerva narrowed her eyes slightly, but then her face straightened out and she smiled. 'Ok, dear. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Hermione nodded and stood up. 'Goodnight.' She replied and exited almost as swiftly as he had. Once she was safely out of the confines of the Great Hall, Hermione turned right and began to descend the stairs to the dungeons, rather than turning left and making her way upwards to her quarters.

* * *

Feeling a little more confident than the last time she had knocked on the door, Hermione waited for Severus to answer the door. She looked down at her hands and flicked a small grain of dirt out from underneath one as she heard the door open.

'Has Sybil found her handsome stranger yet?' Severus asked as Hermione came in and he poured them both some elf made wine.

Hermione laughed and took the glass he handed to her before sitting down on the sofa. 'I doubt it.' She replied as she reached out a hand and pulled one of the many potions magazines towards her. 'Do you subscribe to all of these?' She asked, looking at him as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

He gave her a single nod and sat back, feeling strangely comfortable, as she put down her drink momentarily and picked up the thick magazine. He watched for a moment as her head bent down over the article filled pages...there was a slight pink tinge to her cheek and he stared, transfixed as he tongue came absentmindedly out to moisten her lips as she read. Her fingers turned the pages deftly until she came to stop at an article he knew well.

He sat with a hint of a smile resting on his face as she drank in the article. He knew everything about that particular one. He knew the argument (Essence of Hellebore versus Concentration of Hellebore), he knew the exact points the author made about price, effects in different potions, potency and quality; he also knew what decision the author concluded on and finally exactly what words he had used to persuade the reader.

And Severus knew all this, because he, himself, had written to article. 'What do you think?' He asked as she looked up at him.

'It's...amazing.' She told him with wide eyes before looking back at the article. 'The way you've weaved the points together and your theories about the potency depending on the temperature are simply compelling, I'd never thought of that before...'

Severus couldn't resist smiling just a little bit at her typically intelligent and detailed response. 'Well I was remembering how that order for St. Mungo's went down because there had been a climate drop in Brazil, so I did a little research and it seemed there was a link.'

Hermione looked back up at him again and nodded; he could practically see the pieces falling into place in her whirring brain. 'Yes, I remember that!' She exclaimed softly, leaning forward to put the magazine down. 'That's interesting...so do you think the conditions would affect it too. You know, too much moisture or sunlight?'

And so they went on, talking animatedly about Hellebore and whether or not Essence was better than a concentration. Severus was amazed when she came up with a few intriguing ideas of her own which he hadn't thought of and he was surprised at how deep the conversation went....he never thought he'd have a proper, intelligent conversation with anyone, not after....not after Lily.

Hours later and Hermione glanced up at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost midnight. They'd been talking much longer than she thought, Severus had just got up to refill their glasses but she stood up. 'It's really late, I should probably get going.' She said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Severus spun around, putting down the newly refilled wine glasses. He looked at her for a moment, the alertness in her brown eyes, the shadow of light across her face, her hair falling over her shoulders. He picked up a glass and held it out to her. 'Stay.' He said silkily, pressing the glass into her hands and staying in front of her.

Hermione smiled, but didn't drink from the glass. Instead she turned around and put it down before looking back at Severus. 'Ok.' She whispered as she stepped closer to him, tilting her head up to look at him. 'But I don't want any more wine.' She told him confidently and just before he could bring his hands up to her shoulders, she turned away and walked away to the she now knew lead to his bedroom.

Placing a hand on the door handle she smiled at him, the small expression change sobering him suddenly. Swiftly, Severus covered the space between them and covered the hand on the door handle with his. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pushed her through into the darkened bedroom.

'Neither do I.' He murmured silkily as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, his hands resting on her hips while she undid the buttons on his frock coat with less trembling hands than last time. Her deft fingertips ran down over his torso, tracing the white scars there as she felt the buttons of her own blouse being undone, his cold fingers raising goose bumps over her stomach.

'Had enough...' Hermione agreed quietly as she fell back onto the bed, pulling her down with him gently.

* * *

**I hope again that the chapter was alright, I'm sorry I've said that again, but in my mind, the relationship part of HG/SS is one of the hardest parts to write. Please tell me your thoughts in a review. X =D**


	38. Bad News

**Hi, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been bogged down with so many assessments and crap it's unbelievable but anyway, I'm sure you don't really need to hear about my excuses. Thanks as always for the lovely reviews and a special mention to GreenEyedRedHead1994 for being the 500****th**** reviewer! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse or anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 38 – Bad News**

* * *

Sat on the couch in his quarters, Luc had made a definite decision. Something was up with Hermione. She had barely spoken to him, apart from a quick 'hello' whenever they passed in the corridor – which was infrequent nowadays...she seemed to spend so much more time in the dungeons than before. He'd thought, that ever since she'd forgiven him for that kiss that they would go back to how they had been before, but they hadn't.

Instead, Hermione had kept her distance. She barely spoke to him, they hadn't really seen each other and now, Luc was getting annoyed. All his plans were being ruined. In an ideal world, he thought that they would continue being friends and then, he could, over time, push ever so subtly at being something more. He didn't just want to be friends with her. He wanted _her_, all of her. That Ronald git didn't deserve her. He'd heard about the Weasleys – considered as Blood Traitors to anyone whose opinion he valued.

Luc sighed and glanced at the clock, no, things definitely weren't going to plan. Getting up, he decided that he'd just go down there. That's all he had to do. Just walk down there and demand an explanation, ask why she didn't want to be friends....play the hurt, confused card. It always worked back in Italy.

And so, with that thought in mind, Luc left his quarters and began heading down to the dungeon. Little did he know, that a pitch black coloured owl had just landed on his windowsill, a letter in his beak.

* * *

It was finally Friday again, and Hermione was even happier than she had been in the past week. Because that weekend, Severus had finally, grudgingly, agreed to come and meet her parents. She had decided that even if they weren't going to tell anyone, they should at least let her parents know. Hermione didn't particularly like the long distance between them, so she always liked to keep her parents informed – a feeling that Severus had picked up on when she mentioned it.

However, there was one small thing plaguing Hermione happiness. A small niggling thing that hovered in the back of her mind, making her worry.

'Severus?' She walked towards him as the last student filed out, the door closing firmly behind him.

Severus looked up from the filled potion vials that he was sorting into two 'acceptable' and 'complete dunderhead's effort' boxes. 'Yes?'

Hermione bit her lip slightly, her hands receding back into the long sleeves of the tight fit purple jumper she wore. 'Does the name Georg Ultionis mean anything to you?'

Severus looked up at her again, his face suddenly grave as he stood up, exhaling slowly. 'You saw the front page today then.'

Hermione nodded silently, looking at him with worried eyes. 'Did you know him?' She asked, praying to God that they had never crossed paths. Phrases in the newspaper article like 'highly dangerous', 'revengeful' and 'immorally sadistic' circulated her mind like daggers, piercing her.

Severus looked down for a moment, as though ashamed of what he might say. Eventually, he looked back up at her, his eyes hard. 'Yes, I knew him.' He told her stiffly, not liking the look of lingering panic in her eyes. But he was reminded again; he couldn't lie to her....could he?

The truth was, ever since he had read that newspaper article today, Severus had, for the first time in a year, felt sick. Because yes, he had known Georg Ultionis and no....they hadn't got along. In fact, it was Georg's wife, Rosa, who he had murdered on the Dark Lord's orders.

Hermione looked at him with wide, concerned eyes. 'Severus, tell me the truth. Who did he break out for? They said he'd been muttering and cursing in his cell...saying that one day, he'd get someone for what they'd done. But they never caught a name...' She trailed off, her lip trembling slightly. 'Severus...did he break out for you? To get revenge?'

Severus swallowed, not able to tear his eyes away from her gaze. He had to tell the truth – there was no lying to her. 'I think so.' He admitted through gritted teeth as he watched her eyes swim with tears, their caramel colour misting over.

She let out a ragged breath, trying to blink the tears away. 'What did you do?' She asked, fear laced in her words as she waited for the answer. They were happy now...the war was over....they both had what they wanted. Why had this come along?

Severus glanced at the door to his quarters, and then at the clock. He didn't have time to tell her now, because he wouldn't just tell her about Rosa – he'd tell her about everything. And he didn't want to. He didn't want to tell her how he had been made to act as a proper Death Eater in order to keep his rank, didn't want to tell her of the murders and the vandalism, and the terror he had joined in with. Because he'd scare her away – he was sure of it. But it had to be done.

'Later.' He told her firmly, bringing a hand up to quickly brush away a lone tear that had strayed from her right eye. 'I will tell you....but if we don't turn up for dinner, then everyone will be suspicious.'

Hermione sighed, but eventually nodded. Then, she placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him firmly in front of her. 'Promise me you won't go looking for him.' She suddenly said, her tone deadly serious.

Severus looked down at her, his throat constricting oddly at the overwhelming worry in her eyes. 'I'm not a rash, dunderheaded fool like Mr Potter, Hermione. I'm not so stupid as to go looking for my enemy.' He told her.

Hermione smiled weakly and blinked her tears away just before Severus pressed his lips to hers. His hands came up to rest gently on her waist as he kissed her. He couldn't tell her that he would do whatever he could to make sure she was safe – he didn't know how to. But he could show her, just by doing this. Their mouths moving in harmony, the feel of her soft lips under his.

* * *

It was then that Luc walked in. The door opened quietly and they hadn't noticed him come in, but he was there. All the colour suddenly drained from his face, his eyes filled with shock. He took in the whole scene – his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders, their close proximity, their mouths, tenderly kissing each other.......it was more than he could handle.

This was worse than walking into find Hermione locked in passionate embrace with someone, because at least that doesn't always require feeling. But this – this tender, caring sort of thing did. It meant they both cared about the other...that they were together.

That he couldn't have her.

And that made Luc angry. The colour returned to his face, redder than before and the shock in his eyes was replaced by a dark anger. So she had completely flipped when he had tried to kiss her, had firmly told him that she didn't want to get into another relationship just yet. But here she was! Kissing a man twenty years her senior – kissing the greasy bat of the dungeons. Severus Snape. Death Eater.

So she didn't want him......but she'd have Snape? Anger coursed through Luc's already boiling veins and he turned on his heel, taking care to be quiet as he made his way from the room, furious. Oh, she would pay for this. And so would she. Luc Facinni always got what he wanted. _Always._

* * *

Severus and Hermione broke apart, the tears having dried from her eyes. Severus glanced at the slightly ajar door and frowned.

'Was that open before?' He asked, taking his hands from her waist as she slid hers off his shoulders.

Hermione turned to look at the door, trying to remember whether the last student had closed it or not. 'I'm not sure....it must have been.'

But Severus was still frowning. 'I'm certain it was closed.'

Hermione shook her head, tucking a curl behind her ear. 'It probably wasn't, Severus. Besides, we would have heard someone come in. Come on, we better get to dinner before they send out a search party.'

Severus nodded, but there was still the shadow of a frown on his face. 'You go first; if we arrive together then they'll get suspicious. I'll be there soon.' He told her, glancing at his desk.

Once Hermione had made her way from the room, he took his wand and cast a few spells, waiting for the results. And when they came, his eyes widened and he shook his head. Not good. Not good at all – why hadn't they noticed him?

* * *

Luc stormed his way up to his quarters, not caring about dinner. He wasn't hungry. Not for food, anyway. How could she? What did she think she was playing at? Severus Snape for God's sake! Not even a nice, young man. But Severus Snape. Why didn't she want him? What had he done wrong? Back in Italy, the girls had been falling over him....why wasn't it the case with her?

He wrenched open the door to his quarters and slammed it behind him once he was in, giving it a hard kick for good measure.

'Stupid bitch.' He muttered, throwing his cloak carelessly over the sofa. It was then that he noticed the black owl, sat patiently on the windowsill. He passed over to the window and opened it with more force than usual, hurrying the bird in and snatching the letter from its beak.

The owl however didn't seem to mind; it just sat silently while he tore open the envelope with gritted teeth. But upon opening it, his eyes widened. Oh....he hadn't seen that handwriting in a long time....and as he read through it, a small, evil smile crept across his face. Oh, this was just too perfect. Quickly, he summoned a quill and parchment and began hastily scribbling a reply.

He handed the envelope to the ebony coloured bird and watched as it dutifully flew off into the dark night, a satisfied smile resting on his face, distorting his usually attractive features.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, students and staff alike were just finishing their meal when Minerva stood up, demanding silence. All heads turned to face her as knives and forks were set down with a clink.

'I presume you have all read or heard about the breakout from the Italian Wizarding prison by now.' She started, her voice magically projecting out across the vast hall. Hermione noted most of the students nodded, some of the older students began whispering – they were the ones who remembered the war, and exactly what Death Eaters were like.

'And I want to say, that never again do we wish for Hogwarts to become a place of fear, or danger ever again. But what I will say is this – if any of you, from our youngest students through to our staff, notice anything peculiar, or suspicious then you are to report it to me with no hesitation. Is that clear?' She said, observing the grave nods that came from almost every single one of them.

'On that note, you better all get yourselves off to bed and those of you going to Hogsmeade this weekend....stay safe. Don't go around on your own, and be aware. Goodnight.'

With that, there was a deafening scraping of benches as the students stood up and drifted out of the hall, chattering and whispering about the speech. So it was serious then, this breakout. Georg Ultionis was definitely back at large.

* * *

'Can we go?' Hermione whispered to Severus, putting down her glass of orange juice.

Severus nodded silently and stood up as some of the other teachers did, they had started to leave and they managed to slip out unnoticed.

'Are you sure you want to hear this?' Severus asked as she followed him into his quarters.

'Yes.' Came Hermione's sure answer and she made herself comfortable on the sofa, looking up at him expectantly.

Eventually, he sighed and went to sit down on the couch. He took her in, all of her. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her body.....he didn't know whether he'd get to see or touch any of it again after what he was about to share. She might run away from him, shocked and afraid.

And so, Severus began his explanation. 'In order to stay in the Dark Lord's inner circle, I couldn't just feed him information. I was, Hermione, a Death Eater. And I think you know what that entails.'

* * *

**Yes....I'm not one to just abandon any sort of plot in favour of romance. Please tell me what you think! X =D**


	39. Home Truths

**Hi, thank you very much for your reviews last chapter. I'd just like to take this opportunity to mention a songfic competition that I've launched – all the details are on my profile if you'd like to take a look. Please think about entering, you can do it for pretty much any category and any pairing, whether it be romantic or not.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. =D**

**Chapter 39 – Home Truths**

* * *

He couldn't look at her as he talked, couldn't bear it, couldn't stand to see the look on her face, the shock in her eyes. He didn't need to look to be sure it was there, because it would be, it had to be. What sort of person wouldn't be absolutely disgusted with what he was confessing to? He was.

So instead he just stared at the bare wooden surface of the coffee table, wondering in the back of his mind where that ring shaped stain had come from – he usually took great care to place his glasses on the coasters.

'I had to do everything they did....had to join in and look as though I were enjoying it. You remember Bellatrix, I presume?' He dared to glance at her for just a second and she nodded, mutely. Upon seeing the sudden ghosts in her eyes, he mentally chastised himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she remembered that madwoman, she'd been tortured by her....had almost died at her all too eager hands.

He pushed on anyway, knowing the damage was probably already done at the first sentence he spoke. She wouldn't want him after this.... 'She was mad, used to cackle and laugh as she watched people scream in front of her... she'd skip towards wherever the next target was, whooping and cheering as she destroyed everything in her path. To her – if you weren't enjoying it like that, you weren't faithful to her beloved Dark Lord.' His words were laced with a kind of malice, as though some of it was directed at himself.

He stopped and turned to look at her now, trying to make sense of the blankness of her expression. 'You know as well as I do that you can't pretend to kill someone. You just have to....do it.' His voice was quiet, as though that might make the words easier to say and hear, as though it detracted from the seriousness of their meaning.

He carried on and on and on. He told her everything....about how he tried to do it as little as possible, how many people, how many times....what he'd done, the things he'd had to carry out on the Dark Lord's orders. And as he talked, the time wore on and Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider and eventually, they filled with tears.

Severus could see her out of the corner of his eye, the welling tears and troubled expression....this was it. This was the end. All the memories of the last week ran through his head, every touch, every kiss, every precious conversation....it was not enough. Yet this – this honesty would drive her away. Still, he told himself it was better than lying to her.

* * *

Hermione was silent for a while, his words going through her as her eyes stung with the want to cry, but she ordered herself not to. She couldn't cry, she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. Because yes, he was upset – she could tell. He didn't cry and his words didn't come out shakily, he also didn't get angry the way Ron did when he was upset....but his eyes were hard with self-hatred and his lips were set in a tense, tight line. He was upset.

The poor man; that was she could think. How could anyone be put through all that shit? How on earth had he coped? He'd been forced to kill and torture and hurt....yet he never wanted to, not ever. Not once had he felt any real want to kill those people.....though he did admit feeling some kind of triumph after killing fellow Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders. But that was understandable, right?

She shook her head slightly; a few months ago she wouldn't have condoned any sort of killing, that was just the person she was. End of. It was strange, how caring for another person can change your perspective on life...

Eventually, quiet descended on the pair. A clock ticked patiently in a corner, the wood in the fire crackled slightly as it was greedily eaten by the hot ashes, but they didn't speak. The silence, to Severus' surprise, wasn't tense....but rather just....quiet. A simple silence, where both were lost in thought.

After a few silent minutes, Hermione leaned over and did something Severus didn't foresee. It was completely unexpected...he'd half expected her to just get up and walk out, maybe avoid him for a few days, but no. Instead, she knelt up on the sofa, leant forward....and pressed her lips to his.

Her hands found either side of his face as she kissed him softly and he just sat there, completely stationary – not knowing what to do or say. It was only when she pulled back, still keeping his face in her hands, two inches from hers, that he realised she was crying. There were small, glistening tears running down either side of her face and her eyes....she looked at him so honestly, so open.

'I'm sorry, Severus....no-one should ever have to do that.' She whispered, running her thumb over his lips in a caress that chilled him to the very bone. 'No-one.'

He glanced down, not able to bear her gaze. Didn't she understand? 'I _killed_ people, Hermione. I'm a murderer...' he trailed off, looking back up at her again, '...and you feel sorry for _me_?'

Two teeth came out to bite down on her lip gently as he thumb stopped at the corner of his mouth. 'Maybe I'm wrong to...but yes.'

Severus looked away and sighed, lifting his hand up to knot in her hair. 'I killed his wife.' He told her, his voice clear and honest.

Hermione's lips parted in shock. 'Georg's?'

He nodded, swallowing the lump of self contempt in his dry throat. 'Yes. She was a Death Eater too and she was found passing information to the Italian ministry of magic. I was chosen to deliver her death.'

'Why you?' Hermione asked softly, running a finger down the side of his face.

'I don't know...it was just my turn. Her name was Rosa. Georg allowed himself to be captured after that, didn't seem to be concentrating. Everyone wanted him gone; he wasn't the one who had betrayed the Dark Lord, but he might as well of. If you understand?'

Hermione nodded and leant forward, kissing him gently again. 'And now he wants to kill you? For killing his wife?' Her voice was thick, yet surprisingly even as she said it, more like a statement than a question.

'More than likely.' Severus answered dryly, looking at her tearstained face. A kind of dark admittance crossed her face as she collapsed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso as if she never wanted to let go.

'What are we going to do?' She asked quietly into his chest as he put his own arms around her back.

'_We_ aren't going to do anything. Either the Aurors at the ministry, including your good friend Potter will sort this out. Or I will deal with it. You're not doing anything.' He told her, his voice almost going into teacher mode.

Hermione lips curved up sadly as she lay there on the couch in his arms. She stayed silent, but inside, she knew that she wasn't going to let Harry, or Severus deal with the problem alone, if at all. She would not allow this Death Eater to destroy her happiness and if she had to stop him herself then she would do so. She wasn't weak, and neither was she fragile. She was strong and good with a wand and wasn't stupid – she would help. If she could help defeat Voldemort, then she could do this.

But little did she know, was that the snake lay within that very castle – the man that would be the ultimate test of her happiness. The man, that in a way, was a lot more dangerous than Georg Ultionis and not just because he was working with him. Because he wanted fame.....and he saw Hermione as the ticket to that fame. Whatever it took.

And also, unbeknownst to Hermione, that particular man had just disapparated from Hogsmeade to a cave in the daunting Scottish mountains, where his new found partner in crime was waiting.

* * *

**Hope that was alright with you and not too sappy; if it is, or if you think something could be done better then please tell me and I will work hard to make it better and re-write it. Thanks and please tell me what you thought. X =D**


	40. Imposing Danger

**Ok, first of all – a massive apology for the delay with updating. Sorry to leave it for so long, I went to London at the weekend and at one point my internet wouldn't work and yeah, you don't really need to hear the long list of excuses. Anyway – the chapter is finally here! Hope you enjoy it and please review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how hard I wish!**

**Chapter 40 – Imposing Danger**

* * *

The thick, dark grey blanket of cloud cover still hung in the sky as Hermione and Severus stepped out from the warmth of the Entrance Hall on Saturday morning. The autumn sun was attempting, and failing, to shine weakly through the dense clouds and the scene before them was still one of bleak frost. Winter was closing in on Hogwarts and it was evident in the glistening branches that lingered at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and in the slightly snow dusted mountains that loomed up behind the far reaches of Hogsmeade.

They walked quietly down to the large gates, passing the lake and Hagrid's Hut, their cloaks drawn around them. 'Are you sure about this?' Severus asked as they left the Hogwarts grounds and began to descend the hill to the nearest Apparation Point.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, pushing her hair from her face as the cold wind insisted on blowing it about and biting at her exposed skin. 'Do you think I'd have suggested it if I wasn't?'

His face remained grim. 'The age difference, or that fact that I was once a Death Eater might not bother you, Hermione, but it might bother them.'

Hermione all but rolled her eyes as they turned the corner and she drew her scarf tighter around her neck. 'They're my parents, Severus and they'll accept it. They'll have to.' She replied as she reached out and placed a hand on his arm, bringing him to a halt. 'Besides, my Mum's twelve years younger than my Dad; they won't exactly have room to talk.' She added, looking up into his eyes and the apprehension that still hung there.

'Seven years of room, actually.' He pointed out dryly, looking down at her.

She let out a sigh. 'Severus, if you don't want to go...'

He shook his head and knotted his long pale fingers in the ends of her hair again. He secretly enjoyed the feeling of her soft, mahogany curls slipping between his fingers. It was very un-Snape like and he wouldn't for the life of him ever tell anyone, but still – it was nice. It reminded him that she was there, that she hadn't gone... 'It's not that. I just wouldn't want for you to fall out with your parents.'

Hermione smiled and slid her hand up his arm to his shoulder. 'I'm not going to, because they're not going to have a problem.' She said, final closure in her voice as she reached up slightly to kiss him quickly. 'Come on – we'll be late.'

And with that, they disapparated away, leaving nothing but dead, trodden down leaves dancing in the chill wind.

* * *

Georg Ultionis was waiting. He didn't like waiting. He'd spent three long, tedious years waiting in that God forsaken prison and now, he felt like there was no time to waste. He would have his revenge, and he would have it soon. Just as soon as his old protégé came, then they could begin to lay the trap. The girl – the girl was the key. Or so he was informed....yes, the girl would be most useful in this task. Very useful indeed.

It wasn't exactly the nicest place to be kept waiting either, prison cells aside. The hunched mouth of the cave did little to keep off the chilling, icy wind and the slimy rock of the ceiling seemed to be dripping with water from goodness knew where. He huddled, sat on a jutting piece of rock with his dark cloak drawn around him, thinking of a better place.

He'd been rich, beyond many people's wildest dreams rich. He'd had a beautiful, powerful wife and a high position by the Dark Lord's side. Everything he could ever have wanted....and then he had to go kill her. He needed her, needed Rosa for status, for respect.....what sort of man from a pure blooded family like his did not have a wife? But she betrayed him, let them all down....disgraced him and brought herself to her death. Only she should not have died, her betrayal should never have been made common knowledge – it should have been hushed, she should have been punished and imprisoned – but not this. There wasn't even a Tombstone for her – an unheard of thing when it came to someone with their blood status.

All his honour, all his glory and respect fell the day they found out she was a traitor. The Dark Lord and his little servant should have kept quiet – should have kept her quiet, but not by killing. Because that just made it final – made it public among the Death Eaters. Rosa Ultionis, his wife – had betrayed them. And it was as if he himself were the traitor.

But Facinni – he would help, he would serve. His apprentice, of sorts. Back at the Italian School of Magic, he had been Head Boy; it was where he had first built up his respect, where people had begun to look up to him and see big things of him and young Facinni, in all his eager, competitive ways was the perfect heir. He would be the one to take his place as Head Boy, to make a name for himself and eventually, Georg hoped, join him at the Dark Lord's side.

It was not to be. Although Georg had taught and taught, and he had learnt all his way – all the means through which you can achieve what you want in the world, he never got the chance to offer him that chance. The chance to be great, the chance to be feared.....instead, Georg was taken away - forced to go into hiding after Rosa was murdered by that slimy, greasy haired bastard.

* * *

He could see the cave a little ahead of him, the sight materialising into focus as he appeared and made his way solemnly to the opening, the hood of his cloak shading his face. He stepped into the small cavern, blocking most of the already dim light from flooding through the opening.

At the appearance of the young man, Georg rose, a flawed smile crossing his face and distorting the scar that ran down the length of his tanned jaw line. He welcomed the young man like an old friend, pulling him into a tight yet cold embrace. 'You came.' He stated, his voice hoarse from not talking. Being silenced in a prison cell for three years didn't do justice for the vocal chords.

He smiled and shook his head free of the hood. 'I have information – more than I could put in the letter. And I have a plan.'

Georg smiled again too and retreated further back into the cave, beckoning for his protégé to follow. 'You have done well without me, no?' The European accent was distinct now as it echoed off the damp walls of their surroundings.

He nodded and smiled once more, dark shadows glinting in his eyes. 'I have found myself an apprenticeship, yes....I saw no future in the Dark Arts, it's too risky right after a war. Every single Ministry in the world is on red alert. It's a shame....I could have been great.' There was a disappointment laced through his words as he spoke to his had-been master.

Georg nodded. 'I have no doubt.....and you will be. Just you wait, Luc Facinni – we will be great.'

* * *

The early morning sun was shining blissfully in Australia as Hermione led Severus down the street towards her parent's house. Severus watched her as they walked, the sun shining on her face and reflecting in her hair. She'd quickly removed her coat and scarf to reveal jeans and a summery blouse; she looked perfectly at home here. And he himself had to admit, the warmth and glow of the sun was nice – perhaps they could go on holiday sometime, get away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts for a few weeks. A Christmas present – perhaps?

'It's this one.' Hermione finally said, stopping outside a large house that appeared to double as a Dentistry Practice. The gate opened easily and he followed her down the path through the grass, cleverly avoiding the sprinklers that kept it its lush shade of green. She paused at the door and turned to him, a smile in her eyes. 'Ready?'

He nodded. He wasn't all that ready, he was nervous in fact, for once in his life. But it was now or never. 'As I'll ever be.'

Hermione smiled and knotted her fingers through his as she turned back to the large front door and confidently rang the bell, unaware of the danger that was currently imposing back in Scotland or of the two men, hatching a plan that mentioned her name far too many times to count.

* * *

**I hope that was alright – I had a small case of writer's block with this. Anyway, please review and I'll try my best to update quicker this time! X =D**


	41. Meet The Parents

**Hi, thanks as always for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse. **

**Chapter 41 – Meet The Parents**

* * *

Jane Granger answered the door, a sunny smile on her face and stretched wider as she took in her daughter. 'Hermione!' She exclaimed, pulling her daughter inside and wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. 'I've missed you, honey.'

Hermione smiled and smoothed her hair down before glancing at Severus. 'Mum, you remember Severus, right?'

Jane looked at Severus for a moment, a hint of a frown forming on her brow. Last time he'd come he'd looked imposing, uncomfortable – like he didn't really want to be there at all; well, she supposed he didn't. But now, he hovered much closer to Hermione's side and unless she was very much mistaken, he looked a bit....nervous? In a split second, she smoothed the frown out and extended her hand. 'Nice to meet you again, Professor Snape, was it?'

Severus nodded and shook her hand. 'Yes, you can call me Severus. Nice to see you,' he replied, causing the corners of Hermione's mouth to quirk upwards at his politeness. When Ron met her parents for the first time as her boyfriend, he's strode in there, clapped both her parents on the back and called them 'Mum' and 'Dad'. They weren't even engaged at that point. Some might say it's nice to have a relaxed boyfriend like that, but Hermione hadn't liked it....there was something disrespectful in the way he had spoken to them; as though them being Muggles automatically meant they were stupid or something.

'Um, Mum. Severus isn't exactly here to just escort me this time....he, well...I....me and him....' she trailed off, cringing at how cliché her stuttering was. She'd pictured this being smoother, somehow... It was hardly as if she were admitting to getting married in Vegas or something.

Jane frowned at her daughter, then glanced from her to Severus, and back again. 'What, Hermione?'

Hermione bit her lip and unconsciously leant closer to Severus. 'Well, we...'

But Severus cut her off. 'Mrs Granger, your daughter and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now. We came here to get your blessing – or approval, as Hermione puts it.' He attempted a small smile once he'd finished, which soon became genuine as he felt Hermione's warm fingers entangle his and they both looked, expectantly at Jane.

Jane stared at them both for a moment, her eyes darting down to take in their interwoven fingers. She raised a hand and pointed between the two of them. 'You...you two are together?'

Hermione nodded, her unease showing in her eyes as she willed her Mum to not object. 'Yes, I'm, he's....'

Jane held up a hand. 'Can I talk to you, Hermione?' She glanced at Severus, 'if that's alright?'

Severus nodded mutely as Hermione was led away into the lounge and he was left standing there in the wide hallway, staring at a piece of modern art that hung opposite him on the wall.

* * *

Jane sank down onto the couch and patted the spot next to her. 'Are you sure about this, Hermione....you and Ron just broke up and isn't this the one how acted a spy for the side of the light? The one you felt so dreadfully sorry for at the end of the war?'

Hermione nodded and took her Mum's hand in hers. 'Yes, but listen....he'd been nothing but good to me and he's just so _interesting_; I can actually have a proper conversation with him and not get bored, and haven't you always said that conversation is the key to a relationship?' She looked at her Mum with wide, pleading eyes. 'I'm happy with him, Mum. Happier than I was when I was with Ron.' She added softly, smiling slightly.

Jane glanced down at their hands and stroked a thumb over her daughter's hand. 'I know...you look happier, somehow. And he seems very respectful and he's dreadfully polite, Hermione...but, and please don't take offence, but how old is he?'

Hermione sighed. 'He's nineteen years older than me – Dad's got twelve years over you, so you can hardly use that as an argument.' She replied stubbornly. She would not lose Severus, not now she was so happy with him.

Jane smiled softly. 'I know, honey, I know. And that fine, all I'm saying is be careful, ok?'

Hermione nodded and returned her Mum's smile. 'I am being but there's nothing to worry about – he's not like Ron, he's....different.' She said it with such confidence that a wide smile spread across her face. 'Not perfect...but perfect for me.'

* * *

'Not perfect....but perfect for me.'

The words drifted out to Severus, not that he was eavesdropping, but she spoke with such assurance in her voice that it came out a little louder. He stopped dead, his dark eyes widening slightly. Not perfect, no – no-one was and he was far from it. But perfect for her?

He shook his head. In the last few weeks he had thought of more than a dozen reasons why he wasn't the right man for her, but he had pushed them all aside in the name of, well, selfishness, he supposed. She was content, brilliantly happy, actually, with him and he wasn't going to bring the subject up. Because, to tell the truth, he too felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

Yes, he, Severus Snape, was undoubtedly happy. He had a job that, contrary to popular opinion, he enjoyed, he was no longer anyone's servant and he had a woman with whom he could have intelligent conversations, the sex was, quite frankly, brilliant and he secretly enjoyed the feeling of falling asleep with someone in his arms – her warm skin against his. A rare smile crept across his face as he stood there, just thinking about her. How had he deserved any of this, after all he'd done? Someone up there must like him, after all.

Suddenly, a voice behind him sounded and he spun around to see John Granger, just come from the room Hermione and Jane were in. 'So, you're the man currently seeing my daughter.' He held out a hand as he said it, stepping closer.

Severus shook his hand. 'Yes.' Was all he said, since he couldn't actually think of anything else to say, which was in itself an embarrassment.

'Would you like a cup of tea while those two catch up?' John asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

Severus nodded and followed him. 'Thank you...' he paused as John flicked what Severus remembered to be a kettle on. 'Mr Granger?'

John turned around and smiled. 'John, please. What is it?'

'I just want to assure you that I have no intention to hurt your daughter whatsoever. I know what Mr Weasley did and can I say that Mr Weasley is a first class idiot – I should know, I taught him for six years.'

John let out a small chuckle and removed four mugs from the cupboard. 'Thank you, Severus. I have to say you don't look like the type but I will warn you, just because I'm a middle-aged Muggle doesn't mean I can't throw punch like the next wizard.' He smiled slightly. 'If it weren't for Hermione and Jane's insistences, Ronald would have a broken nose long before now.'

A small smile quirked on Severus' lips as he took his tea and John motioned towards the lounge and held out another tea to him. 'Would you take Hermione's tea and we'll go join them.' he said, picking his wife's tea up too.

Severus nodded and took the other cup of tea, walking through to see Hermione chattering away about her apprenticeship. He sat down on the other side of her and handed her the tea. Hermione stopped to look at him and smiled. 'Thank you.'

As they all sat there, talking and catching up, Hermione's hand clutched Severus' quite visibly and he sat there, drinking all their words in. He even found times were he could add to the conversation and each time he marvelled at how easy it all was......he'd expected rejection, anger – shouting and disapproval. But he'd received none of those things.

Hermione's family were obviously exactly like her – intelligent, forgiving and open minded. How Ronald Weasley had so stupidly disassociated himself with them all was unbelievable. But then, as the saying goes, one man's loss is another man's gain.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought, I hope it was ok! X =D**


	42. Nightmare Before Halloween

**Hi, thanks as always for all the reviews. It's great that you're all still enjoying this story. There's only about six or seven chapters left now but I hope you'll all like it! Here's the next chapter, please review at the end to tell me your thoughts! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter...Being richer than the Queen would be nice though ;P**

**Chapter 42 – Nightmare before Halloween**

* * *

Hermione rolled over to face Severus, her lips pressing briefly against his chest before she pulled herself up to face him. She smiled at his closed eyes and teasingly ran a hand fleetingly across his shoulder blade, knowing that he wasn't really asleep. "Severus?" She whispered, hooking an ankle around his under the sheets.

"What?" He asked, eyes snapping open as he brought two hands up to rest on her waist.

Hermione's hand paused on his arm. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

Severus looked up at her as though she had just asked if he wanted to go live in the countryside, get two cats and make and sell cakes for a living. "Why on earth would I want to dress up in some ridiculous costume and go to the Great Hall only to drink punch that some sixth years have most likely spiked and eat pumpkin pie while students run around, laughing like hooligans and showing off their own fancy dress disasters?"

A short laugh escaped Hermione's lips as she rolled away from him and sat up, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "Well maybe we can go out for dinner or something then...I don't want to be sat here doing nothing on Halloween."

Severus' lips quirked up into a smirk. "You're being very demanding."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm a Gryffindor, it's what we do."

Severus groaned slightly and sat up too, looking at her. "I always thought you should be in Ravenclaw, but then, Ravenclaws don't sneak around in their potions master's private stores at the age of twelve to get ingredients to brew the Polyjuice Potion."

A pink flush crept across Hermione's cheeks as she smiled, a little embarrassed. "You have to commend me, the wards were very strong."

"Yes," Severus murmured in agreement, "the strongest. I never figured out how on earth you got through them."

Hermione shrugged and tapped her nose before clambering out of the bed. "Know-it-all, remember?"

Severus grimaced and got out too, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was later than he usually got up, but it was Saturday and Halloween. A few weeks had passed since Severus had met Hermione's parents, and since then, they'd been spending every night in his quarters chatting about one issue or another until the very late hours and then, they'd turn into bed....though not to fall asleep until a good while later. His quarters had slowly become their quarters, though neither of them had said so officially. But gradually, items in her possession had come to find themselves in his living areas....a toothbrush and shampoo in the bathroom, a few items of clothing hung in his wardrobe....some of her books now sat on the bookshelf, along with a few Muggle magazines he didn't recognise.

Of course, he wasn't going to pretend that they were in some fairytale. They had a couple of arguments, one of which had caused her not to talk to him for a couple of days...but they'd made up, just as he somehow knew they would. It had been over nothing really, she had suggested he was a little less harsh while marking and he had overreacted....and things had blown up from there.

But on the whole, Severus found himself in something he had never been in before - a stable and enjoyable relationship. One where both sides were equally matched intellectually and on other levels. The only thing that still plagued on Severus' mind was that tiny little 'L' word. Still, even in the dead of night, when they lost themselves in each other...it still never escaped his lips, though he had felt it cross his mind countless times.

He flashed back to three nights before... they'd been laid in his bed, both bodies warm and flushed from sex...she had buried her face his neck, her hot breath on his throat. And he wasn't sure, it could all just been a trick of his hearing....but he could have sworn he heard her murmur those three deadly beautiful words. "I love you."

* * *

_Half twelve. Be there. Bring the girl._

Luc stared down at the scrap of parchment in his hand as he glanced at the dark owl beside him that had brought the note. And though his insides were quaking with a dangerous mixture of nerves and adrenaline, a devilish smile crept across his face and his eyes darkened.

He stood up and took his cloak from over the chair, wrapping it around him and clasping the button smoothly. And as the clock on his wall read eleven, he left his quarters. His mind was racing as he made his way down to the Entrance Hall; he double checked his plans over and over again....trying to make sure there were no holes. Severus Snape was a clever person...Luc refused to be outdone this time. He'd got Hermione.... now he could lose her.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Hermione asked as she stood in the Entrance Hall with Severus, her hands around his neck.

Severus nodded, his hands tangled in her hair. "I don't need anything, besides, I'm not sure that Italian idiot would particularly like it if I came."

Hermione smiled. "He's not an idiot, Severus. I'll be back soon."

Severus nodded and pulled away from her. "I've booked us dinner somewhere, like you asked."

"Really? Where?" Hermione asked, surprised that he'd taken her request seriously. He surprised her almost daily.

But Severus just smirked in reply. "You'll have to wait and see. You don't need to know everything."

Hermione smiled. "I thought I was a know-it-all."

"You are. I'll see you later." He replied as he turned away from her.

"Goodbye." She said softly as he went, leaving her alone in the Entrance hall. She glanced at her watch. Luc had said eleven, it was now ten past. She didn't completely understand why he'd asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, he'd just said it would be nice to do something together as friends and she hadn't questioned it. Where was the harm in going to Hogsmeade with a friend, after all?

"Sorry I'm late."

Hermione spun around to see Luc, her face stretching into a smile that faltered slightly upon noticing the dark rings beneath his eyes and the pale pallor of his skin. "That's alright. Are you ok, Luc? You look like you haven't slept."

Luc forced a smile, linking his arm with hers. "I'm fine, I was reading last night and lost track of time. Come on, before all the shops get too busy." He replied, leading her out into the cool October air.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, not completely believing his answer. She decided to leave it as she looked upwards at the stormy sky, the dark clouds swirled above them, signalling a storm. The wind was beginning to pick up as the trees in the Forbidden Forest were blown this way and that, her own hair being swept back behind her.

"So, how are you?" Luc asked, his insides still swirling with those same nerves and adrenaline.

"I'm fine, great actually," Hermione replied, smiling as she thought of Severus. "You?"

Luc nodded. "Good...still surviving with the bat of the dungeons, then?"

Hermione laughed, _if only you knew,_ she thought. "He's really not that bad. I think he's mellowed slightly, since the war, you know?"

"Still grumpy and sarcastic though, isn't he? It can't be all that pleasant." He said, pushing the subject as they reached the gates.

Hermione shook her head, getting a little defensive as she slipped her arm out from beneath his. "No...It might surprise you to know that he does have a sense of humour – a sarcastic one, but a sense of humour all the same. And he definitely makes for interesting conversation...you know, I'd go so far as to say that he's very pleasant company."

Luc frowned, glowering at the frost hardened ground. Why did she like him so much? The lying, murdering traitor. "Yeah, well...it's only for a year." He said, trying to steer away from the conversation as they reached Hogsmeade village.

* * *

Severus crept down a side alley, his dark eyes fixed on where Hermione and Luc were examining a display in the large window of Honeydukes. It was perhaps a little excessive to be following her to Hogsmeade, but he didn't trust that Luc Facinni, not one little bit. Not since he'd found the idiot's trace in the very room he and Hermione had just been kissing in....not since he'd done a little digging and found that he went to the very same school as Georg Ultionis.

Of course, none of that meant to say that Luc had anything at all to do with the dangerous, former Death Eater; he might never have talked to him in his life. But still, you could never be too careful. Once a spy, always a spy. And he did not intend on letting Hermione out of his sight today, not for one moment.

So Severus followed them, under the influence of a disillusionment charm, for the next hour. He watched as they entered the array of shops, he inconspicuously followed them into the Three Broomsticks as they ate lunch. They seemed a little odd to him....Luc looked as though he was pre-occupied as Hermione talked; he just murmured or nodded in agreement with what she was saying.

But then, at around a quarter past twelve – he lost them. They exited from the back door of the Three Broomsticks and it took him a moment to figure out where they'd be heading. He ran around down a darkened alley to the back of the bustling pub...and stopped dead.

He watched, invisible, as Luc murmured a spell through his lips and Hermione fell, unconscious to the floor. And before Severus could even rush forward, or call out, or hex the bastard – they'd disappeared, presumably disapparated somewhere.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the spot where they'd just vanished, the image of Hermione's limp, helpless form in Luc's clutches burned into his mind. Panic rose inside him and his mind leapt at ten to the dozen, it was a few moments before he let his self-developed instinct that had been buried since the end of the war take over...and then he apparated straight to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Please, please don't kill me! Just review....you may metaphorically murder me there, hehe. X =D**


	43. The Otter

**Hi. This would have been updated earlier but some of my other stories got delayed and I wanted to update them before this, so sorry for that, but its here now!**

**First of all, I just want to quickly thank every single person who has reviewed this story, even if they've only reviewed once. I can't believe this has reached 600 reviews, I didn't even expect 100 when I started out! A quick mention to lonnlonn for being the 600****th**** reviewer. **

**Secondly, Bethy Ann pointed out that a few sentences in the last chapter didn't quite make sense to her, I've been back through and seen where I've typed the wrong word in certain places and its all corrected now. Thanks again for pointing that out for me. **

**Anyway, without further ado – enjoy the chapter and please keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will. : (**

**Chapter 43 – The Otter**

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed when her eyelids fluttered open, was that there was something hard protruding into her back....in fact, whatever it was she was laid on was very hard, not to mention damp. Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned her head, bleary-eyed to the side, trying to work out where she was.

All that greeted her eyes was darkness. Pure, pitch black, ebony darkness. It was like a blanket, being forced down on her, smothering her. The old feeling of claustrophobia crept up her back and her hand instantly tried to reach her pocket, where her wand was hopefully still sat. But as she tried to move her hand, it banged against something heavy and metal; chain links. She groaned to herself and tried to move her legs, but it was the same story there. Her ankles collided with tight chains and it didn't matter how hard she strained against them, they stayed put.

Hermione let out a long, shaky breath and told herself not to cry. She had to get out of here.... But how had she got here in the first place? The last thing she could remember was Luc telling her to go first out of the back entrance of the Three Broomsticks...and then she had fallen to the floor, everything going blank. It was only now, that she noticed the sharp throbbing pain at the base of her skull, like someone was trying to drill through to her brain. Had Luc done this?

In that moment, a rush of panic and fear swept through her and she screamed into the darkness, crying out and shouting, not caring if her throat went dry. But no-one came. Her hysteric voice just bounced off the walls of wherever she was and echoed right back to her, reducing her to tears as she sobbed and took ragged breaths of moist air, her body quaking from cold and fear. Anxiety wracked her body, a prisoner frantically shaking the bars of his cell. "Help me," she whimpered. "Someone, please....Severus?"

* * *

"Potter!" Severus bellowed as he magically threw the door open and strode into the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. "Potter!"

After a few seconds, Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, staring wide-eyed at him. "Professor Snape!" Fear trembled through her exclamation as she stood there, mouth agape. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your husband?" Severus demanded, not bothering to waste time with telling Ginny what was going on. Hermione was in danger....and he wanted as much power as he could get. He wouldn't rush in there, so juvenile as to not stop to get help. It wasn't that he thought he couldn't handle it, but if he went right after Hermione, no-one would know what had happened and then they'd both be in more danger than before.

Ginny gawped for a moment before replying. "He's at work. Why? I can floo him if you want."

"Yes, floo him. Right now." Severus ordered, gesturing with a flick of the hand for her to come down the stairs.

Ginny nodded and made quick work of the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He shook his head once. "No. Just floo your husband. Now!" He shouted at her, throwing a hand towards the fireplace.

Ginny swallowed, looking at him. "I'm not your student anymore, Snape. And Hermione can say all she likes about you, but you will not intimidate me. Now tell me what's going on, right now."

Severus sighed impatiently, tapping a foot. "Hermione's in danger, it's to do with Georg Ultionis and she's been taken. Now will you floo your husband before I stun you and do it myself!"

Ginny's eyes widened further, her face turning as white as a sheet. "Her....Hermione?"

He nodded, getting angrier by the minute. "Yes. And there's no time to waste, so floo Potter, send him a Patronus – whatever you can do to get him here as fast as possible."

Ginny nodded, swallowing again as she felt like all the air in her lungs had turned to concrete. "Yeah...ok." She replied, grabbing floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace. "Harry Potter!" She announced, though her voice was shaky as her hand dropped the powder into the flames.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were suddenly thrown into sharp relief as pale, silvery light illuminated her prison. She gazed, wide-eyed at the rocky walls, the damp ceiling and the hard, uneven floor. She was in a _cave_. Well at least that explained the hard rock pushing into her back. Quivering, she turned her head towards the source of the light. She could see now the scratches on her hands, the faint smears of blood on her coat...she looked up, hoping against all hopes that it was Severus, or at least someone come to save her....

But what she saw was not Severus, or someone coming to save her...in fact, it wasn't even a human being that the light spilled from. No...It was an otter, a lithe, shining otter, the hairs on its back acting as slivers of light, almost floating. A Patronus. But not just any Patronus...._her_ Patronus. She frowned at the shimmering creature as it approached her, eyes soft and intelligent. It stopped a few feet in front of her and opened its mouth to speak in a voice that Hermione knew all too well.

"_Hermione, we're coming as fast as we can. Play for time, don't give in and don't trust them. It doesn't matter what they say. Luc Facinni is not your friend; don't believe a word he says. We're coming, I promise. Play for time. Stay safe. Severus."_

Hermione's mouth fell open as the otter began to fade away, the cave slowly getting darker and darker. She strained against the chains that held her down, wanting to reach out for the Patronus. "No, wait! Severus!" Her strangled cry echoed about the cave, but the otter had gone, and she was left alone once more in the darkness.

Hermione let out a long breath, her body going limp and numb from lying restrained for too long. Her head lolled to the side, her mouth still hanging open as she shivered. His Patronus used to be a doe....because of Harry's mother, because of Lily, the woman he had loved....but now, it was an otter. _Her_ otter. "He has my Patronus..." she murmured to herself, voice filled with wonder as a very small, sad smile graced her lips. He had her Patronus. It had changed, for her. And right now, that mattered so much more than three tiny words whispered in the dead of night.

* * *

**Sorry if that's a little short. But I have a compromise – I'm on my Easter holidays now for two weeks, so hopefully the next update will be quicker. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can! X =D**


	44. Playing For Time

**Hi, thanks for all your reviews still, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I can't believe it now has over 100,000 hits! Thank you to you all and here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, I just like playing with JK's toys.**

**Chapter 44 – Playing for Time**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Hermione forced her eyelids open as Luc's taunting voice drifted to her, the light from his wand illuminating the cave that remained her prison. She stared up at him, eyes hard as she strained uselessly against the chains. "I don't know what the _hell_ is going on here, Luc. But you get me out of these things, now!" They were cutting into her wrists and ankles, forcing her down onto the floor.

A smile spread across his face, distorting his features in a way Hermione hadn't seen before. "I don't think so. We couldn't have our bait running away now." He spoke to her as if she were a little child, his fingers curled around his wand as the point touched Hermione's chin and he knelt down beside her. Tilting her chin upwards, he forced her to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean by _we_?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her breathing even as she remembered what Severus had said. Don't trust him, and play for time. "What's going on?"

Luc looked at her for a moment, the tip of his wand still holding her chin up. "You're a clever woman, Hermione. Brightest witch of your age, aren't you?"

Hermione gritted her teeth together, wishing she had her wand. But she could see now it had been taken, or she'd have apparated out of there long ago. "You're working with Georg Ultionis, because Severus was forced by Lord Voldemort to kill his wife. But what's any of this got to do with me? Or you?" She frowned, looking at him. "I thought you were my friend."

Luc was silent for a few seconds after that as their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills, Hermione's full of confusion and suppressed fear, his of determination, but behind that...a tiny flicker of guilt. He wasn't completely cut out for this. "Well...." he said, swallowing, "you thought wrong. Your precious Severus is going to pay for what he did to Georg."

Hermione's lip set into a firm line as she blinked, refusing to cry. She would not cry now; that time had passed. All she wanted as to get out of there, before something happened that she couldn't change. She feared for Severus' safety if he tried to save her. They weren't going to let her go without a fight. "Georg Ultionis got whatever he deserved, and Severus didn't want to kill anybody. I think you know as well as I do how intimidating Lord Voldemort can be."

"You dare speak his name!" Another voice this time, a different one, sounded from across the cave, echoing out from within the shadows. It was loud, slightly dry and with a European lilt. Hermione watched, her pulse picking up speed as Georg Ultionis stepped out from the dark corner of the cave, his glinting eyes fixed on her.

Hermione stared back, determined not to blink. "To fear people's names is to fear the people themselves. I think it's pretty foolish to be scared of a dead man, don't you?" Her words rang clear, but inside she was falling apart. Her heart felt like it was beating too fast, thudding against her ribcage as she tried to breath steadily and contain her fear.

Georg let out a laugh, a malicious grin spreading across his face as Luc stepped back and away from Hermione. He walked forward, tilting his head on one side as though examining her. "Hermione Granger...we meet at last." His voice was laced with mock-courtesy, ironically contradicted by the chains still binding her to the floor. "Luc said you were a know-it-all...but you're pretty, too..." he bent over her, his face inches from hers. His eyes were mad, wide and menacing as he stared down at her, still smiling. "I can see why he likes you. Mind you, he always did have a soft spot for mudbloods."

Hermione swallowed. She could feel his cold breath on her face; see the intent in his eyes. "Get away from me." She told him firmly, straining her head backwards as far as the floor would allow.

Georg pretended to look hurt. "Aw, spoil sport," he taunted, standing up straight again. "Is Severus the perfect gentleman, then? Does he treat you with respect, tip-toe around you?" he smiled again. Hermione was sure that his evil smile would be engrained in her memory forever, the fuel of nightmares to come.

"He's worth a million of you," Hermione spat, swallowing on her dry throat.

At her comment, Georg threw back his head and laughed; not unlike Voldemort. "You honestly believe that he's being truthful with you?" he looked back down at her, "you know, for the brightest witch of your age, you really are stupid. Can't you see? He's _playing_ you, _using you_. He's just the same as the rest of them; he's just like Ronald Weasley-"

"No!" Hermione shouted, surprising Luc as he flinched slightly where he was stood. "He's not," she insisted, teeth gritted as she remembered what he'd said. _Don't trust them...._

Georg raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You really don't know the half of it."

_Play for time..._ Hermione swallowed. "What do you mean?" She didn't have any desire to know what Georg was talking about, but as long as he was speaking and not pointing a wand at her, she was safe.

Georg licked his lips manically. "You really want to know?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded weakly, a murmur of agreement escaping her lips. "Yeah."

Georg smiled, his eyes glinting in the light. "The Dark Lord never asked him to kill my Rosa...he did it himself. He said she was disgrace...your darling Severus loved the Dark Lord, worshipped him. Rosa betrayed him...and Severus sought revenge for his dear, holy master. Don't you see?" Georg bent down again, his face close to Hermione's. "He murdered her, because he _wanted_ to kill her."

His sentence was no more than a whisper, drifting into Hermione's ears and wrapping itself around her spine, chilling the blood in her veins. She shook her head, knowing they were messing with her. She wouldn't believe them. She wouldn't. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and stared into his defiantly, her jaw set firm. "Liar."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, holding onto his former Professor's arm as ordered. "We don't even know where he's taken her!"

Severus glanced at Harry. "I've got a rough idea," he replied through gritted teeth. "Now just do as you're told, and hold on." But as he spoke the words, a large black owl circled overhead looking down at them. In its claws, it held a small, crimson red envelope. On the other side of the street, a few children gave them funny looks. It was a little early for trick or treating, surely? And weren't they a little old?

Harry frowned. "Is that a howler?"

Severus looked up as the owl began to descend. "It would appear so," the owl dropped the howler at their feet before swooping off, large wings beating impressively. Severus stooped to pick it up, deftly opening it with one hand. But out from the howler, no-one began to scream, or howl or yell. Instead Georg Ultionis' voice drifted out, dripping with menace.

"_Salazar's Cave, Hogsmeade Mountains. Come alone, or I kill the spare. Happy Halloween."_

Once the words were out, the envelope burst into flames in Severus' hands, causing him to drop it quickly and extinguish it with a stamp of the foot. Harry looked at him. "Salazar's cave?"

Severus turned to face him, eyes hard. "A historical hiding place, if you like. It is allegedly where Salazar Slytherin fled to after leaving Hogwarts and creating the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well come on then! Let's go!" Harry said, eyes wide with panic. "What are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting, Mr Potter, for a plan. Because I, unlike you, do not barge into dangerous circumstances without having an idea of what I'm going to say and do. That's how people die."

Harry fell silent after that, staring down the road as his impatience slowly grew. They needed to get to Hermione, not stand around thinking of _plans_.

After a few minutes, Severus turned to Harry. "Potter, do you still have that infernal invisibility cloak?"

A smile spread across Harry's face. "Yes, of course."

* * *

**I know, sorry, I still haven't resolved anything yet, but I think it'd be pretty boring if I wrapped this all up in two chapters! Hope it was alright and please review! X =D**


	45. Liars, Heros and Puppets

**A massive thank you and jar of cookies to everyone who's reviewed so far! Here's the next chapter, please don't kill me....or torture me in any way...or release any bloodthirsty hounds/poodles/cats/goldfish. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything but my Harry Potter books and DVD's, the characters and original plotlines do not belong to me. **

**Chapter 45 – Liars, Heros and Puppets**

* * *

Pure rage and fury etched itself into the lines of Georg Ultionis' face as he glared at Hermione, all traces of playful torture gone. "Excuse me?"

Hermione stared back at him still, fists clenching until her knuckles burnt almost as white as the light emanating from Luc's wand. "Liar," she repeated, no fear leaking through her voice. Though that didn't mean it wasn't there.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Miss Granger...you really are stupid. If you're the brightest, then God help the rest!" Georg told her, slowly circling her on the floor. Looking up, he reminded Hermione of a vulture, calculating the best way to devour its prey.

"You're a liar, Georg. You're a liar, and a death eater, and you're evil. And you don't equate to one thousandth of the man Severus is. He killed your wife because he had no other choice. He killed your wife because your precious Dark Lord forced him to. He killed your wife because she realised what cruel, twisted, hateful people you are, and she didn't want to be a part of it anymore. He killed your wife because she did _the right thing_." As soon as she'd said the words, she regretted them. This wasn't how to play for time....this was how to cut it very, very short.

Georg's malicious smile fell like a stone to the bottom of a pool. But a moment later, as though he hadn't even heard it, it came back and he began circling again. "A very pretty speech, Miss Granger; to go with that pretty face of yours." He paused and made a show of looking around the cave before returning his menacing stare to Hermione. "Oh, but where is dear Severus? Where is the man you speak so highly of? The one who I know you're silently begging to come and save you?"

Hermione swallowed, eyes flickering to the concealed entrance to the cave. "He's not going to come," she told them firmly. She didn't know if it was true or not, she didn't know if Severus even knew where she was. But it wouldn't take too long for him to work it out....but still, if she told them he wasn't coming. Then maybe that counted as playing for time. "He's not going to come." There was no fearful admittance or realisation in her voice, as though she was scared by the fact. She just said it as though it were a well known truth.

Georg raised an eyebrow as Hermione glanced at Luc. He was just standing there, watching. And then she realised, Georg had poisoned him, poisoned his mind with hopes and dreams of power....but he was no more than a puppet. "Not coming?" Georg taunted, that disturbing smile once again creeping across his pale, gaunt face. "The lovely, wonderful, noble Severus Snape isn't coming to save the woman who adores him so much? The woman who loves him, no matter what other people tell her about him?"

"You know nothing about love," Hermione replied venomously, flexing her fingers after realising that her fingernails had been digging into her palms due to how tightly she was curling them into fists. "He isn't going to come. So there's no point...you won't get to him this way."

Georg put his head on one side mockingly. "I get it...poor, dear, sweet, young, naive Hermione. You love him...but he doesn't love you. And he's not going to come. His own safety matters much, much more to him than yours...doesn't it?"

* * *

Harry sprinted out towards Severus, taking deep gulps of night air. "I, I got it, sir! I got it!"

Severus nodded as he slowed to a stop in front of him, invisibility cloak in hand. "I gathered," he replied dryly.

Harry ignored the comment, his heart racing. They needed to go save Hermione, now! Not later...later would be too late. "Do you want me to put it on?"

Severus looked back at Harry and shook his head. "No. I'm going to wear it."

A flicker of annoyance passed Harry's face. "Look, Snape, Hermione's in trouble. And you think you've got time to be sarcastic with me?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "It's _Professor _Snape, or sir. And I'm not being sarcastic. I am going to wear the cloak."

Harry frowned, confused. "But what good's that going to do? They're expecting you!"

Severus nodded. "Yes, they're expecting me. But they're not going to get me. They're going to get you, Potter. You can keep them talking while I find Hermione, however they have her imprisoned. And then, we ensure that Georg Ultionis and his no doubt accomplice, Luc Facinni, get a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. "That's your big plan? That's the plan you've been dwelling over for the past twenty minutes while Hermione's in danger?"

Severus' eyes grew hard and he gave Harry his best glower. "Behave, Potter. We haven't got time for this. Now give me the cloak, and take my arm."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and pushed the cloak towards Severus with a little more force than necessary before placing a hand at his elbow. "Ready." And with that, they disappeared.

* * *

"It matters to me!" Harry said clearly as he felt Severus leave his side and move forward, unnoticed by the two men before him. Georg Ultionis was clearly identifiable; Harry had seen his picture in the news and around the Auror office too many times to count. Only, seeing him in the flesh, his mad wide eyes and taut, pale skin, was much more terrifying. The other, was younger, and had an ever so slight air of nerves about him...Harry recognised him from Hermione's party, the traitor. His stomach boiled with rage and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to hex them both then and there.

Georg turned around, leaving Luc to keep his eye on Hermione. "Well, well, well...If it isn't the Boy Who Lived." He snarled, fingers curling around his wand. "So, this is who comes to save you, not dear Severus," he threw a glance back at Hermione, "but this wannabe Auror who survived merely by chance! Not actual skill. Well, let me tell you this, Potter...this is the one time that you will not live to see the dawn!"

Harry shrugged, trying to keep his cool as his grip tightened on the wand that had been faithful to him ever since he was eleven years old. "Oh I don't know, I might get lucky again."

"Such insolence! So sure, so arrogant...The Dark Lord was right about you." Georg exclaimed in a sneer. They had begun a small circle now, pointing their wands at each other as they danced with painful slowness, staring each other down.

"Let my friend go," Harry said, glancing towards where Hermione was watching with wide eyes, oblivious to an invisible Severus crouching next to her.

Georg let out an inhumane, cackling laugh. "Oh, you are good with words, Potter. 'Let my friend go!'" he mimicked, pulling a strange face that only served to make him look more like a demented ghoul than human.

* * *

Hermione felt the chains on her wrists and ankles snap backwards and jerked, eager to sit up. But then she heard a quiet voice come from the air beside her. "Lie still."

She frowned, but did as the familiar voice said. "Severus?" She breathed, her body relaxing.

"Shh. I'm invisible. Let's keep it that way." His voice was impossibly quiet, but she could feel his presence beside her and instantly, her pulse rate slowed and the turmoil of fear that had been raging in her stomach began to soothe slightly. She gave a small nod, knowing that at any moment, Luc could turn his head back towards her.

"Now get up. Very, very slowly. I don't know where your wand is, so we'll have to do side-along apparition."

Hermione nodded slightly again, knowing she couldn't ask any questions. Though she was dying to know where Harry fit into this...she wasn't leaving him here. Slowly and silently, she began to get to her feet until eventually she was stood up. Her heart was beating so hard, she was surprised that Luc or Georg hadn't heard it.

She reached out for Severus, arm falling through midair for a second until.... "Shit!" Hermione froze, her arm throbbing with impossible pain from where she'd hit it hard against the stone wall, an immediate reaction escaping from her lips. And now, she couldn't take it back.

Everyone in the cave spun to face her, Georg's face flashing like lightening as she clutched her arm, eyes wide in pure terror.

She heard only one word, and felt Severus push her roughly out of the way, before her head crashed against the wall....and everything went black. However, as she was drifting out of consciousness for the second time that evening...she smelt something. The sickening, rusty, salty smell of blood...and it wasn't Harry's, because he had been behind Georg when he had screamed that one word....and it wasn't Luc, because he wasn't in the right place either. And she herself certainly wasn't bleeding like that...

That only left one person. Severus.

And the word? Sectumsempra.

* * *

**As I said at the top....no murdering, or torturing...or realising of bloodthirsty animals, please! Just review like nice little readers....please? *ducks from the influx of Trelawney's teacups that readers begin throwing***


	46. Burning Guilt

**Hi, thanks for all your reviews – I'm still astounded by the response this story continues to get, so thank you! Here's the next chapter, I apologise in advance for the angst. Please drop me a review at the end and enjoy the chapter! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the books, the DVDs and my little plastic Harry Potter wand that I bought when I was about seven =D**

**Chapter 46 – Burning Guilt**

* * *

Two voices screamed the same spell at the same time and multiple sparks of red light shot across the cave, bursting in front of Hermione's eyes like crimson laser beams. Her heart was thudding in her chest as the yells of 'Stupefy' echoed off the walls and her own wand hand trembled as she lowered it. Daring to tear her eyes away from the terrifying amounts of blood seeping from Severus' motionless form; she had just screamed the first spell that came into her head, pointing her wand in the rough direction of Georg Ultionis.

Now, she looked up to see the damage. A thrill of relief flooded through her as she took in Georg's thin frame lying on the ground. Before her eyes, thick coils of rope sprang from nowhere and bound themselves in tight knots around him. Looking up, she saw Harry glaring at his body, wand trained on the rope as it pulled tight. Eventually, he looked up to meet her gaze. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione eyes darted to where Luc had been standing. They still needed to deal with him; needed to find out what part he had played in all this. To her surprise, he was immobile too, eyes staring upwards in shock as his hand still loosely gripped his wand. She frowned, looking back at Harry. All the time, she was aware of the pungent smell of blood torturing her sinuses. They needed to get him to the hospital wing. Now. "Who?"

"You hit him, I hit Ultionis. Now move, Hermione! Go!" Harry urged her, as he pulled Luc's body closer to Georg's, so he could apparate himself and the two traitors to the ministry. "I'm making good on my promise and taking these two to Azkaban. You make sure you get Professor Snape to St. Mungo's!" He threw her the wand he had found in Georg's pocket, noticeably hers from the light, smooth wood.

Hermione stared at him in shock for all of one second before she spun around, heart still pounding. They were gone; Harry was going to sort it.... A large wave of relief swept through her again and she dared to smile.

The smile soon dropped from her face when she turned back to Severus. The wave was drowned by a bigger one, this one of despair as she took in the already paler than usual face, the deep slashes in his robes and the never ending flow of blood. Already, it had formed a morbid pool on the rock floor. Shaking and trembling, she knelt down, hands spreading over his chest as she fought back the flood of tears that threatened to spring forth. She needed to concentrate if she was going to apparate them both to London. Gritting her teeth, she gripped her newly returned wand, closed her eyes and with that, they vanished.

* * *

All hell broke loose once they arrived in St. Mungo's. Upon seeing Severus' still, bleeding form, the Healers had him on a stretcher and wheeled at top speed into a small room within no time at all. The shouts and exchanges going on around Hermione didn't seem to register in her mind as she paced outside the room, fear and guilt burning in her stomach as she waited. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him, if he was permanently injured or, worse...if they never managed to revive him. What if the hideous bleeding never stopped? Suppose it just went on and on, unable to be stemmed....

She swallowed, a shudder of intense fear running through her as she finally found it within herself to drop down into a chair. Her head fell into her hands as she clawed at her damp, tangled hair with trembling fingers. They'd insisted on seeing to her cuts, bruises and concussion, but she'd pushed them off and shouted with unimaginable force for them to leave her alone. At the war hero's commands, the Healers had backed off, leaving her to wait impatiently for any news on Severus.

"Please, God...let him be alright." She'd never been particularly religious, so for her to murmur that took true desperation. Now that she truly stopped to think about it, she couldn't see herself without him. Her days would be nothing without the glorious privilege of looking forward to spending precious hours with him at the end of them. Reading books would mean nothing to her, if she couldn't discuss them with him afterwards. Her apprenticeship was worthless; unless it was him she was serving it with.

She shook her head, unable to think of a single thing that would remain the same without Severus. It was impossible. He was embedded so deeply into her life that without him, nothing would be right again. He was welded onto her mind, buried deep within her soul and branded onto her heart. Nothing could come to any good if he wasn't there by her side. He was the air she breathed, the food she ate, the books she read, the knowledge she gained...

The idea of never inhaling his subtle scent again made her want to be sick. The horrifying thought that never again might she feel his smooth lips against hers, feel comfort in his long arms around her, holding her close to him....the whole concept was frightening and terrifying and she didn't like it one little bit. She had once vowed to never become completely dependent on a man to live a happy life, but she had become one of those women. She had fallen in love.

* * *

The door beside her opened slowly, and she immediately lifted her head, eyes wide and desperate as she searched the Healer's face. "Can I see him? How is he? Tell me!" She leapt to her feet, her veins feeling as though they were devoid of any blood.

The Healer looked back at her calmly. "Miss Granger, for the moment, we've managed to stem the bleeding, but his recovery will be slow. For the next twenty-four hours, we've put him under sedation to give his body a head start to heal. I'm afraid there isn't much magic we can do to replenish the blood loss. We have sealed the gashes but they are quite deep and there's some damage....he will heal, but it'll take time."

A broke, strangled sob leapt from Hermione's mouth as unbidden tears fell from her eyes. "Oh my God..." She heaved, taking deep breaths. "But he'll be ok? He'll....he'll live?"

The Healer nodded, offering her a small smile. "He'll live. Definitely. The man's seen worse than this, trust me."

Hermione defiantly wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed back her messy hair, a strange sort of relief running through her. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can see him now; he won't be able to respond to you, but yes, you can go in."

Hermione let out a long sigh, feeling as though she could hug the man before her. "Thank you," she breathed, placing a hand on his arm. "Thank you so much."

* * *

It took everything Hermione had to not cry again at the sight of him. He was so pale, hooked up to any number of wires as his shallow breathing drifted through the room. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable, or breakable...

Letting out a slow, shaky sigh, she lowered herself into the chair next to his bed and wound her fingers through his unresponsive ones. "Severus...it's me," she murmured, reaching to brush a strand of black hair from his eyes. Staring at him for a while, she felt a tremble in her chest. She had done this. This was her fault. Her bones set alight with a burning guilt that shook her to the core, and a few more tears slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, God, Severus...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd only listened to you and not been friends with him, or if I'd stayed with you today....I shouldn't have groped around for your arm, I should have waited for you to take mine so we could disapparate." She was sobbing now, tears streaming down her face like murky streams as the hand that wasn't holding his caressed his face. "I'm so sorry...it's my fault. I was careless and I was stupid, and I've put you in danger..."

A few minutes passed as Hermione fell into a sombre silence, just staring at the man who had very almost died that night. She couldn't bear to imagine what would have happened if he had...he shouldn't have pushed her out of the way. That curse was meant for her. Not him.

"You know," she whispered, index finger ghosting the prominent cheekbone. "I couldn't live with myself if you died. I feel....like, if you weren't here....then I'd feel like I was dead. There'd be no point to emotion, or knowledge, or anything in the whole world without you." She let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Any moment, you're going to wake up and tell me to shut up and stop being stupid and unoriginal...but it's true."

She swallowed, her eyes tracing over his immobile face. "I did tell you, but I'm not sure if you heard..." She leant forward, her forehead resting against his bare shoulder as the magical heart rate monitor bleeped quietly next to her. "I love you." She breathed, pressing her lips to his cold skin.

* * *

A Healer returned an hour later to tell her that they were absolutely and resolutely insisting that she got herself sorted out now. They wouldn't let her leave without having her injuries seen to, and a check done on her head to test for any damage. Reluctantly, she let out a sigh and dragged herself away from his side, fingers untangling from his as she stood up.

"Fine...but, can I come back?"

He nodded. "You can come back once we're sure you're ok."

Hermione agreed and gave Severus' still body one last glance before the Healer ushered her out and the door closed on him.

* * *

**Please give me a review and tell me what you think, I'll have more on the fates of Luc and Georg later, and how Severus is doing! Thanks for reading. X =D**


	47. Shattered Glass

**Hi, first of all, a massive apology for how long this chapter has taken to get to you. I have quite a bit of revision for exams piling up at the moment, so you're going to have to be patient with me for the next couple of weeks. Well, since you've waited so long, I'll let you go and read the chapter, please drop me a review at the end! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. Nuff said. **

**Chapter 47 – Shattered Glass**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a routinely haze. Every morning, Hermione would arrive at St. Mungo's as early as humanly possible to sit with him, and there she would stay until the Healers ordered her to leave. On his better days, towards the end, they would sit and talk about everything and anything she had happened to hear at Hogwarts. She also brought his Potions magazines to him so he wouldn't get behind with his subscriptions and she asked him what Potions he usually brewed for Madam Pomfrey, so that she could make sure they got done in his absence. On top of all that, she checked to make sure what essays she should be writing for her apprenticeship, and wrote them too. She was, in short, being her typical self.

And all through these two weeks, while Severus recovered slowly but surely, he became more and more convinced that she was an angel who had drifted into his gloomy midst, brightening the place up until he didn't have to run from the horrors of his past anymore. It was only now that he understood that dream he had had all those weeks ago, after she had only just arrived. She had been an angel, with a shining light around her, stood in the middle of a claustrophobic darkness; she had looked at him with nothing but kindness, and very softly told him that he didn't have to run anymore.

It all made sense now. But there was still one thing that didn't. Why did she keep coming; why did she stay? Didn't she resent him, blame him, feel any sort of regret towards him? He had put her in danger. If she hadn't been with him, then Georg Ultionis would never have tried to drag her into this. It was his own fault. Because though she was an angel, Severus was convinced that she was an angel he didn't deserve. And he was the devil, tainting her with every caress, ruining her with every kiss. It wasn't right.

And so, it was as they were sat on his couch, finally back in the familiar comfort of his quarters, that Severus continued to brood. Even here, she still stayed with him, checked he was alright regularly and fetched his healing potion for him every three hours. But why? He shook his head silently to himself as he felt her sigh next to him.

* * *

Hermione sighed softly, her eyes fixed on Severus' profile. He knew she was there, he knew she was watching him. So why didn't he say anything? He'd been perfectly fine when he'd been discharged, and when he'd been in the hospital. They'd talked more than ever; their bonds had been pulled tighter than they had ever been. She couldn't understand this sudden change of mood. Ever since returning, he had barely spoken a word to her, and he sat right on the end of the sofa, far away from her. A dismal cloud of silence seemed to hang over his head, and he was beginning to act like the Severus she knew from when she'd first started the apprenticeship, not the man she knew now. Not the man she loved.

"Severus," she murmured softly, scooting over to sit right beside him, trying to rest her head against his chest. To her relief, he accepted the offer of closeness and slid an arm around her, keeping her head against his scarred chest and letting her clutch his shirt between her fingers. "What's wrong?"

He glanced down at her, eyes tracing over the millions of small cuts littering the side of her face. Most of them had healed quite well, fading to scabs that would eventually disappear all together. But still, they were _there_. They'd been inflicted....and because of him. Because of him and his dark, murky past that he was sure he'd never be able to completely get away from. A stab of guilt coursed through him, and the sensation had almost become familiar; he felt it every time he looked at those cuts that ruined her flawless face. Again – _him_: ruining her. He sighed, resigned to finally telling her what he had been thinking. "Why are you still here, Hermione?" He asked, an iron lump rising in his throat. She should go, she should run for the hills and never look back; he wasn't good for her. But there was a selfish part of him that didn't want to let her go.

Hermione's brow furrowed slightly and her windpipe suddenly constricted in on itself, leaving her barely able to breathe. "What?" She asked, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean, why am I still here? What sort of question is that, Severus?"

He kept his eyes fixed on her as he replied. Behind the pupils, she could see the guilt hiding like a shadow and a disconcerting amount of remorse seemed lurk there too. She didn't like that look; it was like he was having an internal battle with himself, and she didn't like it. "Those scars...you'd never have got them if you hadn't been involved with me. I put you in danger. You should never have been close enough to be considered bait. I'm dangerous, Hermione. I'm not good for you." It hurt like hell to say the words, but he somehow forced them out.

Hermione's eyes widened and she could feel her tear ducts stinging with the want to open. But she wouldn't let them, not now. "No," she breathed. Now she was scared: more scared than she had ever been. She couldn't lose him, not after all that had happened. "No," she said again, louder this time as she sat up straight, keeping a hand on his arm. "You can't do this, Severus. You can't start doing the guilt road and insisting you're not good for me. You _are_, Severus....please don't do this. It's ridiculous!"

He shook his head, twisting himself to face her. "Hermione, you could have died. And it would have been my fault."

"I'd rather die than have you push me away merely because you feel guilty." She replied within the space of a heartbeat, expression and voice deadly serious.

"See!" Severus exclaimed, a small note of anger in his voice. "You say things like that, and it isn't right. It's not right for you to want to be with me so much, it isn't right for you to spend so much time with me. It isn't right that I lo-" He stopped, mouth clamping shut. He glanced down, not able to meet her gaze. "I'm not the right man for you, Hermione." His teeth were gritted, and it was almost as if he were deducting house points from her.

Now she got angry. With a vicious huff, she stood up from the sofa and stared down at him. "I can't believe you're doing this. Please tell me this isn't happening. Severus, if you don't want to be with me because you don't feel the same way anymore, then that's fine. I wouldn't like it, not one tiny little bit, because I can't imagine living without you. But if you're pushing me away, just because you feel unnecessarily guilty, then _that's not_ fine!" She was close to shouting now as her eyes began to glass over. "Please don't do this to me. Don't do this to us – look, I've never been more scared in my life than I am now. I can't lose you. I don't know if you heard me two weeks ago while you were under sedation, and you probably think I'm being foolish and naive, but I'm not! Don't push me away."

She fell silent for a moment and for a while, neither of them spoke. It was if the atmosphere had turned to glass; one word, and it would shatter into tiny pieces.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

Her broken whisper hit him like a blow to the chest, and it was as if he was ripping his own heart out. Slowly, he looked up at her. The tears running down her cheeks and her pained expression cut like a knife, and his first thought was to go and comfort her. But he couldn't. Instead, he just stayed stock still, staring at her with a conflict of emotions running through his head. "I'm selfish, Hermione. I'm selfish because I want you to stay, but I'm ruining you more every second."

She shook her head. "That's my choice, and you're not ruining me. You're a good man, scratch that, you're a brilliant man and I don't want to be with anyone else, Severus. Please....if us staying together is selfish, then selfish is a beautiful word."

In one sudden movement, he had stood up from the sofa, strode over to her and captured her wrist with one hand. Looking at her with hard eyes and gritted teeth, he willed her to understand. "You don't know, because you can't see. You're not me. I don't _want_ you to be with me, it isn't good for you. One day, something will happen to you, and I'll only be able to blame myself. And then there won't be anything for either of us." He stared right into her eyes, and Hermione began to tremble slightly from the angered authority to his voice.

"Severus-" his name came out as a scared whisper and a tear slipped from one eye, winding its way tragically down her cheek and joining the others as it dripped from her chin. He watched its path, and knowing that he had caused the tiny tear's existence only hurt more.

He gripped her wrist harder, a wave of annoyance and self-contempt flooding him. "Go." He ordered firmly as he unintentionally towered over her. "Get out; get far away from me, while you still can. Before it's too late."

He watched, hating himself more every second as her jaw trembled and more tears dropped from her eyes. She swallowed, breath coming low and ragged as she tried not to burst into uncontrollable sobs. "Severus, please...."

"Go!" His sudden, angry shout echoed in the walls of his quarters and she jumped as he released her wrist. Staring at him with wide eyes, she slowly backed away towards the door.

"Fine," she said shakily, rubbing her wrist where it was slightly red. "Is this what happened with Lily Evans? You felt that you were both getting too close, so you pushed her away before you could even have a chance?" She swallowed, looking down. "If so....then it's no wonder she never wanted to speak to you again."

With that, she fled the room, leaving Severus with an aching hole where his heart should be, and a twisted, contorted face of pain that said he wanted to cry, but he refused to do so. Ever since he was a child, he had trained himself not to cry, or lash out. Because it never did any good, his father just hit him harder, and his mother just continued screaming. Crying never solved anything.

Instead, he turned to anger. Grabbing the first thing that came to hand, (it was quite a valuable potions book, as it happened) he lobbed it towards the wall. It made a reasonably satisfying thud, but still he whirled around, seizing a number of wine glasses and whisky tumblers. He threw them at the ground, letting out a grunt of pain and anger as they smashed into a thousand tiny shards, littering the floor and spreading like ripples in a pond.

A few minutes later, he fell to the ground, leaning back against the sofa and hanging his head as he glared at the wall. He let out one agonised bellow of anger before falling silent, knowing he had no right to blame her. He had got what he wanted: her, away from him to where she was safe and could be respected. There was no respect in being with an ex-death eater twenty years your senior who put you in such danger.

But her words had hurt him, hurt him deeply. But still....she was safe. So, he had done the right thing.

At least, he hoped he had.

* * *

**You're all going to kill me now aren't you? *ducks from cruciatus curses*. I'm sorry, I really am. But it's just the way the characters were going, I did think about making it not happen, but it didn't seem right. Please review anyway and tell me what you thought, apart from the fact that you probably want me dead! Thanks for reading! X =D**


	48. Days Without Sunshine

**Oh my God....700 reviews! I couldn't believe it when I checked my review count, so thank you all so much if you reviewed...I continue to be absolutely stunned by the response this story has got! A special mention to TheFatalIllusion, who's been brilliant to talk to about my writing (amongst other things) and is simply awesome! Here's the next chapter, hope it's alright and please keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Potterverse, but getting to school by broomstick would be amazing!**

**Chapter 48 – Days Without Sunshine**

* * *

She shouldn't have said it. It was mean, and it was hurtful and she hadn't meant it at all. Closing the door of her quarters behind her, Hermione let out a long, ragged breath and slid down onto the floor. She felt like she'd left her heart down in the dungeons, and now the rest of her vital organs seemed to be ripping their way from her body, one by one.

A flood of devastated tears burst from her eyes as her whole body slumped over on itself. Her bones had just completely given up and an agonized, distraught cry erupted from within her. She managed to drag herself to the sofa before totally collapsing in a shaking heap of rasping sobs and strangled cries.

She couldn't believe it. He'd pushed her away, shoved her far away and built up a solid concrete wall between them. And then, as if purely to make the whole situation worse, she'd gone and brought Lily up – insulting him in the worst possible way.

She stayed like that for an endless amount of hours, crying, sobbing and trembling from the shock of it all. She couldn't believe this was happening...it just wasn't...comprehensible. She had no idea what to do or where to go...All she knew was that she needed him, and could no longer have him.

The dull morning light brought no consolation as it streamed through the unshielded window and onto the couch where Hermione was still curled up. The endless stream of tears had etched solitary tracks into her cheeks as she stared glumly ahead. She couldn't cry anymore, the time for that had passed. All she was left with now was a weak emptiness: a void stretching far and wide within her, engulfing every thought and emotion. What was she going to do? Where could she go?

Hermione let out a long sigh. Her stomach felt empty, but instead of feeling hungry, she felt physically sick, like she wanted to throw up all her insides. As if that would make everything better. "Severus..." His name fell from her lips, a pained whisper that resounded through the quiet room. She stared for a while at the grey clouds outside as they swirled and mingled with each other; it would rain soon, she was sure.

Eventually, she hauled herself up from the sofa, a strange feeling of dizziness striking her as she stood up. She swayed slightly and brought her hands to her head, fingers tracing over the small cuts near her hairline. For a few moments, she looked desperately around the living room of her quarters, almost as if she was looking for answers; for some kind of solution to her problems. But it wasn't as if her fireplace could suddenly come to life and go talk to him, or her sofa get up and knock some sense into him. It wasn't as if the teapot on her desk could rewind time and take back all their words: both hers and his.

A defeated, melancholy sigh left her lips and she stumbled blindly to the bathroom. Her whole body felt numb as the hot water ran down her back, only serving somehow to make her feel sicker. She had to get out; she had to get far away. She couldn't go down there and face him, not yet....She would talk to him, but not now....Not while her head was still spinning and while she couldn't quite believe what had happened. She was, to put it mildly, in shock.

After running through desperate idea after desperate idea, Hermione had settled on the obvious. Her parents. Sod the Ministry with their rules and regulations; she was leaving the country, and that was that. They were hardly going to lock a war hero away for leaving the country whilst serving an apprenticeship.

She apparated from Hogsmeade, with nothing but a small bag in her hands, containing a few clothes and books. The need for possessions seemed insignificant, and she couldn't contemplate ever caring much about her appearance ever again. Through all the messed up, jumbled thoughts running through her head, there was one that stood out clearly through the tangled maze. Life without him wasn't worth it.... but she wouldn't give up. Not yet. She couldn't give up; she was stronger than that. But she wasn't strong enough to fight, not right now. So, Hermione didn't give up... Instead, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of.

She ran away.

The sun was shining brightly in Australia; it glowed on the faces of the people passing her and danced on the waves of the ocean in the distance. But for some reason, she herself couldn't feel it. It didn't warm her skin, or cast her world into a bright relief. For all it mattered to her, she could've been walking under stormy Scottish skies, with no sun to be seen for miles.

No, the sun wasn't necessary anymore, either. None of it mattered. And as she apathetically rang her parent's doorbell, a few more tears escaped Hermione's eyes and ran down the still visible tear tracks on her face.

* * *

So far, he'd placed sixteen students in detention with Argus Filch, seven of whom happened to be members of his own house. He had deducted six hundred and forty-three house points in total, made three first and second years cry, and made a fourth year Hufflepuff so scared, he had spilt Hindingus seed oil all over himself, and had had to spend the rest of the day reeking of day old manure. Oh, and one first year Ravenclaw girl had suffered a minor panic attack after he had yelled at her straight for three whole minutes because she had put the Lacewing flies back in the wrong place, and then fallen over his cauldron.

All in all, Severus was lost. He couldn't bring himself to be upset; he didn't know how to be devastated. He didn't know whether he'd done the right thing – because surely if he had, it wouldn't feel like he'd just jumped the burning gates into hell. And he most certainly didn't have a clue as to what to do next.

When he'd walked into his classroom that morning, after only just managing to force himself to bother at all, he had found himself half hoping that she would be there. But, of course, she wasn't. Why would she be? No...He had well and truly done it this time, and there was no way out. No consolation except the fact that she was now safe. But even that – the very reason he had done it in the first place – seemed to be insignificant compared to the raging fire of guilt and the monster of rage in his stomach.

"Severus, a word." Minerva's clipped voice sounded from the door, and he looked up to see her glowering at him.

"Go away." He told her simply, turning his head back to the essay before him. Without reading even the first line, he angrily scrawled a zero in the top corner.

"I want an explanation as to why you've just broken the record for the most house points deducted in an hour, why Miss Hallford is in the hospital wing being treated for nerves and why Argus Filch is having to sacrifice more than two weeks of his time to carry out detentions that you issued." She took a deep breath, her glare still holding. "And also, a reason why Mr Green smells like a pig-sty and why I've had three first and second years come into my lessons crying."

"I believe I told you to go away, and for once, Minerva, I really do mean it when I say that I will not be held responsible for my actions if you do not do as I say." His teeth were gritted as he gripped his quill tighter; his other hand inched towards his wand.

"I don't know what is going on, but Miss Granger has been missing all day, and I want to know just what on earth is going on. The last I heard, is that you two were happy as could be, and you'd just been discharged. Now, she's nowhere to be seen and you've gone back to being worse than when you first started!"

Severus raised his head to look at her, his eyes flashing with dark anger as his hands closed around his wand. "I'll give you one last chance."

Minerva's eyes widened in realisation and she stepped forward, not scared by his warnings. "Oh please tell me you haven't, Severus." Her severe expression became one of great disappointment. "You stupid, stupid boy. Just what are you thinking?"

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but then her question sunk in, and he clamped his mouth shut again. Because the answer to that question was that he didn't know. He had no idea. All he knew was that he needed her....but he'd pushed her away. And now there wasn't a chance in hell that he could get her back.

"You foolish boy! It's a miracle that she wanted to be with you in the first place!" Minerva admonished, though there was a strange, motherly undertone to her words. "Are you intent on ruining everything that's ever cared for you?!"

Severus fell silent, looking away as the monster inside him raged on. "She's better off without me."

* * *

**You might think it strange to cut off there, but the purpose of this chapter was to give you a glimpse of the aftermath of what happened in the last chapter, and something more substantial will be happening next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! X =D**


	49. Owl Post

**Hi, thanks for all your reviews and for not abandoning me, even though I do seem to be having an angst fest with this story at the moment! I apologise, but I hope that in telling you that I can't bear sad endings, that you're hopes are lifted a little! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, it's kind of obvious....**

**Chapter 49 – Owl Post**

* * *

Jane Granger was generally a very easy-going woman. She had to be in her line of work, if she was to cope patiently with screaming children that burst into tears at the sight of so much as a dental mirror and grumbling old men that insisted there was no point at all in coming to the dentist at their time of life. So, when Hermione had turned up on her doorstep looking not as if she had seen a ghost, but as if she actually _was_ one, Jane had given her room to breathe.

She'd stood back, confused but silent, when her daughter had asked in a small voice if she could stay with them for a while before heading up to the guest bedroom without even waiting for a reply. And when Jane had followed her upstairs a few moments later, it was to hear the heart-wrenching sound of hopeless sobbing sounding from within the room. So she'd backed off, and decided to give her daughter some space.

In the meantime, John had returned home from his shift at the surgery and she had explained everything. Her so usually gentle husband's face had turned to thunder when she voiced her suspicions, based on Hermione's occasional broken murmurs of 'He's gone, Mum...' and 'it's not fair...'.

At that point, Jane had been forced to persuade her husband not to make good on his promise to throw a good punch Severus' way if he ever so much as made his daughter cry. And Hermione had most certainly been crying. Jane had finally decided to enter the bedroom later that day, and had been truly shocked at the sight of Hermione lying there, staring at the ceiling as though willing it to crash down on her, with endless streams of tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Hermione could hear her mother's footsteps on the stairs for the third time that day, and with a sigh she rolled over, wondering if she could perhaps feign sleep. If she was honest, she wasn't being fair to her parents at all. Of course they knew all about what had happened with Georg Ultionis and Luc a few weeks ago....and her parents weren't stupid people. They would have put two and two together by now. Her heart twisted as she was once again reminded of the sheer, ugly truth of the situation. It reared inside her like a horrible monster, terrorising her and reducing her to a sobbing heap. At that moment in time, she could see no way out of her dark prison. Chains of denial dragged down on her heart, while the arrow of grief kept her firmly grounded in the living hell of reality. He was gone....they were gone....what they'd been; together...whatever _it_ had been....It was gone.

"Hermione?"

At her mother's caring voice, she couldn't help but sit up, wipe her face on the back of her sleeve and turn to face her. "Yeah?" The word came out quiet; a ragged breath that Jane only just caught.

Jane's heart sank as she stared at her broken daughter, and all she wanted to do was gather her into her arms and hold her tight. Because that's what mother's did; they protected and helped and soothed.... But she knew that Hermione wouldn't want that yet. She would....in time, but the best thing right now was to let her mourn for what she had thought was the beginning of her future.

"A letter came for you..." She held out the envelope in her hand, stepping forward a little way to hand it to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the creamy envelope in her Mum's hand for a moment before taking it from her with little enthusiasm. "Thanks..."

Jane paused, debating whether or not to go and leave her daughter in silence, or to confront her now with the motherly concern and need to comfort that was building up inside her. Letting out a small sigh, she backed out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

"How is she?" John whispered from the top of the stairs.

Jane looked up at her husband sadly. "The same...quiet as a mouse, still crying..." She shook her head. "I can't think of any other reason but that they've broken up. But why?"

John shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to find out. That Severus Snape has got some explaining to do."

* * *

Hermione held the letter in between her quivering fingers for a couple of minutes before she decided to be bothered to open it. Slipping a finger beneath the tab at the back, she pulled it open and took the letter out from within.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Where the hell are you? Everyone's worried sick, Minerva says you've been missing for the last two days; apparently Severus is wreaking havoc at Hogwarts and breaking every disciplinary record in the book. What's going on?_

_What happened, Hermione? A few days ago, you and Severus were as happy as can be, and now he's turned quite literally into a fire-breathing dragon, and you've disappeared off the face of the earth! I hope this letter reaches you, since we don't know where you are, I just told Ethra to keep looking for you. _

_Please write soon and tell me you're alright, Hermione. We're all worried out of our minds. Mum is panicking and making threats about Severus into thin air, Harry keeps pacing in a way that if this wasn't all so serious, I would have laughed and said was quite Dumbledore-ish and as for Minerva....I've never seen the woman fret so much! She just keeps muttering 'stupid, stupid boy' and 'when will he ever learn?' Please tell me he didn't hurt you, or push you away or anything....please. _

_Write soon, all my love, _

_Ginny._

Hermione let out a long, shaky sigh and dropped the letter onto the bed. Her eyes flickered briefly to the stationary on the vanity dresser, but she couldn't bring herself to write back just yet. The jumbled and tangled web of thoughts was still prominent in her head; her whole body still seemed paralysed by shock. She knew she was overreacting, she knew she was being weak and she knew full well that she was being stupid by wanting to hide away from the world. But she just couldn't contemplate the idea of doing anything else. If she did, she felt sure she would collapse from sheer emotional exhaustion.

The sick feeling still lingered in her stomach, though she hadn't been able to eat or throw up. It seemed to be some kind of side effect linked to the fact that her heart had been ripped out just a few days earlier, and mercilessly kicked aside. She fell back onto the bed, her body crumpling as her head hit the pillow and she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. The facts were simple...what she felt about them wasn't.

Fact one: He felt guilty because Georg wouldn't have kidnapped her if it hadn't been for him.

Fact two: He'd pushed her away in order to prevent anything similar happen again.

Fact three: She'd gone and made it worse by insulting him.

Fact four: There was no hope for either of them now.

Fact five: She still loved him and had no idea what to do.

Each small, solitary fact had her in floods of tears, because she didn't know what to do. All she could do was cry, though she knew that wasn't helping anything in the slightest. She tried for a moment to think about her feelings surrounding everything...but there wasn't a name for most of them, and the admittance that she was being weak and selfish only made her feel worse.

Weak, because she was Hermione Granger – a war hero – she shouldn't be hiding away just because the man she loved had pushed her away. She should be fighting for what she wanted. She should be telling him exactly how she felt and that he was wrong.... But she wasn't. Selfish, because she hadn't bothered to tell anyone where she was going, she was expecting her parents to watch her pull herself apart without so much as an explanation and, most importantly, she was being selfish because she shouldn't have left. She should have stayed with Severus and made him see sense; because there was no doubt that he must be hurting now too.

* * *

"Hermione, love....there's another one."

Hermione looked up to see her Mum stood in the door once more, and another spear of guilt ran through her as she looked into her pained eyes. It must be tearing her up to see her only daughter like this, yet she couldn't bring herself to have the heart to heart just yet....

"Ok..." She took the letter, and like before, Jane slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

This one looked more official. A Ministry for Magic emblem sat proudly on the back, and her name was written in a neat, cursive hand. She sighed. Even when her heart was broken, and she felt like her world was crashing down on her, the Ministry still chucked their rules and regulations at her like there was no tomorrow.

_Miss Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that you have left the country whilst serving an apprenticeship without the accompaniment of the apprenticeship's master. We believe this may be due to personal and emotional reasons, but your actions still go against Ministry regulations and we request that you return to the United Kingdom within the next twelve hours. If you fail to do so, you will be collected and brought back to the country to see out the rest of your apprenticeship, or, if you wish to do so, to tender the contract you have signed with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Yolanda Kingston, Secretary for Apprenticeship Rules and Regulations Affairs_

Hermione's eyes reached the last line, and with no hesitation, she promptly screwed up the smooth parchment and with as much force as she could muster, threw it towards the bin. It missed, by several inches, but that wasn't the point. The exertion had felt good, the activity, the action of throwing it. She sighed again. Lying around here for two days and through the night wasn't doing her any good. Perhaps, if she went out...maybe her thoughts would begin to unravel, and a light may come on at the end of the tunnel.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" John called worriedly as her daughter threw open the front door whilst hurriedly wiping the tears from her face in an effort to make herself look slightly more presentable.

"Out. I'll be back soon." With that, the door slammed shut and Hermione set off at a brisk walk, not quite sure where she was heading.

* * *

**Hope that was ok, the focus has been on Hermione this chapter, and we'll have more Severus next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me your thoughts on the chapter! X =D**


	50. Bleak Today, Bright Tomorrow

****

Hi, thanks for all your reviews; you guys are so awesome! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please keep those reviews coming! I can't believe this is chapter 50, when I started out, I never in my wildest dreams thought it would end up this long! A special thanks to TheFatalIllusion for being so encouraging and just generally awesome! X =D

**Disclaimer – I own the books, the DVD's and a little plastic wand....and that's about it.**

**Chapter 50 – Bleak Today, Bright Tomorrow**

* * *

Minerva's 'tsk' could be heard like the shatter of glass in the silence, and Severus had nothing to say in reply.

"Tell me you are not being serious, Severus?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him in a most Molly Weasley-ish manner.

He didn't look up and instead continued to angrily scrawl zeros at the top of every single essay in front of him. "Minerva, you know me well enough by now to know that I am always serious."

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the foolish man before her. "Severus, she is most certainly not better off without you. She sat with you every hour of every day whilst you were in that hospital; doesn't that tell you something?"

In one swift movement, the large wooden chair behind Severus' desk crashed to the ground and he stood up, ignoring the echoes that pulsed through the room. "Yes," he snapped, stalking around to the front of the desk until he was stood just a few feet directly in front of her. "It tells me that she's too attached to someone who is not worthy of the attention. It tells me that she's a foolish girl who doesn't know what's good for her. I'm doing the right thing." He said the words through gritted teeth, but even he had to admit, he was trying to convince her as much as himself.

A deep sadness seemed to wash through Minerva's expression and she removed her hands from her hips, stretching one out towards his arm, but just before she reached him, she thought better of it, and it dropped to her side. "It tells you that she loves you, Severus, and that's something that only ever happens every once in a while. Don't throw this away in the name of protecting her; it's really not worth it." As she spoke, a reverent sorrow seemed to run beneath her words and Severus couldn't help but notice the strange ghost lurking in her eyes....

"And you'd know, would you?" It was a genuine question, not a sarcastic remark, and Minerva looked shocked that he had asked it.

For a moment she was silent, seeming to dwell on some great secret or moment in history that Severus was not privy to. Eventually, she spoke, and when she did, her words were quiet, serious...almost saddened. "Yes, actually, I would," she paused, swallowing slightly as the soft Scottish lilt of her voice drifted through the air. "He pushed me away because he said it wasn't safe, and that I was too young. Yet still he insisted we be friends." She looked far away now, and Severus didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about. Slowly, she brought her gaze back around to face him. "He was overly cautious, Severus, you know that. He tried to do everything in everyone else's best interests....I never told him how much that hurt me."

Severus was at a loss for words. He'd never heard the severe, strict, guarded Headmistress talk so openly, or so honestly. Something twisted in his gut, and he could have sworn something was tugging on his heartstrings. But then again, perhaps that was just guilt. Guilt that maybe, he was making the very same mistake that Albus Dumbledore had made all those years ago.

"You carried out what he asked of you, and you were like a son to him, Severus, you were, however much you think otherwise. But that doesn't mean you have to make the same mistakes as him, you stupid boy."

Severus looked up at her, cold steel striking into his veins when he saw the wise, concerned look on her saddened face. "It's not that easy," he muttered angrily, his stomach churning at the mess he'd got himself into. He had finally become something he'd spent his whole life trying not to be, something he'd always resented. An idiot. "She said it was no wonder that Lily never spoke to me again, if I pushed her away like that. She hates me, Minerva."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Minerva cried, her Scottish accent broad as she got a little bit angry. "Of course she doesn't hate you; she's not capable. Are you blind, Severus? She loves you, and she's all you've got, yet still you are intent on letting her go. You really are the stupidest man I've ever met."

Severus let out a long sigh, his head dropping downwards again. "I still don't know what I'm supposed to do, Minerva. What do I say? Where do I go? I don't even know where the bloody hell she's gone! Even if I did decide to try talk to her, I have no idea where she is."

Minerva shrugged softly. "That's for you to work out; I can't help you with that part. But I'd say the best place to start would be her parents."

Lifting his head again, Severus tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Because that would go down well," he retorted sourly, turning his back on her and feigning an interest in the ink pot on his desk.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Are you a coward, Severus?"

He whipped around, robes flying out behind him. "How dare you?"

A rueful smile stretched across her face. "Well then go out and get what you want, Severus. If you really want something, you'll go get it, whatever the cost."

With that, Minerva McGonagall turned on her heel and strode from the dungeons, thoughts flying around her head. If that stupid, foolish boy made the same mistake as Albus.... she'd kill him. Not literally, of course. She smiled slightly and turned right, deciding to head to the Great Hall rather than back up her office.

* * *

The sun was dipping down behind what looked like it could be the end of the world. It cast a shimmering, orange glow across the vast Australian ocean and turned the sand beneath Hermione's feet to a field of molten gold. As she walked, her long shadow kept in time with her slow, wandering steps and she relished the feel of the evening warmth on her skin. It was strange, now she'd cleared her head slightly and stopped crying, she could feel the sun again. Through the bleak curtains that surrounded her, shafts of sunlight were beginning to spill through and she felt that maybe, tomorrow would be a little bit brighter.

She was going to go back. She was going to go back and face the music. What else was there to do? She certainly didn't want to stick around, waiting for some Ministry official with a plastered on poker face to come and drag her back to Great Britain. She still had her pride.

No, she would go back to Hogwarts, with her head held high, and just talk to Severus. She would tell him everything she'd held back, everything that had been whizzing around and around her head as jumbled incoherent emotions for the past few days. She had to at least try, or else what was the point? After all, when he'd been laid in that hospital bed at St. Mungo's, completely out cold, she'd sworn to herself that life wasn't worth living without him.

And it wasn't. She didn't want to laugh without him there, a smile tugging on his lips as he tried to hide it. She didn't want to cry unless it was his arms that were holding her tight. She didn't want read or learn anything unless he was there for her to share it with. It sounded horrifically cliché in her head, but that was the way it was, and she refused to be ashamed of it.

Letting out a long sigh, Hermione turned her back on the glowing ocean and walked slowly back across the warm sand, the tiny grains slipping through her toes as he shoes swung in between her fingers. It was beautiful here, with the soft breeze and constantly warm air....but again, it would be so much better if he were there.

* * *

"Severus?"

He turned around, the Entrance door open beside him.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked, trying not to yawn. It was night-time for heaven's sake, what was he up to now?

"To talk to her," he told her, through gritted teeth again.

Her eyes widened and a flood relief crashed over her. "Oh thank God."

"Your molly-coddling is starting to annoy me, you know." Severus growled as he opened the door further.

Minerva smiled again as a shaft of pale moonlight fell through the door. The clouds had cleared earlier, making way for a clear night and hopefully, a brighter day tomorrow. "I'll stop as soon as you're happy again."

Severus just shook his head and stepped out the door, firmly shutting it behind him so she didn't follow. Taking a deep breath, and glancing up at the night sky, he took off at a brisk pace through the grounds and out to the apparition point. By the time he reached it, his stomach was twisted through with a thousand nerves and it was with a deep sense of trepidation that he clutched his wand, shut his eyes, and disapparated to Australia.

* * *

**I think this one might be a little short, but the next will be longer, I promise. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! X =D**


	51. Calm After the Storm

**Hi, thank you all so much as ever for your lovely reviews. Each one makes me smile, so thank you very much! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with JK's toys, I promise!**

**Chapter 51 – Calm After the Storm**

* * *

It was midnight by the time Hermione slipped back through her front door and quietly made her way up the stairs, cleverly missing out the third one from the top so that it wouldn't creak. Casting a glance around the darkened upstairs hallway, she pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and stepped inside, instinctively reaching out a hand to flick on the light.

"Mum?" Her eyes fell on the figure sat, waiting patiently on the bed. "I..."

Jane gave her daughter a soft smile. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you...I'm just worried, honey." She stood up, her eyes full of concern as she crossed the room towards Hermione. "Tell me what's going on. What happened, hm? Last time you wrote, you were so happy...what's gone wrong?"

Hermione let out a sigh, her eyes falling to the floor as she sat down on the bed, her Mum following suit. Taking a deep breath, she tried to order her thoughts into some kind of understandable explanation. "Well, you know about Georg Ultionis and how he kidnapped me to get to Severus?"

Jane nodded, her chest tightening as she was reminded of the danger her daughter had been in. She had just about had a heart attack when she'd received a letter from Hermione, explaining what had happened. "Yeah...and you were sitting with him every day up until he was discharged a few days ago." She lifted her head, reaching out to gently tuck her daughter's curls behind her ear so she could see her face. "What happened, honey?"

She let out another breath, a slightly shaky one this time as she kept her gaze fixed on her hands. She knew her Mum was watching her expression intently, her hawk's eyes boring into her, but she pushed it aside and sniffed slightly. "He...he...he thought that something like that might happen again, and started going on about how I was only in danger with him and that he wasn't good for me. He told me to go away..."

A gentle frown embedded itself into Jane's features. "So what did you do?" she asked, reaching out to grasp her daughter's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb comfortingly against the back of her hand.

"I was angry, I couldn't believe what was happening, Mum..." she let out a small sob, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "I didn't mean to do it..."

"What?" Jane asked, her thumb stopping in its soothing motions. "What didn't you mean to do?"

She sniffed again, bringing her other hand up to brush away the traitor tears on her cheeks. "I...I snapped at him, about this other girl he used to be in love with, when he was just a teenager...he said something bad about her in front of some Death Eaters, and she never forgave him... I said it was no wonder she never wanted to talk to him again." Her stomach twisted as she said the words, guilt surging through her veins as she remembered the undeniable flicker of hurt that had flared in his eyes when she had said it. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath, determined not to cry. "I didn't mean it...it was complicated, with him and Lily...I shouldn't have said it, Mum..."

Jane shook her head softly and pulled her daughter close, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "No, you shouldn't have said it, honey...but you can't change it now, all you can do is say that you're sorry."

Hermione nodded, her head resting comfortably against her Mum's shoulder. "I'm going to go back, in the morning...I'll go talk to him..."

Jane nodded too, soothing down Hermione's hair as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I think that's good idea, you do that...and I'll make sure your father decides to take the high road and not throw a punch his way, hey?"

She let out a watery laugh before sitting up straight again, wiping the damp remnants of her tears from her face. A strange feeling of calm seemed to settle the churning in her stomach as she turned to look at her Mum. "Yeah...thanks, Mum. And I'm sorry for turning up here like this and expecting you to just sympathise with me without even telling you what was going on...I was just being...I dunno..."

Jane smiled and shook her head, standing up to plant another kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Don't worry about it, just promise you'll tell me what's going on after you've talked."

Hermione glanced up, a surge of gratefulness pulsing through her. "Thanks, Mum. Love you."

She smiled again. "I love you too, get some sleep."

With that, she left the room, gently closing the door behind her. A few moments later, Hermione's head hit the pillow and she drifted off into an easy sleep, free of nightmares or the shivering worry that had woven itself into her dreams the past couple of nights when she had managed to drift off for all of a few minutes.

* * *

As he knocked on the door, the loud thuds seemed to echo the throbbing of his heart. He glanced around, feeling almost nervous as he watched the sun slowly pull itself upwards in the sky, casting an early-morning glow around him. Turning back to the still closed front door, Severus smoothed down his shirt and tried to calm down his stomach, which seemed to have taken up acrobatics in the last few minutes.

"Hello?"

When Severus looked up, his eyes met those of Jane Granger, and a look of realisation flooded her face. "You're lucky John isn't here."

Severus frowned slightly, before remembering what Hermione's father had said when they'd visited all those weeks back. That time seemed like a distant memory now, a blissful time when they barely had a care at all. Thinking of Hermione and how easy their relationship had been only made his muscles stretch in yearning for her, and he hoped to God that he wasn't too late. "Mrs Granger, I'm sorry..."

The slightly stern look soon fell from Jane's face and she stood back to admit him in, her eyes raking quickly over his black trousers and shirt. He certainly looked like he'd dressed properly for the weather this time. "Hermione was planning to return to Hogwarts to see you this morning," she told him, shutting the door as he stepped inside.

Severus looked up at her, feeling more and more like a naughty schoolboy by the minute. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Steeling his nerves, and clenching his fists slightly, he pushed the trepidation in his mind away. "Was she? I...am I too late?"

She shook her head. "No, she upstairs in her room, writing a letter to Ginny, I think. I presume you'd like to talk to her."

Severus nodded once, and glanced towards the stairs. "Should I...?"

Jane nodded. "I'd just go up." She offered him a small smile as he approached the bottom of the stairs.

Without saying a word, Severus placed one foot on the first step, but then turned his head back to Hermione's mother. "Thank you," he said, feeling a little awkward as she smiled softly at him. "And, I really am sorry..."

Jane just shrugged gently in reply and tactfully slipped off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving him to climb the stairs in silence, his mind racing the whole time. If she wouldn't listen to him...if she threw him out without wanting to hear a word...then he was lost. He needed her, he wanted her with him...but he was now terrified that he'd left it too late.

"You dunderhead, Severus..." he muttered to himself, almost disgusted that he'd been able to apply the word to his own behaviour. But it was true. As Minerva had said, it was a miracle that she wanted to be with him in the first place; it was just typical of him to go and ruin everything quite so spectacularly.

* * *

Hermione heard the door open softly behind her and she let out a sigh, placing down her quill. The parchment before her was still blank, the ink waiting on the end of her quill, impatient to be used. But she just didn't know what to write. She was in half a mind to just wait until she had spoken to Severus, but by then, Ginny would have been out of her mind with worry and would have probably done something stupid, like launched a search party for her or something. She wouldn't put it past her.

Slowly, she stood up and turned around, fully expecting her Mum to be stood there with some breakfast in her hand, ordering her to eat it. But what she saw instead, was a tall, thin man with quite broad shoulders, black hair falling slightly across his face and a look of pure and utter heart-break in his dark eyes.

"Severus!" The quiet gasp surprised him, and before he knew it, he had his arms full of her. Her body pressed up against his, seeking the closeness she had desperately missed as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, her heart thudded at the familiar scent of him and a thrill of exhilaration rushed through her as she felt his arms hold her closer.

Severus stared down at the top of her head, his nose buried in her sweet smelling curls as her body fitted against his in a way that was shockingly familiar. There were a lot of things he had expected her to do when she saw him standing there: throw him out, shout at him, refuse to listen, stay silent, even cry... But he'd never in his wildest dreams expected her to fling herself at him and bury her face in the comfortable dent of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she mumbled, pulling back slightly as her hands slipped down to grasp tightly at his shirt. The material slipped between her quivering fingers, but she still didn't pull back from his embrace. "I shouldn't have said it, about Lily...I was just so angry, and I'm so sorry, Severus. I can't imagine how that must have hurt you..."

Severus gazed downwards at her wide, tear filled eyes as she stared back up at him, lip trembling slightly. His eyebrows knotted into a gentle frown as he brought his hands up to her hair and threaded his fingers through the knotted curls. "You don't have to be sorry, Hermione, you're just making it worse." He told her stiffly, an iron lump rising in his throat once again. She had no need to apologise...it was he who had done this to her.

She shook her head, a watery smile lighting up her tear smeared face. "You're the stupidest man alive, you know that..." She murmured, resting her forehead against his chest again.

"Yes, I do. Hermione, I'm sorry for hurting you like this, please believe me when I say I never intended to. I was trying to keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe, Severus. I want to be with you."

He swallowed, looking down at her. This wasn't right...she was supposed to be angry at him, not just accept his apology with open arms. Surely life was never this fair? "Do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes...I wouldn't say it otherwise. I'm not a liar, Severus."

Looking down at her, the true realisation of what she was saying crashed down on him, and he just couldn't believe it. "I know, but...aren't you meant to be angry, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "I was...but you just have to trust me..." she trailed off, glancing down nervously. "I love you."

The sentence hung in the suddenly silent air, like a sharpened sword, ready to fall and shatter the atmosphere. Severus froze, his pulse pausing for a moment as her words washed over him and sank in, leaving an imprint of mild shock on his face. Sure, he thought he had heard her say it quietly before, late one night...but never like this. Not bold, outright, to his face...

Looking for a reply, but unable to find one, Severus did the only thing he could think of that was appropriate to the situation. Pulling her even closer, he pressed his lips to hers.

Fire shot down his spine like an insatiable energy, every fibre of his being silently delighting in the feel of her lips against his. He'd forgotten how good she tasted, how intoxicating the feel of her swiping her tongue against his bottom lip was as her mouth opened to him, warm and willing. They kissed for what seemed like a never ending reunion, mouths moulding together perfectly with a pure and utter familiarity that neither of them wanted to let go of.

They eventually broke apart, taking in deep, slow breaths of air, their eyes fixed on each other. "Home?" Hermione asked quietly as her fingers released the fabric of his shirt.

An agreeing, rare smile graced his features and he nodded. "Wherever you like..." he took a breath, "and, Hermione?"

"What?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly to smooth down her unruly hair.

"I really am sorry for what I've put you through."

She shook her head again, laughing slightly. "I know, I know...I'm sorry too. Now can we go back, please...before some ministry official arrives with his wand up his arse?"

* * *

**I hope that was alright, I tried really hard not to make it fluffy, but I think some might have seeped through, because I couldn't resist! Please review and tell me what you think! X =D**


	52. The Aftermath

**Hi, a massive thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing this story, I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming! Sorry if not much happens, I've had a mild case of writer's block, so I hope it's alright. X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter...being a minor and all, I don't really own much...**

**Chapter 52 – The Aftermath**

* * *

The sun was actually shining for once when Hermione and Severus arrived back at Hogwarts. Just a few minutes away from dipping down behind the distant mountains, the sun's amber glow filtered through the fiery autumn leaves of the Forbidden Forest and cast long shadows across the path leading up towards the castle. Despite the rare sunshine however, it was bitterly cold as winter approached and Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked softly, glancing up at Severus.

Looking at her for a second, Severus thought for a moment. "Minerva," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in something that was a mix of annoyance and amusement. "She had no hesitation in telling me what a stupid idiot I had been, and acting like the busy-bodying mother hen from hell."

Hermione laughed, her hand occasionally brushing his as they walked, almost as if to make sure he was still there. "Well I suppose I have her to thank, then."

Severus stayed silent at that. If he was being honest, Hermione's light-hearted attitude towards the whole thing was beginning to worry him. He had hurt her, immensely, yet she forgave him without so much as a second thought. She shouldn't be so...eager, for lack of a better word. "Hermione, I..."

She turned her head again to look at him, cold steel striking into her veins when she saw the apprehensive look on his face. "What? What is it?" A mild feeling of panic began to stir in the pit of her stomach and she took a breath in, trying to calm her fears.

Sighing, Severus stopped and gently reached out an arm for her, bringing her to a halt too. "Are you sure you want this? Me...Us?"

Hermione frowned, her bloodstream running even colder. "Of course I do, what's brought this on? What's going on, Severus?"

"I push you away, I act like a complete monster, yet you forgive me in the space of a heartbeat. I'm just trying to ascertain whether you've really thought this through. I'm a former death eater, Hermione and a snarky potions master, twenty years your senior to boot. I just...don't understand."

"Severus..." She said it firmly, and he could have sworn he heard an undertone of Minerva in her voice. "Please don't do this again. I don't care about the death eater thing; in my mind, you were an incredibly brave, clever and brilliant spy for the light, not a former death eater."

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes flashing dark, but she quickly cut him off. "And nothing you say is going to change that. Please, Severus, just stop putting yourself down. I want to be with you..." she paused, meeting his serious gaze. "Can't we just put all this behind us and move on? Unless you don't want..."

He quickly shook his head at that, bringing a hand up to rest against the warm skin of her cheek. "I'll promise to forget all this, if you come to dinner with me tonight. We were going to go, remember? Before Mr Ultionis so conveniently interrupted our plans."

Smiling, Hermione nodded and leant into the palm of his hand. "Sounds like a plan. But first, I really should write to Ginny, I wouldn't be surprised if she's launched a universal search party for me." She pressed her lips to his in a short, lingering kiss before pulling away, a smile stretching across her face. "Come on, it's freezing out here."

* * *

"She goes missing for days, without dropping us so much as a few words, and then look what she sends to explain!" Ginny cried as soon as her fiancé walked through the door.

Harry looked up, running a hand through his hair as he hung up his cloak. "Well at least we know she's okay, Gin."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "That's not the point! Look!" She flung a small piece of paper towards him and brushed her fiery hair from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. But everything's fine now. I'll come visit next weekend and I'll tell you everything. Love, Hermione." Harry looked up, frowning. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

She sighed again. "Nothing, it's just so...Hermione. Does she know about the trial on Saturday yet?"

Harry thought for a moment, thinking of the questioning he had been subjected to over the whole thing. "No, I'll send them a letter. They might want to come."

A small smile spread across Ginny's face as she gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. "I found a dress, you know, for the wedding."

"That's great! Can I see it?" he replied with a grin, his arms wrapping around her.

"No, you're not allowed to see it before the wedding, you idiot!"

Harry laughed and dodged the playful slap she was sending his way. "Fine, fine! Where's Teddy?"

"Still zooming around on that tiny broomstick of his, I told him he could wait till you got home, and then he had to go to bed. You know, I regret the day you bought him that thing."

* * *

When Severus and Hermione returned home from dinner, pleasantly full and both silently delighting in each other's company once again, it was pitch black outside and freezing cold.

"Here," Severus said, casting a warming charm over the two of them. "I asked the house elves to light a fire in my quarters, so it should be nice and warm in there."

Hermione smiled, leaning into him as they walked up the steps to the Entrance Hall. "How did you know about that restaurant? I didn't really think you ventured out to the Muggle world often."

"I discovered it when I got lost in Muggle London once; I was looking for a rare bookstore and happened to stumble across it. What did you think?"

She turned to him just before they reached the large doors. The moonlight cast a host of smiling shadows across her face, accentuating her cheekbones as she moistened her lips. "It was lovely, Severus, thank you."

He said nothing in reply, but just tilted his head towards hers, kissing her firmly. This wasn't like the other kisses they had shared since he had turned up at her parents' house in Australia. This was urgent, filled with fiery passion as his tongue darted out to taste her and a shiver ran down her spine. Pulling her ever closer as if to cause her to melt against him, Severus moved his head back slightly, placing a few feather light kisses on her jaw line. "My quarters?"

Hermione nodded, her knees quivering ever so slightly. "Yeah," she replied, her voice barely more than a whisper as he gently pushed her through the entrance doors and they made their way down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione said, sitting down on the other side of the bed as sunlight streamed through the magically placed window on the wall. "There's a letter for you...well, for us. It has both our names on it."

Groaning quietly, Severus forced his eyes open, wincing against the bright, winter sunlight. "Who is it from?" he asked, glancing at her. She was sat on the side of the bed, his black shirt drawn around her otherwise naked form. The sunlight threaded through her unruly curls as she smiled softly at him, turning the envelope over in her hands.

"It doesn't say. Am I alright to open it?"

"It has your name on it, doesn't it?" he replied, sitting up himself as she opened the envelope.

_Dear Severus and Hermione,_

_I just thought you'd want to know; Georg Ultionis and Luc Facinni's trial is happening on Saturday before the Wizengamot. I'm assuming you would like to see it, if so, Ginny says you could meet us outside the Ministry and we could perhaps go for a coffee or something afterwards. _

_Write back, _

_Harry._

"It's from Harry," Hermione told him, handing over the letter as she swung her legs up onto the bed. "About the trial."

Severus nodded and tore his eyes away from her to look at the letter. Quickly skimming it through, he looked up at her. "I presume you'd like to go."

Hermione smiled. "I think we probably should, after giving evidence while you were in hospital. It'll look strange if we don't go."

Severus groaned in reply, his face twisting into one of reluctance. "Must we really go for the coffee afterwards?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh you know they're not that bad. Contrary to your lifelong belief, they are not dunderheads. They're my friends, please?"

He exhaled, his expression softening slightly. "Fine, but any longer than an hour, and I'm making an excuse up about having to go to the apothecary. I do actually need more lacewing flies."

Laughing, Hermione laid back, her head resting on his chest. "Ok..." she trailed off, her fingers tracing down the many white scars littering his pale torso. "What do you think will happen...you know, to Luc and Georg?"

"Well Georg is a convicted death eater, the ministry can name dozens of murders that he's definitely responsible for, so the prospects don't look good for him. At best, it'll be a lifetime in Azkaban, though I doubt the Wizengamot will be feeling generous."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing what he meant. Even spending a lifetime in Azkaban was preferable to the Dementor's Kiss. "And Luc?"

Sighing, Severus brought a hand up to her head, capturing the ends of her curls in between his long fingers. "It depends...a sentence in Azkaban, certainly. Though I couldn't tell you how long."

She nodded, pressing her lips to his throat. "I've decided what I want to do, you know...about my career once the apprenticeship is finished."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "And?"

A slightly tentative smile spread across her face. "Well...I might have to do a few more lessons, but after that one I did a couple of months ago...I want to teach."

"Are you being serious, Hermione?" he asked, sitting up as she pulled away from him. "Do you really want to spend your life teaching dunderheads how to brew the simplest of potions?"

Laughing, Hermione nudged him slightly in the arm and shook her head. "They're not all dunderheads, and I really enjoyed it...Besides, you do it."

"Yes, and all the students love me, Hermione. They even have lovely nicknames for me – greasy git, bat of the dungeons, snarky Snape." His voice was almost venomous as he said it, but Hermione could see the amused twitch of his lips that she had become so accustomed to.

* * *

**Sorry again if that chapter isn't very good – I hate Writer's Block, and this is only very mild! I promise there will be a lot more going on next chapter, but in the mean time, please review and tell me what you think! I'd just like to say now, looking at my plans, there's only around four or five chapters of this story left, and then there'll be an Epilogue kind of chapter – just to give you a heads up! Thanks for reading and please hit the lovely little button down there! X =D**


	53. Justice

**Hi, as always, a massive thank you to you all for your reviews; I can't believe we're nearing 800! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep hitting the nice review button! Also, a special thank you to TheFatalIllusion for being so helpful and just generally awesome! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...I wouldn't be writing this, but as it is...I am, so I don't. **

**Chapter 53 – Justice**

* * *

"Good God, Harry and Ginny are going to have a heart attack," Hermione said as Severus emerged from what she'd come to call 'their' bedroom, wearing black trousers, shirt and cloak. Compared to his usual high necked frock coat and robes, he looked shockingly casual.

"Well at least that will avoid the issue of having to endure coffee with the golden couple," Severus replied dryly, watching as Hermione smiled and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"We won't be long, and you never know, you might actually realise that they're humans with quite likeable personalities."

Unable to remain immune to the teasing smile on her face, Severus crossed the room and pressed his lips to hers, gently kissing her in a way that she had grown used to in the past week. Ever since their reconciliation, he had been paying a lot more attention to her than usual, and though many others would wonder if he was out of his mind, to her, it seemed almost natural. This caring, interesting, attentive version of Severus Snape was one that rarely shone through, but Hermione knew that this was the man she loved, no matter what.

"Come on," Hermione said softly, nodding towards the door. "Turning up late for the trial is unlikely to bode well."

* * *

"Oh God, Hermione!" Ginny gasped, her arm slipping from where it had been linked with Harry's as she rushed forwards to embrace her friend. "Don't you ever dare do anything like that again! And what do I get as an explanation? A _note_! Well, not even that, a few sentences, and vague ones at that!"

Laughing, Hermione pulled back from Ginny's tight hug. "Calm down, Ginny, I am sorry. But it doesn't matter, it's in the past. How are you?"

A smile took the place of brief anger on the soon to be Mrs Potter's face as she nodded, glancing at Harry. "Great, I got a dress. But I'll have to tell you about that later when Harry isn't in earshot."

Hermione smiled and reached out a hand to intertwine with Severus' long fingers, causing him to step forward. A feeling of easy relief washed through her as he didn't recoil, or even smirk down at the Gryffindors in front of him.

"Professor Snape..." Ginny paused, briefly considering shaking his hand before she realised that was ridiculous. "How are you?"

Severus regarded the fiery redhead for a moment before replying. "I'm well, thank you, Miss Weasley."

Squeezing his hand slightly, Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "You're being quiet," she remarked, her hand slipping from Severus' so she could pull her best friend into a tight hug. "How's Teddy?"

Chuckling, Harry hugged her back, glancing down at his watch. "Good. He won't take those Quidditch robes you bought him off! Um, I think we better get going, or we won't get there in time." He glanced at Severus. "It's good to see you, sir, now you're not unconscious in St. Mungo's."

Severus' mouth twitched and he gave the young hero a curt nod. "I don't make a habit of spending time injured in hospital, unlike some, Mr Potter."

Instead of taking offence, as Hermione half expected, Harry chuckled light-heartedly again and took hold of Ginny's hand. "Ok, ready to go?"

Hermione nodded and reached out for Severus' hand again, but to her surprise, he wrapped a long arm firmly around her waist and allowed Harry and Ginny to go slightly ahead. "See," she whispered, glancing up at him as they approached the Ministry entrance. "They're not nearly as bad as you make out." The smile refused to fall from her face as she tilted her head towards him, his arm providing a safe barrier for her.

Snorting slightly in indignation, Severus shook his head. "As the saying goes, Hermione, everything is all well and good in small doses."

She gave him a small nudge for that. "Behave," she told him in a whisper when Harry and Ginny stopped, turning to wait for them. "Though I have to admit, I'm rather proud of you. You haven't sneered once."

"I'm waiting for the opportune time," he replied with a smirk, instantly falling silent once they found themselves side by side with the young, engaged couple.

* * *

The chamber where Georg and Luc were to be tried looked exactly the same as when Severus' own name had been cleared and when many other Death Eaters had been condemned to either a lifetime in Azkaban, or the dreaded Dementor's Kiss. The oppressive grey stone walls towered above them as they sat down, all staring inwards to where the offenders were to be questioned. The atmosphere was tense, with a silent aura of expectation as people fiddled in their seats and craned their necks, though they knew there was still nothing to see.

The Wizengamot sat across from them, pokerfaced and still as statues. To Hermione, it looked almost as though she could walk over, prod a few of them, and they wouldn't even notice. "I swear they used to actually look human before," Hermione whispered, leaning closer to Severus.

Smirking, Severus nodded, casting a look over at the stone faced jury. "No, they were just more excited because they knew that they'd definitely be sentencing a load of people to death before. That's how they look when they're bored. You should have seen the look of disappointment on their faces when I was cleared."

A smile tugged on Hermione's lips, though she was sure the Wizengamot weren't quite so sadistic. After all, Dumbledore had set a lot of store in them while he'd been in charge. "Shh," she murmured, watching as the Chair, a stout wizard by the name of Gilbert Halford, stood up and cleared his throat.

"The court will rise," he announced, his voice magically projecting across the stone chamber. "We are here to witness the trials of convicted death eater, Georg Ultionis and his accomplice, Luc Facinni for the crimes they have committed in the past, the abduction of Hermione Granger, blackmail of Severus Snape and conspiracy to murder." He looked around, eyes skimming across Hermione and Severus' faces before he cleared his throat again. Hermione would go so far as to say he looked a little nervous. "The court may sit."

The minutes that followed included a short, yet effective speech from the prosecution, outlining the crimes Georg Ultionis committed and the effect of terror he had spread across many families. There was no need for much persuasion; everyone was pretty clear on who the criminals in the room were.

Tensing in her seat, Hermione watched as Georg Ultionis lowered himself down into the chair. He didn't even flinch as the shackles snapped across his wrists, binding him to the chair. Instead, his gaunt, sallow face slowly turned from left to right as he scanned the courtroom, a malicious glint in his eye. And when his eyes settled on Hermione and a twisted, evil smirk spread across his thin face, she just swallowed, her fingers knotting through Severus'. She refused to be intimidated by a man about to be condemned.

* * *

Every single person in the courtroom held their breath as Gilbert Halford finally rose to announce the final verdict. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, and still found it layers thick. With a churning stomach and anxious expression, Hermione clutched Severus' hand a little bit tighter and watched on, teeth biting hard into her lower lip.

"The court and jury finds the accused..." he paused, clearing his throat again, "guilty of mass murder, blackmail, abduction and conspiracy to murder. He will be taken immediately to Azkaban, where he will then receive the Dementor's Kiss within twenty-four hours."

The court seemed to let out a satisfied sigh of relief as Georg showed absolutely no sign of ever hearing the Chair of the Wizengamot's words. As he was taken away, a look of complete apathy pasted across his face, Hermione sighed again and dropped her head onto Severus' shoulder.

"This is going to be the hard bit," she said quietly, looking up at him. "You were right though, about the Kiss."

Severus nodded, glancing around to check no-one was watching before he pressed a short kiss to her lips. "Luc won't walk free; they'll make sure of it."

The flicker of a smile crossed Hermione's face. "It's not that...It's just, I'm not sure what I want to happen to him. I don't even know why he did what he did, or what was going on..."

Frowning slightly, Severus looked away to where the Wizengamot were sat, now looking a little less stony. "I doubt we're going to find out."

Hermione sighed, still feeling confused as to why Luc had done what he did to her. Had it always been the plan, or had Georg Ultionis got in touch with him later? She had to know. Because if it was the former, she was a fool. A stupid, naive, unobservant fool who they'd probably been laughing at.

* * *

**I hope that's alright, I've never been to a criminal trial before, Wizarding or otherwise (hehe) so I'm not sure what exactly goes on but I hope it's all reasonably believable. Thanks for reading and please review! X =D**


	54. Dying Eyes

**Wow, over 800 reviews! Seriously, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed and favourited this story, I really appreciate it and it sounds such a cliché thing to say, but I never even thought I'd reach over 50 chapters, let alone this many reviews! So thank you very much and another special mention to TheFatalIllusion both for being awesome, and by chance, she was also the 800****th**** reviewer. Enjoy the chapter! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does...you know, I wish she'd write something else though. It's a shame that she's such an amazing writer, yet she hasn't written anything not Harry Potter related. Unless I'm very much mistaken...=D**

**Chapter 54 – Dying Eyes**

* * *

Hermione sat tense in her seat as Luc was brought into the courtroom and took his place. Unlike Georg, there was a defeated look about the young man. His light hair looked limp, his formerly muscular frame too thin and when he glanced at her, she took a quiet breath in.

Guilt. He looked...guilty. And as he sadly curved the corner of his mouth upwards ever so slightly, he looked sorry, too. Deeply and horribly sorry. She didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that he was making her feel sorry for him in return; he had hurt her and kidnapped her and stolen her wand. She didn't want to feel like he wasn't getting what he deserved.

Shaking her head, Hermione told herself again that he _was_ getting what he deserved. The only thing that fuelled her disappointment in his actions was that she didn't know the reasons behind them. Severus always said she was a know-it-all, never content with not knowing something, and she supposed that was true. At least, she knew she had to find out why Luc had done what he did to her. If she didn't, she felt like she might go mad from the not knowing.

The silence in the courtroom seemed to deepen as Gilbert Halford stood up once again, his eyes surveying the court. A few people had left after Georg was charged and Hermione guessed that perhaps they were members of the families linked to other people Georg had killed; they had probably come to ensure that he got what he deserved and then left, satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

The trial continued in much the same way as Georg Ultionis'. There was barely any detail given and not much opportunity for Luc to explain himself. Everyone in the room knew he was guilty, and no lawyer in the entire Wizarding community was going to truly represent the young, misled man and actually fight for his release. He had hurt and tricked a war hero and been involved with the attempted murder of another; the verdict was decided before he had entered the room.

And so, with a strange sense of disappointment raging in her chest, Hermione watched as after three quarters of an hour, the chair of the Wizengamot rose once again. "The court finds the accused guilty of the assault and kidnap of Hermione Granger, of assisting another with the attempted murder of Severus Snape and of associating and assisting a convicted death eater. He is to be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, taking effect immediately."

Letting out a long sigh, Hermione glanced at Severus to see his face blank. She shifted slightly closer to him as her eyes followed Luc. Just as the condemned man reached the door, he turned his head, his eyes searching dully for her face. His gaze met hers, and she was shocked to see how, well, _empty_ they looked. There was no colour, no evidence of life...he looked not like a young man, but like a very old man, his life slowly trickling away.

And if Hermione wasn't very much mistaken, she could have sworn she saw him mouth 'sorry' before he was dragged away and the door clanged shut behind him. Staring into space for a few seconds, Hermione felt her stomach drop and though she didn't resent the jury for their decision at all, she still wished she could have talked to him. She had to find out what had made him do what he did.

"Hermione," Severus said quietly, tugging slightly on her hand. "Come on, now it's time for the hard part."

She frowned, looking at him. "What hard part?" she asked, her mind still miles away.

His mouth tugged into an amused smirk. "Coffee with the boy-who-broke-the-rules and his wife to be."

That broke her reverie and her lips formed a slight smile, her eyes focusing properly on his face. "Yeah, right," she agreed, standing up as she pushed all thoughts of Luc Facinni and Georg Ultionis from her mind, at least for an hour or two.

* * *

Harry drifted away from Ginny for a few moments as they walked towards a coffee shop to talk to Hermione. A strange bubble seemed to be surrounding his friend; she looked preoccupied, staring off into the distance as she bit down on her lip from time to time.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, nudging her gently on the arm. "I thought you'd be happy that he got locked away. He tricked you into thinking he was your friend, after all." He smiled at her. "And if there's one thing I know, it's that the Hermione Granger I love doesn't like being made a fool of."

Dragging her mind back down to earth, Hermione glanced at Harry, smiling slightly. "That's exactly it though, Harry, I don't like being made a fool of. I want to know why he did it and how long he'd had it planned. Was that what he'd had in mind all along, or had that kind of come in after?"

Harry sighed, reaching for her hand and squeezing it slightly. "No-one really knows that but him. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Hermione. He's locked away for good for what he did to you now, that's all that matters."

Looking at them, Severus gave Hermione a small nod. "For once," he drawled, lips quirking at the corners, "Potter is correct. I wouldn't worry yourself about it, Hermione, it will only annoy you."

She thought for a moment, a frown forming a pale shadow across her face before she nodded. "You're probably right," she agreed, glancing over to where Ginny was waiting patiently for them near the small, quaint coffee shop. Reaching out for Severus' hand in some kind of search for reassurance, she nodded towards her friend. "Come on, Ginny's waiting and I thought you wanted to make this as quick as possible."

He gave a small, rare smile and applied slight pressure to her hand. "You make me sound so unpleasant," he replied in a low voice. "Anyone would think I'd made seven years of their lives a misery."

* * *

"You know, sir," Harry said, looking at his old potions professor as he set down his coffee cup. "You're nowhere near as evil as you made yourself out to be when we were at school."

Severus looked at the young man for a moment, a sarcastic retort itching to leap from his mouth, but he pushed it back in favour of a proper answer. "I did have an act to uphold. Don't you think the Dark Lord would have begun to ask questions if he heard that I was constantly awarding you house points and telling Dumbledore what a good little boy you were?" He gave a small snort of amusement. "You didn't exactly make it hard for me. At times, I could have sworn that you three were on a mission to break every single school rule there was before you finally left."

Everyone at the table gave a quiet laugh, Hermione pushing away the small plate that had once held a simply delicious chocolate cake.

The tip of Harry's ears tinged pink for a few moments as Hermione smiled, glancing at Severus' face. There was a mirthless glint in his eye and in those few seconds that she witnessed it, Hermione could have sworn on pain of death that he was enjoying himself.

"Still managed to win the house cup every single year though, didn't we, sir?" Ginny retorted light-heartedly. She was surprised; Severus Snape, contrary to popular opinion, was actually quite easy to get along with, so long as you didn't push the wrong buttons.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the youngest Weasley, a scowl forming on his face. "Miss Weasley, even the stupidest of men such as Gilderoy Lockhart could tell you that Gryffindor only managed to win the house cup due to Dumbledore awarding ridiculous numbers of house points to your fiancé here for managing to survive whatever scrape he'd got himself into this time."

All three Gryffindors laughed, and looking at his face, Hermione could tell that he wanted to laugh too. "On that note," she said, licking her lips to check there were no chocolate crumbs left. "I think we better go. Minerva won't be too thrilled if she has to come down to unlock the gates and lift the wards for us."

"Ok," Ginny said, rising to give Hermione a hug. "I'll see you soon. You too, sir."

Severus nodded. "I will look forward to the day with great anticipation."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione tutted and gave Harry a tight hug. "Bye," she told him, pulling away. "See you both soon, love you."

With that, both Severus and Hermione exited the cafe, both feeling strangely satisfied with the day's events. Hermione had managed to pack the niggling problem of Luc's reasons into a small box in her mind, where she had pushed it away out of sight.

* * *

_"Wakey, wakey."_

_Hermione forced her eyelids open as Luc's taunting voice drifted to her, the light from his wand illuminating the cave that remained her prison. She stared up at him, eyes hard as she strained uselessly against the chains. "I don't know what the __hell__ is going on here, Luc. But you get me out of these things, now!" They were cutting into her wrists and ankles, forcing her down onto the floor._

_A smile spread across his face, distorting his features in a way Hermione hadn't seen before. "I don't think so. We couldn't have our bait running away now." He spoke to her as if she were a little child, his fingers curled around his wand as the point touched Hermione's chin and he knelt down beside her. Tilting her chin upwards, he forced her to meet his gaze._

_"What do you mean by __we__?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her breathing even as she remembered what Severus had said. Don't trust him, and play for time. "What's going on?"_

_Luc looked at her for a moment, the tip of his wand still holding her chin up. "You're a clever woman, Hermione. Brightest witch of your age, aren't you?"_

Hermione's eyes flew open as she gasped, jerking herself awake. "Severus!"

"What?" He quickly sat up in the bed, turning his head to see Hermione propped up on her elbows, eyes wide and expression frantic. "What's wrong?"

Panting, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Nothing," she sighed, shaking her head. "Just a dream...sorry. Just me being silly."

Severus frowned and reached out for her arm. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that the fear still lurked in her eyes.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine..." she trailed off, her brows furrowing. The box that she had packed her worries into seemed to rattle discontentedly at the back of her mind, and she knew that pushing it away again wasn't going to help. "Severus," she said, looking at him properly.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to go visit Luc in Azkaban, before he goes completely mad from depression. Please, I have to know why he did it..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please keep those reviews coming!**

**X =D**


	55. Confessions

**Hi, so here it is - the next chapter! Hope you like it and please review to tell me what you thought! All your feedback is so helpful to me, and I appreciate every single review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 55 – Confession**

* * *

Before she had even set foot in the towering, oppressive looking building, Hermione could already sense the murky feeling of utter despair that swamped every inch of the place. The prisoner's cries carried on the violent wind as waves crashed against the rocks; it sounded like hell. It _felt_ like hell. Shivering, Hermione glanced upwards, frowning as she failed to see the top of the black brick tower. The dark storm clouds above seemed to merge with the top of the building, making it impossible to tell just how high it was.

There was a frightening air of depression and death hovering all around her, and the only thing that stopped any of it sinking in was the arm wound tightly around her waist and the subtle presence that remained constantly by her side. Severus.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking at the towering metal doors reproachfully. He remembered the last time he had passed through those doors, and it was not a pleasant memory.

Taking a deep breath as the wind whipped her hair around her face, Hermione nodded and glanced up at him. "No," she breathed, dragging her gaze back around to the doors. They looked so immense that she felt that as soon as she passed through them, she would be absorbed into the depths of the frightful prison, never to be heard of again. "But let's go."

A deep sense of trepidation penetrated Hermione's nerves as they stepped over the threshold after handing the Ministry issued admittance documents over to the stony faced guard. She felt sorry for the man, having to spend each and every day in the living and breathing definition of hell, admitting the infrequent visitors that showed up from time to time. Who on earth would go in for a job like that?

"We can turn back, you know," Severus told her in a low voice as they were led up a steep flight of freezing cold, stone stairs. "It's not too late."

Hermione swallowed, knowing that she wanted nothing more to turn back and get as far away from the place as possible, but she couldn't. She shook her head. "No, we're here, and I'm going to talk to him." She was trying to convince herself as much as him.

As they began the long walk down a dark and seemingly endless corridor, shivers constantly ran down Hermione's spine as desperate cries came from the dreary cells. The insistent shrieks sounded almost inhuman, as though they came from some unknown monster, rather than from people who had once been perfectly normal human beings. The very thought made Hermione's blood run cold, her bones rattling in place as a particularly distraught cry rang out. "This place is horrible," she murmured in fear, leaning closer to Severus.

"What did you expect?" he replied grimly, holding her a little closer. "I told you it was a far cry from your average Muggle prison."

She nodded. "I know, I know. I didn't expect it to be anything like that, but really...does there have to be so much fear? You'd have thought after the war, they would have stopped using Dementors."

Severus shook his head, feeling relieved that the guard's patronus glided before them, keeping off the worst of the Dementor's terrifying influence. "The Ministry likes tradition, and also, it isn't like they actually have a conscience. The Dementors chose to join Voldemort because he could offer them more...meat, I suppose is the best way to put it. They're nothing but spirits, in search of their food source. They go to the highest bidder."

"Here you are," the guard said, bringing them to a stop. He looked at Hermione. "You're insane, you do know that?"

She nodded, forcing a small smile onto her face. "I know," she replied, trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she turned towards the door. "Well, here goes."

* * *

Severus stayed at the back of the cell, hovering, nigh on invisible, his eyes fixed on Luc. His hand was clenched around his wand, on red alert for anything and everything that could threaten her, not that there was much. The cell was empty, the gaunt, impossibly thin man stood before Hermione was incapable of magic, and he was hardly able to physically hurt her. But still, he saw it as his job to ensure she was safe.

Hermione meanwhile, was stood face to face with a man she barely recognised. It had only been a few weeks since he had been condemned, and already he looked about ready to fall off the bone. His sallow skin was stretched tight over his cheekbones, his rib-cage all but visible through the thin prisoner's robe and as for his eyes...Well they had sunk right back in their sockets, looking practically devoid of life as he stared at her, unblinking.

"H-Hermione," he croaked, his voice dry and hoarse from not having been used for so long.

"I'm not staying long," she told him firmly, keeping her face expressionless. "And I'm not here for a social call. I want answers."

The ghost of a frown flickered across his face, but for the most part, his expression remained blank. "Answers?"

Nodding, Hermione swallowed, wetting her throat. "I want to know why you did it – why you kidnapped me for Georg Ultionis. And how did you know him? Were you always in correspondence and had this planned from the start...or did it just happen? I need to know."

"You always did..." he trailed off, attempting to clear his throat, "need to know everything." She gave him an intense stare and he weakly held a hand up. "Okay...I'll t-talk to you." However, he fell silent, as if waiting for some kind of confirmation from her.

"Well, go on then," Hermione told him, raising an eyebrow slightly as she tried to keep herself in check. In truth, she felt like all her bones had turned to jelly. This was the man who had abducted her, who had hurt her and taunted her and delivered her to a dangerous, sadistic death eater. Yet now, he looked barely capable of squashing a fly, let alone doing all that. It unnerved her.

He let out a long sigh, before beginning in his dry, raspy voice. "I was...something like Georg's protégé at school. He was one of the few in his circle that d-didn't mind my blood status, and for that, he had my ut-utter loyalty and trust. I-I followed him everywhere, eager to learn...in fact, I was a bit like you...except, I wasn't learning how to levitate feathers and brew sleeping d-draughts. He taught me proper m-magic, dark magic... It enthralled m-me."

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat as she thought of a younger Luc, obediently following out Georg Ultionis' orders with a look of sheer delight on his handsome face. She gulped it back down, her fists clenching by her sides as she attempted to keep control of her nerves. "And then? After you left school and came to Hogwarts?"

He brought a quivering hand up to his thinning hair, fingering it slightly before his hand dropped, exhausted, to his side. "We... l-lost practically all c-contact after he left...though he would send me the occasional letter during the h-height of the war, whilst I was finishing s-school. He would tell me what the death eaters h-had b-been doing, and tell me w-wonderful tales about how the d-dark lord was going to make things better. Get rid of the people who w-were destroying our p-privileged world."

Frowning deeply, Hermione held up a hand to silence him. "Luc," she said softly, "you do realise now, don't you, that one of those people Voldemort wanted to get rid of was you? People like us –Muggle-borns." She felt tears form in her eyes as she thought of the prejudice against people like her just a few years ago. "He tried to massacre all of us," she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment, teeth chattering slightly as his haunted eyes widened just a little way. "I, er-er...I...y-yes, but, it w-was different then. H-he said I could join him at the dark l-lord's side...we were g-going to be great together...Before R-Rosa committed the ultimate s-sin..." He let out a shaky breath, the vapour swirling in the icy air before it floated away.

"One d-day, I just got a l-letter from him. He was a-angry, about Rosa, his wife...and about how she had b-been m-murdered..." He shot a dark look at Severus. "And a-after that, I got nothing. I finished s-school, got my q-qualifications and n-never heard from him again. N-next thing I knew, he'd been locked away and th-that was it. The e-end of him, my mentor...the only person I c-could rely on c-completely."

"Oh, Luc," Hermione sighed, feeling almost sorry for him. "Did you really think you could rely on him?" She frowned, unable to contemplate how foolish he had been. Had he really been that deprived of attention that he would believe anything that evil man had said to him? "He was using you," she told him, her voice gentle but with a harsh undertone. "He got you to do his dirty work because you were loyal to him."

Luc began shaking his head viciously, his eyes darting from side to side. "No, no! H-he trusted me, he g-got me to do things h-he couldn't tell the o-others about! He n-needed me."

"He didn't need you," Severus firm voice came from the back of the cell. "He needed someone, anyone, to carry out the tasks he didn't have the courage to do himself."

Hermione nodded, her teeth grinding as she realised that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't entirely Luc's fault. He had been responsible for his own actions, sure enough, and she didn't forgive him for them, but at least now she could understand the horribly strong influence Georg had had on him since a very young age. "He's right," she said. "You were a tool, Luc. Nothing more. Now I have to know, how did you get back in touch with him?"

For a few minutes, Luc didn't reply, and Hermione was seconds away from leaving him there and just walking away. He looked incapable of speech for quite a while. "I-I didn't g-get back in touch, he s-sent me a letter after h-he broke out...I hadn't h-heard from him in so l-long and then he was suddenly th-there again, promising me g-greatness. All I had to d-do was help him with j-just one thing. All I had to d-do was help him kill S-Snape, and then I-I could be what I'd always b-been promised I could be. All I had t-to do was k-kill one man, and I c-could be great."

* * *

Hermione suddenly felt disgusted. Feeling the bile rise in her throat again, she no longer had the strength to swallow it back down. She ran from the room, retching in the corridor just seconds later as Severus quickly followed her out and the guard hurriedly sealed the door.

It wasn't until she had done vomiting that Hermione realised she was crying. Hot, angry tears were running down her face as the bile left a lingering, rotten taste in her mouth.

"Hermione, Hermione," Severus murmured, trying to pull her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Burying her face in his chest, Hermione let out a shaky sob, the tears still leaking from her eyes. "I told you this was a bad idea," he told her quietly, tangling his fingers affectionately into the ends of her hair. "You shouldn't go looking in places where you know you're not going to find anything pleasant."

A hiccup sounded from within her as she looked up at him, her face tear-stained. "I know," she replied, her voice impossibly quiet. "But, I h-had to know..." she trailed off, shaking her head as a few more tears escaped her eyes and an expression of complete disgust overtook her face. "It's horrible, Severus. It's just...horrible."

* * *

**Well, I hope that's alright and none of you are disappointed with that. I'm not completely sure whether I've written this right, but there'll be more explanations to Hermione reaction next chapter. I hope it was okay and please review to tell me what you think! X =D**


	56. Trusting and Loving

**As always, thank you all so much for your feedback! Here's the next chapter! There'll be about two more instalments after this one, then that's it, I'm afraid! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, or a broomstick, or an invisibility cloak. Damn it! =D**

**Chapter 56 – Trusting and Loving**

* * *

Silence reigned as Hermione and Severus were led out by the guard into the stormy surroundings of Azkaban. The black clouds above gave no indication of whether it was night or day and the only thing to convince Severus of the time, was the watch around his wrist.

Once they were stood outside on an outcrop of rocks, staring out over the choppy waves, Hermione finally broke the silence. "How could anyone be that twisted?" she said quietly, blinking away more tears. "What sort of person do you have to be in order to be able to help kill a man, just in the name of ambition?"

Severus swallowed; her words hitting all too close for comfort. She was failing to see the parallels.

Frowning, Hermione continued, still trying to get her head around the haunted words that had escaped Luc's mouth. "He said dark magic enthralled him..." her frown deepened. "What sort of person finds satisfaction in hurting people, in gaining power through fear? What sort of person is like that?"

He swallowed again, the taste bitter as he glanced at her distraught face. She still looked beautiful. "Someone like me," he told her quietly, his voice impossibly low as his stomach twisted. "I think you're missing what's in front of you, Hermione. He and I aren't all that dissimilar."

The breath caught in Hermione's throat as she turned to face him, confusion evident as her eyes searched his face. "How...how do you mean? Of course you're dissimilar." She shook her head, frowning again. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Sighing, Severus looked away from her, unable to deny the feeling of dread settling into his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to not say any more; to not hurt her. But what choice did he have? "Think about it, Hermione. I was exactly the same as a young man: outcast, unloved, unwanted...And so I became fascinated with the dark arts, and then thrilled when I was accepted into the Dark Lord's circle, regardless of my blood status. I realised, too late of course, that I was wrong."

"No," Hermione cried softly, reaching out a hand for his arm. "But you _did_ realise, that's the difference!"

He shook his head. "There's no difference, Hermione," he told her firmly, meeting her gaze. "There's no difference."

"There is," she said stubbornly, stepping closer to him. The harsh wind continued whipping her hair around her face, making into even more of a tangled mess than before. "You realised you were wrong, you didn't like hurting people. You gave up on your ambition as soon as you saw that. _That's_ the difference, Severus. You couldn't do it, because you have a conscience, and because you're a good man." She paused, smiling slightly as she looked up at him, honesty shining in her words. "And that's why I love you."

An iron lump formed in the centre of his throat at the raw belief that poured from her words, the trust, the honesty...the love. Pressing his lips to hers, he savoured every small touch, every warm breath that escaped her mouth. Caressing her soft lips with his own, he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close to him. And then, he pulled back, just those few crucial millimetres he needed to murmur against her lips. "I love you."

An unexplainable, overwhelming wave of exultation shot through Hermione's veins and before she even knew what she was doing, she had flung her arms around his neck like a love-sick teenager and had begun kissing him in much the same fashion. Pure passion fuelled the kiss, happiness bursting before both of their eyes as their tongues fought for dominance and hands for possession.

"Come on," she breathed, flushed even in the freezing cold wind. "Let's finish this at home."

Unable to resist a smile, Severus nodded and took her hand. "That's the best idea you've have in a long time."

* * *

"Really should..." she pushed off his cloak, "Let Minerva know..." he pulled her own cloak off, "That we're back..." she pulled him down onto the bed, her hands already tearing at the buttons of his shirt. "Wouldn't want..." she felt his cool hands slide beneath her top, sending delighted shivers down her spine, "For her to come looking..." she broke off, gasping as he ripped her blouse open, tearing the fabric slightly.

"Hermione," Severus said, his voice dangerously close to a growl.

"Yes?"

He kissed her, not bothering to be gentle. "Be quiet."

* * *

For some reason, the first thing Hermione did when she woke up was to allow a wide grin to spread across her face. A grin to rival Georg Weasley, in fact. She glanced to the side of her to see Severus laid there, watching her patiently. "How long have you been awake?" she asked softly, shifting closer to him as their legs intertwined under the covers.

"Long enough to start worrying about your mental state," he replied, slipping a hand across her bare waist. "Why the large grin?"

Laughing slightly, her eyes sparkled as she pressed her lips to his, warmth spreading through her. "Did you mean it?" she asked, biting down on her lip.

"Did I mean what?" He knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"What you said yesterday at Azkaban, and last night...twice...and earlier on this morning, though I was half-asleep then, so I might have heard wrong."

Shaking his head, a mixture between a smirk and a smile formed on his face. "You heard correctly."

She sighed, sitting up to look down at him. "You're impossible."

The smirk turned into a lazy smile as he reached up to pull her back down on top of him, his hands tangling familiarly in her hair. "Yes, I meant it," he told her quietly, kissing her again, much more gently this time.

"Good," she replied with a smile, resting her head on his bare shoulder. "Because I mean it too."

"Heaven help us," Severus murmured, staring up at the ceiling. "The greasy git has fallen in love with a know-it-all, what is the world coming to?"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in quiet contentment. Hermione caught up on her apprenticeship essays for the most part while Severus studied a few articles in Potions magazines that he hadn't yet read. A house elf appeared at around lunchtime to ask if they required any refreshments, but by the time she had returned, there was no sign of either Severus or Hermione. However the bedroom door was closed, and the knowing house elf knew better than to interrupt.

* * *

In fact, the rest of the week passed in much the same fashion. The weather outside steadily grew colder and colder, until the point where no-one in the castle ventured outside, unless it was for a snowball fight. Christmas was fast approaching and with it, Severus was having to brew Pepper-Up potion faster than the students could sneeze, due to the large amount of colds and flu going around. Hermione was always there as a constant presence however, helping him to brew and serving as an extremely welcome distraction whenever he needed a break.

"You know," she said to him one day as he turned the heat down beneath the cauldron. "Harry and Ginny will be expecting us to show our faces at the Christmas party at Grimmauld Place; it'd be rude for us not to go."

Turning to her, Severus frowned slightly, briefly wondering how painful it would be. "Is it compulsory that we attend? Or has Potter given us a choice in the matter?"

Hermione laughed and stepped closer to him, her hands resting comfortably against his chest. "Please, Severus," she said, giving him a small smile. "And then I promise we can skive off the Hogwarts Christmas party."

His face did all but light up at that prospect. "Deal," he agreed with a resigned sigh. "I can think of much better things to do on Christmas Eve anyway," he said silkily, a smirk resting on his face.

"Oh yes?" Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what are they, exactly?"

Remaining silent, Severus simply placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her out of the lab, casting a quick finishing charm on the potion first. "You'll see," he murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Upon seeing where his hand was slowly pushing her, Hermione smiled and turned to him. "Oh I see," she said, realising exactly what he meant. She glanced towards the bedroom door, smiling. "Well that didn't take me long to work out."

"Know it all."

"Snarky serpent," she retorted just as fast, smirking. But before she could come add anything else, her mouth was claimed by his as he continued pushing her towards what was fast becoming the most frequently used room in his quarters.

* * *

**Apologies if that chapter was overly fluffy, but I think it's deserved after everything I've put them through. Please review! All feedback will be rewarded with chocolate frogs! X =D**

**P.S - A special thank you to TheFatalIllusion for being so encouraging and just generally awesome!**


	57. The Christmas Party

**Hi, thanks as always for the reviews! Now technically, this is the last proper chapter. There will be an epilogue after this, but this is the last chapter. Don't worry though, because I have posted the first chapter of my next HG/SS story - 'Dismantle : Repair' so I'd be really grateful if you were to go and check it out! Hope you enjoy the chapter! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 57 – The Christmas Party**

* * *

Shrugging her coat off, Hermione cast a long glance around the already bustling lounge of Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hollow. The room had been magically enlarged to cater for around fifty people; many that Hermione recognised, and a few she didn't.

"Oh come on," she said, noticing Severus' sour expression. "It won't be that bad."

His eyes focused on her as he gave her a resigned sort of smile. "Three hours," he said in a grim voice. "You expect me to endure three hours of rowdy Gryffindors, drunken elders and Harry bloody Potter?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I love how you over exaggerate everything; you don't think they're that bad really." Her smile broadened as she leant forward to whisper in his ear, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Besides, maybe we can find a way to slip out before the end."

The corner of his lips twisted up almost reluctantly as one arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm going to hold you to that one, Hermione."

Laughing lightly, Hermione shrugged and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Fine," she murmured, glancing up at him. "So long as I get one dance out of you before the night is through, I'm happy."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Dance? Severus Snape does not dance."

"You did at my birthday party," she reminded him, moving away from him to place her hands on her hips. "And you will here too. Don't be a coward."

Sighing, he shook his head. "I'll dance then," he said grudgingly, "If that's what you want."

A smile spread across her face again as she pressed her lips to his quickly, her hands slipping around to the back of his neck. "That's not _all_ I want." The sparkle in her eyes told him just what she meant.

* * *

Half an hour later and the party was in full swing. Hagrid was carrying out his usual 'get bladdered, and then blunder around like an elephant' routine and the incessant sound of happy chatter filled the air. Seasonal music drifted from a record player in the corner of the room as the occasional couple danced and everyone else socialised, mingling with people and eating from the buffet. The general mood was one of festive cheer, with no danger, no war and no Voldemort. There was nothing to worry about, for once. Unless you counted Hagrid's awful, jerky dancing as dangerous. Which Severus most certainly did.

"So," Ginny said with an enthusiastic smile, sidling up to them both and pressing glasses of champagne into each of their hands. "What do you think of the party?"

"Delightful, Miss Weasley," Severus told her dryly, taking a sip of champagne. "I cannot think of anything more wonderful to do with my time than spend it with a room full of noisy, cheerful Gryffindors."

Suppressing a giggle, Hermione glanced at Ginny, who in her slightly drunken state hadn't picked up on the sarcasm dripping from Severus' voice. Her face lit up as she beamed at her former Potions professor. "Why thank you, sir! I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Severus' lips tightened into a thin line as he fought the urge to correct the youngest Weasley, but Hermione quickly reached out for his hand, squeezing it gently. "You're welcome, Miss Weasley," he replied as Hermione let out a badly suppressed snort of laughter.

"Oh please," Ginny said cheerfully, a wide smile stretched across her face, "Call me Ginny." With that, she picked up another large glass of wine and swept off, ready to chatter with any other guests who hadn't yet been attended to.

As soon as she had gone, Hermione laughed properly, her eyes dancing as she looked at Severus. "Well, at least she's happy."

Severus chuckled, his arm wrapping around her waist again. Looking down at her, he half-smiled as a strangely familiar feeling of peace settled within him. "She's not the only one, you know."

* * *

For the rest of the party, Hermione tried to catch up with a few people she hadn't talked to in a while, including Luna Lovegood (who had inquired as to whether she also a Vampire now, too) and Neville who had come back from studying Herbology abroad. Halfway through the evening, Harry came over to talk to her in a quiet corner, away from the loud laughter that seemed to fill the entire room. They were discussing pretty trivial things, such as Harry's work, Teddy and her apprenticeship, before Harry dropped the bombshell.

"You do know Ron's engaged again, don't you?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What?" She felt like her eyes were going to bug out of their sockets; engaged? Ron? Ron was _engaged?_ "Who bloody to?"

Harry sighed and wearily ran a hand through his hair. Hermione sensed that her reaction had probably been similar to everyone else's who he had told. "Well, not Lavender, surprisingly enough," he said, looking down at the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione reached for a glass of wine from the nearby table and knocked it back in one, trying to calm her shock. Who the hell would want to be engaged to Ron after what he'd done to her had been splashed across the newspapers? "Who then?" she asked in disbelief, shaking her head. "Who is the idiotic woman?"

Harry sighed again before taking a deep breath; his eyes held a small amount of fear as he prepared to tell her who, almost as if he was scared that she would hit him in anger. "Pansy Parkinson."

Not a beat later and the shattering of glass could be heard as Hermione dropped her wine glass. But the noise was drowned out by Hermione's shriek. "_What?"_ Her mouth dropped open again as she ignored the smashed glass at her feet. "He's engaged to Pansy _pug-face_ Parkinson?"

Swallowing, Harry took a small step back from her and eyed her warily. "Yup," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief himself. "They started going out a few weeks back and according to the letter I got from him a couple of days ago, she's 'the one'."

"A few weeks?" Hermione cried in outrage, flailing her arms out. "A few _weeks_?" For a moment, she fell silent, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm the monster of fury in her stomach. What did she care anyway? She didn't want him back; he could go marry the Giant Squid for all she cared, but really, was he _that_ much of an idiot that he wanted to marry Pansy Parkinson? "Well," she huffed, calming down a little. "They're welcome to each other – two complete idiots joined together in holy matrimony..." Her voice was laced with so much sarcasm that Harry was scared she was morphing into Professor Snape. "It's a match made in heaven."

"Anything wrong?"

Hermione turned around to see Severus stood behind her, his mouth twisted into a familiar smirk. "Ron's _engaged_," she told him in wonder, "To Pansy Parkinson."

For a few moments, Severus' expression was as blank and apathetic as ever, before he opened his mouth. And laughed. Truly and honestly laughed. His short, sarcastic burst of laughter shot through the room, bringing everyone's chatter to a standstill. The general feel of the room now was one of pure shock. Severus Snape was laughing. _Laughing_.

It wasn't long before Hermione saw the funny side of the statement too and joined in, her slightly sunnier laughter echoing his as she leant forward against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're right," she said, still laughing as Harry tried to desperately resist the urge to join in, "It's hilarious."

"The idea of Ronald Weasley and Miss Parkinson is frankly ridiculous," Severus agreed in a dry tone, "The only reason I paused was to work out whether Mr Potter was merely telling a joke, or if he was being serious. The fact that it's the latter only makes the situation even more humorous, in my opinion."

Still laughing, Hermione nodded and, without even pausing to care about the fact that every single person in the room was staring at them, she slipped her hands up around his neck and kissed him. For all of a few seconds, Severus was stunned and briefly considered not kissing her back. But her soft lips, gently moving against his familiarly wasn't easy to resist, and he soon found himself swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entry.

A gobsmacked gasp seemed to sound throughout the room, and at the back, Luna good be heard muttering in her usual dreamy, matter-of-fact tone. "Now you all think that's a kiss, but really, it's stage one of the Vampire conversion process. She'll be sucking our blood within a week."

* * *

**The aim of this last chapter really was to have a little fun and show how all the characters have progressed. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Just hit the little button, you know you want to! Thanks for reading and I'll have the epilogue, along with the next chapter of 'Dismantle : Repair' up soon! X =D**


	58. Epilogue

**I should warn you, this Author's Note is pretty long, but there a few things I'd really like to say. **

**First of all, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this story. Some might say writing 58 chapters must get laborious, but never, at any stage, was writing this story a chore. And I can't say that for every single story I've written. My friends certainly look a little shocked whenever they see the length of this thing! Secondly, is you lot. If you've subscribed to, favourited and/or reviewed this story, even if it was only once, then thank you so, so much. All of the reviews I've received for this story are partly what has made it so much fun; you've all been so encouraging, helpful with your comments and just generally awesome. Every single review makes my day, so thank you all for sticking with this story for so long and taking the time to review. I can't thank you enough, so I'll shut up now before I start to sound too cheesy. =D**

**Also, a quick thank you to TheFatalIllusion for reading this through for me and for being an awesome friend!**

**Just one last thing to say – I hope you all enjoy the Epilogue, thank you again for all your support and if you're interested, there's my new HG/SS story 'Dismantle : Repair' which I mentioned last chapter. Thanks for reading this incredibly long author's note, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I think we've established that I don't own Harry Potter, after saying it 57 times already, lol. X =D**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Severus very rarely smiled in public; in fact, many believed he was incapable of the action. But stood there in the Great Hall, watching as Harry and Ginny's wedding reception got into full swing, Severus couldn't help himself. She looked beautiful. And he couldn't believe that she was his. _His_.

The crimson bridesmaid dress complimented her features perfectly and skimmed effortlessly over her curves, like water over a carefully crafted fountain. Her mahogany curls were pinned up in an artfully messy bun at the back of her head, with tendrils falling down to frame her smiling face as she talked to the bride, a glass of champagne in one hand. The familiar caramel eyes were filled with happy warmth as her gaze strayed to meet his and her smile widened. Secretly, Severus thought that she looked even more beautiful than the bride. But then, he was a little, if not very, biased.

"Top up, Severus?" Minerva asked, gesturing to his now empty glass.

Glancing down at it, Severus thought for a moment before looking back up at the headmistress. "No," he said, looking over at Hermione again. "There's something I need to do."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, her gaze briefly following his to Hermione. "And what's that then, Severus?" she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'd put you out of your misery, Minerva," he drawled, placing down his glass. "But the prospect of leaving you in this state of anxious, impatient excitement is simply too irresistible." With that, he promptly turned and walked smoothly across the hall to where Hermione was stood, sipping her champagne and waiting for Ginny to come back from talking to Hagrid.

A smile lit up her face as he approached her and without hesitation, gently pressed his lips to hers. She tasted heavenly, just as she always did. Severus was sure he would never find a more exquisite taste or scent than that of simply _her_. Not even if he searched the finest restaurants of the world and tasted every single dish that the best of chefs could create. "You look beautiful," he told her quietly as he pulled back slightly.

A light pink colour spread across her cheeks, highlighting her cheekbones in the warm light of the hall. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, one hand trailing down the front of his smart dress robes. Unable to resist taking advantage of his close proximity, she claimed his mouth again as one hand wound its way around his neck.

As they broke apart for the second time, Severus began to identify the foreign feeling of nervousness building up in the pit of his stomach as the item in the pocket of his robes seemed to burn red hot. Steeling himself so that she wouldn't notice, he leant forward to murmur in her ear. "Do you want to get some air?"

Thankfully, she nodded and allowed him to lead her out from the artfully decorated hall and through the imposing doors of the Entrance Hall. Outside, the night was clear. Crisp, still air surrounded them as the two lovers slowly made their way down towards the lake, content with the warmth and comfort of each other's company. The great expanse of water was impossibly still as they stood by its edge, looking at the reflection of the dark world above. The moon rippled as a light breeze danced across the black surface and Hermione felt Severus' hand slip from her own.

Swallowing, Severus told himself to stop being such a dunderhead and just get on with it. He slipped his hand out from her gentle grip and, with absolute silence, reached into his pocket. He felt like the nerves in his stomach had decided to wage war with each other as his fingers closed around the small, velvet box.

"Hermione?" His voice was quiet, caring...hopeful, and only ever so slightly hesitant.

She turned to face him, dragging her eyes away from the moonlit scene before them to meet another scene. A very different scene. One that made her want to laugh, smile, cry and squeal all at the same time. But she decided to do neither. Instead, before he even had chance to open his mouth, one word tumbled from her lips.

"Yes."

* * *

**I know it was short – but it is only an Epilogue. I hope I've done the scene justice, and it'd be fantastic if you could leave one last review to go out on. Thank you all so much again for reading, reviewing, favouriting...etc. **

**Thanks, **

**XTimeGirlX**


End file.
